When Worlds Collide
by CrimeShowFanatic93
Summary: What if Elliot and Rafael were best friends until they graduated from high school and went their respective separate ways.. but now that there has been a death in Rafael's family, his mother unknowingly invites Elliot and Bernie, while Barba asks Olivia to help plan everything and invites her to come along?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** I sadly do not own _Law &amp; Order: Special Victims Unit_, or it's characters, or anything else affiliated with the franchise. All that belongs to Dick Wolf. The only thing I own, is my own ideas for this story, therefore the only thing I get out of this, would be the pride and joy of people reading this. At least I hope people get pride and joy out of this…

Authors note: I have never written anything for anybody else to actually read besides for school. So obviously I'm not sure what to expect. I'm not going to tell you to take it easy on me, because frankly I'm hoping it'll help me become a writer, not just on here, but overall. Writing has always been my weak point, and probably always will be. Anyhow, I also just want you all to know I will be moving in about a month in a half, so if I don't update for a little while, that will be why. I'm also going to try to find a job so I can get back into school this Fall. I promise I will not give up on this story though. **So here goes nothing!**

A quick PS: The first two or three chapters are T, but after that, the M rating will be there for a reason.

_**When Worlds Collide {W.W.C. for short}**_

By: CrimeShowFanatic93 [aka Marissa]

Rating: M, Language: English, Genre's: Romance, Friendship

Characters: O. Benson, Noah, E. Stabler, B. Stabler, R. Barba, Barba's mother, the squad later in the story

Summary: We learned at the end of **Winter Solstice** that Rafael Barba lost his grandmother, so what if somehow Rafael and Elliot not only knew each other, but actually had been great friends up until they graduated from high school? Then Barba went off to college/law school and Elliot went into the Marines and eventually got into the NYPD and became the SVU detective most of us all know and love. Since they hadn't talked since graduation, Barba never knew Elliott was a part of the very same SVU unit he's now the ADA for and therefor knows Liv &amp; Fin. But what happens when worlds collide when Barba's mother unknowingly invites Elliot &amp; Bernie to the viewing/funeral and Rafael invites Olivia and Noah? Read on &amp; I hope you find the answer appealing &amp; satisfying!

**Prologue:** Seasons 1-16 of **SVU** up until the end of the episode **Winter Solstice** which aired 2/25/15.

**CHAPTER ONE:** SETTING THE SCENE

-Moving right along to the same night as Barba was told his grandmother died-

Sergeant Olivia Benson was sitting at her desk reading over some of the reports that she had to catch up on, but quietly wishing she could go home already to Noah, her now-nearly adopted son. Her phone started ringing, and without even looking at the caller ID she already knew who it was. There was only one person that would be calling her this late on her office phone and not her personal cell:

"Hello Barba, what's up with the-" she quickly glances at her watch, "With the late 9:30 call? Please tell me that we didn't catch anything this late!?"

"No Olivia, we didn't catch anything." he furrowed his eyebrows for a quick second before continuing, "Wouldn't _you_ be the one getting a hold of _me,_ instead of _me_ getting a hold of _you,_ Sergeant if we had? Anyhow, that doesn't matter right now.. I was actually wanting someone to ugh, uhm, I don't know, just somebody to talk to I guess, and you were the first person that popped in my head. I'm not interrupting anything am I?" he asked her somewhat timidly.

"Only my longing to be done with all this damn paperwork so I can get home to Noah already. Barba, what's going on?" Liv asked carefully, not sure how this conversation will go.

"What?! Who said anything is going on Ms. Benson?" he answered a little too quickly, and mentally swore to himself for it.

"Ms. Benson? Really Mr. Barba? Have you forgotten that I've been a detective for the last, oh I don't know, sixteen -almost seventeen- years? And you never call to just wanting to talk. Particularly to me, unless it's case related. Which obviously you stated so above, that it wasn't, so Rafael Barba, what is going on that you decided to call me at 9:30 in the evening?"

She heard him take a deep breath, then slowly let it out. Then another. She was getting ready to tell him to meet her somewhere when he just barely whispered out, "She's dead..." but didn't elaborate anything more. Being in her line of work for as long as she had the-now-Sergeant Olivia Benson's heart rate sped up instantly, but the way he said it, so quietly and heart broken, it felt like it stopped at the exact same time. She swallowed once, then asked him carefully still unsure as to his full mental state at the moment,

"Barba, who-" she swallowed again, "Who is dead?"

"My-" he needed to swallow himself, "My grandmother. She died in her home, just like she wanted to. But that doesn't make it better, that doesn't make it any easier, God, why now?" he replied in a shaky voice that was very uncharacteristic of the usual powerful, don't-give-me-that-shit voice the Assistant District Attorney Olivia has gotten to know over the last couple of years. That alone, put her senses into hyper awareness.

"Oh my God, Rafael.." she murmured, though it felt a little awkward that she was using his first name, it felt more comfortable than calling him by his last name. "Is there anything I can do to help you or your family with?" she asked, running a hand through her hair. "I send my deepest heartfelt condolences to you and your family." she quickly added.

He knew Olivia couldn't see him, but he smiled weakly into the phone. She had always amazed him on how much compassion and love she constantly showed to everyone else. He knew there were things that he had no idea about, that she'd reference to and he'd have no idea what she was talking about, but when he would go to ask her what she meant, either she'd change the topic, or would tell him that she'd tell him in due time. He'd wanted to ask her squad each privately whether they knew or could say anything. Carisi was still way to new to know anything of importance. Nick and Amanda seemed like they were just as clueless as he was, so he didn't bother asking them, which left Fin. All he got from Fin was that from what he had heard, she had had a hard time growing up. But he did know that when she got here to SVU she had had a partner that had up and left after shooting a victim that came in and started shooting up the place. Fin told him he wouldn't name names because he felt if Olivia wanted him -Barba- to know the story, and all the specifics she would tell him.

"Rafael Barba! … Hello?! You still here with me? I can hear you breathing.." Olivia's voice and slight chuckle broke him from his thoughts.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm still here Sergeant, sorry. Ugh, would you be up to lunch tomorrow? That way you can get home to Noah. I know the time with him you get you treasure." he blushed, even if he knew she couldn't see him, from wondering off in his thoughts.

"Yeah, sure, lunch sounds great!" Liv smiled happy that she would have someone to have lunch with, even if the subject and reasoning behind it weren't the best.

"Great! One more thing, would you be willing to help me with her funeral arrangements, my mother will get set up the guest list, but to make it easier on her, I think that it'd help her out a lot if I did that. Also with the viewing, like where, and when exactly. You don't have to of course, I just thought it'd give us a reason to talk, and I don't know, I don't want to be by myself right now.. You can think about it tonight if you would like to." he kept rambling, not realizing he had been.

"Mr. Barba! You sir, are rambling!" she chuckled lightly, but continued, "But yes, we can go to lunch tomorrow early afternoon, I will tell Fin to watch over the house for a few hours, that way we can have plenty of time to discuss all the details that need to be sorted. I think it's great that you want to help out your mother, that you have a mother to help out.." she muttered the last sentence quietly, but not quietly enough for Barba not to hear it.

"Liv?" he asked quietly..

"In due time Mr. Barba" was all she said.

"Okay." he knew not to push anything the Sergeant didn't want to talk about. "Anyhow, thank you ahead of time for even considering helping me out with this. Even if you decide not to." He wanted her to know that he really did appreciate that she was even considering helping him.

"I don't need to think about Rafael. I will help you, I had somebody help me when I needed somebody, though it was different circumstances. I better get to going, so I can relieve Lucy of her duties. Goodnight counselor." she smiled slightly.

"G'night Sarge!" he hung up afterward, not even thinking that they hadn't decided on a time. He was feeling a bit more joyous at the moment knowing he'd at least have one person that be able to vaguely knew how it felt apparently.

Olivia on the other hand closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She shook her head just remembering that they didn't even decide on a time, how was she supposed to ask Fin to cover the house when she didn't even know when to tell him when she'd be gone. She was about to get up, and gather her things, when her phone rang again. She actually laughed and smirked, "Hello counselor."

"Hey Liv! I was just thinking.. We didn't set up a time for tomorrow. I have court until 11:30 tomorrow, but after that I'm free for the rest of the day. If it'd be easier for you, I could pick up some Chinese food for you, and I could pick up something for me to eat in your office. You wouldn't have to leave the precinct that way and if for some reason you needed to help out the squad, you'd already be there and I'd be there too." Barba rattled off quickly. She agreed that would be fine with her, that she'd see him around noon, and gave him what she preferred to eat. After that, they hung up and she started gathering her things. **If Barba had been Elliot, he'd already know your order. We both know this.** {quick A/N: things in **bold** during the story are Olivia's thoughts.} "What the hell? I haven't thought about El in a while, why now?" she breathed out, not wanting people to hear her and think she was losing it, especially if it was none of her usual squad in the bullpen. **Truly **_**why**_** haven't you thought of him? You still **_**miss**_** him, you still **_**love**_** him. **She shook her head as if telling herself not to think about it, it'd do her no good. And she wanted to get home to Noah, the sooner the better. She looked at her watch again to find that it was getting close to 10:30. If she could rush out of there right now, she might be lucky enough to make it back to her apartment by 11:00 which would actually be fairly early for her.

Once she was in a cab and on her way home, she allowed her mind to wonder again to the question her mind asked earlier. "_Why _haven't I thought about him? Because he fucking left me. High and dry. Going on four damn years now. If he would've given me a quick text saying 'Hey Liv, Fuck off.' would have been so much better than nothing. At. All." she allowed herself to answer quietly, but firmly. **Oh get off your high horse Olivia! He didn't leave because he didn't like you anymore, or couldn't stand you anymore,****he left because he **_**shot**_**a young girl that was his daughters age! Think about it, if you had a daughter the same age as somebody **_**you**_ _**had to shoot**_**to save multiple lives, and when **_**you**_**did they **_**died**_**right there in **_**your**_**arms by **_**your**_**bullet from **_**your**_**gun, could **_**you've**_**looked him in the eyes again and or continued this job?**

\- So what do you guys think? Continue or scrap? Be 100% honest, I'm a big girl, I can take whatever you give me. \\-_-/ Hope you guys enjoyed it! Hope to hear from you guys soon! :) -


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: **I sadly do not own _Law &amp; Order: Special Victims Unit_, or it's characters, or anything else affiliated with the franchise. All that belongs to Dick Wolf. The only thing I own, is my own ideas for this story, therefore the only thing I get out of this, would be the pride and joy of people reading this. At least I hope people get pride and joy out of this…

**When Worlds Collide**

**CHAPTER TWO:** PENNY FOR YOUR THOUGHTS?

**A/N:** (This **A/N** will be sort of long, sorry ahead of time) Hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter! I was happy to see that I got a few people to follow it within the first fifteen minutes! So thank you to you guys! Anywho, I guess I should have clarified from the get go that this will be an Olivia and Elliot story, though it probably seemed like a Rafael/Olivia story. Also, I'm a night person, so a lot of the time my updates will be posted late -or early depending where you are. I'm in the Central Standard Time in the U.S. of A. so that's how I base my timing. I've got about five chapters written, it's just a matter of typing them, but if you have any ideas for what you'd like to see happen, just let me know! I'll consider anything. This chapter is more of a short look into Olivia's thought process and getting Noah into the story for the first time. You'll notice a lot of what she thinks about is of what Elliot is doing, what he would do, or where he is. Sorry it's not the greatest, but it'll lead into the next day -which is the next chapter- for the lunch that's planned. I'll wait for the next two chapters (chapter 4 probably) before I have Elliot and Olivia cross paths again, but have no fear, it'll happen. Thank you again for reading and let me know if anything comes across as odd, or just what you think! I don't have a set number of reviews I need before the next chapter, but it is nice to know what people are thinking since this is my first time writing anything of this kind. Okay, this is long enough, hope you enjoy this chapter enough to come back! :)

-This chapter takes off literally right after chapter one ended.-

She shook her head no quickly, and she told herself no, there was just no way in hell she could. She realized she had never truly thought of it that way before. She closed her eyes and rested her head on the head rest in the back of the cab. Damn it! It was so much easier to hold the pent up sadness and especially the anger she had for the one and only Elliot Stabler. Because damn, the only kid she ever really quote had before being blessed with Noah, was Calvin, and well, she didn't even want to think about that time in her life. How could she have even thought about how it felt with to be him in the that position? There was no way, not until now.

Now with Noah in her care, she was constantly thinking of him when babies -boys or girls- and toddlers were somehow connected to a case. Especially when they were being the ones being victimized by the scum of the earth she helped put away everyday. She knew, based on how Elliot was, it would only get worse as Noah grew up, and eventually started asking questions. Would she tell him, about his own conception? That his father, was a notorious sex trafficking leader in the Northeast that trafficked girls from all over the world? That his own father had practically ordered the death of his mother? Would she tell him that she herself was brought into this world because somebody had raped her mother, but her mother was abusive and was an alcoholic? How much to share with a child that isn't biologically hers.

Of course she had plenty of time to think about these things. Noah was just only a year old, so he probably wouldn't start asking questions until at least the age of thirteen. Twelve Years. That's how long she had before Noah would really start in on the questions of how he was brought into this world. Hopefully anyway. **That's also how long you and Elliot were partners! So now that you're on this mind set, think about how he must of felt all these years. Having three girls -four if you included Kathy- and two boys at home? You know him better than nearly anyone Olivia. You knew he would try to keep the horrors of his job he saw everyday from them and from his wife. **

"Jesus." she whispered shaking her head for the millionth time this evening. While she was still partially upset that he never talked to her face to face, she was slowly beginning to understand why he left. Was she still upset about how he chose to just up and leave? Absolutely! Mad/Angry about it? Maybe a little bit, but what's it matter, she'd probably never see him again. "Fuck!" she hissed feeling as though someone had just punched her in the stomach and knocked every bit of oxygen out of her. She breathed in, then out. She was happy that she had opened her window a little bit. It's probably for the best that she never saw him again anyway, "Son-of-a-bitch! What in the hell?" it was as though something was grasping onto her heart this time. But she knew in her profession, if she ever saw Elliot Stabler again, nothing good would come out of the reasoning. The only time she knew it wouldn't be a bad thing is if she accidentally ran into him somewhere. Like their bar they used to always go to, their favorite place to get coffee in the mornings, or at the Chinese food place since their mutual love of Chinese food was one of the first things they bonded over. She smiled at that, she just wished they could see each other at least once, even if it was from afar. That way she'd be able to know that he's still alive and kicking in this world somewhere. But what would Kathy and the kids think if they were ever to see her again? Would the twins, or especially Eli recognize her? {**A/N**: the ages are younger for everyone in this story. The ages will be in the final A/N at the end of this chapter}

**But he's not married anymore Olivia! Remember? You intentionally had notifications sent to your email every time his name came up in any paper in the country so you'd know if something happened to him or one of the kids. And even if Eli doesn't remember you, maybe she would get the chance. Yeah! Right! That's doubtful!** the voice in her head so nicely reminded her. She couldn't help but to think back at the memory of reading that particular notification. It had been a mere four months since his sudden disappearance in her life. Truth be told, she was scared shitless to open the email, scared that she'd open it and it'd be his obituary from eating his gun, or something worse. Three hours and just as many glasses of wine later, she finally found enough strength to open the email. When she did, she honestly wasn't sure if she should have been happy that it was a divorce announcement stating, "Elliot Stabler and Kathy Malone divorce finalized on August 19, 2012" under the court proceedings of a small news paper she couldn't even remember the name of now, or saddened that it had come less than six months after the shooting of Jenna.

Multiple times that week she had contemplated calling him to find out what was going on, but the first year after his quote "disappearance", she was so crushed, hurt, angry, and nearly every other emotion she could think of. She was weak then, she couldn't let him see her that way!

"We're here ma'am." the cab driver brought her out of the memory and her own thoughts.

She smiled slightly, "Thank you. And keep the change!" she gave him the two twenties she had in her purse.

"Thank you ma'am." he smiled back, "For the tip and for helping to keep our wonderful city safe."

She nodded, got out of the back and jogged up to her apartment building. She opened the door, went inside, and walked over to the elevator. She tapped her foot waiting, she really wanted to see Noah right now. He was the one of the few things that could make her smile and cheer up no matter how bad her day was, or if she was stressed. Finally the elevator dinged and the doors opened. She ran the three feet to get inside, and pushed the number four for her floor. The door dinged again on her floor, she got out walked down the seemingly mile long corridor, got to her door, used her key and opened the door.

"Lucy, it's just me!" she called out to her twenty-two year old baby- sitter and neighbor from two doors down.

"Oh, hey Liv! I put Noah down about 9:00. He ate around 7:00, gave him his bath around 7:45, but apparently he wanted to try to wait up for his momma, since I tried laying him down at 8:15, but he just fussed until I got him and brought him out here. Finally at 9:00 he zonked out on the floor." she chuckled.

Olivia smiled thinking about Noah trying to stay up, "You're a life saver Lucy. Thank you. For everything. I love that _you're_ able to work around _my_ crazy work schedule."

"No problem Liv, it's not like I'm having to go to Queens or something after I leave and Noah is such a good baby. Most of the time. Just kidding," she chuckled, "but really, he doesn't fight when you try to feed him, and most of the time he goes to sleep when he's supposed to. I think you should be thank _him_ for being so good! It's nothing for me, just making sure he doesn't get into anything." she smiled brightly.

"That's very true! Just fifteen so long feet." Olivia smirked. "Oh! I'm not sure when it'll be quite yet, but Barba's grandmother died, and he wanted me and Noah to come to the viewing and funeral. I'll be able to tell you more probably tomorrow night, as he is coming in for lunch tomorrow so we can discuss all of his options for when and where and who to call, and everything that is needed to set these things set up. I'll tell you more when I know it, but I obviously won't need you for that night."

"It is! Fifteen feet is _so_ far. And oh no! Pass along my condolences?" Lucy asked.

"Of course I will. Thank you again!" Liv said as she walked Lucy to the door. "If you need anything, you know my number!" she called after opening her door and watched Lucy walk to her own door.

"I do! Thanks and goodnight Olivia! I'll see you in the morning about 7:30?"

"Works for me, and g'night to you too." she smiled as Lucy walked into her own apartment and then closed her own door. After it's shut, she sighs, locks, and sets her small alarm system to on.

"Why all of these Elliot thoughts?" she quietly asked herself knowing nobody could judge her since she is in her own home. She walked into her kitchen, pulled down a wine glass, and poured herself half a glass. After she put the wine back in her fridge, she grabbed her glass and walked to her room, set the glass of wine down, then strolled over to what she had converted to Noah's room so he wouldn't be in the living room like he was after she had first brought him home. After opening the door, she tip toed over to his crib,

"Hey there my sweet boy" she coos quietly so as to not wake him, "Momma loves you oh so much handsome boy." she carefully runs her fingers through the young boys dark hair. She held her breath when he stirred slightly, but let it out when he settled back down just as quickly as he stirred. She bent down and gave him a gentle kiss to his temple and told him she'd see him in the morning. She quietly tip toed back to the door and carefully closed it before making her way back to her own room and the waiting glass of wine. She climbed into her bed, and sat against her headboard, laying her head against it, she took a few deep breaths. She feels as though she's ran a marathon, but knows it's only because of she's been thinking about Elliot again.

She hated that he still had this hold on her, even after nearly four years of not even hearing his voice. His voice in person anyway, she had heard his voice in her head with every decision she's made before and after she became Sergeant, before and after what she went through with William Lewis. When she was with Lewis, he was the only man she could think of that she wanted to save her. Not that she wasn't thankful for the team, and Nick coming her to save her. She was more than thankful, but it didn't feel right that it was Nick escorting her out of that beach house, and not Elliot after Lewis had killed himself. She, for the millionth time that day, shook her head of the thoughts. She finished her wine quickly, looked at her watch, "Damn it. Tomorrow is going to be a long day, I can feel it already." she grabbed the glass, threw her feet off the bed and walked to her kitchen. She put her glass in the dishwasher, and re-checked that her door was locked and her alarm was set, then made her way over to Noah's door, quietly opened the door, and watched his chest rise and fall five times at least, then closed the door, and made her way to her own room.

**Fuck it, I'll take my shower in the morning** she decided as she changed into her pajamas, it was already midnight, and she knew Noah would wake up at 6:45, which meant she would need to be up by 6:00 if she wanted to be sure she had herself showered and had things laid out -she learned the hard way not to dress for work until after somebody else could look after Noah, otherwise she'd never have enough clothes for work because they would be always dirty- for after Lucy got there. Maybe if she was lucky, since he went to sleep a bit later than he normally did, he would wake up a bit later than he usually would. She could only hope that would be the case. Once again, her mind was trying to figure out whether she wanted to be thinking about her ex-partner. **Was it worth it?** She'd thought about him more within the few past months than she cared to admit to, so yes. Yes, at the particular moment, it was very much worth it. **Good night Elliot Joseph Stabler.. wherever you may be.** She thought, and fell asleep faster that she thought she would.

-End Chapter Two-

**End A/N**: Okay, before anything else, here are everyone's age in this story -except Bernie &amp; Barba's moms age-: you'll notice Elliot's kids are quite a bit younger than they are in the actual show, but this is because I wanted everyone (particularly Olivia) to be younger so they'd be able to potentially have a family of her own -even if it doesn't involve Elliot {keep coming back to see if they do have a family together or not.. muahahaha see what I did there? ;)} without it seeming like Olivia absolutely was destined for a high risk pregnancy because she was so much older than the typical age for a first time mother that got pregnant the old fashioned way (so yes, that's why this story is rated M, and not just T or lower). Okay the ages finally! Olivia- 37; Elliot- 38; Kathy- 37; Rafael- 38; Fin- 41; Nick- 32; Amanda- 30; Carisi- 31; Maureen- 16; Kathleen- 14; Richard &amp; Lizzie- 8; Eli- 4 and Noah- 1. You probably will also notice how Elliot's age doesn't reflect the story that's been told that he got Kathy pregnant when he was 18 hence their marriage and everything else that came after.. I tweaked that story a little bit, and the reasoning will be explained in a later chapter. Got anything else that you want answered? About the story, or anything else about me, just either ask in a review or send me a message. I'll get back to ya as soon as I can! Until next time my friends, keep your heads up and be thankful you're alive! No matter what people tell you, you **do** matter!


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: **I sadly do not own _Law &amp; Order: Special Victims Unit_, or it's characters, or anything else affiliated with the franchise. All that belongs to Dick Wolf. The only thing I own, is my own ideas for this story, therefore the only thing I get out of this, would be the pride and joy of people reading this. At least I hope people get pride and joy out of this…

**A/N:** Sorry for the multi-day hiatus, my family had a medical emergency that had to get that taken care of quickly. Have no fear though, I actually have chapter four started already, so I'm hoping to get this chapter up as soon as possible, then have chapter four up within twelve hours after whenever this is posted. Anyway, hope everybody is still enjoying this. I am still enjoying writing it. Not much else to say or explain at the moment. Again, if you have any ideas or suggestions on how to make this story better, or what you'd like to see next, just let me know in a review or a personal message, I'm open minded to nearly anything, so give it a chance. (The worst I could say is no..) Without further annoyance, here is Chapter Three of When Worlds Collide! \\-_-/

**WHEN WORLDS COLLIDE**

**CHAPTER THREE**: **Miss. Benson, I Demand You to Tear****Down These Walls!**

Olivia woke up to the sound of her alarm at 6:00, just as she had set it before she fell asleep six hours ago. "Ugh" she moaned, "If this job doesn't kill me, getting up at this time every damn morning will." she complained openly. She threw the blanket off her body, and raised her hands above her head, pointed her toes down, and yawned loudly. She shook her head, got off the bead, and headed for the bathroom to get her day going. She turned on the water to let it warm up a little bit, while she waited she pulled out her 'before work clothes' as she called them and brushed her teeth quickly. After brushing her teeth, she got in the shower. Twenty-five minutes later, she was out, and making her way to her kitchen to get some coffee going, to help wake herself up a bit more than the shower did. For some reason, she was excited, but nervous for today. **Probably because I'm most likely going to have to explain to Barba how I know all of these funeral homes to him, which will lead to having to discuss some of my background** she thought, **but maybe it'll be better once I do, I won't have to feel like I'm hiding anything.. From Barba that is. One thing I will ****_not_****tell him about is Elliot, it's bad enough I've been thinking about him a lot more lately**.

Finally, her coffee was done, and she poured herself a cup just as she heard Noah start to whimper. She couldn't help but smile at the sound, how could she have gotten so lucky as to get such an amazing kid, she'd never know. She set her coffee down on the counter, and strolled into Noah's room just as he was beginning to stand up on his bed.

"Hello momma's big handsome boy," she smiled, "How'd ya sleep huh? Momma slept better than she though she would, but still, you make it _so_ much better to wake up. Yeah, you're definitely going to be a momma's boy huh? I hope so Noah Jo!" she chuckled when he gave her the look she got every time she called him that. The look like he wanted to smack her and tell her no momma! "Okay, okay, momma won't call her boy Noah Jo, but I promise you'll at least be able to point to the man you got you're middle name from when you get older. I can't promise much else, but maybe some of my luck of getting you will help momma find him again. You're the one thing I always wished for, so even if I never see or talk to the Elliot Joseph your middle name is after again, I think I'm pretty well off. I know momma's rambling on and on, and you're probably hungry huh? Yeah, let's go fix my handsome boy some food. But first, lets get you into some clean clothes &amp; a brand new diaper. How's that sound?" Noah clapped his hands together getting excited over the word 'food' like every other little boy that's still growing and smiled.

"Here we go kid, we'll get you into the shirt one of mommas best friends, and one of three people that are as close as to any aunts as you'll get, Casey got you." Olivia chuckled as she held up a green shirt with black lettering that said "mommy's little trouble maker" with a pair of handcuffs at the bottom. She changed his diaper, and changed him into his clothes for the day, though she knew Lucy would probably have to change him at least once after every meal. As she was carrying him into the kitchen, she heard someone knock on the door. Figuring it was Lucy, but looking out the peep hole just to be sure, when she saw Lucy on the other side, she unlocked and disarmed her alarm system.

She opened the door with a smile, "Hey there Lucy, how are ya this morning?"

"Same old, same old Liv." she chuckled, "But it'll get better, always does _plus_ I get to watch this little munchkin all day." Lucy said smiling at Noah.

"I think I'm going to start calling you Lucky Lucy since you get to be with him all day, most days. I can't explain how jealous that you get to be with him most of the time, I feel like I'm missing so much." Olivia smiled sadly. **So this is what Elliot meant when he said he felt like he wasn't a great father to his kids, even though he was providing food, a roof over their heads, and protection in the best way he knew how. **They continued walking to the kitchen, and Olivia set Noah down in his high chair, then walked over to the refrigerator and got Noah's food out.

"Oh Liv, I wish to God I could do something to help you see him more! Hey! How bout Noah and I meet you for your lunch with your ADA today since we know you'll be there? That way everybody on the squad can see him?" Lucy beamed excitedly.

"I think that'd be a great idea! It'd help cheer me up and will probably brighten everybody's day to see how big he's getting. I'll call if something comes up and we have to cancel or something." she frowned at that, but tried not to dwell on it, as it's still a pretty good chance they _wouldn't have_ to cancel. "Okay, now that we have _that_ figured out, I'm going to feed Noah quickly, then get to work. Hopefully the faster I get there, the faster this morning will go." Olivia went about warming up Noah's food, as Lucy watched her.

"You are a great mother Liv, I hope you know that." Lucy couldn't help but to smile at her.

"Thank you Lucy, that really means a lot." Olivia smiled, but it turned into a straight line just as quickly as the smile had graced her face and Lucy knew it was about to get serious for whatever Olivia was about to say. Liv took a deep breath, and started, "I know it's never really been brought up, but I'm going to tell you something, something only a few people actually know about me. My mother- my mother really wasn't a mother until after I was old enough to move out of the house. She was an alcoholic and beat me every chance she got when she was drunk. She-"

"Olivia, you don't have to-" Lucy started, but stopped when Olivia held up her hand, and shook her head no, "No, please Lucy -hear me out- I want you to know. I want you to know how and truly why it means so much to me to hear someone outside of my squad tell me that I am a good mother. Okay?" she asked as she continued going about making sure Noah's food was the right temperature, but looked over to where Lucy and Noah both were sitting at her small kitchen table that could fit no more than a small family at. Lucy nodded, so Olivia continued, "My mother was an alcoholic as I said, but she wasn't always, at least that's what I've heard. She didn't start drinking heavily until I was about three or four when I started to look like the sperm donor that raped her. That's what she said anyway, that I had his eyes, and apparently stood the same way as him. That's also when I started remembering the beatings.." she stopped to take a deep breath and to sneak a look at Lucy, who was watching her every move.

She took a deep breath and took a quick look at her watch, 7:25, **gotta leave in fifteen minutes, unless of course she called Fin and told him she'd be in around nine. That sounded like a good idea, that way she wouldn't have to rush finishing Lucy. Jesus, Fin is going to be pissed that she won't be in until nine, then around three hours later, he'll have to watch over it again for at least another two hours.. but what is he going to do? Quit?** She highly doubted it, so she quickly said that she'd finish when she got back and excused herself to go get dressed and asked Lucy to keep a careful watch on Noah, otherwise he'd end up wearing more food than actually eating and to aid him if he needed it. She knew Lucy would even if she didn't ask, but she felt better asking, instead of just assuming she would. Lucy smiled and told her that she'd be happy to. It took Olivia just ten minutes.

When she came back to walk into the kitchen, she stopped to the left of the door when she heard Lucy talking to Noah in a whisper,

"You have the best momma in the world Noah boy. I hope you never take her for granted when you get older. I don't know the whole story yet, and I know you are too little to even know what's going on and definitely too young to understand, but one day you will. And when your momma tells you, just know you will be so protective of her for the rest of your-" she stopped when she heard Liv cough, "Liv?"

"Hmmm, what? Sorry for eavesdropping, I didn't want to intrude on your guys' little talk." she entered while covering her mouth and smiling sadly at her. Lucy returned the same sad smile,

"Olivia, he's _your_ son you know, you're allowed to come in and intrude whenever _you_ want to. And it's not like we were planning our getaway or something huh Noah? Yeah, I don't think we'd get very far with your momma here being a detective/Sergeant/police officer even if we did try." she smiled at Noah and Noah squealed a little bit, and reached for Olivia to pick him up, "Ma?" Olivia's breath hitched, and her eyes watered up quickly, she looked to Noah to Lucy, to Noah again and Lucy once more before looking back between the two again for one final time. Finally, she shook her head quickly thinking she just imagined it, but looked at Lucy, to which Lucy smiled brightly, and nodded that she heard it to, which meant it truly happened and she wasn't imaging it.

"Yes! Yes, Noah, I'm your 'Ma." she picked him up, and held him close and whispered, "Oh Noah, you have no idea how you just made my day!" as she mock danced with him, but she stopped in front of Lucy, and switched Noah to her left arm, and held out her right hand to the young woman, "Care to join us Miss?" she smirked.

"Oh, how could I not join you two right now?" Lucy laughed and took Olivia's hand and invitation to dance throughout the intermediate sized kitchen with the young boy. Noah giggled and squealed even louder than before, which made Olivia and Lucy both to laugh along with him, and smile broadly, especially Olivia. After dancing around the kitchen for a few minutes, Lucy broke the silence,

"Not to kill the great mood, but don't you have to go to work today?"

"Jeez Lucy, killer of the moods!" Olivia smirked, "But no. Not yet anyway. When I went and got changed, I called Fin and told him I'd be in around nine o'clock, so I could finish what I started talking about now about twenty minutes ago without feeling rushed." she looked at her microwave to see the time, "Which it's 7:45, so I have about forty-five minutes minutes to finish." She took a deep breath, "Do you remember where I left off?" she asked after sitting Noah back in his high chair and filling her coffee cup back up.

Lucy looked up at her with sadness in her eyes, and quietly commented, "That you were three or four when you started remembering the beatings your mother gave you."

"Ahh yes, she'd either come home drunk as could be, or with enough alcohol to allow the entire NYPD to have a shot or two each. I never understood. I mean, I did everything she told me to, I cleaned up her messes, I picked up the small shards of glass that would embed themselves into the carpet when she'd stumble and fall breaking the bottle of whatever she was drinking at the time in the kitchen. She'd yell for me when something wasn't spotless, particularly if we were supposed to have company over that night. The company would range from other professors from Sienna College where she worked, to some of the men she'd meet at the bars. The older I got, the more I learned to not expect anything different from her. She was more like the evil step-mother by the way she treated me, than an actual mother. If I got a scrape on my knee, she'd slap me across my face and say that Benson woman don't cry! I think I was six when I first heard that phrase. I don't know how many times I heard that same phrase over the years, at least a few hundred if not more. I broke both bones in my left arm and my wrist when I was eleven as I fell off the top of the playground while I was at school.

You know what my mom told the school when they called her on her office phone at Sienna to tell her that they had given me a strong splint, but when I got home I would need to go to a hospital for it to be appropriately cast, and probably have surgery to be sure that the bones healed back to how they were supposed to?" she looked at Lucy, who had fresh tear tracks down her cheeks, but still was stuck like glue to every single word Olivia uttered. She shook her head, scared to hear the answer. Olivia laughed bitterly, shook her head, and then unbuttoned her shirt and pulled out her left arm to show Lucy, the now very thin, barely there, but very obvious scar that started about two inches above her elbow and continued the trek of her arm down to where her wrist connected to her hand.

"She told them, and this is word for word I assure you, I think she yelled it loud enough for even the people two floors above could hear her as if she was right next to them, I'll never forget it for as long as I live: Never call me while I'm working unless you are calling me to tell me that the little whore is dead." Lucy stopped breathing for a few seconds, looked at Olivia with even more tears in her eyes and Olivia had to stop a second to swipe a couple stray tears away, "**Benson women don't cry, Benson women do ****_NOT_****cry! Olivia Marie, knock that shit off right this minute you little bitch!" **Olivia could hear her mothers voice as if she was right behind her, yelling it in her ear. She shook her head again, "Anyway, that got the schools attention, but what could they do? It was 1978, technically all she had done was call her daughter a whore, and at eleven years old I didn't dare or have the courage to tell _or_ show them that my own mother was physically and mentally abusing me." Olivia sighed and wiped away any other tears she may have had that hadn't fallen yet. **Happy now?!**

"Excuse my language Liv, but Jesus Christ!" Lucy whispered to her boss so she wouldn't attract Noah's attention, then something occurred to her..

"How'd you get the scar then?" Lucy asked somewhat confused.

"Ugh, before my mother got home that night, I took it upon myself to go to the closest hospital to get my arm figured out. It took them four hours to get my arm reset, and over one hundred stitches to close it. Didn't help that I had a cast on it from about mid February until a few days before I got out for summer. I took the subway to my doctor check-ups, to get my stitches out, and for the short amount of rehab they had me do. If I hadn't, I'd probably still have problems with it now. Okay, I'm really sorry that you had to endure all of that, I hadn't intended to reveal all of that. Not that I don't trust you. I- I just have trust issues obviously." she smiled sadly. "Anyhow, I'm going to go brush my teeth and freshen up a little bit, so I will see you in ten minutes." and with that Olivia went off to do what she said.

Ten minutes later, just as she said, Olivia strolled her way back to her kitchen. Lucy was pouring some orange juice in a glass, and Noah just sat there in his high chair looking at his hands and at everything else around the room. She walked in, went over to the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of water out. She held the refrigerator door open for Lucy as she put the orange juice back.

"Thank you!" Lucy smiled.

"Anytime! Again, sorry for the depressing morning."

"It's okay Liv, I'm happy you trust me enough to tell me. I know you said at the beginning only a few people knew, but how many exactly is 'a few'? If you don't mind me asking of course.." the last sentence rushed.

"No. No, I don't mind. Everything I told you.. I've only gone into that much detail with one other person. For right now, I ask please don't ask who that one person is, though I'm sure you might have heard me say his name before." said Olivia.

"You tell me whatever you're most comfortable with telling me Olivia." Lucy told the older woman across from her. Olivia looked at her watch and sighed, "Well, I guess I should get going to work. Hopefully the three hours before my lunch will fly by. I'm so happy Noah said his first word while you were here, otherwise I don't think I would've believed my own ears!" Olivia perked up again, and stood up, "Okay Noah Joseph, Momma loves you more than anything in this world. Bye bye handsome dude!" she bent over and gave Noah a kiss on his cheek. "Bye Lucy, see you guys really soon!" Liv waved as she walked out her front door.

-End Chapter Three-

**A/N:** Okay, obviously, with the turn of events in story, it'll be chapter _five_ of **When Worlds Collide** when Olivia and Elliot's paths collide, instead of chapter _four_. I'm sorry for the diversion that this chapter took. On the plus side, this is the longest chapter so far, and I don't believe chapter four will be too terribly long, mostly discussing with Barba his options, and everybody in the squad hearing Noah's surprise, so getting to the finally good part of the story will be quick. Sorry for the hiatus, everything should be good, unless there is unforeseen events that happen. Just like last time, give me your best shot! Tell me what you think, good or bad. And remember, **you** _do _matter, live life how **you** want to. Have a good day/night!


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:** I sadly do not own _Law &amp; Order: Special Victims Unit_, or it's characters, or anything else affiliated with the franchise. All that belongs to Dick Wolf. The only thing I own, is my own ideas for this story, therefore the only thing I get out of this, would be the pride and joy of people reading this. At least I hope people get pride and joy out of this…

Quick authors note: Hey-oh guys, **SO** sorry again for the couple of day hiatus, I've been busy cleaning up around the house, and packing what I can, for my parents so when we move in a month, it'll be less messy, therefore easier to finish boxing and move out. Also, while I'm not an alum, I'd like to say a quick shout out to the University of Wisconsin Madison, the Badgers, for getting Bo to another Final Four! And to Frank "The Tank" Kaminsky congratulations on all the accolades you've picked up so far and sincerely hope you win the Naismith Award! You deserve it! #OnWisconsin &amp; #MakeEmBelieve! Okay, now that that is done, I'll try to get this chapter up as soon as possible, chapter five is done already, so here I go! By far my longest chapter yet (You'll see why this one took me a bit longer than usual to type up)!

**When Worlds Collide**

**CHAPTER FOUR:** DETAILS, FIGHTS, AND EVERYTHING IN BETWEEN

As Olivia made it up to the front door to the precinct, a younger, lesser-known detective held the door open for her, she nodded her head and stated a quick thank you, he nodded his head in response and said that a woman of her nature should be treated like a queen, she chuckled and shook her head and replied,

"In this line of work detective, flattery will get you fired more often than it will get you anywhere else. Keep that in mind."

The baby-faced detective blushed fiercely at her words, muttered an apology, and then went his own way. Olivia continued her trek to the elevator, and pushed the up button. As she was waiting for the elevator car to get to the ground floor, she couldn't help but smile thinking of when Noah said "Ma" this morning. **It was true, she never expected to have a child to raise as her own.** And now…. And now she had Noah! No matter how many times she wished she could actually have one -biologically- of her own. **But that ship sailed when the one and only person she'd want the father to be up and left her without a word.** **Not going to think about that today!** Today, like every day, is about getting justice for the victims for a few hours, meeting with Rafael for lunch -more like allowing him in her office- to discuss all of his options of where to potentially hold his late grandmothers viewing, seeing Noah in that time will surely help, then back to the grind for another six-seven hours, maybe later if they catch something. She hears the ding, the elevator makes before the doors open.

**"Finally! Holy shit, I've been waiting for-"** she looks down to her watch. **"...-Two minutes." **She lets out a slow breath as she walks into the small space that makes up the elevator cart and pushes the number for the floor the precinct is on. She closes her eyes -being the only one in the elevator this late- until she hears the ding again, alerting her that she is now on her floor. She opens them, not realizing how drained this morning made her until now. **I ****_can_**** do this! I've done it sixteen, going on seventeen, years.** **But for the majority of those years, you had someone you trusted with anything and everything about yourself and you're life. Fin may still be here, but he's just not the same, we know this.**

As she walks into the squad room, she see's everybody sitting around what used to be her and Elliot's desks just casually talking to one another. "I hope you are all doing something useful over there and not just shooting the breeze, because I know Carisi you have a report that I need on my desk by noon when Barba comes marching through those doors, Nick and Amanda, you two need to check up with the forensics you guys took down to the lab last night on your way out. Fin, I need to talk to you about a few things in my office. Now. Go people, I don't have all damn day!" **Well that came out a bit bitchier than I wanted, but at least they are getting their shit going** she thought. The four detectives looked at each other as Olivia walked into her office, closing the blinds waiting for Fin to arrive.

"What's up with her this morning?" Nick asked looking at Fin.

"Don't know man, just get going for what she wants you to do, and Sonny, for the love of God, _please _get that DD-5 to her before noon. She's already pissed off at somethin and if you don't get to her in time, I promise ya that she won't be the only one that's not goin to be happy with you. I'll talk to her, and see what's -" Fin was interupted when Liv opened her door and yelled out, "Did I stutter or am I no longer in charge here?! Let's go people, _MOVE IT! _And Fin, get in here. Now!" with that she slammed her door. "What crawled up her ass this morning, Jesus!" Carisi commented. "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that come out of ya mouth ass-hole, but I swear, you say it in my earshot again, you'll have yourself a brand new black eye to show off." Fin growled at him, "And _GO! _Sarge is obviously under some stress for whatever reason, respect her enough to go do your jobs like you're supposed to." and with that Fin walked over to Olivia's door, knocked three times, waited for her to yell for whoever it was to come in, looked back one more time, and shook his hand like you're shooing a dog or cat, then opened the door, and walked in not waiting to see if his colleagues took his hint to _GO!_ or not. He hoped for their sake they did.

"Hey Liv, what's up this mornin? Everythin okay with you?" Fin asked nearly as soon as he shut the Sergeant's door.

"Please, come in Fin. Take a seat, don't worry, nothing is wrong with me.. yet, I swear those three out there are slowly making me lose what sanity I have left!" she joked. He smiled, "Great to hear ya jokin Sarge! Whatdoya need to tell me?" Fin inquired.

"Okay, I'm not sure if Barba will say anything to you guys, so I'm telling you with the trust you won't tell the others." she looked him in the eye, and while he had a questioning look on his face, he nodded and quietly agreed, so Olivia continued, "Barab's grandmother died last night. He called me on my office phone about 9:30-ish last night as I was finishing up signing off on your guys' reports -which is also how I knew Carisi needed to finish his still. Anyway, we talked a little bit, and he's coming in after he gets done with court today at 11:30, which again, is why I need Carisi's report, so Rafael and I can go through funeral homes, and things of that nature. Also around noon, Lucy is bringing up Noah-" she stopped and smiled to herself, but then continued on, "Another thing, I wanted to wait, but I can't keep it in anymore… Noah called me 'Ma' today, I was so excited, and honest to God I don't think I would've believed I heard it if Lucy wasn't right there with me!"

"Wow, that sucks 'bout Barba's grandmother, but talk about an up-swing this mornin with Noah callin you 'ma', I'm happy for you Liv! That's simply amazing, I don't know if I'll be able to knock the smile off my face now!" Fin chuckled, "What am I goin to tell the youngins now?" he asked his Sergeant.

Olivia had a big smile on her lips as well when Fin told her how happy he was for her, "Well, I guess you could tell them that they will be at your mercy for two hours once Barba gets here."

"Wait, what? I thought you said he's coming here to discuss where the creepiest places are?"

"He is coming here to discuss Funeral Homes Fin, not creepy places." she laughed softly, "And he's bringing me some Chinese food, and him something, and yes, while we're going to be in here, I don't want to be bothered unless something huge comes in that you four can't control on your own. It'll be two hours, maybe a tad later depending when he gets here, I think you can handle it. Unless you don't think you can.." she asked

Fin shook his head, "No, no, I think I can manage. Funeral homes _are _creepy places by the way Liv! You expectin anybody that you know to be there?" he asked out of his own curiosity.

It was her turn to shake her head, "No.. I'm not sure if I want to run into anyone I know.. I mean like you said, funeral homes are pretty creepy. In any case, I'm sorry it's such short notice, as I said Barba just called me last night and asked if I could help him. I was a bit thrown off, but it's not like I could just say no to him, I mean jeez, the guy prosecutes the scum we pick up, you know?"

"Affirmative on that one Liv, but remember, you don't have to say yes just because they help us. I agree with not wanting to run into anyone too," he smiled, "And it's fine about the short notice, I know if you could've told me sooner, you would've. It ain't that big of deal anyway, _like you said _it'll be couple of hours, and you're not leaving the entire place, so if I do get caught up, you're only about twenty feet from my desk." Fin helped put her nerves at ease, and she knew he'd do whatever he could before coming to her. She sent a silent prayer that she still had Fin there with her. **While he was no Elliot, she still thought of him as being like a big brother and knew that he would always protect her to the best of his abilities. At the end of the day, that's truly all she could ask for. **

"Thank you so much Fin, it means so much knowing I have somebody here with me that really knows how this unit works, how _I _work in this unit. If you'd like, I can let you start you're reign of terror start now." she smirked when he laughed and smirked right back at her,

"You're welcome Liv, somebody has to be here for you while you're at work right? Everybody has to retire sometime and for Munch and Cragen, it was definitely time. And I don't think I could ever just up and leave you like that son of a bitch Stabler would." he had a scowl on his face when he mentioned her former partners name. She didn't know why, but she felt like she needed to defend Elliot, so she did,

"Fin! You were here when El shot Jenna. If he wouldn't of shot her we'd -" she was interupted by Fin, "Olivia, don't give me that shit. I get that the man had to shoot Jenna otherwise we wouldn't be having this conversation, but to just up and leave without saying goodbye? If he never said a word to the guys and I, fine, but to never _utter a word to __**you**__baby-girl? _No. That's where I draw the line. You guys were partners for twelve God damn years. You two went through more than some people go through in twelve _life times _Liv. That's just not right." he said forcefully.

"Fin! He had a wife and kids to think of! I was number seven on his list of people that he cared about! Just because we went through enough shit for the _twelve lifetimes _as you claim, he **had** a family he had to think about before his dependent partner at work!" she screamed back.

"Keep telling yourself you were his number seven Olivia. You didn't see him when you went off to Oregon, or when you went off to computer crimes! Liv, he was worse during those times than any time you guys fought. Trust me, Liv, you were his **number one**. I wish to God I would've taped him while you were gone. And you're NOT dependent baby-girl, you wanted him to love you as much as you loved him." she looked like a dear in the headlights. "Oh, don't give me that face Sarge! You were the same way he was while you were gone when he went down to that damn FBI training thing, and the few cases he needed off to attend to his kids or something. For what it's worth, I think he felt the exact same way, but was scared that you'd reject him.." he shouted in return, but whispered softly at the end.

Olivia Benson sat down, **When the hell did I stand up? Must've been when I yelled at Fin** she thought in her head. She looked down at her desk, up to her picture of Noah on the same surface, then looked up to see Fin staring at her with a look of uncertainty. She had a few unshed tears in her eyes, **Benson woman don't cry, Benson woman don't cry** she though to herself, it was a useless thought as a few tears flowed down her cheeks, when Fin saw them, he jumped up and power-walked around her desk and picked her up in a hug, "Shit Baby-Girl, I didn't mean to make you cry! I swear to it. Oh Liv, I'm so sorry for making you cry." he held her close for a few minutes and just rocked with her back and forth, back and forth. She pulled away, and whispered just loud enough for him to hear her,

"You have nothing to be sorry for Fin. I don't know, I just want to see him again, I want to be able to see him every day like I did for those twelve years, the best twelve years of _my entire life_.." she stopped to sniff and wipe her nose, "If he cared so much, then why'd he have to just up and leave? I just don't understand Fin! It's such shit! I mean, my God, couldn't he have at least sent me a text message that said "Fuck off!"?" her hurt turning into anger for the man she once called her partner.. **again**. "I could never hate him, but damn it, it's not fair! Don't get me wrong, I love you Fin, but you're like a bigger brother, just like Munch was, and Cragen was like a father. But Elliot, Elliot captured my heart and never let go. Still hasn't let go of it. Again, yeah, I dated David, and obviously Brian again, but I felt like I was settling for less because I couldn't have that one man I wanted more than life itself. If I had to either be with someone else or be burned alive, I'd choose to be burned **every **_**single**_**time**. No questions asked." by the time she finished, she was unknowingly crying again against Fin's shoulder as he held her.

"Oh Olivia, I wish I could snap my fingers and he'd be here for ya. As much as I can't stand the hot head, obviously you still love him, and I'd swallow the animosity I have towards him if he ever made you happy." he smiled sadly down at his Sergeant when they pulled away, he continued as he walked back over to his proper side of her desk, "Please don't say you'd die just to be with him Liv. I feel like you literally would. And that scares me to be honest. Thank you for opening up to me though. It lets me know you trust me, maybe not as much as Stabler, but I'm unbelievably happy nonetheless."

"If only it was that easy to find someone right?" she chuckled, "I honestly can't explain the feeling I have that you'd put up with him for me.. But alas I can almost guarantee you that you'll never have to, because I don't think we'll ever see him aga- Shit!" she put her hand up to where her chest was. Fin jumped up, "You okay Liv?! Jesus, let's change the subject of somethin! I don't want to see him at your damn funeral and have to explain to him that he was the cause of your death.. I honestly don't think that would go over very well with him." Fin rushed out. Olivia waved her hand at him,

"I'm fine, I'm fine Fin, I swear, it's just when I say something about never seeing Elliot again, my chest tightens. I think it's my bodies way of telling me to shut up, that somehow, someway I will see him again. Anyway, I'm sorry, but I would die just to be with him. I don't know if you've noticed these past few years, I haven't exactly been myself, even before Lewis, so don't use that as an excuse. Honestly when Cragen called me in and told me Elliot had put his papers in, I- I couldn't breath. I had to go into interrogation room three, the one we never use unless we have to, and cry my eyes out for a good hour or so.." she confessed. She had never told anyone that. She looked at her watch, "Jesus, how the fuck did we just talk for an hour and a half detective?" the Sergeant looked at her subordinate/ brother/ sort-of-best-friend with a hint of a smile forming on her lips.

"I don't know Sergeant, but I don't think it was all just talking.. There were a few screams in there." he did have a smile on his face, which made her actually smile. "Plus a few tears, a near heart-attack, oh and a few hugs." Fin continued to smile.

"I think I should pay you to be my therapist Fin! You've got more out of me in an hour and a half than Linstrom did in six days with two hour long sessions, so twelve hours." she openly laughed and shook her head. "If that's not messed up, I'm not sure I'd claim to know what messed up was anymore."

"No offense Liv, I love ya like my sister and all, but I don't think I could handle knowing everything about you, about what you've been through, before you came here, and especially what happened after Lewis had you. If the guy hadn't killed himself that second time, I wouldn't have held back shooting his brains out myself. Hell, I had wanted to do that to Harris after what he did to you at Sealview, but what happened with him was just as sweet!" Fin replied smirking. "Anyway, as much as I'd love to continue to talk, I'm thinking you probably want to get brushed up on what funeral homes and things to suggest to Barba right? Make it go by faster so you have with your son huh 'Ma?" he couldn't help but notice the glow she got when he asked her that.

"You know me way _too_ well there Mr. Tutuola, I actually wasn't thinking about brushing up my knowledge of funeral homes, but that's a good idea to save time so I _can _spend more time with Noah and Lucy. Quick question, where do you think I should focus my search for funeral homes in? Like here in Manhattan, or should I look into Queens? Maybe the Upper-west Side, the Bronx? I don't know!" she grinned.

"Hmmm, you know, I say just make a list of like maybe one or two in each burrow? I don't know who all will be there, so just do that. That way all he has to do is cross out the ones he doesn't want, and eventually choose whatever is best for him. Anywho, I'm going to go check on the youngins, if you need _anything at all, _I'm serious, _anything at all_ call me from your door and I'll be here in half of a minutes. Probably faster than that even. You are like my sister Baby-Girl, I care about you, and your feelings. I made the joke earlier that I don't want to be your therapist, but I will always be here to listen. And to put things into perspective if they need to be, okay?" he looked her in the eye. She took a deep breath and nodded,

"Of course Fin, just like you told me, I'm here for you too. Just because I have Noah, doesn't mean I care less about you or anyone for the matter. Maybe about the scum that abuse children or anything for that matter, but the care level for them has never above the smallest amount possible anyway, so nothing to worry about. Let me know if you need anything with them, and please ask Carisi if he is _anywhere_ near done with his report, if not, could you please finish it for him? Barba will be here in about and hour and ten-fifteen minutes depending on the traffic here from the court house. I'd greatly appreciate it, and I know Barba would too." her eyes were pleading with him this time, he shook his head at how desperate she seemed to have that one report, but he couldn't tell her no, he knew how much stress she'd be under if that report didn't get done in time, so he smiled again at her and told her he'd make sure it was done, and everybody would start pulling their own weight quite a bit more so for the next few weeks or so. The Sergeant thanked her subordinate again, and off he went to do what he was told, shutting the door to her office as he left, which in turn shut out the rest of the noises the squad room was making. She sat back in her chair and sighed, she was really quite sleepy now that she had cried twice in one morning and it wasn't even noon yet. "Jesus, if I felt like I had run a marathon before, I feel like I did a triathlon now." she whispered to no one.

**Elliot Joseph Stabler, wherever you are..** she didn't get to finish her thought as someone knocked on her office door. She sighed quietly before yelling "Come in!" It was Nick. He wasn't even all the way through the door before he started ranting at her,

"Why does Fin get to be the instigator over us as you and your boyfriend ADA and son get time together? Why is it Fin _always _gets informed when the rest of us don't?!"

**Sweet mother of God** she thought, "Nick, are you _seriously_ wondering why I put Fin in charge while my _not _boyfriend ADA Barba and Noah talk about somethings I -or him- _want _the rest of you guys to know right now?!" She hadn't realized she was yelling so loud until there was another knock and before she even said for whoever it was to come in, the door was opening, and Fin popped his head in, "Everythin okay in here? I was puttin a file away, and heard yellin from both of you..?" he looked to Nick, who was obviously mad a something, to Liv who looked like she wanted to strangle the younger detective who was her first partner after Elliot left. Nick shot him a dirty look, "No, thank you detective, we can handle this on our own." he sneered.

"_I'll _decide that!" she shot at Nick a look that if looks could kill, he would've been dead even before he was even born. "I think we'll be fine Fin, but if you want to be sure that you'll still have _three _detectives that _you'll_ be looking over while I have some _personal business_ to tend to with Barba, you may want to stay in a corner or close enough to where if you hear Nick yell in pain, you'll be able to pull me off of him." she looked Nick in the eyes the entire time, with an intensity unmatched all but one time before that Fin could remember. He remembered he saw something flash in her eyes, something he hadn't seen since her and Elliot fight after the Gitano case all those years ago now. He decided to speak up for fear she'd say something she'd regret later,

"Nick dude, I have no clue what the hell you did, or said just a few minutes ago to piss Liv off, but I promise you, leave now before she cuts your dick and balls off and feeds them to you as a hotdog and meatballs. I've only seen her this pissed off once, and I promise, the ending for her former partner was _not _pretty. Go! Please dude, I don't want to beg, but I will if you don't leave now." he did nearly beg. Finally, Nick broke the staring contest between himself and his superior, and muttered a "Whatever." and walked passed Fin, slamming the door to the office. Fin look at Liv with a raised eyebrow, she just shook her head. Fin nodded and went back to the squad room to try to calm Nick down from whatever the hell just pissed him off, or if he couldn't to ask Rollins if she could. The canniness between what Elliot and Olivia worked through and now Nick and Amanda was pretty scary, the main difference being that Amanda had a lot more shit to go through in the short three-four years she'd been here in Manhattan's SVU since arriving from Atlanta's SVU than Olivia did in a majority of her time with Elliot. And Elliot wasn't Cuban of course, but had just as much as a temper like the hot headed Nick had. Fin looked at his own watch, eleven o'clock, thank God that Barba would get there soon. He really hoped Barba and Olivia would be able to start and finish quickly so she could have quite a bit of time with Noah. He knew Noah could cheer up his superior like only one other person: Elliot.

Fin would've been lying to anyone, including himself, if he said he wasn't surprised by her reaction when she almost said she'd never see him again. He knew she had it bad, and that she missed the one Elliot Stabler, but to the point of physical pain in her heart? Now that was something he had never witnessed before.. with anyone. It scared him if he thought about it too long, so he shook his head and went about making sure everything was picked up. He looked up when he heard the doors to the squad room open, Barba entered, smiling, and swinging a few bags of obvious take-out Chinese. Fin looked at the bottom right of his computer to see the time, only twenty minutes to noon, Barba was early. He spoke up before the ADA passed his desk on his way to Olivia's door.

"You're a little bit earlier than Sarge expected you to be, so be sure to knock before going in her office Counselor. This mornin hasn't been the greatest." Fin warned.

"She told everyone I was coming by?" Fin shook his head, "No, just me, I'm looking over everyone while you two and eventually Lucy and Noah when they come in. Well, they all know you were coming by, I'm the only one that knew when, and if I were you, I'd get over to her office and hope you get in before Nick gets back from cooling off on the roof with Rollins. Liv and Nick got into it about something this mornin after Liv called me in and told me that you'd be coming by around noon and also that Lucy and Noah too shortly thereafter." Fin explained the best he could without showing his cards that he knew really why the ADA was there. Barba shook his head listening,

"Okay, well I'll make my way to Sergeant Benson's office now, thank you for the heads up Detective Tutuola."

"Anything to help out Mr. Barba." he said. Barba furrowed his brow as he walked the fifteen or so feet to the Sergeant's office.. Why were Olivia and Nick fighting? The last he checked the two of them were on great talking terms.. He thought about it and decided on either a- Olivia had a horrible morning or b- something was going on that she wasn't talking about. Or hell, maybe it was both. He knocked on her door, "Who is it?" he heard her yell.

"It's Rafael, maybe I come in Sergeant Benson?"

"Yes Counselor, give me a few minutes though please?" she asked through the door.

Again, Rafael Barba furrowed his brow, but nodded -though she couldn't see him-, "Of course." In the office, Olivia took a few deep breaths, trying not to have an emotional breakdown. "Okay, Rafael, you can come in" she said as she opened her door, stepping aside so he could enter.

"Are you okay Liv? Fin said you and Nick got into it..?" he asked her concern in his voice.

She shook her head, "I don't know to be honest with you Barba, I've been thinking about my previous partner again, and it's screwing with my head. Then after I told Fin he'd be in charge this morning, we got into it, then we talked it out, he went out and told the squad what was going on, Nick came barging in here asking why Fin was the one that got to be in charge and just being _extremely _childish. Oh! Lucy and Noah will be here in about five minutes." she smiled when she said Noah's name. "He said his first word, but you've gotta wait till he gets here to hear-" she didn't get the finish as Fin knocked on her door, stuck his head in, "You've got visitors!" he smiled.

"'Ma! 'Ma! 'Ma!" Noah called as Lucy carried him inside the office.

"Liv, you better hold him, the only time he stopped saying 'Ma' was when I gave him a quick bath after his breakfast. I don't even know how his voice isn't entirely gone yet." she chuckled, handing the little tyke to his mother. She saw the ADA that worked with Liv, "Hello Mr. Barba right?" she held out her left hand him.

"Yes, you can call me Rafael if it's easier to remember." he smiled, and shook her hand as she sat down. "Was that what you were beginning to tell me?" he smiled turning back to Olivia. She was so engrossed with Noah, she didn't even hear him. **She wasn't kidding about being off her game** he thought, "Liv. Liv. Olivia!" he chuckled as she looked like him like she just realized there were other people in her office.

"I'm sorry, what?" she frowned.

"Nothing, I was just asking if 'ma' was the word that you were talking about before he got here?" he smiled to insure her he wasn't upset that she didn't answer right away. She just nodded, not answering, but setting Noah up on her desk, took out the list that held the six or so funeral homes, the best places to get flowers, and handed it over to him, "I wrote this up before you got here, the first one of each category are the ones I used when my own mother died several years ago."

Lucy and Rafael looked at each, both shrugged a bit. "Okay, well, I'll give each a call and see what works best for my family and I. Thank you so much Liv. Sooo who wants some food?" Barba asked, holding up the food, and setting it on the edge of Olivia's desk.

Lucy shook her head, "No thank you, Noah and I ate a few hours ago, so I'm fine, but who knows about the growing boy over there." she couldn't help but to smile and chuckle.

"Okay, how about you Liv? You hungry for your Chinese food that cost me a million bucks?"

"God yes! I'm starving, I've only had a cup of coffee today. You're welcome by the way Rafael, you know I enjoy helping people. And no lying in front of Noah, it's a bad habit to break in a young kid!" she smiled, chiding him playfully.

After about two and a half hours later, Olivia gave Noah a light kiss on his head, and put the sleeping one-year-old in his stroller that Lucy had left outside her office, "Have a great nap Noah Joseph, I love you so, so much!" she whispered as she stood back up, "Thank you so much for bringing him in Lucy, he really does brighten my day like no one else. Of course, seeing you makes me smile too." she chuckled, "I'll let you know if I'm going to be late tonight. It seems to be pretty quiet around here right now, thankfully, so I'm praying it'll stay that way for about six more hours." she gave Lucy a light hug.

"Anytime Liv, I know he loves seeing you just as much. Like I said when we got here, he's probably going to have sore throat when he wakes up. I don't think he's ever babbled that long, ever! And I'll cross my fingers for you that you get an easy rest of your day. You look exhausted, and before you ate you looked like you might faint. Remember, anytime you need to talk, just give me a call if you aren't busy here." she hugged her boss back, then waved to everyone as she left with Noah lightly snoring.

"Hey Sergeant!" Barba yelled after the pair of Noah and Lucy were in the elevator on there way down. She turned and raised an eyebrow at him, "Yes sir?" He dug in his coat pocket for a second, then pulled his hand out and tossed her a fortune cookie, "Meant to give you this after we got done eating." he chuckled, "I'll give you a call for when and where things are figured out. Thank you again for all your help." he smiled, leaving after seeing her nod her head.

Olivia looked down at the fortune cookie, **What the hell, can't hurt anything. **She opened it, and broke the cookie part of it in half, and pulled out the little piece of paper. She read it over quickly, shook her head, and reread it to herself quietly, "A new relationship with an old friend is about to blossom, take advantage"

-End Chapter Four-

**A/N** Hello there! Sorry again for the five day hiatus, things are getting crazy in my house already. Anyway, this time, I promise it won't be as long, before the next chapter is posted since it's the weekend. I hate, as a reader, having to wait, so again, I'm sorry. You know the deal, got anything you do or don't like, let me know, and don't hold back. Hope you guys continue to like this story, and hope to hear something. If not, I guess that means I'm doing something right. Bye for now! \\-_-/


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER:** I sadly do not own _Law &amp; Order: Special Victims Unit_, or it's characters, or anything else affiliated with the franchise. All that belongs to Dick Wolf. The only thing I own, is my own ideas for this story, therefore the only thing I get out of this, would be the pride and joy of people reading this. At least I hope people get pride and joy out of this…

**A/N**: Well, here is the chapter I'm sure nearly everybody that has been reading this, has been waiting for. Hope it lives up to what you were thinking, and know that I'm still not sure if I should move the forgiveness process between Olivia and Elliot quickly, or slow it down -like Liv would likely do in the actual show- without dragging the story out longer than need be. I'll see how this chapter unfolds all the way through. But don't expect Olivia to be welcoming Elliot into her arms, or bed at first. It'd be unrealistic for anyone, especially these two, to have a perfect home coming where all is forgiven immediately. Without further ado, here's my favorite chapter -so far!

**When Worlds Collide**

**CHAPTER FOUR**: SURPRISE!

-Two weeks after Olivia and Rafael met in her office-

Lucia Barba is standing near the front of the funeral home, that her son Rafael and the Sergeant of the SVU -**Olivia** she thinks- police department he works along with picked out, welcoming and thanking everyone that continued to come in and pay their respects to her own mother. Some of them she doesn't even recognize, but just assumes they are the people Rafael works with. She is most thankful for the ones that work with her son, that they are kind enough to pay their respects even if they never knew his grandmother. Though she was fascinated that Raf told her specifically not to send invites to the detectives he worked closest with, she agreed because maybe there was something she didn't know about them.. But finally, the person that she was most excited to see, though she wasn't sure if she'd show, walked through the door,

"Bernadette Stabler?! How long has it been? I say it's been way too long my friend, but where is that boy Elliot of yours? I figured he'd be here today to see Rafael considering how great of friends they were twenty or so years ago." she smiled sadly at her long lost friend whom she hadn't talked to -or seen- since their boys graduated.

"Lucia! Oh my word, I agree it has been way to long! How are you dealing my dear? And he is here, just parking the car for his old mother here. But he won't be here for a minimum of fifteen to twenty minutes, the traffic is unbelievable out there. Plus, I think he needed a bit of time to himself, I had a friend pick me up and take me to the airport that needed to go herself at the same time he got in. He just got back from over in Iraq for the first time in three years with his company. Scared me half to death when I didn't hear from him the whole time, but about once every six months. We have much to catch up on Luc, but now isn't the time. Let's go see your son, then we can wave my son over when he walks in. He won't be hard to miss in his uniform" she half smiled, half frowned.

"I think I'm dealing Bernie, I'm thankful she went in her own home. Raf and I were in the midst of possibly getting her to move to an assisted living place. She was living in a run down apartment on the sixth floor with _NO _elevator! Can you believe that? Living in a place all on her own _on_ _the sixth floor with_ no _elevator_," she chuckled while shaking her head, "Raf was so adamant on trying to convince her to move. We actually went and saw a place that would've been an amazing place for her, but she wanted nothing to do with it. She ended up telling me after Raf had to go back to work that if I let him put her anywhere other than where she was at home, she'd never talk to either of us again and she'd be _sure_ to write Rafael out of her will. I told her I'd talk to him, but I couldn't promise anything. You know how Rafael is when he wants to do something, he'll fight for it until he gets it. That's what he did when he wanted to become a lawyer, and much to the chargin of yours truly, he made it! But anyhow, there he is!" she pointed to where Rafael and Olivia -with Olivia holding Noah on her hip- were up by the semi-closed casket talking, but also thanking those that came up to pay their respects. "That lady with him, I don't remember her name.. Olivia maybe.. is actually the Sergeant that he works close with -Oh! I told you he's a lawyer, and though he is, he actually became the Assistant District Attorney for Manhattan's Special Victims Unit about two years ago! I tried telling him that that job will put him in his grave sooner than I'll go to mine, but he seems to be doing fine." she smiled.

Lucia didn't realize Bernie recognized the brunette, and that in fact, this was going to be a very interesting day once Olivia recognized her, but even more so when Olivia found out Elliot was going to be here in a matter of about ten or so minutes. Truth be told, she was extremely disappointed in her son for never getting into touch with the one and only Olivia Benson after he left the very SVU that Rafael -her own sons best friend from high school- was now the ADA for. She figured that Elliot's leaving had a big hand in the fact that Elliot had rejoined the Corps &amp; asked for near immediate deployment to wherever they needed him, but she hasn't had the chance to really talk to him besides her tearful welcome back and long embrace before they had to make their way to where they were now.

"Hey Rafael! Look at who came! She said she'd try her best to get here, so I didn't want to tell you until she showed because I didn't want to let you get your hopes up, then her not be able to make it." Lucia smiled, and stepped out of the way, to reveal Bernie. Bernie tried to not lock eyes with the brown eyed brunette that had obviously quickened her breathing when she noticed who she was. Neither Lucia or Rafael noticed the two women that tried their hardest not to let their faces or body language show that they actually knew each other.

"Bernie Stabler?! Holy sh- crap, sorry Liv, forgot you had Noah." he smiled broadly, but frowned a bit glancing at Olivia when he apologized. His mom looked him, Bernie, Olivia, and then back through them again. Rafael got the hint,

"Oh! Right-" he chuckled, still not believing his best friends mother from high school was there standing in front of him.. **would that mean.. no, could it? Could it really mean Elliot would be there?** He was getting even more excited, but continued on, "Bernadette Stabler, this is Sergeant Oliv-"

"Olivia Benson?" Bernie finished for him. She smiled at Olivia, "Olivia, how are you dear? You look absolutely beautiful and stunning as always and you haven't aged at all! I can't say I ever thought I'd see you again." her once bright smile, was now a small frown. "And who is this handsome young man that looks just like you?" she took Noah's hand and lightly shook it.

"Wait… you guys know each other?! How?" Lucia and Rafael said at the same time.

Bernadette and Olivia looked at each other while both chuckled, Bernie shaking her head. "Long story Rafael, one for another day. Now Ms. Benson, who is this cutie?" Bernie's smile returning.

"I'd like know this story of how the Barba's know _you_ Bernie, but maybe the four of us can get together after the funeral -which is after this if they haven't told you yet. Anyhow, this is Noah Joseph Benson, my soon-to-be-son. Before you ask, he isn't mine biologically, I guess you could say he was just as much as a surprise though. I'm in the process of adopting him, after finding him on a case, and his mother was raped and then ordered to be green-lit by his own father. Thankfully we just caught his father, so hopefully this little boy will be mine quickly." the-now-Sergeant was smiling with tears in her eyes.

"I hope you could add _one _more to that total for the meal or get-together, and I always knew you'd be a great mother. I won't say I told you so because then you'll probably punch me in the face, and I don't want to be on the other side of a Bad-_arse _Benson's punch.. though I'll probably get a lot more when you hand your son over to Raf, Luc, or my mother." a male voice from behind her said walking up, partially smiling. His eyes though were betraying the joking tone in his voice. He looked nervous, and it wasn't just because he was seeing one of his best friends that he hadn't seen in twenty years again. Actually, that actually was very little of why he was so nervous, not that Rafael or Lucia knew that. Olivia's breath hitched, she should have guessed that if Bernie was there, so would the man that now just made her blush with both fury and embarrassment at the same time. **Why are you so mad? You did want see him again right? **One thing was for certain though, she was confused how Elliot and Bernie knew Rafael and Lucia, and how Rafael and Lucia knew Bernie and Elliot.. She was about to ask when Rafael started talking first,

"Elliot! Oh my God, I haven't seen you in what? Twenty years? Too long sir, too long, how long are you back in the States for?" Rafael nearly yelled, and went over to give Elliot a manly hug, even though he was easily at least four inches shorter than his long time friend. Elliot meanwhile didn't hear anything, and didn't even realize Rafael was speaking to him, until he felt him go to shake his hand as the older, but mostly same looking Rafael Barba pulled back. "Elliot? You in there?" Rafael waved his hand in front of Elliot's face.

"Huh?" His face flushing red a bit for getting caught staring at Olivia, "What? Oh yeah, hey Raf, how's it going? Just about twenty-one years in June, crazy isn't it? Really sorry to hear about grandma too! When mom called two weeks ago telling me she passed, I got in touch with the Red-Cross about coming back. They weren't going to let me given I was in Iraq, until I told them that she was about as close to a grandmother of my own that I ever had. Obviously being a E-8 First Sergeant and being in nearly twenty-one, including six overseas and being the top of my fellow soldiers even at 38, years helps a lot too." Elliot chuckled, "And I'm actually planning on retiring in two years, but taking these last two years to be on a desk or reserve here in New York City. I miss quite a lot of people." he smiled, and looked up to see Olivia, who had finally turned around, with a look he couldn't quite decipher.

"Olivia? I can-" Elliot started

"You can go to hell." she finished for him harshly, and without even thinking about it gave Noah to Lucia, who gave her son a questioning glance. He shrugged and mouthed 'I don't know what just happened' to her. Liv then half power-walked, half ran out of funeral home. Rafael and Lucia looked at him, to Bernie, then to where they last saw Olivia run. "I'll be ri-" Elliot began saying before his mother cut in,

"El, come here for a second?" Bernie asked. He nodded and the mother/son duo walked closer to the other side of the casket before she grabbed her sons arm, pulled him down to her level before she spoke, "Let me go see if I can find her and talk to her a little bit okay? Get caught up with Rafael, and the little tyke for a little bit, his name is Noah. You have to realize her feelings right now. By what you told me three years ago, you up and left her without saying a word. That was unusually cruel Elliot and I _know _I raised you better even if I wasn't always quote 'there'!" Bernie spat at her son by the end, still annoyed that he up and left his self proclaimed love of his life without so much as a goodbye. At that, she swiftly took off in the direction Olivia left in.

Elliot was a bit shocked at his mothers tone honestly, so he squeezed his eyes shut, rubbed them, then shook his head before making his way back over to Rafael, Lucia, and Noah. Lucia was still holding Noah, and still looked confused. "Hey there buddy, I heard your name was Noah, I'm Elliot." Elliot said in a voice that made the young boy squeal with delight and reach for the older man. "Hey there handsome! I couldn't help but to overhear your almost-there-mommy saying that you were going to be hers soon, though I'm shocked at how much you look like her." Elliot was just talking away to Noah, not noticing the looks Rafael and Lucia were giving him until a few minutes later when Raf cleared his throat. Elliot looked up from Noah on his hip, "What?"

"A few things dear old friend, one, how are you this good with a kid? And two, how the heck do you know Olivia? Oh! And three, how the heck does your mother know Olivia?" Rafael used his don't-give-me-shit lawyer tone with his old friend. He wanted to know, and he was going to get answers out of him or out of Olivia Monday when he knew Olivia would be at work and she'd have no choice in the matter.. unless she shut him out like always. With that thought in mind, he was even more adamant to get answers out of Elliot, right here and now.

"If I told you the answers you're looking for would take _way _too much time to explain here, or anywhere, could I get out of answering for the time being?" he felt uneasy again, but hoped it didn't show too much. Now was definitely not the place nor the time to be discussing everything that has happened in the last twenty-one years. For either of them really. The lawyer stared at the man in a military uniform, and carefully nodded, but said, "Can you at least tell me where you've been all these years Sergeant?" he smiled, **two of the most important friends in my life are Sergeants, but of vastly different professions..** Elliot too smiled, not sure as to why his friend was, so he nodded his head and answered, "Anything to get out of those questions for a while.. Up until three-and-a-half years ago, I was in right here in New York City, then re-enlisted for active duty with the Marines, went to Quantico, Virginia to prove I still had the capabilities physically and mentally, then was shipped over to Iraq and been over there until mom called two weeks ago, and just got back in today as evident by my clothing. Good enough for you Mr. Barba?" Elliot smirked and bounced Noah on his hip.

"Yes, Sergeant Stabler, that is good enough for me." Barba smirked back.

**On the other side of the spectrum, Bernie finds Olivia on the front steps of the funeral home with her head between her knees, she can't tell if Olivia is crying or not...**

Bernadette walks up quietly to Olivia, and puts her hand on the younger brunettes shoulder, which causes her to jump, and to whip her head around thinking it was Elliot. When she saw Bernie instead, she wasn't sure if she was happy that it _was _Bernie and _not_ Elliot, of annoyed that it _was _Bernie and _not _Elliot. She ultimately decided it _was_ better that it was Bernie, so she smiled weakly over at the older woman she hadn't seen in what seemed like a decade last.

"I didn't mean to scare you dear, and I know what you're thinking, I told Elliot to let me come talk to you first before he did. I'm hoping to give you a little bit of a different perspective of things before he kills his one chance to get it right. He's surely not getting any younger, we all know that, right?" Bernie chuckled, "I want to tell you about his sham marriage that should've never happened, I want to tell you where he's been these past four years, I want to tell you anything I can about him that you may have questions about, and then I want to ask a few questions about you and talk to him before either of you talk over things yourselves. Maybe I'm being overbearing, but as I stated the first time I met you, I could see why Kathy was nervous of you. You, Olivia dear, belong with my baby boy Elliot. I love him to pieces Olivia, and honestly, I love you to pieces too. I'll explain everything in due time, but the first things first. Are you okay with me being the quote "mediator" between you two? It's not like you can't talk or see each other before I talk to both of you and answer any questions -you especially- may have. Okay?" she looked at Olivia with these eyes, that the only way Olivia could describe it would be of a caring, loving mother. **Something I never had…** "Okay, Bernie, sure. I'll be okay with it. But why don't we go back inside and I can properly introduce you and El to Noah?" **This surely couldn't hurt anything, right? What did she mean by 'sham marriage that should not have happened'?** Olivia thought as she started to stand up.

"Olivia, a few last things really quick before we go back in?" Bernadette quickly asked. Olivia nodded, "Sure. What is it?"

She looked at the brown-eyed, brown-haired younger woman comprehensively, "One, I'm sorry for how Elliot left SVU. Two, don't mention to Rafael that you know Elliot from SVU, I want Elliot to be the one that tells Raf how he knows you. Three, everything will be okay, I won't let Elliot walk away again, I wouldn't have let him the first time around if I knew what was going on. Four, I couldn't help but notice when I first saw you in there after Raf tried to re-introduce us, that you said Noah _Joseph_, did you give him the middle name after my boy? And finally five, you are just as beautiful as before, I saw what happened with that psycho serial killer slash rapist.. did he do anything to you that I should be aware of?"

"To address each thing in order as you said something, one, it's not your fault, I don't think it's really on anyone, I've thought about it a lot though, particularly the last few months. Two, okay, sounds good to me." she chuckled knowing Rafael would get irritated with her because of it, **like usual, nothing new there**. "Three, I hope so, I've missed him and his family, including you. Four-" she blushed that she was figured out that fast by the mother of the only man she ever truly loved but continued, "Four, yes, I got the _Joseph_ from your boy, I always liked the name Joseph anyway, but didn't want to confuse Noah when I got him, so I just gave it to him as my own little reminder about my M.I.A. partner. To finish up with five.." she swallowed hard and took a deep breath, "Five, thank you for the kind words, and I look beautiful with my clothes on, but if you stripped me bare right here, you'd find my body riddled with scares, and burn marks, in other words not beautiful. But if you meant to ask if he raped me, then no, I can look you in your eye and tell you no, William Lewis did _not_ rape me. Sexually assaulted me? More times than I care to admit. Torture me mentally and physically? I lost count at fifty times for either of the two." a stray tear, made it's way down her cheek, but Bernie quickly wiped it away.

"Shhh, please don't cry. Not matter what happens to you, you will _always _be beautiful, on the **in**side and on the **out**side." Bernie consoled her. Olivia just nodded, and with that, Bernie put her arm around her sons one true love interest, and both walked back into the funeral home. The people were dwindling pretty quickly, so both ladies hoped the time cooped up in the building was rapidly coming to a close. Thankfully, both were correct, as by the time they walked back up to Elliot, Rafael, Lucia, and Noah sitting on Elliot's shoulders -with Elliot holding him carefully so he wouldn't fall- the people that worked in the funeral home were starting to pick up.

-End Chapter Five-

**A/N**: Told you this one would be put up much faster! Hahaha, hope you liked it, drop a line if you feel like it. Tell me what you think of Bernie's proposal.. Will Elliot be so open to the idea, instead for being able to tell Olivia everything himself? Come back, and you'll find out! \\-_-/ I had to throw something for you to think about before the next chapter is typed and uploaded right? Always remember, **YOU** do matter to somebody in this world, it may feel like nobody thinks like that sometimes, but I promise there will always be in your corner. Hell, I don't know any of you face to face, but I would do whatever I could to help you out in the best way I could. Peace out, you lovely readers you!


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER:** I sadly do not own _Law &amp; Order: Special Victims Unit_, or it's characters, or anything else affiliated with the franchise. All that belongs to Dick Wolf. The only thing I own, is my own ideas for this story, therefore the only thing I get out of this, would be the pride and joy of people reading this. At least I hope people get pride and joy out of this…

**A/N**: Would like my turn to reply to "Beverly Oaks" aka "Guest": Thank you for your review it's much appreciated, now my reply to you (in the order of you stating things) {This is **_NOT_** to be bitchy about it, just wanted to explain my reasonings}: 1) Liv, when explaining who Noah is, was talking to Bernie -who had no idea who Noah was, but she would know the what "green lit" would mean, her son worked with SVU for more than a decade. 2) When Elliot reintroduces himself, he isn't saying it to his mother or Liv, he was talking to Rafael and Lucia -who he hadn't seen in nearly twenty-one years when Rafael and himself graduated high school, and went their separate ways like most friends do after graduating. 3) Given that Liv had no reason to expect Elliot -or Bernie- to be there, she tried to keep it together as best as she could, which is why she didn't do anything _too_ drastic. I could've really had her go off on him, it's getting close to _four_ years since she last saw him or talked to him. &amp; Lastly 4) I wanted Olivia &amp; Bernie to reconcile first before Olivia and Elliot did. For two reasons, A)because Olivia never really had that motherly figure that would help her work through things, and B)because if you've watched the show, we know that both Elliot and Olivia have a hard time expressing their feelings through words. Bernie knows that about her son, so she wanted to make sure Olivia got the straight answers to whatever she wanted. Anywho, that's pretty much all this A/N was about, but again, thank you for the review. Hope you're all enjoying the story still. Given that this _is _rated M, I figure next chapter will start it, though at the end of this one, you'll get a surprise.. I'm sorry it's taken so long, I know in the opening chapter I had stated the first 3-4 chapters at most then M rated galore, but some things changed along the way. Also sorry for the wait, the same family member from before was having some more medical problems and we're really hoping we got it taken care of now.. At least for a while. Without further ado, here is your chapter 6! \\-_-/

**When Worlds Collide**

**CHAPTER SIX**: MENDING OLD RELATIONSHIPS AND CREATING NEW ONES

Noah was laughing on top of Elliot's shoulders when Bernie and Olivia walked back up to them. Noah saw them first and started leaning down trying to get to Olivia, "Ma! Ma! Ma!" he chanted. His quick chanting and leaning over caused Elliot to look up from talking to Rafael, and smiled slightly at her. She returned a tight smile, and reached up to take Noah, which brought them nearly chest to chest. Both their breaths hitched, and after she secured her hands around Noah so he wouldn't fall, she looked into his eyes. She stood there for a quick second just staring into the blue eyes she thought she'd never see again, or at least never this close to talk. She shook out of her trance, blushed a deep crimson, and brought Noah with her as she backed up a couple of feet.

Olivia looked back up to him, he was still looking at her so she decided to say something, "Sorry how I acted when I first saw you.. I wasn't expecting to -"

"Olivia, you have absolutely nothing to be apologizing for.. If anyone has a reason to apologize, it's me, but not here, not now. Let's just try to get through this day, and see how it goes. Obviously we both have a mutual friend," he looks over at Rafael, who thankfully his mother was keeping busy so they had a quick few minutes, "though he has no idea how you and I know each other, at this point I think we should talk ourselves before we talk to him. I would like to know how you two know each other though. Raf kept diverting the questions to me when I'd ask what he was doing these days. Especially given he is a lawyer, like is he your adoption lawyer or …?" Elliot asked, he was really hoping he wasn't her divorce lawyer or something **surely mom would've told me if she had gotten married.. but maybe that's what she had to tell me.** He thought to himself, and subconsciously looked at her ring finger on her left hand, and also her right just in case she was engaged or something..

Knowing what he was probably thinking when he looked to her left, then to her right quickly, she chuckled, shaking her head. His head snapped up when he heard her chuckle, "What?" he asked with a creased eyebrow.

"Nothing, I know what you're thinking. He's not my adoption lawyer, and _surely _not my divorce lawyer. Did you really think I would settle down in the last four years?" she couldn't help but chuckle again when he looked at her with a dear in the headlights look, "Don't worry El, I haven't settled down with anyone, thought I would a time or two, but it didn't work in my favor obviously. You're probably going to laugh at this, but he's actually the full time ADA for SVU.." She looked at him in the eyes to see his reaction. He narrowed his eyes in thought, looked to Rafael, shook his head,

"You're kidding me, right? Rafael Alejandro Barba is the Assistant District Attorney for Special Victims Unit?" he looked at her skeptically.

Olivia smiled and nodded, "Ugh, yeah, Rafael Alejandro Barba is our ADA, though up until you just said his full name, I only knew him as Rafael Barba, but thank you."

"Thank you? For ugh, what exactly?" he questioned.

"For giving me his full name, so now when he is getting on my nerves I can yell his full name. That's what.. and for keeping Noah here entertained, it's not always easy to do." the fact that Noah had apparently taken to Elliot right away made her happy beyond words, but also nervous. **Noah just met him, maybe it was because Rafael was there?**.. Elliot just smirked at her, he knew how hard kids were at this age to keep them entertained for more than five minutes.

"Well come on kids, lets go get this lady into her final resting place." Lucia announced solemnly, tapping the casket, and smiled sadly.

"I'll go get the car mom, I'll be right back." Elliot said, Bernie nodded to him.

"And I'll go with you. Rafael, can you or one of the ladies watch Noah for me? I want to talk to Elliot for a little bit. Alone." Olivia looked at them, caught Bernie's eye and Bernie understood right away and spoke up and said she'd love to. So Liv gave Noah a kiss and told him that she'd be back in a few minutes. He nodded, and put his arms up by her neck, to give her a 'hug'. She couldn't help but smile, he was doing new things every day now, and then gave him over to Bernie.

"Have fun kids!" Bernie laughed, and waved both Olivia and Elliot shook their own heads, and left.

"So… how exactly do you know Olivia, Mrs. Stabler?" Rafael asked as soon as they could no longer see Olivia and Elliot.

"Oh no you don't Rafael, you want answers? You get to ask her and/or Elliot, it's their story to tell, not mine. Though I do advise you to wait about a week or so." she told him. He just rolled his eyes, and nodded.

**Elliot and Olivia**

"So you wanted to talk to me all by yourself? Must be pretty important if you're leaving Noah with my mom and Rafael." Elliot smirked at her, but didn't face her entirely.

"Elliot, El, I just want you to know that while I'm happy you're back.. at least I hope you are.. I- I've agreed to talk to your mom before you and I talked. About anything monumental anyway..." she admitted shyly, and looked over at him to gauge his reaction. She was surprised to see him chuckling, and nodding his head. "Did my mother ask to talk to you first so I won't screw my possibly one chance at your forgiveness and possible re-entry into your life?" he looked over at her, they were in the middle of the sidewalk. Though they continued to walk, it was at a slower pace so they wouldn't hit anyone going in the opposite direction.

Olivia nodded, "Yeah.. how did you know?"

"Olivia, she's my mother, and while yes, her and I didn't talk the most when we were partners, I've come to realize -more so than before, I should add- that you never know how fast things change until you're the one living in the middle of the most of them. You know the quote by C.S. Lewis that states something like "Isn't it funny how day by day nothing changes, but when you look back everything is different?" That's how I feel, I feel like our partnership while it was tortuous at times -mostly because of me probably- it was the best twelve years of my life. Olivia, I know I hurt you by leaving like I did, and I know my mother wants to talk to you before we get into all this heavy duty shit that doesn't always come out the right ways, I just want you to know, I- I will wait as long as it possibly takes for you to accept me back into your life, if at all.." he stopped, pulled her aside and leaned over and kissed her on the temple. He dropped his head a little bit to see her eyes, but couldn't because she had closed them. "Liv, you okay?" he inquired.

She nodded, "Yeah," she nodded again and opened her eyes, "Yeah, I'm fine, just walking along side with you has brought up so many memories.. Can I ask you a question really fast?"

"Pitch it to me, hopefully I'll be able to hit a home run with my answer." he smirked at his answer.

"Always the sports analogies with you, certainly something I've missed." she smiled back, "But I was just wondering what exactly you wanted -if I allowed you back in my life full time- what kind of like I don't know- relationship would be the best word for it I guess. You said you'd wait as long as it'd possibly take for me to accept you back.. accept you back on what relationship level? Would you want it to be like how it was, or more, less?" **Well he will either break my heart unbeknownst to him, or make me the happiest woman in the world.. Choose wisely grasshopper. **

Elliot looked at her in the eyes, "Olivia, I cannot lie to you.. I would come back on any relationship level you'd allow me to be. I know it's a vague answer, but I don't want to scare you away if I said that I'd want you." he saw her brow crease, **Oh great, I admit to wanting her and now she'll never accept me back.**

"Want me how El? You didn't finish your sent- Ohhhhh, I- I think I know what you mean now.. Are you saying you'd want me back on a sexual relationship? Don't lie to me either Stabler, I haven't seen you in damn near four years, but I still know your quirks when you lie." she smirked, she knew she had him cornered, **now if only he says yes, I'll kiss him. On the lips. And if he says no.. No, I'm not going to think that way! Look at him, he looks like he's going to jump my****bones if he wasn't too nervous of loosing all contact with me.**

"As I said two minutes ago.. I can't lie to you, every time I tried doing it while we were partners, you'd either catch me, or if somehow I got one past you, I'd feel horrible about it _all damn day _or night most of the time. I'd lay there next you my ex-wife and think about what I lied to you about. And what I could do to make it up to you. How fucked up is -"

"You're rambling and or stalling, answer my question Elliot. Also, what did you lie to me about?" The fact he just admitted that there were times he'd sneak a lie past her made her nervous, **what the fuck did he lie to me about?**

Elliot closed his eyes for a second, took a deep breath, "Promise you won't run for the hills when I tell you?" he asked looking straight into her eyes. She nodded, "Say it out loud. Please Olivia, I need to hear you say that you won't." he pleaded. She nodded again, and spoke up, "I promise you I will never run from you now that I've got you back." she looked at him right back. They both let out breaths neither realized they were holding.

It was Elliot's turn now to nod his head, "Yes. Damn it Olivia, yes, I would absolutely love to wine and dine you like you deserve, I would love to be able to not only to take you home, but to take you to a home that we share, that we would have Noah, and maybe other little kids running around eventually that share both of our DNA, I want to see the glow every woman gets when they are pregnant with a child, I want a big enough house we can have as many kids as we want, but still have room for Noah, and my older kids if they want, _if you want _baby. If it was up to me, I'd say let the past, be exactly that, the past, and lets move on from it. Maybe tell Rafael how we know each other when we're ready, but not a second sooner, and not tell anybody else besides my mother and my kids, until we decide to. So if that doesn't scream yes I want a sexual relationship with you, I'm not entirely sure what will or would. And as for what I'd lie to you about? Every. Single. Time that I told you I hoped your date went great, I would be quietly hoping it failed. I know, I know, I had absolutely no reason to hope that. If I was a good partner, I would have been happy for you no matter the outcome of your dates. Every time you left though, I felt like my heart was going to give out from the stress that this guy could be the one that sweeps you off your feet, and steals you away forever. And if he swept you off your feet, I was scared that you wouldn't need me to protect you anymore.. I know that is unbelievably egotistical of me, I mean my God, I was a married man, that was worried sick my work partner was going to find someone to make her happy, but yet here I was, praying that every single date you went on failed. Why? Because I wanted you to myself, I wanted to be the man you'd get to go out with, be the man that cuddled with you after we just had mind blowing sex, the man that would protect you from anyone, anything, and everything that could possibly hurt you." he had tears in his eyes as he leaned his had back onto the building they were standing next to, his head pointed up towards the sky. Olivia was about to reply when her phone started ringing,

"Benson." she said professionally. Elliot couldn't help but laugh thinking of all of the times he was the one on the other end of the calls, sometimes waking her, sometimes catching her as she was on her way out, or already on a date, **now as much as she'd get annoyed at him for that, he loved those times because she'd come in with what she was wearing on or to her date. She was beautiful, I mean she was ****_always _****beautiful, but when she showed her more feminine side that he only saw on undercover assignments, she was draw dropping, neck breaking beautiful. Down boy, don't make a fool out of yourself right now, you don't even know why she was wanting to know what kind of relationship you wanted.**

"No, we aren't doing a quickie in a dark alley Rafael, are you fuckin nuts? I mean come on, I'm a sex crimes Sergeant, and been doing this for seventeen years damn near. And Elliot was -is a United States Marine, somehow I don't think the city would appreciate two of it's finest doing something we -I doing something I arrest people for." there was a short pause as she listened to what he had to say, "Good to know you'd represent us, but don't worry, we aren't doing anything we'll need your expertise in, we're talking." Another short pause, "NO! We are talking about things just like you and I are right now, one person speaks while the other listens. You better be out of ear shot of my son right now, because if he starts saying what you just said, I will make you listen to so much country music, you'll know every song by heart and they won't ever be out of your head." She smiled and laughed before saying, "I so would! Trust me counselor, I'm not scared of you. I know you're full name name now, so don't make me use it young man." She nodded her head, "Okay, okay, we'll walk _and _talk, that work for you?" Pause. "Rafael Alejandro Barba! You son of a bitch, I'm going to kill you when we get back! Nope, you're done. Goodbye RAB!" tears where coming down her face from trying to suppress the laughter. "Oh my God, Elliot, as much as I want to continue this conversation, trust me, I do, we gotta get a move on, apparently Raf believes we were ex-lovers, and we were just -and this is his quote- 'fucking like rabbits in a darkened alley.'. Remind me to smack him in the head when we get back up to pick them up. As I said, I want to continue this talk, but right now.. I can only think about one way of showing you what I think so far." Elliot quirked an eyebrow, "And how do you plan on showing me ex-" he was cutoff when her lips touched his. He was shocked, but that only lasted a few seconds before he turned her around so she was now the one leaned up against the wall. His hands went to her cheeks to caress her head lightly. She rose her own hands to grip his forearms, slowly rubbed them up and down, and stood on the tips of her toes to neutralize the height difference as best she could.

**This is really happening, I'm finally kissing him!** she thought.

**This is really happening, I'm finally kissing her!** he thought.

"Hmmmm, Ell..." She moaned slightly when he pulled and bit onto her bottom lip, then suckled it lightly to soothe it. That's all it took for his tongue to intrude her mouth, and for hers all to willing to return to the confines of his mouth. When air was required, they pulled apart, both flushed a bright red, but with matching smiles. "We, ugh, we should get going.. otherwise I might have to prove Rafael's thoughts weren't too far off kilter, and we both know how much I hate admitting I'm wrong... We will finish this 'conversation' later partner." She smirked, and Elliot couldn't think of a more beautiful woman in his entire life, or of a woman that had the combination of strength, courage, fearlessness, compassion, fierceness, beauty, drive, gentleness, and so many other things that this one Olivia Benson had. And here he was, standing within the confines of her arms after being kissed senseless by her and the fact that she wants to continue it later. **How the fuck did I get so damn lucky? I have five incredible kids, damn near another in Noah, and yet I want to have more kids with this near angel.**

-End Chapter 6-

**A/N**: What did ya think? I know it's not very Olivia like to just say 'to hell with explaining for now, kiss me!' but I don't want to make every chapter to entail a ton of talking and for her to sort of 'branch out' a little bit. Not too much, as she has Noah to think about first now, but with Elliot, she's known him. I believe it makes it a little easier for her to branch out to someone she -and all of us- knows.. Don't worry, we'll get to the explanations that Bernie promised Liv somewhere down the line, not super far, but I wouldn't expect them within the next couple of chapters. Now that I'm at the end of Chapter 6, this is going to be more of a 'think-as-I-go' type deal, but I promise, it'll stick to the main body of the story I've written so far. So now is definitely the time if you want to see some of your own ideas **please** don't be scared to either review it or to send it in a message if you're more comfortable doing it that way. I wish I could tell you how much I promise to consider _everything _besides just saying it like I just did.. At any rate.. Always remember, _you _**do** matter! Don't let anyone tell you any different. Peace-out!


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER:** I sadly do not own _Law &amp; Order: Special Victims Unit_, or it's characters, or anything else affiliated with the franchise. All that belongs to Dick Wolf. The only thing I own, is my own ideas for this story, therefore the only thing I get out of this, would be the pride and joy of people reading this. At least I hope people get pride and joy out of this…

**A/N**: Good to see people are still enjoying this, and reviewing a little bit more than before. Reviews make me happy, -like every writer says- but know that I'm writing this more for the fun of writing and because I'm an avid _Law and Order: SVU _fan than for the reviews or follows or for anything else. Sorry it's been a few days, things are getting crazy around here, and I probably re-wrote this like three times until I was happy with it.. Well at least somewhat happy with it. It ain't perfect, I promise you that! Anyhow, he's chapter seven, hope it lives up to what you're expecting -though I have no clue what most of you are expecting.. hahaha, here we go! \\-_-/

**When Worlds Collide**

**CHAPTER SEVEN**: HOW FAST IS _TOO_ FAST?

It has been three days since Elliot Stabler's miraculous reappearance into the life of Olivia Benson, and as luck would have it, the perpetrators of New York City seemed to have noticed it because she hasn't been able to have any free time to call him, but just enough to have a little bit of time with Noah. And a minute or two to text him on her way back to work that she's been swamped with work and as soon as it calms down she'd love to finish their talk from before. He text back within five minutes that he understood and it was okay, he was getting caught up with his own family, and to just let him know when she wasn't so busy. She smiled down at her phone, not realizing Fin had opened her door,

"You've been smilin a lot more the past three days Liv, you holdin out on me about somethin I should know about?" he asked her, taking note how she jumped a bit more than she probably should have and dropped her phone as though she was caught looking at something she wasn't supposed to.

"Jesus! What the hell have I told you about doing that Fin?! There's a door there for you to knock on, before you just barge through it you know?!" she yelled, though unintentionally. Fin held his hands up in mock- surrender. "Sorry, Fin, I'm just extremely tired and want just to go home and relax with Noah for the weekend. Do you need something? Or have something?" she sighed putting her hand on her head and looked at him.

"Hey, hey, it's cool, it's fine. But no, not really, just wanted to see how you were. Like I said, you've been smiling a lot more lately, and a bit jumpy so thought I'd see if you'd let it slip as to why?" he smiled at her, happy she had been smiling more, but really wanted to know why.

"Would your smile have to do with my best friend that I've just gotten to see again after _a long, long time _within the last few days? You both looked like you were going to kill each other though, so probably not.." Rafael said walking past Fin, sitting on the edge of her couch as if it was his own.

"Does _nobody _know how to frigging' knock?! And Rafael, don't you say a **word** about your best friend you've just gotten see again. Got it?" she gave him a death glare that dared him say a word about Elliot while anyone in her squad was around, particularly when it was Fin close by. It was one thing she made a point of telling Rafael, though she didn't tell him why, on their way back to the funeral home after going to his grandmothers funeral so he could get his car. She promised she would tell him as soon as Elliot and her had a chance to actually talk longer than the twenty minutes they had that day. Which seemed to confuse him even more, but thankfully agreed.

"Did I miss somethin since you're callin him Rafael now? And best friend? Do **I** know this best friend of yours Barba?" Fin asked looking between the two a few times before deciding to look at Olivia.

Olivia kept Fin's stare, and some how Barba didn't a miss a beat, "Not that I think it's your business who my best friends are Detective, but I highly doubt it, it's been a long time. Anyway, I'm a bit of a time crunch here. Do you guys have _anything_ I can use to put this son-of-a-bitch away? At least for the weekend? It's Friday and I'd really like to get home and be able to decompress for a few nights." effectively putting an end to the conversation that made Olivia more nervous than she cared to admit.

"Give me a second, and I'll call everyone in here because I've got nothing, though they might." she walked back over to her door, "Rollins, Amaro, and Carisi, get in here please." she called to them and in a few minutes they walked in.

"You wanted us Sergeant?" Rollins asked, and looked around to see Fin and Barba sitting on the edges of the couch. Olivia was seated behind her desk. Carisi was by the door, using the filing cabinet as an arm rest, and Nick was looking at her waiting to see where she sat. She chose the back of the chair in front of Olivia's desk, so she could turn and look to see whoever would talk. Nick did the same with the chair next to hers.

"She didn't want you, _I _did. We have anything on this bastard so I can put him away and everyone can unwind at home this weekend?" Barba asked.

"We think we've got a pubic hair off of one of the survivors underpants, we should hear back from the lab within the next fifteen minutes if it was the vics or the perps and if they can give us anything. Thank Amanda for seeing it." Nick replied to the ADA.

"Good, I'll just wait here in Sergeant Benson's office, but the four of you go -" Rafael started to say, but was cut off by Olivia,

"Excuse me Counselor, with all due respect this is my team, I can tell them what and where to go. Thank you Amanda for seeing the hair, and all of you for working hard to find this guy. Just let me know when you get a result back. I'm with Barba that I want to go home, and unwind. And spend time with my boy too this weekend."

Barba smirked at her, **I wonder if Noah is the only boy she's referring to..** he thought. He shook his head out of his thoughts when Nick's phone started ringing. He answered, nodded, and hung his phone up, "We got a match, Sarge."

"Go then! Take both Amanda and Carisi with you. Carisi, call Fin when you pull up front with the jackass and we'll make sure everything is ready up here. That way when he gets here, hopefully he'll confess easily, and we can put him in the cage for the weekend." Olivia ordered.

"Got it Sarge." Carisi replied, as the three of them left her office.

An hour later, Nick brought their suspect over and into the interrogation room with Amanda following them in. Olivia, Barba, and Carisi were standing outside of the room, looking in.

"Carisi, why don't you go get started on your reports, the sooner you get them done, the sooner you can leave. Just put 'em on my desk when you're done, I'll sign and file them for you." Olivia suggested in a way that left no room for an argument. He nodded, and so Olivia and Rafael were standing side by side, watching as Nick and Amanda rather quickly got the guy to confess, and took him down to Central Booking, to where he'd be spending the weekend. Within the next hour, Olivia was reading over the reports and signed all three of them, made sure they were filed where they needed to be, and made sure everything else was in order around her office, before turning everything off, closing and locking her office door. She turned around, and told everybody to have a good weekend, she was now off the clock and the next time she wanted to see them was Monday morning by eight. Unless of course something major came in, which then she'd see them whenever that was, but hopefully not, and not to do anything stupid. Everybody nodded, and scattered as soon as they turned their own things off and gathered their belongings.

Olivia was the only one in the elevator, so she looked at her watch: 10:15. **Damn, Noah is already in bed..** she was brought out of her thoughts when he phone buzzed, she looked at it, noticing it was from Elliot, her brow furrowed and she unlocked her phone so she could read all of it. _Little birdie told me you just wrapped up a case, can I meet you at your apartment? Gotta talk to someone and figured you were as great as anyone around here.. _she smiled, knowing it had to have been Rafael, he was the only one that knew they were talking, but assumed they were mad at each other and probably wanted them to reconcile. Which meant their -Elliot and Olivia's- plan had worked. They acted mad at each other, and didn't talk much until after Raf and Lucia left their small get together after the funeral. Olivia, Noah, and Rafael sat at one table while Lucia, Bernie, and Elliot sat across the restaurant. Both of them had glanced at the other a few times, usually at the same time -as their timing with the other was still as great as it was when they were still partners- which was a bit of a shock to both. Their eyes would lock and each time both would look away as quickly as they had turned to see what the other was doing with a slight redness to their cheeks.

"Excuse me ma'am what floor are you going to?" a middle aged cop asked her.

"Oh, sorry, actually I'm getting off here, I wasn't paying attention. Thank you anyway sir." the cop smiled as she chuckled at herself, and got off the elevator. She walked over to her car, and tossed her things in the passengers seat, before putting her seat belt on and making her way to her apartment. She was surprised to see Elliot sitting on one of the higher steps of her building, obviously having no way in and even if he did, he wouldn't have been sure of which one was hers. It seemed really quiet at and around her building tonight, **odd for a Friday night** she thought.

"Hey there beautiful, thought I'd never get to see you again." Elliot smiled at her, though his smile wasn't meeting his eyes all the way.

"Hey there, you're pretty handsome yourself. I never thought I'd see you again either.. what was so urgent that you're meeting me at my apartment at 11:00 at night on a Friday? Not that I'm complaining, I love seeing you, but it's pretty late, I figured you'd have a hot date or something" she nudged him with her elbow so he knew she was joking about the hot date comment.

"I don't know, I had this urge to see this beautiful woman that I was stupid enough not to talk to for four whole years. So I do have a hot date, it just wasn't exactly a planned date. For you anyway, I had sent a text Raf earlier to text me when you guys had brought in the suspect, and again after two of the detectives took him to C.B. Anyhow, let's get up to your apartment, because as amazingly comfortable your buildings stairs are, I believe your couch would be about a hundred percent more comfortable." he uttered with sarcasm dripping and returned the fun elbow poke. She smiled and put her hand in his, something that shocked him, but didn't complain. The only time she dropped it was to unlock the buildings door, to push something into a key pad **an alarm system?** Elliot thought and to unlock her own door when they got to it. Olivia had just unlocked her door completely when Elliot picked her up bridal style and carried her through the threshold. If Noah wouldn't have been sleeping, she would've screamed. As it was, she let out a short yelp, which caused Lucy to come running with Olivia's back up weapon in her hand, ready to fire if she needed to.

"Who are you?! Put Olivia down!" Lucy said through clenched teeth, and a menacing look. Elliot complied, set Olivia down, put his hands up, but made a point to stand in front of Olivia, he only just got her back in his life, he wasn't going to let her baby sitter accidentally shoot her.

"Lucy… Lucy… Lucy!" Olivia finally said sternly enough for the girl to look at her for a split second, "It's okay. This is Elliot Stabler, my former partner, it's okay. He isn't hurting me, he just surprised me is all. Lucy, it's o-kay" she said softer this time.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry! After -" she started, but stopped when she saw Olivia shake her head. "Never mind, just know that I'm sorry…" she smiled shyly.

Elliot chuckled, and said, "It's okay Lucy, I'm actually glad to see that Olivia chose someone that knows how to use her back-up, and that you weren't scared to use it." Lucy visibly relaxed after hearing that he wasn't mad or anything.

"Okay, well Liv I put Noah down around 8:30, I fed him around 6:30, bathed at 7:15, changed at 7:35, and then a little bit of play time with his blocks and other toys before he started falling asleep about 8:15."

"Thank you so much. I really appreciate your help Lucy." Olivia smiled, and now that Elliot had put moved into the kitchen she could get into her purse to pay her baby-sitter. "Do you know why it seems so quiet around here tonight?" she asked as she gave Lucy the money.

Lucy shook her head, "No, I haven't even noticed Liv, Noah and I have just been playing with his toys practically all day." Lucy laughed, as she gave a hug to Olivia, and shook Elliot's hand as he walked back into the front corridor, "Nice to finally meet the infamous Elliot Stabler." she noticed that Olivia looked like she was going to kill her, so she went and grabbed her things quickly, "Let me know when you need me next Liv, have a good night!" she waved as she left.

As the door shut, Olivia went and pushed in another short numbered code, and turned around to see Elliot smiling, with an eyebrow raised and staring at her, "Don't say a word, we'll talk about it after I see my boy for a second, and get something to eat, I'm starving."

"Okay, okay, fine." he chuckled. "Can I come with you to see Noah?" he asked almost shyly, his voice a stark contrast to his joking tone from two seconds ago.

She looked back at him, "Of course you can." and held out her hand to him, he took it and the two former partners walked back to Noah's room. She carefully opened the door, and tried to pull Elliot along with her over to his crib. Something caught his eye though, and he stopped where they were. She looked over to see what he was looking at. She had forgotten she had drawn and painted -since she couldn't paint it on the walls- _Noah Joseph _with a bunch of random doodles and animals onto two separate poster boards above his crib. He looked at her with a question in his eyes she knew he'd ask. She just whispered to him,

"I'll explain when we talk." He nodded, and was now the one who was pulling her closer to the sleeping toddler. She put her left hand, the hand that wasn't in Elliot's, down to stroke Noah's face lightly. Elliot continued to hold her hand, and squeezed it, putting his thanks into the squeeze. **I always told her she'd be a great mother, and now I'm witnessing it first hand.** She looked over to him to see him staring, and smiling at the sight of her caressing Noah's small face.

"You can touch him, he won't break you know." She quietly chuckled to him.

"I know, I just love the smile you get when you see him. I've only seen him with you a few times, but I can already tell he's everything to you. Every second of every day he's who you think about." he whispered back, then looked down to Noah. He patted the small boys back, and then made sure everything was okay. After he was done with checking everything, he pulled Olivia back across her sons room, and out the door. He held out his hand in front of him,

"Ladies first." he smiled, they walked to her kitchen and he sat down at a stool as she made her way to the refrigerator. She opened it, grabbed a bottle of beer out of one of the bottom drawers. She looked at him, and he nodded, so she grabbed another, shut the drawer, then shut the refrigerator. He looked at her, smiled again when she handed the beer to him, "You know the kids are going to love him, especially the girls. Dickie, and Eli will be excited that they won't be the only boys anymore. Hey, now that I think about it, it'll be split, four and four." It wasn't lost on her that he said _the kids_ and not _my kids_, and she smiled thinking that it was like he never left.

"Four and four? And who said we were dating?" she questioned.

"Yeah! Four girls, a-k-a Maureen, Kathleen, Lizzie, and you, and then us four boys, a-k-a Dickie, Eli, Noah, and me. And well.. after our kiss a few days ago, I just thought, I don't know, that it'd be perfect. I know there's a lot we still have to talk about is probably going to make us closer, and hopefully not drive us apart, but Liv… I- I want to know something..?" he looked her in the eyes, she slowly nodded her head for him to go on. He took a deep breath, and asked before he lost his confidence, "How fast is _too _fast for you to jump into this with me? Into like a relationship?"

-End Chapter Seven-

**A/N**: Hello there! Sorry for the short cliffhanger.. I wasn't sure where to break it off, so I did it here. Hahe, Anywho, next chapter should be up shortly! You do matter, don't let anyone tell you different!


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER:** I sadly do not own _Law &amp; Order: Special Victims Unit_, or it's characters, or anything else affiliated with the franchise. All that belongs to Dick Wolf. The only thing I own, is my own ideas for this story, therefore the only thing I get out of this, would be the pride and joy of people reading this. At least I hope people get pride and joy out of this…

**When Worlds Collide**

**A/N: **This will be _really_ quick -fair warning, the end one is _really _long!- The only thing right now is that I love that you guys are still enjoying this and continuing to read it. Hope you love this chapter! \\-_-/

**CHAPTER EIGHT: **TELL ME AGAIN

-Kicks off immediately after Chapter 7-

"How fast is _too _fast to jump into a relationship... with you?" Olivia asked.

Elliot nodded his head and said, "Yeah.. Like a personal relationship, not like a professional relationship."

Olivia looked at down to her feet, bent down, unzipped her boots, kicked them off to the side of the small table she typically put her keys, purse and badge on when got home most nights. Tonight though, she had only put her purse and keys on top of it. Her badge was still attached to her hip along with her service weapon. She took each of them off her belt, placed the badge with her other things, and grabbed her back-up Lucy had brought up from her kitchen then started to her room, she looked back, and waved him to come along

"Follow me," she left no room for an argument, not that he would have anyway. They got to her living room, "Wait here for a second so I can go put this away,"she held up her service weapon, "and I can change into something a little more comfortable. Do you want something a little more comfortable than your jeans?" she asked,

"Of course, and do you got anything big enough to fit me? You know I don't wear size extra small" he smirked, knowing she would deny it.

"I do have some of your things you left here from all the times you'd catch your Z's on this couch, and I do not wear size extra small!" she laughed, "I wear size... you know what? If you're lucky at some point you'll find out." she smirked back at him.

A few minutes later, she emerged from her room, still carrying her back-up weapon, but also with a pair of NYPD issued sweatpants, and even one of his USMC shirts he hadn't seen in at least ten years. She had changed her own clothes to as she was now wearing a navy blue NYPD issue loose fitting T-shirt, and black track pants. **Did she really keep those in her closet this long?** He thought.. He lifted both and smelled them. She chuckled softly, "It's okay Stabler, every night after I got home from work, and you had went back to your place, I washed them, they're clean. I took them out when I got initial custody of Noah.. I – I was going to throw them out, I never thought that I would see you again, and well, they were in a small box in the back of my closet.. always.. and well, when I moved here, I again vowed to throw them away, but instead I just stuck them under my bed because I didn't have room in my closet with all of the things I had to take out of the spare room I always had to make room for him. But when it came down to actually throwing them out.. I couldn't bring myself to throw out some of the few things I had left that reminded me of my longest relationship with a man, that reminded me of my best friend, my confidant, my everything -outside of work- for _twelve_ years. I even took them out about three weeks ago to wash them.." she had a few tears running down her face, and when Elliot saw them, he pulled everything from her hands, set the stuff on the couch, then grabbed her hand and enveloped her into a strong hug.

"Olivia.. God, I wish I knew how to say I'm sorry in a way that you'd never forget! That when -_if_\- we get, and stay, together, we can tell Noah and my kids, maybe _our _kids, how we reconciled to become one family. I know I fucked up, I know I hurt you worse than anyone, _especially_ you, should have ever been hurt, and I know I'm not perfect, but Olivia, please trust me, if nothing else I say you believe, let this be that one thing: I love you more than you'll _ever _know. I _have _loved you for longer than a former married Catholic man should. I am _in love _with you. We have so much to talk about, from the past four years, but Liv.. there is something about you, I could feel it from that first case we worked on nearly seventeen years ago now. I know how dumb, cheesy, and how absolutely cliche that sounds, because I've had so much time to think about it, and I don't know how else to explain it. Honestly, I felt as though something whispered in my ear when we first exchanged names, that something had just shifted in my life. I couldn't explain it then, and I surely can't explain it now that it's seventeen years later." he sniffed, and that was the first time either of them noticed he had tears running down his face too besides her.

"Sorry." he said as he backed and looked away from her, feeling ashamed that _he_ was crying when _he _was the one that left _her_.

"Hey! Elliot, look at me." she whispered harshly to him. He turned back and looked down to her, "El, it's okay. You want to hear something just as you put it 'dumb, cheesy, and cliché'?" she asked as she grabbed his hand, to pull him back to her.

"I -yes.." he said barely loud enough for her to hear, but re-wrapped his arms around her in an extremely loose hug.

"_I _love you more than _you_'ll ever know. _I_ have loved _you_ for longer than I should have. _I_ am _in love _with _you," _she poked herself in the chest every time she said _I _and poked him in the chest every time she said _you_. "Elliot, you don't have to try to explain to me what it felt like, or that something whispered in your ear that something had just shifted in your life when we first exchanged names.. because _I _felt it too. I knew that I could never cross the line between us, because you were married. I didn't want to have a bastard child -though I'd still love it unconditionally- I could never do that and pass along God only knows what kind of things to him or her from my side, then have to keep it a secret from your family? I couldn't do that, to you or the baby. And I know we have a lot to talk about, some of it, I can't lie to you, will be extremely hard for me to get through. But to answer your question about _how fast_ is _too fast_ to jump into a personal relationship with you?" she smiled, took a hold of his hand, brought it up to her mouth, kissed his knuckles -that were scared from all the times he punched his locker or other things.

A couple of them were new scars **Note to self: Ask him about the new scars on his knuckles** she thought. "Before we continue with this, why don't we go into my kitchen and heat up some food and get something to drink.. I don't know about you, but I'm starting to get ravenous."

"Sure, you go ahead and I'll be there in a second.. I want to get into something a little more comfy." he smiled back to her, feeling better now knowing that she felt the same way as he did.

"Okay, don't take to long though, I can't promise you'll have anything to eat or drink when you walk in there.." she joked.

Elliot chuckled, "Okay, okay, I'll hurry! Jeez, can't even take my time getting dressed in here."

Olivia nodded, and gave him his clothes, and walked off towards her kitchen with her back-up weapon and a baby monitor in the same hand, her iPhone in the other hand. **So she's certainly still Bad Ass Benson, and now she's a momma bear too.. I'm changing her name in my phone to Bad Ass Momma Bear!** He smiled and shook his head at his thought and quickly changed his clothes. He walked in the direction she went in, and within a few long strides down a mini hallway he was at a small bar area where there was a few bar stools, then a door-less doorway that was the entrance into her kitchen. He took a seat in one of the bar stools, and watched as she reached in one of the cabinets to get two plates, grabbed them, closed the cabinet door with her elbow, and set them down on her counter just as the microwave beeped signifying whatever she was warming up was done.

"Need some help?" he offered.

"Sure, could you get a wine glass down, two if you want some, and put one on either side of the bar where you're sitting? Then get the wine out, open it and put it in the middle.. but I also have a couple of beers in the upper right hand side of the door if you prefer. Sorry for the craziness, can't say I was expecting anyone to join me for my late night dinner tonight." she smiled at him as he got up and walked into the kitchen, grabbed two wine glasses, grabbed the wine from her fridge, and set everything up like she asked. He didn't even look to see what kind of beer she had. He opened the wine, and poured the glasses half way up, before sitting back down and replying,

"It's cool Liv, I know you weren't expecting me, especially to stay this late. I think it would've been even crazier at my apartment." he laughed.

She put a plate of one of his favorite Chinese dishes in front of him, and put one of her favorites in front of where she was going to sit, but she changed her mind, and slid her plate to the spot beside him, then walked around the small bar and sat next to him. He raised an eyebrow at her, but didn't say anything. She reached for her glass of wine, and accidentally bumped her arm against him, she blushed a little, and muttered a "Sorry" before speaking up and saying, "Before you ask.. Most of the time when I ordered Chinese.. I would always get half of your favorite and half of mine. I guess it was like with your clothes, I couldn't let that part of you go. It got to the point, I think the Chinese place started giving me twenty-five percent off or something." she smiled, "It's weird, up until you left, I had to be in the right kind of mood to even like what you got, but after you left… My body craved it, it was all I could hold down for a while.. I felt like I was pregnant, though I knew I wasn't, I hadn't been sexually active with anyone in at le-" she would've continued had Elliot not interrupted her,

"Olivia?" he said smiling at her.

She looked over at him, "Yes Elliot?" she asked wondering why he was interrupting her, not realizing she was about to tell him how long it had been since she had sex last before he left the force.

"As much as I'd love to hear about how long it had been since your last sexual encounter with another man before I stupidly left, could you maybe answer my question I asked about thirty minutes ago.. You know about _how _fast was _too fast _for you to jump into a personal relationship.. with me?" he couldn't help but to laugh softly at the color of her face, **the color of the wine we are drinking** he thought, she turned before she put her head in her hands,

"Oh my God.." she groaned, "Was I really about to tell you that?" she peaked through her fingers to see him simply nod with a classic Stabler grin on his face, "Sweet mother of God.. I'm so sorry El!" she chuckled, put her hands and fork down and turned her chair towards him, so he put his fork down, and did the same. He really wanted to be facing her when she answered, "Anyway.. Before I answer you entirely, I want to walk you through the day I had that set us on the path of seeing each other again, okay?" Elliot nodded his head, because he had told her he'd wait for whenever she was ready.

"Okay, I had made my mind up the day Rafael called me to tell me his grandmother had died -the exact same day I had met her actually- and he needed help with the plans, that if I ever saw you again, yes, I would be upset, maybe even a little mad at you, but I finally made peace with the idea of why you left. I didn't know if it was the right or real reason, still don't, but I thought it made enough sense. Anyway, moving on.. I understood your position, as a parent especially, more than ever before because of Noah, and that is one of the millions of things I'm thankful to him for. The day after Raf's grandmother died, I told Lucy practically my entire life story, a few things I left out that only you and God know, but I told her because she told me I was a great mother. I don't know why, and I was even two hours late to work, but I felt compelled to tell her. Well I was half way through telling her, and Noah, sitting in his high chair, God bless the little guy, said his first word. You want to know what that word was?" she looked into Elliot's eyes,

"Of course I do." he whispered quietly, and wiped the few tears that had started running down her face again.

She sniffed, coughed slightly, and then took a deep breath, "Noah's first word was 'Ma'. Elliot, his first word was 'Ma!'" she smiled like only a mother could smile after talking about her child, but continued, "God, that was one of the best feelings in my entire life so far, in all my thirty-eight years, I had only heard a few things I could compare to that feeling. It made my day better, as Raf was coming in at lunch so we could discuss his options of when and where the viewing and funeral could be. Why he wanted my help, I could never tell you, because I still have no idea.. So, I had told Fin he'd be the one in charge while Raf, Lucy -she brought Noah up during my lunch-, and I talked over the details. Raf said that his mother would take care of the guest list, we just had to figure out everything else.. but after I told Fin what was going on, we somehow got onto the topic of you, and we fought, but we talked through it, we always have. He went out to tell the rest of the squad, then about five minutes tops Nick Amaro, who was hired to be your replacement," both involuntarily flinched at the word, Olivia swallowed, then continued, "Came barging into my office -Cragen's old one- and asked why I always put Fin in charge, yelled that Rafael was my boyfriend," she had to stop for a second to laugh with Elliot when he gave her a goofy look with a raised eyebrow, "He's not! Anyway, within seconds of Nick and I's yelling, Fin came back in, asked if everything was okay. Nick mouthed off to him, and I guess something flashed in my eyes, because Fin brought up when you and I fought after the Gitano case, and said that it didn't end well for you to get Nick out of my office. Good thing too, because I sincerely wanted to shoot Nick, he was being immature that morning. Nick left my office, and Fin made sure I was okay before he left. About thirty minutes after that Raf came by with my food, and we discussed his options, blah, blah, blah. Right after Lucy and Noah left, Noah had fallen asleep, Raf yelled to me 'Catch!'.. it was a fortune cookie he had forgotten to give me, I still have the little strip of paper in my office drawer." she smiled again, brighter this time though,

"Anyhow, it said, "A new relationship with an old friend is about to blossom, take advantage" Honestly Elliot, it was the last in a novel long list of things that made me think of you in the past month.. It spooked me then, but now that I think about it, it was like everything pointed me in the direction of the funeral home Raf picked out.. It was like somebody was telling me that would be where I'd see you again.." she shook her head,

"That is wild, but I'm happy that everything seemed to make you think of me." he smirked.

"Oh! You and that ego of yours Stabler!" she laughed, "Okay, so to answer your question _finally_, it wasn't fast enough for me. Elliot.. When I kissed you four days ago, I would've said yes to being in a personal relationship with you then, and absolutely nothing could or can change my mind. So to correctly answer your question, there is/was no limit to how fast would have been too fast. I would've said yes at any moment you asked me El." she smiled up at him,

"Okay, so Olivia Marie Benson, would you like to go out on a date sometime in the very near future with me?" he grinned at her, their faces pretty even thanks to the bar stools.

She smiled back at him, "I would absolutely love to go on a date with the one and only Elliot Joseph Stabler, and before you ask -yes I know what you're thinking!- Noah never had a middle name, so I gave him your middle name because I was going to teach him to be sort of your mini-me without you even knowing it. You are such a great man Elliot, I wanted to do my best to raise him in a way that would make you proud."

"He already makes me proud, he gave you everything you ever wanted. That's the best thing he could do for me." Elliot smiled.

"Not everything.." she whispered as she looked at him.

"Not everything? Liv, our entire partnership you had always talked about how one day you _really_ wanted a family." he asked.

"No.. I mean yes, he _is_ everything, call me selfish, but there's one more thing I want." she replied.

"You're definitely not selfish, and your wish is my command Olivia, I will do whatever I have to get whatever you that last thing you want, even if it kills me."

She smirked as she sat up and whispered in his ear, "Elliot.. The _thing _I want, isn't a _thing, _it's a _who_."

He returned her smirk, leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Okay Liv, _who _is this guy, I'm going to be honest, my jealous side hasn't toned down at all, if anything it's worse than before.."

"Wellll Elliot, this _guy _I want is my best friend, I've known him since 1999, he looks incredibly sexy in anything he wears, but when he wears any kind of uniform, fuck it makes me want to jump his damn bones every time.. hmmm, let's see.. what else.. he has these _gorgeous _blue eyes, his hair is dark and short, but it fits him because he's a Marine. Anything else you want me to tell you about him?" she gave him a sexy smile.

"I don't know, he sounds an awful like somebody I know.." he returned her smile.

"And _who _would that be?" she looked at him in the eyes and batted her eyelashes.

"His name's Elliot too. I know him pretty well actually. If I didn't know any better, I'd be pretty jealous of him too." he smirked, stood up, and put his arms around her, but not touching her, and grasped the surface behind her. He was as close as he was when they kissed the first time. "I would introduce the two of you, but I don't want to take the chance he'd take you away from me. Unlike you, I _do_ want to be selfish, because _I_ love you Olivia Benson, and _I _want you all to myself."

Before she had the chance to reply, Elliot closed the short distance between their faces and bodies, and kissed her for all he was worth. He slipped his hands from the surface of her bar to her back, down to her seat to keep her from falling backwards. With _his_ arms locked around her, Olivia wrapped _her_ arms around his neck, and her feet around his waist. Elliot got the idea, smiled against her lips and picked her up from her stool. Oxygen became an unwelcome intruder between them, so they broke their kiss briefly. **Elliot is holding me in his arms, in the air.. have I died and went to heaven? Surely not.. I can feel his strong arms holding me up, and his hot breath against my lips. And damn those blue eyes that are staring at me!** Olivia smiled at him,

"Where we going soldier?" she asked.

"I don't know Sergeant, where do you want to go?" he replied with a half smirk.

"Hmmm, how about Fort Benson? It's here in New York, Manhattan actually. Only about thirty feet from here." she gave him a sultry, yet sobering smile, "And just so you know.. I love you too. Don't make me regret saying those three words to you. I'm letting go right now, making myself more vulnerable in front of you than I have since when I was green enough in the field to pick like a wildflower. If you ever leave me again, not only will I hunt you down and kill you, I will make sure it's a _very _slow, _very _painful death. Got it? I love you _now_, I _have_ loved you, and I will _never stop_ loving you, but Elliot, always remember that you hold two lives in your hands. Noah's and mine, because if you for some reason leave again, after I murder you, I'll end up going to prison, which means that my sleeping prince will have no mother. Now soldier, you need to report to your new base. Immediately. Now move." she smirked at him.

"Sergeant -Ma'am- may I ask a question quickly?" he asked.

"Yes sir, what is your question?"

"Ma'am, I- I need directions to Fort Benson."

"Stand up, and keep straight down the hallway for about twenty-five feet, then take a sharp left, through the door, and keep on that path for about five feet. You're destination will be on your right. It should take you approximately two minutes, but be sure to save some time for the mandatory kissing detours along the way soldier. Here we go, lets move out." she smiled at him.

"On our way Sergeant. You'll have to tell me where these detours show up because I've never taken this route before ma'am." he smiled as he started walking backwards.

"Your first detour will be the wall about three feet before your sharp left turn, the second and last will be the door immediately after the sharp left turn. You should make it to your destination before any of the others arise. First detour is….now!" Elliot felt his back hit the wall, and he realizes how close he came to tripping over her couch, but now he doesn't care. He's kissing Olivia with everything he can muster, and unexpectedly spins around so now _she_ is up against the wall, and he's kissing down her neck,

"Olivia, if you aren't sure about this, tell me now, or I'm not going to be able to stop. I love you too much to push you into this too fast. I don't want to lose you over this." he breathed out against her neck.

"Elliot, I swear, if you stop now, I will kill you. You won't lose me over this, this is the one thing besides having a family of my own that I've always wanted." setting her head against the wall, and closing her eyes, exposing her neck. Her way of giving him the go ahead to continue. Which he did with near reckless abandon,

"Elll, God, come on, we should move this to the my room. I don't want to wake Noah. Hmmm, damn it, you aren't doing anything yet, but suck my neck and I'm already ready for you more than you know." she breathed out as best as she could. "I love you, I love you, I love you." she chanted as he opened her bedroom door, shut it with his foot as soon as they were all the way in her room and made his way, with her still in his arms, to her bed. She felt the bed before she realized he was leaning her down onto it,

"Tell me again Olivia." he stared from above, right into her eyes. She could easily see the love, respect, lust, hunger for her, in those blue eyes she never thought she'd see again. She smiled slightly,

"Tell you what again Elliot?"

"Tell me that you love me again. Please? I feel like this isn't real yet." he inquired.

She chuckled, and nodded, "I'm happy I'm not the only one that feels like this isn't real yet. I will never get tired of telling you that I love you, so Elliot Joseph Stabler, I, Olivia Marie Benson, love you."

-End Chapter Eight-

**A/N**: Howdy-do readers?! Guess who has a new favorite chapter?! \\-_-/ This author does! Haha, even as a writer sometimes you have chapters you like more than others. This is definitely my favorite chapter in my story so far. Anyhow, enough about what **I **as the author liked, what did **YOU** as the readers like about this chapter? After all, the whole reason I'm writing it is for you guys. And for those of you that are thinking I just duped you out of a smut-scene, don't be so quick to think I did.. I didn't have it this chapter because of two reasons, A)I have a question I wanted answered by **YOU**, yes, **YOU**, the one reading this in your head as you skim through this authors note. If that's you, please read my reason B, before skipping to the question. B)I betch-ya you've already read the question below huh? Don't lie to yourself, that's a bad habit to break, though it's not impossible. (Trust me, I know from experience.. see now I'm asking you to trust a total stranger {Unless you actually know me and you're just creeping on my story.. which would be really weird. O_o}) _Anyhow.._ If you are actually reading this before glancing at the below question, I'm proud of you! Give yourself a pat on the back! Really! Do it! Self-confidence is something people need.. it makes me sad to see people putting other people down because in that persons eyes, the person they are putting down doesn't meet their standards of 'pretty' or 'hot' or 'beautiful'. Well, I'm here to tell you _right _now, the only standards you should live by are your own. _You_ know what _you_ are most comfortable with, trust _your_ instincts. While I don't advise you to go out and get fifty tattoos and/or piercings -the general public kind of frowns upon that-, but wear what you are comfortable with. Be your own person! And also note that beauty isn't always on the outside, sometimes you have to look in/at a persons soul to know if they have true beauty or just a beautiful exterior/face. Okay, enough with the life lesson, and on to my **real** B)_You _try to write a smut-scene with your mother a mere four feet away.. without turning red.. bahahaha, I couldn't do it, so the beginning of the next chapter will be the smut. Okay, sorry for the **EXTREMELY LONG A/N**, you can either leave you're answer in a review _or _if you're more comfortable about it, you can send me a personal message.

**_THE QUESTION:_** I've read quite a lot of smut-scenes between Elliot &amp; Olivia on here, (1)some with both being talkative/screamers during their sexual encounters, I've also read (2)some with only Olivia, but not Elliot or (3)Elliot, but not Olivia being talkative/screamers but I've also read (4)some where neither are talkative/screamers. So my question?: How should it be? #1, 2, 3, or 4? And why you chose the number you did?


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER:** I sadly do not own _Law &amp; Order: Special Victims Unit_, or it's characters, or anything else affiliated with the franchise. All that belongs to Dick Wolf. The only thing I own, is my own ideas for this story, therefore the only thing I get out of this, would be the pride and joy of people reading this. At least I hope people get pride and joy out of this…

**When Worlds Collide**

**A/N**: Hello! This is my usual hello &amp; thank you for continuing to read my story Authors Note. Now I feel like I'm a robot. Haha, anyhow, I've been re-watching my recorded episodes of the show, and I love the early seasons because: A)Elliot shows his rough 'em &amp; tough 'em side, but also his family-man/softer side a lot to Olivia, B)everyone is _so _young! &amp; C)it's Law &amp; Order: Special Victims Unit! What better reasoning is there than that? Besides getting to see Chris, Mariska, Dann, &amp; Richard all together again before all the drama starts in the coming seasons! :) Anyway, let me know what you think if you feel up to it! If not, I hope you like the story! {Also, this is my first time writing any smut, so sorry if it isn't the greatest.}

**CHAPTER NINE: HUNGRY?**

**-**Jumps right into Chapter Eight left off-

"And I, Elliot Joseph Stabler, love you, Olivia Marie Benson. More than you'll ever know. I have one ask question for you sweetheart," he looked down at her, and she crooked an eyebrow at him that was just visible in the semi-darkness, "What's your feelings on sexual markings?" he asked bashfully, he had never had to ask a woman before.. Kathy was too main steam with _him _to try anything adventurous in the bedroom.

"I have this entire weekend off, so unless I get called in, I want this weekend to be catching up with you, spending quality time with Noah and you, just being with _you _and _Noah _together, so for your answer, I don't really care because-" she was cut off by Elliot's mouth on her own.

When he pulled away to start getting rid of her shirt, he explained his actions, "As much as I love hearing you talk, I want to be hearing you moan and telling me what you like best." after finishing his sentence, he brought his head down to use his teeth to pull up her shirt, his forearm brushed against her breasts on it's way down to deprive her of her track pants at nearly the same time, her nipples hardened immediately. While it was semi- dark in her room, all his mind could think was **She isn't wearing a bra…** with the only light coming from her connected bathroom that was slightly concealed by the door into the said room. Elliot didn't waste his time divesting the rest of Olivia's clothes.

He fastened himself onto her neck, and sucked hard on her pulse. He knew she'd have a mark, but he also knew she wouldn't care as she so stated above that she was off the entire weekend.

"Mmmm, El," She moaned lowly, to keep from being too loud, **how did he know one of my most sensitive spots within a few seconds?** "Stop." Olivia didn't have to tell him twice, he stopped right away and pulled away quickly,

"Are you okay?!" he asked worriedly.

She smiled at him, "Always the gentleman, checking up on the lady first, I'm absolutely, positively perfect. But we _do_ have a problem.. My problem lays in the fact that I'm in my _underwear _and you sir, are in all of your clothing but your shoes. See the problem?"

"Yes Sergeant, that is a _very _bad problem isn't it?" he asked looking down at his clothing, creasing his brow. When he looked up she was nodding, so he continued talking, "Well Sergeant, given this is _your _base, how do you suppose we fix the said _problem_?" he inquired.

"I suppose your superior could maybe, oh I don't know, _help _discard the offending items of clothing if you'd like?" she offered with one of the _sexiest _smirks he had ever seen.

"I- I think that would be _very helpful _if my superior could help me." he was thrown off a bit by this flirtatious side of his former partner, especially that it was directed towards him. Sure, of course he knew she had dated -more than he ever let on-, and yeah, they had gone undercover where she had to pretend to be his wife, or girlfriend, but she had never been like this. **Though at the end of the day, or the undercover gig was over, you went your way, usually to your ****_real _****wife, and she went her way, usually to an empty apartment**..

"Whatchya thinking about soldier?" her whisper in his ear brought him out of his thoughts, he smiled as they were hip to hip, chest to chest, sort of like they were when she had gotten Noah off his shoulders four days prior, but they were closer this time. She leaned back slightly, and quickly grabbed the sides of his USMC shirt, tugged upwards until it was up, and completely off him. She then just gazed at him, "And is it possible that you're _more_ sexy than you were before you left?" she muttered quietly. She was at a loss of words to depict the feeling that was stirring in her stomach. Was she turned on? More and more by the second, but she had been turned on by him before, why was this so different? **Because he ****_knows_**** how you feel, and he feels the ****_same_**** exact way.**

He nodded with a slight smirk, "You." was all he replied just as quietly as her comment. That's all she needed to hear to know that _this_ feeling was mutual, and neither would ever be the same again… in a _good_ way, no, in a _great _way. Elliot seemed to sense the same thing, as leaned forward slightly, effectively latching his mouth onto hers for what seemed the millionth time this night. But this one, it had the hunger, longing, lust, sexual implications in it they both expected to be there that first time they kissed against the brick wall. Elliot slightly pushed her back down on the bed, and using the slight moan that escaped Olivia's lips as his cue to go, he continued kissing across her jaw, down her neck, over her shoulder blades, to the tops of her breasts, between the valley of her breasts, down her flat stomach, swirling his tongue around and into her navel,

"Fuck Elliot, come on already." she whimpered impatiently. So he moved down to her underwear,

"How much did these cost?" Elliot asked seemingly out of the blue.

"I don't know, maybe $7? They aren't anything special.. Why?" She tried to regulate her breathing, while his hot breath was on her lower abdomen and continuing to go lower. She never got an answer though, as she felt the pull of her underwear before hearing the quick ripping noise that accompanied the offending cloth being pulled apart at the hands of the man she had always loved. Olivia heard him chuckle,

"I guess I owe you a new pair now."

"The only thing you owe me right now Stabler, is an explanation. An explanation as to _why_ you are talking when we should be _doing _other thi- Holy shit Elliot! Hmmmm, holy mother of God..." she tried to be as quiet as she could, but with Elliot between her legs licking, sucking, and nipping her most intimate parts, she wasn't sure how much longer she could keep herself from crying out in pleasure. One of her hands was bunched up in her sheets, the other made it's way down to the back of Elliot's head and ran her fingers through the short stubble of hair there. Both of Elliot's hands were holding her hips down, occasionally sliding up and down her thighs.

Olivia could feel him let up his hold on her hips, and the warmth of his mouth was suddenly gone. She was ready to ask him what he was doing, when he stole her breath with an affectionate, but yet simple kiss,

"Olivia, before we go any farther, I want you to know that at any point, all you've got to do is say no, or stop, or quit. You said it yourself, I will forever be the gentleman, I've already hurt you more than I ever should have, and I wouldn't be able to take it if I lost you again.." he whispered in her ear.

"Elliot I _know _what I'm doing. Now, please give me the pleasure I want, or I will use my own devices to get off while you show yourself the door." she gave him the look of an impatient lover.

"You have your own devices?" he smiled at her.

"Elliot, do not tempt me.." she couldn't help but to smile back at him.

"Okay okay okay.. do you want me to -" he started, but was interrupted by Olivia stealing _his _breath when she started suckling the side of his neck.

"Elliot.. no more talking, I trust you with my life. I have always trusted you. You've been a Marine and/or an SVU detective for as long as I've known you, _trust _your instincts El. Okay?" she voiced softly to him.

Without words, he voiced his appreciation and understanding of what she was said. He grabbed both of her hands with one of his own and interlocked the fingers he could with his own. She looked up at him, biting her bottom lip, waiting for whatever he would give her.. Elliot used his free hand to stroke himself a few times, looked up to Olivia, she nodded. **Here it goes...** they both thought. He slowly pushed up into her, a little bit, by little bit. It felt like forever until he finally stopped, buried farther into her than he ever thought he would, "You are so beautiful, gorgeous, amazing Olivia."

"Ughhhhh!" Olivia couldn't hold that moan in. It hurt slightly, it had been a few months since her last sexual partner before Elliot decided to turn up and profess his love for her, but the pain was very quickly becoming the most pleasurable partner she's ever had.. "That's it baby.. Harder!" she growled low in her throat. **If I shall die tonight, I shall have died a very, very happy man** he thought as he started thrusting harder into her.

All the way out but the tip, thrust back in. All the way out but the tip, thrust back in. Over and over again, Elliot stopped suckling on her breast, and brought his mouth back to hers, trying to convey the love he has had and all the love he will always have for her into his love making at that moment. Kissing her while thrusting into her was making his head swim with every second both came closer to their respective releases. Here he was just four days removed from re-entering her world -that included Noah now- and she has practically forgiven everything. **Though she hasn't really had the chance to learn everything either**..

"Ellll" she brought his mind back to the present again with her vivacious moan, "I'm getting closer, come on! Mmmm, faster. Damn it Elli- Ughhhh!" she about lost it entirely when he let go of her hands, used one to grab her right leg and pulled it up just under his left arm, while using his other free hand to message her clit, but kept his mouth close enough to where they were sharing the same oxygen. Their eyes were glued to each other, daring each other to let go first.

"Let go Olivia.. Let it all go.. Close your eyes.. if you have to.. I'll be right here.. with you when you.. open them again" Elliot panted out as he hit into her harder and faster because he knew he'd be bursting at the seams in a few minutes, maybe even seconds, if she kept clenching his nether regions like she was. "God damn Liv.." he breathed.

"Let go yourself El.. and I don't want to close them, I want my eyes to be glued to yours… I've only seen them in my dreams for the past four years, I gotta know they are here to stay, here for real. And oh dear God, right. There. Elliot. Shit, shit, shit, give it to me harder right fucking there. Ughhhh. Fuckin He-!" Before she had the chance to totally yell out in pleasure, Elliot's mouth found it's way onto hers to swallow the profanity that was most certainly going to be said and immediately on the tip of her tongue.

She started shaking, and ripping apart at her very seams, while she laid beneath the very man she'd named her own devices after and if she was honest with herself, **she would die a ****_very _****happy woman if she so died right there with him still thrusting inside of her to help prolong her own orgasm**, she thought back to what he said earlier, **"You said it yourself, I will forever be the gentleman," and the sincerity and near heartbreak he had in his voice when he had said, "I wouldn't be able to take it if I lost you again.."**.

She had thought about him -them really- doing this to her at this time of night so much more than she would ever willingly or openly admit to. Even when she was his partner, after he had left, even when she was near by, when she went to Oregon, even when he was married, when he was separated, even when he kissed Detective Beck **thank you Fin**, even when she kissed her date, hell she _even _thought about Elliot making love to her when she was fucking -the best word for it in her opinion- David, and then after David, Brian. The one and only time she didn't think of Elliot Joseph Stabler making sweet love to her was when William Lewis had her. She might not have been envisioning Elliot making love to her then, but she was certainly thinking of him plowing through the door at any time and savagely beating -but not quite killing- Lewis so he'd have the max amount of pain inflicted. So _Lewis_ would be the one begging for his life, for _Lewis_ to be the one begging for a bullet to be embedded his head to end it all.

"Fuck.. shit.. Jesus Christ! I'm about to explode 'Livia, where do you want me to – to _let go_?" Elliot's low-in-volume persistent, but unsure, voice made her realize how much they may love each other, but had a ways to go in the making love department to find what the other liked, preferred, reacted to.

_"__Olivia.. where?!_" he was about to _let it all go_, but didn't know where to. Olivia grinned up at him, instead of answering with words, she simply wrapped her legs around his lower back tighter and raised her hips to meet his with a more furious pace. He looked down down to where both their bodies melded into one, and couldn't get over the fact that he felt as though Olivia and himself were split from the same mold. Her hips fit perfectly where his sunk in, his stomach fit in the position where hers caved, both just seemed to meld together. **Like puzzle pieces… there was no other way to describe their bodies when they slammed together, or just held onto one another. **

His eyes continued downward to where could just see his own cock slide into her, seemingly perfectly into her, then pull out quickly, only to slide back into her just as fast. Usually watching himself this way disgusted him. Yes he had watched himself descend into someone else -**your EX-wife**\- before when he was younger, and yes he had obviously masturbated before, **you ****_are_**** thirty-eight years old and had been married for about half of those years, and happily for about the first half of those**but typically it didn't feel right to be watching himself going down, even if it was his wife at the time, or arouse himself while observing his own hand doing the rousing.

But here, watching himself -the best he could anyway- appear, disappear deep within her, only to reappear only a few quick seconds later, over and over again, he couldn't even begin to describe the feelings that were swirling, twisting, writhing, and tossing inside of him. Just that it felt _right_ to be here.. with _her_. _Her_ as in Olivia Benson, his former partner Olivia Benson. The now _Sergeant_ Olivia Benson.

With one last hard thrust, and his mouth attached to her neck, like a babies mouth to it's mothers breast when it was hungry, he came.. long and hard. He knew for a fact that she would not only have a hickey where he had latched onto, but also a bite mark, on her neck for at least a week. He was conflicted at the thought of her having to go in on Monday with only a partially covered hickey/bite mark. On one hand he was happy that everyone would see it and know immediately she was taken, only on the other, he knew at least Rafael would probably give her shit about it, most likely Fin too. He had no idea what the other detectives would say or think, so that was something he'd have to discuss with her or Rafael later. As he finished, he pulled his head away from her neck to gauge her reaction.

"Olivia..-" he started, only to be cut off by her starting to say his name at the same time.

"Great minds think a-like.. you first." Olivia smiled and insisted to him that he be the first to talk after the monumental change their friendship, partnership, and their relationship.

"No pressure of course!" she joked.

"Apparently so.. and none at all, none with you by my side, or underneath me at the moment," he smiled and joked back, but spoke seriously when he continued, "No pressure at all when I feel like this is the most _right_ thing I've _ever_ done in my entire life. Outside of seeing/ meeting the kids for the first time when they were born, this has been the third best day of my life. And since I know you'll ask, the best day was when I was introduced to you, beautiful, the second was when I came back into your life four days ago, and then today, the day I made love to you for the very first time, and I pray to anything and everything that this hasn't been the only time." Elliot looked down to her, and saw a few tears running down her face, "Hey hey, what's the matter Liv?" he asked worried.

"Oh Elliot, I couldn't have said it any better.. except I only have one kid." she chuckled through the few tears that continued to fall against her will.

"Olivia, I love you more than anything. I wasted the last four years wanting to forget everything and nearly everyone for a while.. But the _one _person I couldn't forget about was you. You and my kids Liv. And now Noah. I'll never forget that little guy, no matter if we work out or not. I've prayed every day until I finally got that text from Rafael that you guys were finally finishing up on that case, that I'd get to at least talk to you again." he said, still straddling her.

"And I love you more than anything.. besides Noah." she smiled at the thought of him, "I could never forget you Elliot, but I'm not going to say I didn't try. But we aren't talking about this here. Not with you above me." she chuckled, "How about we both go take a _quick _shower, then come back and sleep for a while. You have five kids, you know how early little kids wake up, and Noah knows the time better than any other little kid I've ever known. He's usually up by 8:30 on Saturdays and it is now 1:17."

"Sounds like a great idea.. You always have great ideas." he commented as he was beginning to get up.

"Can you wait here for a few seconds so I can get something new to wear? A new pair of underwear especially considering you so kindly ripped my other pair I was wearing?" she asked shyly after covering up with a sheet as soon as he was up and off of her picking up his clothes off the floor.

He nodded his head, "Sure, and you don't have to cover up you know, we did just make love Liv." he spoke softly.

"Thank you, and I know El.. This just -this was our first time ya know? Next time I'll be more comfortable." **Because I would have the chance to run away if you wanted too after we talk..** "Okay?" she replied just as softly.

"Next time?" he smirked at her.

She smirked back, "Only if you're a good boy."

"Always Liv." he chuckled, "Really though, anything that makes you more comfortable, I'd do it in a heart beat. Even if it meant always making love in the semi-darkness. I'd do anything for you to be more comfortable."

"Thanks El.. that means a lot to me.. I noticed how you always say 'making love' and not 'fucking', or 'sex'.. do you mind me asking why you say it that way?" she asked.

He smiled a closed mouth smile, "No I don't mind, I'd tell you anything that you asked. And I don't say we're 'fucking' because we're not, and weren't just now. It was our first time ever having sexual intercourse with each other. We're still learning what each other likes and what the others body reacts to in a certain way. I didn't say we were having 'sex' because, technically, yes we _were_ having sex, but I want this relationship/friendship what ever we decide to make this time we are having together more than just finally getting into each others pants. I have too much respect for you to do that. I love you. I don't know if this will seem real to you or me for a while, but I don't want to run away from this feeling I have for you Olivia. If I've learned anything in these last four years, it's that running only saves you from a moment in time, not forever, that you'll always miss that one person. That one person for me.. is you." after he said that, he walked back to the bed, leaned down to where she was, and kissed her like she had never been kissed before. It was compassionate and hungry. Hungry as in hungry to prove everything he had said, not hungry like it was earlier when they were ready to take their relationship to the next level.

-End Chapter Nine-

**A/N**: Sorry for the delay, it seems everything that could be going wrong right now, is. But guess what? It's not your problem, and it's things that can be fixed, so it's not as though I'm dying. I've got my whole life ahead of me. Anyhow, how'd I do on my first smut scene? I, as the writer, felt like it wasn't too bad. Hope you guys continue to like it, and thank you to all of you that have commented your opinions.


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER:** I sadly do not own _Law &amp; Order: Special Victims Unit_, or it's characters, or anything else affiliated with the franchise. All that belongs to Dick Wolf. The only thing I own, is my own ideas for this story, therefore the only thing I get out of this, would be the pride and joy of people reading this. At least I hope people get pride and joy out of this…

**When Worlds Collide**

**A/N: **Hello! How are you guys? I'm okay, better than before, but now dealing with allergies. (Bleh! Allergies suck!) Anywho… how'd you like my first ever written smut chapter/scene? I forgot to read through it again before I posted it, so yes, I know, there are a few things you were probably thinking 'huh?' right? I don't blame you if you did, because _I _wrote it and I thought that. If not, well, I guess your brain fixes the mistakes that are there! Again, anyway… I'm happily surprised that I'm already at chapter ten! \\-_-/ whooo! haha, well, I shall allow you guys to read you're next chapter that you are obviously here for, so here it goes! My chapter ten! :)

**CHAPTER TEN (!): **FOO?!

"What time is it?!" Olivia woke up in a flash and looked at the digital clock on her nightstand, _10:26 AM_. "Shit! Fuck! Elliot! We have to get up, Noah is probably up and wanting food." she looked over to where he should have been, but saw nothing. **By the way my neck, and in between my legs feel, there is no way in hell he wasn't here last night. He said he didn't want to run from me anymo-**

"Lookie Noah, momma's finally awake! You want to go get her?" she heard from behind her, she whipped around right as Noah practically jumped from _Elliot's_ arms into _her_ arms and squealed,

"Ma!"

She smiled so big Elliot's mouth hurt from _just_ seeing her jaw smile that big, "Hello momma's sweet little man! How are you today?" she cooed at him. Noah just clapped his hands excitedly and had about just as big smile on his face as his mother did. Elliot's heart soared at the sight in front of him.

"Didn't I tell you that you'd be and make a great mother all those years ago Liv?" he chuckled, smiled at her with Noah sitting on her lap, and her kissing the top of his head.

"Noah tell daddy to be quiet!" she laughed and threw her pillow at him. He covered his head with his hands, then grabbed the pillow, and was still laughing as he said,

"Momma's _so _going to get it now Noah!" he started taking long strides towards her, and was right next to her and Noah in a matter of four steps, and tossed the pillow to the other side of the bed, then,

"Ahhhh!" he mock tackled both of them to the bed, all three laughing hard with Elliot rolling over to his left, so Olivia's right side was lining up on Elliot's left and Noah -still in Olivia's arms- was on Elliot's chest/right side. Neither Elliot nor Olivia seemed to catch the fact that she called him 'daddy', or if they did, neither said anything. After everyone was back to somewhat normal from their laughing fit, Elliot sat both of them up, and sat on the edge of the bed looking over at them, and spoke up,

"Well babe, as you obviously just noticed it's about twenty till eleven now, Noah here helped me make breakfast this morning. There is some left over chocolate-chip pancakes, bacon, freshly cut fruit, a piece or two of toast, and a few links of sausage left to warm up if you'd like.. or I could if you wanted me too. I figured if you wanted some eggs I'd cook them made-to-order because for one, I didn't think you like cold, or reheated for that matter, eggs, and two, I wasn't a hundred percent sure on how you like yours. Oh! I almost forgot, we also have some rice cereal too if you'd like some of that. Noah offered me some, but I told him that I'd only have a bite if his momma said it was okay for him to share his food." Elliot grinned at her.

"Well my goodness Noah, you and daddy were busy this morning huh? How about the three of us get going into the kitchen so momma can decide what she wants, how's that my handsome boy?" Olivia grinned back.. this time she realized that she had called Elliot 'daddy',

"Oh my God El, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean that you were his dad. I don't want to put that burden of being a dad back on to you so fast. You just got back four days ago, from God only knows how many psychotic idiots trying to kill you. I'm sor-" she rambled on in short, broken breaths.

"Olivia, hey, hey, it's okay. Don't be sorry, please? And he's not a burden, and neither are you. Just a few minutes ago when we were laughing?" he asked her with a raised brow,

"Yeah…?" she wasn't sure where he was going with this.

"Liv, that was the most I have laughed since before I left. I hadn't laughed like that since Eli did something -I don't even remember what it was now- but he was only eight months old. Four and a third years ago was when I laughed like that last. That's _Fifty-two _months Liv. _Please_ don't apologize for something that in the short amount of time I've been here, with the two of you, that has brought me _so much _joy. God Liv, every day I was gone, I prayed like hell for two things. One, that I'd survive my tours so I could get back to my kids, and you. And number two? That one of the times I survived, _if_ I survived, I'd come back here and you'd have a child. Even if you were married to someone else, I wanted you to be able to have a child. I knew from the first time I saw you with a child victim, you'd be the best mom in the entire world to him or her. It was reaffirmed when you had gotten custody of Calvin, and I know you don't want to talk about him because it hurts to think about how he was practically ripped from your arms, but as I said, it just reaffirmed to me that you'd be the best mother you could be. And with my kids, Jesus Liv, you have helped my kids more than you'll ever know. Maureen wants to become a therapist that specializes in rape victims, Kathleen probably would be hanging with the wrong crowd instead of focusing on her schooling, Lizzie and Dickie apparently have asked about you to my sister -more on that later- so much that now Eli wants to meet you. Obviously Eli is the only one that has some question marks in his head about how you are associated with his brother, sisters, and daddy, but I have no question in my mind that once we tell him that _you're_ the one that first held him, that _you_ single- handedly saved _his_ life, and if it wasn't because of_you_, he wouldn't have a daddy, he'll come around quite fast to you. Don't you see it Liv? _You_ are the love of my life, and I will _always _love you, no matter the outcome of our relationship. And now, I have _you _and _Noah_, I couldn't be happier right now. So again, please do not apologize for something as innocent as you calling me Noah's 'daddy', I would be _honored_ to be Noahs stand-in-father if you let me be." both were in tears by the time he finished, and Noah -who was confused at the dramatic shift of emotions in the room- started fussing to get down from Olivia's arms. She sniffed, and wiped the tears off of her cheeks as best as she could, and replied,

"Damn it Elliot, you always seem to know what to say at some of the most important times. I know it's only been four days since you've been back in my and Noah's life, but I'd be more than happy to allow you to be Noah's father. I've known you for sixteen years El. You wouldn't have to be a stand-in-father, you _would/will _be his father. I -_only_ if you want- want you to apply also to become his adoptive father, with me while I apply to be his adoptive mother.. So -so maybe we can be a family of our own in sorts" Elliot didn't even think about it for five seconds,

"_Only _if I want to? _Only_ to become Noah's adoptive _father_?! Are you serious right now Liv? I would love nothing more -except to eventually try to have our own child, or child_ren_, that share our DNA- than to become his adoptive father and be our own little family. But. But before we decide anything, we should talk this through. Trust me Liv, I want this more than anything, but nobody besides us and Noah know the two of us are together, and as smart as Noah is, he can't talk well enough." he got up, and went over to kneel in front of them so he was eye level with Olivia and Noah, and hugged both. When they pulled away after being in his embrace for a few seconds, Elliot kissed Noah on the top of his forehead, and then kissed Olivia on the mouth, that would have went farther if not for Noah being in her arms still, and the sound of somebody knocking on her door.

"You expecting anyone Liv?" Elliot asked,

"No, no one that I can think of.." she said a little nervous, which Elliot, being Elliot, picked up on right away.

"Okay, stay here with Noah. Give me your service weapon." he said in a quiet, but reassuring voice. She nodded, and pointed to the lock box on her dresser, then she whispered the combination, "10-20-76". Her face reddened a little bit, and he wasn't sure why until he read back the numbers to her, his date of birth. He looked at her with half a smirk, and she flipped him off behind Noah's back. He chuckled and unlocked her lock box, pulled her weapon out, and made sure it had a full standard issue magazine in place.

"Yell out to ask who it is really quick?" he whispered to her.

"Sure. WHO IS IT?" she yelled from her room. Elliot walked out about half way, ready to blow anyone away if they tried breaking into her apartment, but stopped in his tracks when he heard who it was,

"Hey Baby-girl, it's Uncle Fin to come see my nephew since I was in the area, and I had meant to tell you somethin the other day.. You okay? You sound far away..?" he yelled back loud enough for her to hear him in her bedroom, which he obviously didn't know she was in. She came running out with Noah on her hip, and eyes wide. She pointed to Elliot, then pointed to her room, and signaled him to be quiet. He nodded and blew her a kiss. She smiled, acted like she caught it, then blew one back and he did the same thing. She shooed him to her room, as she replied to Fin, walking towards the door,

"Okay Fin, hold up for a second." She opened the door, "Sorry, Noah and I were playing in my room, which is why I sounded so far away." she apologized with a small smile.

"Hey it's cool, as I said, I was in this area, actually this build -Liv?" he started, but saw her neck, and **upper chest that had multiple visible hickies, one of which had a bite mark that was half visible meaning that** -no, Fin was not going to think where the other half was, this was like his little sister…- **but why was she wearing a mans T-shirt?**

She replied, "Yeah..?" she noticed him looking at her neck/chest, so she too looked down and mentally cursed herself for not putting something over Elliot's T-shirt before opening the door. She blushed blood red, and asked softly, "Ughh, please don't ask. Not until I bring it up, okay? I will tell you that yes, I'm in a relationship with someone. It just kind of happened, and well.. We got a little carried away last night as you can see… If you want to watch your nephew here for about half an hour, I can go myself look a little more presentable. Or you can come back later.."

"Good to see you're in a relationship with someone.. but you're moving a bit fast don't you think Liv?! I mean has the guy even met Noah yet? Or the rest of us..?" he asked with his voice escalating with each word. He didn't even discuss if he'd let her go get dressed, or if he'd come back later, which honestly pissed her off. She voiced her displeasure of his tone,

"Fin, one don't you_ dare_ start yelling at me when I'm holding Noah. Two, do _NOT_ forget you came here unannounced, if I knew you were coming over I would've been up sooner than thirty minutes ago. Three, _I _will decide on what is too fast. Four, as a matter of fact, _yes _he has met Noah, and Noah loves him to death already, and lastly, five, _I don't need _yours or anyone elses approval for who I can or cannot date, _father_. If you are going to judge me, in _my _apartment, then you can show yourself the door, and never show your face here again. The _only _time you'd see me would be at work as your superior _and _you'd only see Noah if Lucy brought him up to see me during my very sporadic lunch schedule." she said back to him in a harsh voice, but not yelling. She didn't even realize she was shaking slightly. She was nervous Elliot would hear her and come out, but thankfully he never did, but she was sure she would be explaining this one later when they talk about everything.

Fin looked at her, he felt bad for yelling at her, and making her think that she had to have his -or the squads- approval to date someone. Frankly, he didn't think Olivia would date anyone long enough to settle down, especially after the talk/fight they had two and a half weeks ago about how he thought Stabler was once in love with her. He shook his head,

"I'm sorry Liv, you know I, or anyone else, don't have to approve your relationships. And if you didn't wake up until thirty minutes ago, then you didn't get my text I sent you about an hour ago." he smiled lightly, "I'm happy he met Noah, and that the little guy loves him already. As long as he doesn't replace his Uncle Fin, I'll be happy for ya guys. I can watch him, or I could come back later, it's up to you.."

"It's okay Fin, you know how much shit I've been under lately, then all this stuff with Barba's grandmother, I'm just a little overwhelmed. I promise, you'll be one of the first people I have my new boyfriend meet, okay? Just don't tell the rest of the squad I'm seeing anyone. I figure a few of these hickies will still be there, and I _know _the bite mark will be." she blushed again, "Since it's only fifteen after eleven, if you don't mind, it'd be nice to be able to clean up, and eat something. I can call you when to come over, if you'd like." she offered.

Fin nodded his head, "Sure, I was actually here to tell you, I moved in to an apartment on the ninth floor, and was on my way back down, when it occurred to me that you had the weekend off, and I'd see if you were home to tell you."

"Oh! Well.. Ugh, that's great Fin. I'll see you later okay, I gotta go to the bathroom really quick, so you know your way out. Really sorry for this quick goodbye!" she said as she ran back to her room to go to the 'bathroom'. She waited until she heard the click and the quick beeping noise that signified the alarm was reset.

"Did he really just say that he moved into your building?" Elliot said coming out of her closet -just in case when he heard someone walking towards her room- and accidentally scared her in the process. She jumped a little bit,

"Son of a gun El, you scared me! And yes.. I think that means we are going to have to start talking after I get something to eat, and Noah goes down for his noon nap. I'll just have to act surprised at whatever your mother tells me that you'll tell me. The sooner we tell Raf and your kids, the sooner I can tell him so he won't be harping down my neck until I tell him who 'my new boyfriend is'. I didn't want to rush this, but it seems luck isn't on my side anymore, I've got the two things I wanted, now I'm screwed." she closed her eyes and put her head against her closet door, "Thank you for all the hickies that are obscenely obvious by the way.." Olivia chuckled, "Anyway.. let's all go get some food. I'm starving and I'm sure Noah is too. When did you and him wake up this morning? And when did he eat?"

"Sorry, that wasn't my intention, just wanted to be safe. It may be rushed, but at least we'll get it over with sooner right?" he smiled lightly, "You'll get your luck back soon, it's just taking a short break, and in my defense, we _both_ didn't think you were going to have any company today.. at least not Fin. And food to me sounds amazing, I got up about 8:15, Noah woke up around 8:25, and after I changed his diaper and out of his PJ's I fed him around 8:35. Gave him a bath around 9:30, then him and I were just playing with his blocks -I think you've got yourself an architect in the making with him. I heard your phone go off, but figured if it was work, they'd call, so I just left it on the counter where you put it last night. Also that it wasn't my business who was texting you, so ugh, yeah.." he smiled at her, knowing she'd appreciate his respect for her privacy. She smiled back at him, and set Noah far enough back on her bed that he wouldn't fall off if he decided to crawl a little. She then went over to where Elliot was standing, wrapped her arms around his neck -to which he put his arms on her hips-, and pecked his lips lightly once, twice, and a third time, before opening her mouth to him for a quick escalated-in-emotion kiss. It ended too quickly for either of their liking, but both knew there would be other times to continue. Olivia pulled away, but winked at Elliot before turning around and saying,

"Okay boys, let's go eat lunch, then that handsome devil over on my bed can take a nap!" she smiled brightly, **I've got the two of the top five most important men in my life right here**.

"MaMa!" Noah yelled and clapped his hands together and reached for her.

"Hello there sweet boy! You ready to go eat? Hmm? Yeah, I bet you are! Let's go see what momma and daddy can scrounge up. Daddy, you want to carry your baby boy for momma?" she turned to look at Elliot and he was smiling watching them interact, but when she turned, he met her eyes. His smile _was _meeting his eyes now unlike the first time he had saw her out front on her buildings steps.

"Sure, of course, I'd love to carry my baby boy for his momma." he smiled brightly, and his eyes looked like endless oceans of blue with calm seas. He didn't seem as anxious that had plagued him this morning, just forty-five minutes ago. He didn't realize it, but with him not being so anxious, he was doing wonders for Olivia's nerves. She knew if he was calm and relaxed, she could be too. The three of them walked out together to her kitchen, and Elliot put Noah in his high chair while Olivia looked around in the fridge for something the three of them could eat. She found some stuff for Noah, but nothing that would satisfy hers or Elliot's tastes.

"Well, I found some peaches I can mix in with some of Noah's rice cereal.. but not much for you or I. Want to order something?" she asked him, closing the fridge's door, after getting the peaches out.

"Sure, what sounds good? I'll call while you mix up Noah's food." he continued to smile.

"Mmmm, I don't know, just choose something, we _are _in Manhattan, there's a ton of places to choose from that deliver, and that's good, thank-you." she commented back as she was making her way over to the cabinet to get one of Noah's bowls down. She continued to make Noah's lunch while Elliot chose something, called wherever he ordered from, and finally walked over to her and kissed her cheek, "Chicken Alfredo for two sound good?"

She nodded, "Sure. Thanks El. You didn't have to use your credit card you know, I could've paid for mine at least. After Noah's down for the count, I'll go get you enough to pay for my half out of my wallet by the door.. How long did they say it'd be?"

"Liv, I got it covered, you don't have to repay me with money. You're already repaying me by allowing me to be here, that's all I can ask for, besides you being yourself. And they said it'd be around twenty-five minutes, it's still a little early for everyone else, even on a weekend." he chuckled and brought his arms around her stomach in a strong hug from behind, "I love you sweetheart." he whispered into the back of her neck and kissed it lightly. She leaned back into him and stood there, just letting him hug her tightly for a few minutes before whispering back, "I love you too Elliot." and wrapping her arms around his on her stomach. It felt like they had been doing this all their lives, it felt right to be standing here in each others arms, just relaxing, and slowly swaying to the music in their own heads. Until, Noah decided to break the relaxing silence, that is, by banging his hands against the tray part of his high chair,

"MaMa! Foo?" he looked at Olivia to Elliot, then said, "Foo?"

Elliot and Olivia both looked at each other, Olivia shook her head with happy tears in her eyes, "No, I know what you're thinking, but no. He hasn't said anything besides Ma.." she walked over to Noah, and smiled at him, "You want some food big boy? You're growing up so fast! Stop it!" she chuckled, picking up her son and giving him a squeeze. Noah wiggled to get out of her grasp,

"MaMa! No foo?!" he asked a little more exasperated.

"Somebodies getting a little impatient to eat huh? Daddy, you want to come help momma feed the little monkey?" Olivia laughingly asked as put him back in his high chair and walked back over to the counter and picked up his food, mixed in the peaches with his rice-cereal.

"I don't know, are we going to have to take showers too after we feed the monkey?" he laughed.

"Yes, my guess is yes, we will.. but we could save water if we showered together. After we get him fed, ourselves fed, and we talk, I think we'll be ready for a shower, of course." she looked at him with a mischievous grin on her face, but was dead serious.

"Sounds like a plan to me!" he couldn't help but smile at the thought of what taking a shower with Olivia Benson would be like... "When our food gets here, do you want to answer the door, or me?" he asked trying to get the picture of Olivia, stark naked with soap running over her breasts, and down her slender frame out of his head, which wasn't working very well, he had to shake his head.

"I'll get it, just to be safe.." she said. Elliot nodded in an agreement. They both made their ways to the seats on either side of Noah and proceeded to feed him, which in fact got them both nearly covered in about as much rice-cereal with peaches as Noah had on him. Though it was a great time had by all, Noah was nearly out by the time Elliot and Olivia's food had arrived,

"Hey babe, you want to get everything we need, including a short amount of wine while I put this sack of potatoes to sleep for his nap?" Liv asked after she had gotten the food, and El nodded his head as his answer.

-End Chapter Ten-

**A/N**: Okay, first and foremost, I'd like to point out a mistake in an earlier chapter (chapter 3, I believe) when Olivia was talking to Lucy about her mother. I had said that she -Olivia- was 11 in '78.. I'm not sure what I was thinking there honestly, because for the purpose of this story, everyone is about ten years younger. Therefore, instead of having to go in, and change that chapter, I figured I could just admit the mistake here. So to set it straight, Elliot was born 10-20-77, and Olivia was born 1-23-78 (Yes, I know, I used Mariska's actual birthday -just different year- as Olivia's, but it made it easier to remember). I think that's all the changes to the ages of anyone. Okay! Now that I think that clears that up at least somewhat.. {review/send a message if you have a question, or are confused} Anyway, also, if it probably seemed forced to make them talk faster, and you'd be right. I did intentionally (it came to me as I was writing this chapter) have Fin decide to move into her building, this way they talk sooner, we get to have a little bit of smut in the middle after they talk, then comes the reunion with Elliot's kids, and finally the reaction from Rafael -which will likely be before everyone else in the squad, still deciphering that part.. So that's it for now, peeps. Hope you are still enjoying this, as I'm still enjoying writing it for you guys. As always, you want something to happen or just like what you're reading, voice it below, or in a message to me, but it's not needed to go on. Oh! One last thing, I'm moving in 11 days, and I'm not entirely sure when we are losing the internet in the house we're at now, then gaining it after we move, so I'm going to write the next two chapters before posting either. (I'm hoping to write, then post both before I move, but sorry ahead of time if I don't.)


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER:** I sadly do not own _Law &amp; Order: Special Victims Unit_, or it's characters, or anything else affiliated with the franchise. All that belongs to Dick Wolf. The only thing I own, is my own ideas for this story, therefore the only thing I get out of this, would be the pride and joy of people reading this. At least I hope people get pride and joy out of this…

**When Worlds Collide**

**A/N**: 'Ello there! So here is the talk between our -at least most of our- favorite two detectives. I'm going to be honest and up front.. I'm going to have Elliot already know what happened, from his talk with Bernie -you'll find out from who _she _learned it from in another chapter down the line- the day after they all had dinner after Rafael's grandmothers viewing/funeral. Just because Elliot already knows, doesn't mean he's ready to hear it from her own mouth. Anyhow.. I feel with it this way, she'd feel more comfortable with being around Elliot, both casually and sexually. So what do you think? _You're_ the reader, tell me what _you'd_ like to read. Also, please forgive me if anything about Lewis, it's been a while since I've watched those episodes. Anyhow.. here it goes.. Chapter Eleven…

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**: THE TALK (PART ONE)

"He should be down for about two hours..." Olivia chuckled nervously. "How are we going to do this?" she asked, not sure how to start the conversation of bringing up Lewis, so she looked down at her clothes. She was wearing Elliot's USMC shirt from the night before, her bra, and extremely short shorts, that made it seem like she wasn't wearing anything at all under the shirt. **How did Fin not realize I was wearing Elliot's shirt? **Of course after feeding Noah, she now also had spots of rice-cereal and little bits of peach on her -**Elliot's?**\- shirt.. As did Elliot, which made her internally smile.

"Two hours? Damn, I wish my kids would've stayed down that long.. Eli goes down for about forty-five minutes every day now, -he's in preschool now- but even before I left he wouldn't sleep long. Obviously I didn't have much time with him, or the others" he chuckled self-deprecatingly, then continued, "But according to my sister he never slept for a nap longer than an hour and a half… And Olivia?" he asked. She looked up at him with the fear he somewhat expected, but still jarred him more than he'd like to admit, in her eyes, "We'll go about this however _you _want to. If you don't want to talk about it now, that's fine, if you never want to tell me, that's fine too. I _do _want to tell you what happened when I left, where I went, that kind of thing, because you both deserve to know and I want you to know.. I'll be here for you whenever, wherever you need me. And nothing that has happened in the last four years, could ever make me feel any different about you. We should probably eat before we do anything though. I'm absolutely starving and I don't want it to get cold." he smiled lightly, and stood up to help her come sit down.

He helped her sit behind the coffee table, but in front of the couch so it was like a built in booth of sorts. After she was situated where she was comfortable, Elliot took his seat next to her. With the exception of their previous night, it was the closest they had ever been to each other. He looked over at her smiled, then locked his fingers around hers and gave them a light squeeze. She returned the squeeze, but continued to eat. They ate in a peaceful silence, holding hands as best as they could the entire time.

Both were about done twenty minutes later, and Olivia stood up to take their plates to the kitchen. When she left, Elliot put his head down and prayed that they both would get through this talk without either of them getting too upset. He knew it was going to be extremely hard for Olivia to go through the events of what she went through. He couldn't blame her, what the asshole Lewis did, and then intentionally representing himself during the trial? His blood boiled at just the thought of it, but he swore to his mother he wouldn't let his anger get the best of him, and he owed it to Olivia not to walk out. Considering the son-of-a-bitch was already dead, it didn't make much sense to get worked up over it anyway. He didn't realize Olivia was standing in the opening to her living room, watching him, until she spoke up,

"It seems you're just as nervous to talk about what you went through than I am to talk about what I went through."

He looked up at her, and shook his head, "Not really, I just hated seeing the fear in your eyes that was there twenty-five minutes ago. It can't be good if your eyes give it away before you even say a word. But I was saying a prayer that we both would be able to get through this." he smiled slightly at her, stood up to sit on the couch, "Liv, I want to tell you now, at any point you want to stop, just like last night sort of, just tell me. Whether I'm the one talking, or you, okay?" he looked her in the eyes. He sat down on her couch and held his hand out to her for her to join him, she accepted his hand as she walked back into her living room.

As soon as she sat down, Elliot brought his arms around her waist, pulled her to his chest, then just let his arms lay loosely around her, "Is this okay?" he whispered into her hair.

She nodded, "Okay, and yes, I love the feeling of protectiveness from anything and everything that you make me feel. I always hated it when we were partners, but after you left, I missed it so much." she whispered. She cleared her throat, then asked, "How are we deciphering who goes first?"

"Why don't you go first? The sooner you get yours done and over with, then you don't have to think about it anymore." he offered, hoping she'd be okay with it. Elliot got his wish when she nodded her agreement,

"Works for me, I'll start with when Cragen had told me you put your papers in." Elliot internally flinched, he was extremely nervous to see where this would go, he didn't think she would talk about immediately after he left until later.. Though he also knew Olivia needed to let it all out for herself -and ultimately them as a couple- to be able to move forward, so he just told her to start when she was ready. She took a deep breath, and shuddered a little bit,

"When Cragen told me you had put in your papers.. I- I felt as though someone had ripped open my rib cage, stolen my heart, my lungs, my will to live. Elliot, you know I don't cry, but I want you to know I cried that day. More than once. After I left Cragen's office, I went straight to one of the interrogation rooms, locked the door, pulled the blinds, and cried for nearly an hour. Probably would've been longer, but we caught a case. I don't even know how they knew where to find me to be a hundred percent honest." she took a deep breath and turned around slightly to get a look at Elliot, which he was looking forwards, not wanting for her to see his eyes watering already.

"Elliot?" he looked at her, and her heart skipped a few beats, "It's okay El, I'm not telling you this to feel horrible, or feel bad.. I'm telling you this because I trust you, and I want you to know that before we get into the -into the heavier stuff." she turned the rest of the way around, and kissed him gently, then put her head on his shoulder, sat on his lap so her legs were stretched out along her couch as she continued,

"Up until a few weeks ago, if you would've came back and wanted back in my life, I would've found a way to kill you without anyone finding out it was me." she chuckled shaking her head, "I know that sounds incredibly harsh, but I _hated_ you. I wanted to _forget_ you. I thought I had done something wrong the entire first year for you to just up and leave without saying a word, in person, or electronically. Consider this creepy if you want, but I installed an app on my phone that sent me an E-mail every time your name was in any paper from here to California. I was worried about you, I was scared for you. Every time IAB came in, up until we re-united of sorts earlier in the week, I was scared they were coming in to inform Cragen, or eventually me now that I'm C.O., that a fellow officer had eaten his gun, or committed suicide some other way, and that fellow officer would've been you. I know your religion considered suicide a sin, but we both know of people that do worse things that are sins, than commit suicide. Anyhow, the one E-mail notification I remember the most came within the first six months, I had to drink three glasses of wine, just to calm my nerves down enough to open it. It was just a small blurb in the court proceedings stating that your and Kathy's divorce had been finalized. I was going to use my badge -in any way I had to- to find out where you were staying at, but the day I was going to we caught a horrible case. I took it as a sign that if I was meant to see you again, I would. That first year.. God, that first year, I wanted absolutely _nothing _to do with the new detectives. Particularly the one that was anointed my new partner. I felt like I was in deja- vu moment when I looked in/read his file. His name was Nick Amaro. He was a fairly young, twenties, hot headed, Catholic, married, had a young daughter, he was basically you when I first started, except one, you had four kids then, two, you were much better looking, and three, he's of Cuban decent so he has really dark eyes that are in direct contrast to your baby blues that are the color of the ocean. He's a good detective, saved my life a few times. The other new detective was Amanda Rollins. She had transferred from Atlanta PD, we learned a few months ago, that a high up superior had actually raped her -more on that later maybe- and that's why she transferred up here, anyway, she came in also in her late twenties, blonde. She's been up and down, she's had some run-ins with IAB up here a few times, partially thanks to her younger sister, partially thanks to her gambling addiction, but she seems to be improving. She was/is Fin's partner since John had taken the Sergeants exam and became the Sergeant of the unit until he decided to retire. Cragen wasn't long after John in retirement. Last September, we got a new detective, Dominick Carisi Jr., but he goes by 'Sonny'. He's going to law school currently, so he drives Rafael bat-shit crazy most of the time. He's quite rough around the edges, but I think he could turn out to be an either great detective or possible lawyer for whatever he chooses.

I think of the three new detectives that don't know you.. the one you'll have the hardest time with is probably Nick. Amanda is pretty chill, though I wonder about whether he and Nick are involved. And Carisi.. I don't know him well enough to tell you what he'll do. Probably shake your hand and give you some greeting. I do believe Fin will want to rip you apart when he learns of you returning into my life, but as his superior officer, I'll be sure he doesn't." she turned her head and smiled at Elliot, and kissed him again, a little more eagerly this time. It lasted longer this time too.

"Mmmm" Elliot groaned into her mouth, before pulling away slightly, "Baby if we don't stop now, you won't be able to finish your side of the last four years. While I'm sure you'd be totally okay with that, I want to know what I've missed. I love you though. More than anything." he leaned in and kissed her again, but pulled away before he could get too aroused.

"You're no fun El!" Olivia pouted playfully, "But I understand your reasoning. And I love you too, more than anything." she laid her head back down on his shoulder. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath knowing the hardest part was coming up sooner than she would have liked, was making her shaky inside. **It's okay, ****_he's _****dead, and Elliot's here. Nothing will happen.** She took another deep breath and opened her eyes. "When I told you that I almost settled down a time or two, it was true, I almost did.. twice. The first time was to the part time full time -if that makes sense..- ADA before Raf got assigned to the unit, his name was David Haden. He essentially chose a job over me, and our relationship would have put us as conflict of interests in nearly every case we would've had. We dated for a little while, I really thought that maybe this is the guy. He was a great guy, very gentleman-y. Not as much as you, but I'd say about eighty- five percent of you. The second guy I almost settled down with.. I know that either you're going to laugh at me because of it, or you're going to be pissed off about it. Frankly I don't care how you take it, as long as you promise not to beat the holy living shit out of him. Can I have your word that you won't do what I just told you I think you'd do?" she asked him with a quirked up eyebrow. He stared back at her for a few moments of his own,

"Does that mean I know the guy?"

"..Yes" she barely spoke.

"Liv, I didn't hear what you said.. Do I know this second guy?" he questioned again.

"Yes." she nodded, "Yes, you know this _boy_."

"_Boy?! _I swear, the only one I can think of that you'd consider would be Brian Cassidy." he looked at her, and she was looking towards the hallway to Noah's room, but was slowly nodding, "Are you serious? You gave Cassidy another chance? How did you two even get back in touch, I thought he was in homicide?" he was surprised she decided to date _Brian Cassidy_. Elliot wasn't mad, nor was he upset, just kind of shocked if anything, and he told her that, "Liv, I'm not mad, or anything, just shocked would be the right word I guess. It's not like you're with him now anyway, so he's not going to get in between us. I mean, jeez, you're giving me a second chance, so you have great instincts. Remember twenty minutes ago when I said nothing in these last four years will _not _change how much you mean to me, or how much I love you? I meant that." he used his hand to turn his face towards his, and he kissed her with as much passion as he could without making it impossible to pull back after a few long moments when both needed air more than anything else at that moment.

When they did, she looked at him with tears in her eyes, "Don't be so sure nothing will scare you off Stabler, I haven't even come to the worst of it. But thank you for not being mad about it.." she smiled slightly.

**Here it goes..** she thought.

**Here it comes..** he thought.

Olivia took a deep breath, then looked at him, "Before I continue, can I get something to drink?" she asked.

"Of course Liv, this is your place, not mine. Even if it was my place, you could. You've talked close to an hour with only a few breaks, and even then, we were stealing each others air." he chuckled a little bit, "Come on, I'll go with you, and on our way back we can check on _our _son." he stood up, and held out his hand for her, which she gratefully grabbed. As soon as she was standing up fully, he pulled her to him and gave her a quick peck. Then held her hand as she led him towards her kitchen. He pulled away, and sat up on one of her counters, while she retrieved a bottle of water from her fridge.

She looked back to him, "You want one?" she asked him.

He nodded, "Sure, why not?"

Olivia grabbed him one, and then closed her refrigerator door, and tossed him his. He smiled and said his thanks.

"Come here, sweetheart. Please?" he asked. She looked over at him and quirked her brow upwards, but walked towards him. "If you aren't ready to continue, we can always go check on Noah, then take that shower we promised to take with each other." he smirked at her, and wiggled his eyebrows at her, which made her laugh a little bit.

"As appealing as that sounds, I've gotta tell you now, because if I don't I'll never tell you. But let's go check on our son, then I'll tell you." she said with authority, and Elliot knew then, **that this woman is the strongest he's ever known. While yes other women give birth, or have stressful jobs, but what Olivia Marie Benson has had to deal with every single day of her life. Jesus, he loved her more than he ever thought possible.** "Elliot? Are you coming or are you going to stare off into wonderland forever?" he was brought out of his thoughts when she commented on his staring off into nothing.

He smiled, "Sorry, just thinking about how amazing you are. I love you, Liv. So much more than you'll ever know."

Olivia blushed, **Jesus, this man is making me blush more than I have in years.** "I'm not _that _amazing El.. I love you too though." she tried shrugging off his compliment.

"You _are _that amazing Liv, but let's go." he smiled a closed lip smile, and held out his own hand to her, which she smiled back and took his hand. They both walked to Noah's room, Elliot pushed open the door extremely carefully so it wouldn't creak. Once it was open, Liv walked in, followed closely by Elliot. When they were next to his crib, Elliot looked down at Noah, then up to Olivia, "You know, once we adopt him, you won't have to tell anyone he's not your biological son. When I came up behind you that first day, if I hadn't heard you telling my mom the story of him, I would have never guessed that he wasn't yours." he whispered to her in her ear. She got that all face consuming smile on her face again when he said that. "I love that smile too, I hope I can make you smile that big one day." he spoke softly as he pulled back to look at Noah again. He used his fingers to stroke the young boys right arm.

"Just being here with me right now makes me smile like this, and seeing my two favorite guys in the same room makes me smile like this. I don't think there would be anything you could do, short of running away without a word again, that would make me stop smiling like this El." she whispered back to him. "And with you just wearing your boxer briefs with one of your white T-shirts.. I could smile like this all day and night." she smiled seductively at him.

"Who knew Detective Benson had a sexy side like this? I figured you had one, just not _this _damn sexy." he smirked back at her.

"That's Sergeant Benson to you sir." she bantered back, and was on the verge of laughing, so she bent down, kissed Noah on the head, and then ran out of the room. Elliot, confused, did the same thing, and met her back in the living room. As soon as he walked in, he became worried, Olivia was bending over holding her stomach.

"You okay Liv?!" he jogged over to her, and grabbed her shoulder. When he leaned her back, he found her with tears running down her cheeks, but she was smiling, "Liv… What did you do?" he couldn't help but to smile and chuckle at her. She held up her left pointer finger, signifying one second, then replied,

"I don't know.. I was just about to bust out laughing after I said 'That's Sergeant Benson to you sir' and I didn't want to wake Noah. I honestly couldn't tell you why though. Anyhow.. take a seat, so we can quickly get my side finished." she sobered up quickly, the light in her eyes that was there just a few seconds before, was out as fast as someone blows out a candle, replacing that light, were her pupils, they grew darker -if that was even possible-, her breathing became incredibly shallow, and she shook slightly. **So much for being able to talk about it with out any symptoms of distress or anxiety.** Olivia thought to herself. **On the plus side, I haven't heard my door slam shut, so Elliot hasn't run away.. ****_yet._**

Elliot had never seen her like this. He was happy that he knew everything before hand, otherwise he'd be just as shaken as her, just by the way she was acting now. But just because he knew, didn't stop the fact he still felt the anxiety that just increased multiple times, and the fear he felt in his own heart that he'd push Olivia too hard, too soon, and she'd force him out, and he'd never get the chance to make up for the lost time he missed when he tried to run from his problems. "Olivia.. you don't have to talk about this right now if you're not up to it. I don't want to cause you any pain, and I definitely don't want to be the reason of that pain, but you know that already.. right?" Elliot broke up her thoughts, as he sat down in front of her after he had moved her coffee table back farther so he could sit in front of her.

She nodded, "Of course I know that Elliot, ever since you've re-entered my life, I haven't been able to stop smiling. Maybe when everybody knows about us, and everybody is on talking terms, you could ask Fin. He asked me yesterday why I was smiling so much since the day Rafael's grandmothers viewing and funeral. And, so you know, I _want _to tell you Elliot, but just know, this will be no walk in the park for me. I'll probably stop numerous times, but I'll do my best to get all the way through. That work for you?" she asked him.

"Just as you said: Of course. You tell me whatever _you_ feel like _I_ need to know to help you along. Nothing more, nothing less. And take your time, we are in no way, shape, or form in a rush." he quietly reassured her, and kissed her softly.

Just as she had before, she closed her eyes, nodded, took a deep breath, then started,

"Lewis. William Lewis." she flinched ever so slightly when she spoke his name, "He was a serial killer, a serial rapist, a psychotic son-of-a-bitch too, that just so happened to end up in our lovely city of New York. He was caught showing his member to a duo of foreign girls in Central Park. Amazingly, some 60-year-old woman that was taking pictures of the bridges in the park and got him in one of them. Rollins chased him down since she was roughly a hundred yards from the incident in the park with her dog. When she brought him in, she voiced nearly right away, something about him felt off. Nobody was happy having to come in, as Cragen had allowed everyone to have that Saturday off." she stopped to take a sip of her water, Elliot grabbing hers and took a sip of it, even though he had his own a few inches farther than hers.

Olivia eyed him with an amused look, "Why do you do that? Your bottle is a mere six inches away from mine.."

Elliot shrugged, "I don't know, convenience I guess..? If you don't want me to do it, I won't."

"No. No. It's fine, I was always curious, because when we worked together, you'd do it too. Anyway, back to Lewis. We brought him in, held him for a little bit, as we tried to figure out if William Lewis was even his real name. The psycho had claimed he burned off his finger prints in a kitchen accident. Rollins and I didn't buy it. Anyhow, when we finally got him to court, he ended up getting out on bond because the two foreigners had already went back to their country. Anyhow, when he was out on bail, we had found out about his past, and he had already decided to attack again. This time it was the 60-year-old woman who had inadvertently got his picture flashing the said foreign teens. When we got the call, by the time we got there, she grabbed my forearm and said that it was Lewis, right away while her thought process was still fresh as to what happened. She insisted she was okay, not wanting Lewis to win the psychological war she was even living back in her apartment, then ended up dying from the stress of it all apparently as it was just too much on her heart and she had a heart attack. When we brought Lewis in again to question him about the elder womans wounds as most of the material had his DNA on them. He raped, tortured, branded, force fed her alcohol, and burned her with the ends of the cirgarettes he had El. She was 60 years-old God damn it!" she cried out, choking slightly on her own air.

She hadn't meant to yell that last part, but this was her first time talking about it besides to someone that she worked with on the force, or her therapist. She didn't realize a majority of her pent up anger towards Elliot, was a lot of because of Lewis. **Why wasn't her there to save her?** She shook her head, **that doesn't matter now, he's here, be happy he is!** She regained her composure and continued,

"He used his time to make it seem like the entire NYPD had it out for him. _Somehow _the judge wouldn't let us use his prior record. Anyhow, after he got away scotch free because the foreigners were no longer in the U.S. and the one person that could identify him as the perp, was dead, we had no case. I took it pretty hard, hell we all did, but I did especially. Before I left, Don ordered me to take the weekend off and if he saw me in the bullpen before Monday at 8 AM he'd have me arrested. I didn't feel like fighting with him, so I packed up my stuff, stopped at the bodega down the street from my then apartment, and went to my said apartment." she stopped, and Elliot could feel and see the shudder that went through her, saw her take a deep breath and continue once again, "Brian and I were dating at the time, and he was supposed to come over for dinner. So when I came in, set my stuff down, and heard a noise, I just thought it was Bri, well I heard it again, so I decided to go see if I could figure out what it was, I got a few steps past my bar area -sort of like I have now, but it was smaller- and Lewis walked out from the shadows with my first back-up weapon pointed at me. I remember him saying "Welcome home, Detective Benson." with one of his psychotic smiles. He forced me to my room and forced me to undress." she swallowed audibly,

"After that I don't remember much anything until sometime later when he stomped near my head to wake me up from apparently passing out from all of the alcohol and pills he gave me. I remember being tied to a chair, duct tape over my mouth. Apparently Brian had called and said that he couldn't make dinner, he was tied up at work, and that he'd catch up with me later. He was my last chance to stay alive I had thought at the time. After that he pistol whipped me, and again I don't remember much until he was waking me up again trying to drag me into some SUV. He had went and got more alcohol, and we were officially on the run, I guess he realized that me being a NYPD detective would garner some alarm when I didn't show up Monday morning for work. He had gotten a tarp, rope, and more duck-tape in addition to the alcohol. He had put me on the floorboard directly behind the front seats, and had covered me up with the tarp so no one would see me. He had been pulled over, and he told me if I moved or said one word he, -he would shoot and kill the cop that came up to his window. I tried my hardest not to breath so heavily, and didn't utter a word, or noise. It didn't matter in the end anyway, the cop couldn't have been more than twenty-three El, he asked what was in the back, and under the tarp. Lewis drew his gun and sh- shot him in the head. Oh God, at that moment I was so scared Elliot. I think the only time I was more scared before that was when Gitano held his gun to your head." she had to stop again, to breath, and to make sure Elliot was still there. She hadn't even realize she had closed her eyes, when she opened them, Elliot was staring at her with his own tears running down his face, and was hardly breathing himself.

**Jesus Christ, maybe it would've been better ****_not _****to know before we talked about it..** Elliot kept thinking. **It surely wouldn't have made a difference in how I'm feeling right now.** "Liv.. if you want to stop for now, we can. God, I love you oh so much, I'm sorry for not being there to save you, to protect you. I wouldn't have cared if I had got stuck at work, I would've been there to make sure you were okay knowing that this Lewis dude gave you a bad feel. I _should've _been there. I'm _so _sorry Olivia, damn it, how can you forgive me so quickly? I ran from you, I ran like I told you a million times not to, and when you finally stopped running, it- it was like I took the baton from you, and had to run so much farther away. I'm sorry, I wish I had words instead of I'm sorry to explain how bad I feel for leaving you. I love y-" he was cut off when Olivia put his finger against mouth to shush him.

"Elliot, stop. How can I forgive you so quickly? Because _you _are here with me now, because I love _you_, because _you _mean more to me than anything, besides Noah now, because every single time I ran, _you _welcomed me back with open arms, and because _you _love me. You were about to say it when I stopped you. I don't blame you.. anymore, but that's not your fault El. The point here is that while yes, at a point I blamed you. But that was because I was mad, upset, and scared. Please, just don't blame yourself for this, this could've happened even if you were here. Not as likely, but still could've happened. Just as you love me, I love you. _You_. Elliot Joseph Stabler. Stop apologizing for something neither of us could've stopped. Weren't you always the one that used to tell me that everything happens for a reason, whether that reason is good or bad?" she asked and stressed to him.

He looked at her in awe, "You are the most selfless, beautiful, inspiring woman I've ever known in my life." he leaned forward and kissed her with no restraint this time. She welcomed the intimacy, as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulled him up off the floor, and then pulled him down to her as she fell back against the couch. He was now on top of her, straddling her, kissing her as though he knew he was going to die tomorrow and couldn't get enough of her. To his defense, she was kissing him back just as passionately, and was pulling at his T-shirt. He had to pull back for oxygen, but stayed where he was on top of her. "Liv, I don't want to kill the mood here, but you said you wanted to tell me all your side before we did any more of this."

She took a deep breath, and closed her eyes. "Ughh, Elliot, seriously?" she chuckled, and opened her eyes to see him staring the bite mark on her neck, he looked up to her eyes with amusement in his own, and a classic Elliot Stabler smirk. She laughed, a genuine outloud laugh, and shook her head at him, "Yes, you left that there last night, are you seriously telling me you're just now noticing it?"

"Just now noticing it? No. I knew you'd have one, just not that it'd be so -I don't know- _visible,_ I guess would be the right word, while you were wearing my -yours now- shirt, and if it's visible now, it's going to be visible when you go back to work Monday.. Are you going to be okay with that?" he looked her in her own orbs of dark chocolate, so she knew he wanted a straight answer.

Olivia smiled a little bit, looked away for a second, but wanted to see his expression on his face when she answered, "Fin already saw it, and a few of the other hickies you left around my neck, so they'll probably want to know _who _I'm shacking up with, particularly Amanda, and that's why we are talking now. So once we know where each others past four years have been, and we tell your kids, we can shout it from the Freedom Tower top floor window. If you still want to be here with me that is." she looked away at that, "I _don't_ want to finish because if you don't want to be here anymore, I don't want to be this aroused after you leave, knowing I'll never see you again. But I _do _want to finish, so you'll understand a few things that may come up down the road, _if _they come up." her chest tightened at the thought of never seeing him again, but wanted to be straight up and honest with him.

He shook his head, "Olivia, I don't know how many times I have to tell you, but I want you to believe me this time. No matter what has happened in these past four years, you will still be the love of my life, I love _you_. You and my kids are what drive me every day. And now Noah is a part of you, biological or not, he _will _be your -and hopefully mine- son. I can't wait to be able to be able to open and share our love like never before."

"What if Ka-" she started to say before Elliot interrupted her mid sentence.

"I will tell you about that and her later. If you want finish, you can. Just as I said before, _you _tell _me _what you want me to know. I'm not going anywhere, we've got about forty-five minutes before our two hours are up." he smiled lightly at her, and sat up, but didn't leave the couch. She sat up to, and leaned on his shoulder.

"Hold me during this part?" she asked with down cast eyes, and a quiet voice.

"I'll hold you through anything baby, and there's nothing to be ashamed of by asking." he wrapped his arms around her stomach, brought her to his chest, and kissed the side of her head.

She nodded, "Okay, where was I before we decided to take a short break?"

"You had said that you hadn't been so scared since Gitano held his gun against my head." he whispered.

"Oh. Yeah, I had forgotten to say, after he got back from the store, he opened the door nearest mine, and taunted me with water and vodka. He didn't give me much to eat or drink while I was with him. He force fed me pills and the alcohol, so when he had a water, he asked me if I wanted it. I nodded my head -I still had duck-tape over my mouth so I couldn't talk- enthusiastically, and he -he fucking laughed at me. He said if I tried anything he'd shoot me, then he took off the duck-tape. He grabbed the vodka he had bought, and brought it to my lips, and I tried to spit it back out, but he held my mouth closed so I would swallow it. I did. He held up the full water bottle, and allowed me to take a small amount. A single sip. He then pulled it back and dumped the rest out on the pavement right outside my door. He put the duck-tape back on, and then everything with the you cop. After he shot the kid, he took his keys, he then grabbed all of the stuff he had bought, and grabbed me, more like dragged me to the cruiser. He then car-jacked someone, and we ended up at a beach house. He checked every house nearly until he found one that seemed deserted enough for him, and again, half grabbed, half dragged me into the house, and into the bedroom. He used my cuffs to handcuff me to one of the metal bars that were at the top of the bed. He had put duck-tape around my legs before we even left my apartment so I couldn't run. I was in no way, shape, or form to run even _if _I somehow got free. Anyway, he constantly kept saying _what _he was going to me, and not _actually _doing anything. I admit, I taunted the son-of-a-bitch, I told him that he must not have been able to get a real woman and that he was scared of me. I asked him if he had mommy issues. He proceeded to tell me that his dad would bring home prostitutes and fuck 'em right in front of him, that his father would beat up on 'em in front of him. He called it the best day of his life the first time because his father took him out for ice-cream right after, leaving the whore for dead. His words not mine. He brought my gun over to me, and put it in my mouth and told me he could kill me anytime he wanted. I told him I wanted to live. I'm not sure if I entirely believed myself at that point, but I must've pissed him off, because he came over and started to use a perry knife or something to cut up my pant leg. I told him that I would probably last the longest out of all his victims, because I knew what he liked, that I had read all about his tactics, but he wouldn't get away with it this time, not with him taking a NYPD detective captive.

To shorten this up some, there was a knock at the door, and he threatened to kill whoever was at the door if I tried anything. I knew from when he shot the kid- cop not to temp him. Even if I was able to move, I don't think I would've. It was the house keeper and her young daughter. When he returned to the room, I had partially broke the metal bar, so when he started to unbuckle his belt, I broke it the rest of the way, and hit him with it. It knocked him out for the time being. I unlocked my cuffs, and put him in them and handcuffed him to the end of the bed. While he was still out, I went to where the housekeeper and her daughter, and told them it wasn't safe there for them, and when the cops came they- the cops- could take the young girl from her mother if they didn't leave right then. So they did, I still hadn't called the cops when I went back into the bedroom where Lewis was. I started telling him -I thought he was still out- that I didn't know what to do to him. That while I didn't know, my former partner -you- would break every bone in his body, and wouldn't think twice about it. After what he did to me, you would inflict the most amount of pain possible. As I was pointing my gun at him he decided to scare me. I nearly shot him there, I should've when I had the chance. Anyway, I went and put the gun down on the dresser and that was when I first got a good look at myself. He asked me about my own upbringing, long story short, I ended up beating him within a few inches of his life. When everybody from the squad showed up, I lied and said that he had gotten free and had lunged at me. He hadn't. I beat him because I wanted him _dead_. I was so _sick_ of him. When Fin told me he was still alive, I couldn't believe it. Anyway, once he was well enough, he went on trial for a whole slew of things. Attempted murder of a police officer, attempted rape of a police officer, sexual assault in the first degree, murder of a police officer -for the you kid-, and a few other things. He ended up representing himself so he could question me. He accused me of taking my sexual frustrations that I still had from when you left out on him, and that everything we did was consensual."

She closed her eyes **here it goes, he's going to run after this**. And took a deep breath, "El.. give me your hand for a second." He gave it to her. She held on to it for a few seconds, squeezed it, then brought it to the hem of her shirt, and helped him take it off. "Liv, I thought we-"

"You'll see what I'm doing in a second El, hold on. And don't speak until I say so okay? Even when I turn around to face you. Actually, go back to my room, I don't want to do this out here. I'll be there in a few minutes, yell when you are on the bed, still dressed as you are, and be sure the light is on." she instructed him. He was confused as hell, but she was completely serious, so he did as she asked him to do. He walked to her room, flipped the light on as he walked passed the light switch and plopped onto her bed, **God this bed is the best bed ****_ever_****.** He chuckled at himself, he felt like a little kid wanting to jump on the bed. "I'm on the bed Liv!" he called out so she'd hear him, but not wake Noah. A few minutes passed, and when the door opened again, there was Olivia. She had tears in her eyes, with a few running down her cheeks already. He watched her walk in, her shirt still on, but he couldn't tell if that was the only thing on or not. Until she flung her shorts, bra, and underwear to her hamper that is.

She walked slowly over to him, his eyes glued to her face. She stopped in front of him and raised her arms enough for him to remove her shirt. His eyes still were on her face, when he tossed the shirt towards her hamper. "You can look and or talk now." Olive whispered, looking away while more tears ran down her face faster than she wanted.

He looked down, and saw immediately what she was obviously so scared of him knowing. She had told him Lewis had raped, tortured, branded, force fed alcohol, and burned the elderly woman with the ends of his cigarettes, but she didn't say a word about him doing any of those things to _her_. She had scars that he could see on her breasts, and lower abdomen. He saw some kind of branding on her upper shoulder-blade. "Jesus Christ Liv.. You didn't say he did those things he did to that elderly woman to _you_. Di-" he had to swallow, his mouth was so dry, "Did he ra-" this time she cut him off before he could ask,

"No. He didn't. He may have burned me there and sexually assaulted me, but no. I swear. He was too much of a son-of-a-bitch to do that." she answered him. She looked down to where he was sitting. She was trembling with fear that Elliot was going to high-tail it out of her apartment when he found out, she just stood there, shaking, but still staring into his eyes that where a whirl-wind of emotions. She guessed hers were probably filled with the same whirl-wind of emotion as his where.

Elliot, took her hand, pulled her to him, all the while still looking into her eyes, "Olivia Marie Benson, you are the most beautiful woman I've _ever _laid my eyes on. Scars and all. I told you nothing would stop me from loving you any less, and I meant it. I think, if anything, this" he waved his hand up and down signifying her scars from William Lewis, "this just makes me love you so, so, so, _so _much more. He tried to break you, I can tell, every way: mentally, physically, and sexually. But guess what? He may have temporarily, but now? Not so much. Will you have all of these scars? Maybe. Will you always remember what happened? More than likely, that's a hard thing to forget about. But baby, you are still alive. I don't care what happened after he went to jail, or the fact that you committed perjury, you -Olivia- are still alive. You told me in the beginning that this son-of-a-bitch was a serial murderer and serial rapist, but he didn't do either to you. That's not to downplay what you went through, it was obviously something very traumatic for you. I respect that, but look at you _now_ baby! You took the Sergeant's exam, you passed it, you're now _Commanding Officer _of the Manhattan Special Victims Unit, the 1-6 precinct. And you are going to be _adopting _a handsome little boy that gets the opportunity to have _you _be his momma. I wish I could tell you how very proud I am of you." Elliot's hands now were wrapped around her waist, so she was chest to chest with him.

"You forgot a few things Stabler that I have now, that I didn't then." She commented.

He furrowed his brow, but shook his head, "What'd I leave out?"

"Well let's see, _you_, _your_ kids, _your_ mother, _your_ love, the sense of security I have now that _you_ are back in my life, oh! Did I mention _you_ at all?" He was smiling as big as he ever had before,

"I think you might've mentioned the word you or your once or twice, or more like six, but I'm not complaining.

She pushed him down so he was on his back, and she followed him to the mattress. "Stabler, why is it that _I _am the one always with no clothes on and _you're _the one that always has on too many?" she smiled a sultry smile at him. She looked over at the clock on her nightstand. "You think you can get me off in twenty minutes big boy?!" she rose her eyebrow at him, challenging him.

Elliot laughed, "I don't know why you are always with the least amount of clothes on Benson, but I'm more than willing to match you for the least amount of clothes in five seconds flat if you get up really quick. And twenty minutes? Ha! I don't know. But let's give it a try!" he said as she rolled to the side so he could take off the two offending objects of clothing.

-End Chapter 11-

**A/N**: YOU MADE IT! To the end! Great job! This chapter is **_BY FAR_** the longest chapter I've written, and it's the third longest thing I've ever typed. Anyhow, I've got good news for you guys which is some bad news for me (for more my family, more than me).. good news is the date my family and I can start moving -was supposed to be May 1- has now been moved back until June 1. Which means while my family and I have to wait for us to move, I'll be able to post more for another month. Okay, so what did you like? Didn't like? Anything?! :) Thank you to Cinderella1268 for your enthusiastic review! I should also note, that I probably will have a shorter Chapter 12 up hopefully sometime on Sunday, 4/26. Unless of course I have a bunch of free time today (Saturday, 4/25). Hope y'all are still enjoying this! It's definitely going to go AU since I've got no clue what Warren Leight plans to do as the season finale creeps ever closer, and just the name of the finale scares me. I'm just happy that we get a Season 17! In any case, as always **You** do matter, and don't let anyone tell you any different!

*A quick PS: to any of you that have access to the magazine "People", our very lovely Mariska is one of the most beautiful people in the world, so be sure to pick it up! Obviously those of you that don't have access to it, I'm sure you could search online for it. So this was basically a 'Job well done' to Mariska for being so beautiful, even without make-up! Bye for now! (And sorry this chapter was so long!)


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER:** I sadly do not own _Law &amp; Order: Special Victims Unit_, or it's characters, or anything else affiliated with the franchise. All that belongs to Dick Wolf. The only thing I own, is my own ideas for this story, therefore the only thing I get out of this, would be the pride and joy of people reading this. At least I hope people get pride and joy out of this…

**When Worlds Collide**

**A/N: **Howdy guys -&amp; gals-! Hope you made it through last chapter okay, I know it was killer long! Haha, even longer than I thought it would've been. As I posted at the end of last chapter, I won't be moving for another month now, so I'm ½ excited, ½ disappointed. I'm excited now that I get to write more of this for you guys, and disappointed because now we'll be moving in the beginning of June, which means it's going to be warm. Anyhow, hope you enjoy this chapter, and so here it is!

**CHAPTER TWELVE: **FAMILY TIMES

-Takes place just as soon as Ch. 11 ended-

Elliot didn't waste any time, as soon as Olivia was off him, he was up pulling his shirt off, and nearly face-planted into her dresser as he almost lost his balance while using one hand to finish taking off his shirt off, and the other to start pulling his briefs down.. His back was to her when he heard her giggle,

"Did you just _giggle_?" he chuckled himself, turning around once he was done. She was walking towards him, smiling.

She shrugged her shoulders, "And if I was?" she asked now that she was chest to chest with him, but was looking up at him slightly.

He shrugged his shoulders back, "I'd say it was one of the cutest sounds I've ever heard." he smiled, and kissed her forehead, nose, each cheek, then grabbed her hips and lifter her up with ease and started to walk. She pulled back from the kiss enough to look him in the eye,

"Elliot, where are we going?"

"To the bed? Why? You want me to go somewhere else?" he asked as he stopped by the bed, waiting for her answer.

"No, I do, but we can do that later." she smirked, "But, I do have one request."

"Shoot for the moon, what's the one request?" he had a feeling he knew what she wanted.

"Ugh, can I be in control this time?" she blushed and asked shyly, **Why am I so shy around him like this? ****_Any_**** other guy, I wouldn't even ask.. ****_That's_**** the problem, ****_this_**** isn't any other guy, ****_this_**** is Elliot Stabler.** "Since it'll be a short amount of time.. You don't ha-" she was cut off by Elliot spinning her around, and pulling her along as they fell to the bed, her landing on his chest.

"Olivia, you never have to ask to be in control. Take it with authority, and have your way with me Sergeant. My body is under your command, anything you say for it to do, it'll do." he smiled and practically went limp, with the exception of his standing at attention member, which caused her to smile broadly, and be more comfortable with the situation at hand.

"You're in for the ride of your life Stabler." she whispered in his ear. She grabbed his hands that were stationary at his sides and put one of them on her left hip, the other farther up on her rib cage, just above her right breast. His thumb was long enough to lightly rub over the nipple on her breast, which made both nipples harden quickly and gave her goose-bumps all over her body, and heightened her senses.

Olivia sat up slightly, grabbed a hold of the aforementioned standing at attention member, stroked it between her folds slightly to help moisten it, and when she couldn't take it any longer, held it up, as she lightly slid down on it. Her eyes rolled back into her head as both emitted low animal- like growls at the feeling of being joined again.

"Oh God.." Elliot sighed, "That feels better than when I pushed into you the first time. Ride me hard as you want baby!" if felt sort of awkward saying these things to her, but figured that this would surely be something that they'd be doing more than just this once. He smiled at the thought that they'd be doing a lot more things together once the cat was let out of the bag that he was back in her life, and she was back in his. As a lot more than just partners, well they _were_ partners, just _life _partners instead of _work_ partners.

Again, he couldn't shake the feeling that this was _where_ he was supposed to be, _who_ he was supposed to be with. He knew he loved Olivia, he has always respected her for going into the SVU after her own conception and upbringing, but now.. after hearing everything that happened to her, by Lewis, in her own words, he'd gained an all new respect for her. If that was even possible.

"El, ughhh, El, I'm so close already!" her breathy voice brought him back to the present time from the recesses of his mind. He picked up his own hips to increase their already fast pace, closed his eyes, relishing in the feeling of her above him, of her moans, of just being here with her. He felt her move one of her hands down in between them, and again, relished in the feeling. He finally opened his eyes and looked up at her, and saw the scars from the son-of-a-bitch Lewis, saw the now barely visible -unless you knew exactly where it was and what it was from- scar from when Gitano cut her neck, and saw the vein-like scar from her mother so many years ago, but he didn't care, he loved her for her, _all _of her damn it.

As if on instinct, he covered her mouth with his own just as she lost it, and she screamed her overwhelming pleasure into his mouth. He didn't have to ask this time where she wanted him 'to let it all go'. She was about half way finished with her own way of letting it all go, he thrust his hips up a few more hard times. When he was ready, he let himself forget all the things in the world and let them melt away so all he heard were the sounds of their amazingly fast love making, and moaned into her awaiting mouth, just as his was hers.

"Holy fucking hell, Ughhh, Livvv.." he uttered while smiling as he held both of them still, and as both tried to catch their own breaths.

"I've never gotten off that fast." she chuckled as they laid there, still entwined together like a puzzle.

He looked over at the clock on her nightstand, "Me neither." he breathed, clearly satisfied, "And we still get five minutes to spare! So there is you're answer if I can get you off in twenty minutes or not." he smirked a little cockily and chuckled, surprised himself they made it through with time to spare.

"Oh shut up, you barely did anything!" she laughed when he raised an eyebrow at her, "Just kidding El, God, that had to be one of the fastest, most passionate, and yet oh so satisfying sex I've ever had. Even better than last night, since I was able to see you, _all _of you." she leaned up and kissed him. "Thank you." she said when they had to break apart to breathe.

"For what? The sex? Liv, I'm not a stri-" she stopped him mid sentence,

"Yes, totally thank you for the sex. It was great!" she smiled, but her smile fell into a slight frown when she continued, "While yes, the sex was great, that's not what I'm thanking you for. I'm thanking you for being here for me, thank you for listening to me, thank you for just being you.. Elliot, I – I was so lost after you left, and I know I've already told you this, but it's true. Most of all though, thank you for not judging me in any way for as long as you've known me. I love you." she set her head on his chest and the both just laid there for a few moments before he replied,

"I love you too. Always and forever I will love you. As much as I'd love to continue I think Noah is about to get up.." he kissed her forehead, then her lips quickly, before sitting up with her still in his lap. Not even two minutes later, Noah could be heard whimpering over the baby monitor that was on Olivia's nightstand. She looked at Elliot, who now was putting on his briefs,

"You're good Stabler." she smirked at him.

"I've had plenty of practice with kids!" he smiled to her, "I'll go get him so you have a few minutes to do whatever you need to do. Is that okay with you?"

She nodded, "That's true.. and of course, why wouldn't it be?"

"I don't know, I wasn't sure if you did anything specific with him as soon as he woke up or whatever. I'll get him, change him, and a change of clothes if needed, if not, okay, we'll be back in here in a few minutes beautiful momma." he walked over, and kissed her slightly. "Also!" he turned around before he left her room, "Do you have any other clothes of mine I could change into when we take a shower later? If not, would you be up for a ride? Just so I can go get a few things from my moms?" he asked. She contemplated, she did have clothes of his, but, she wouldn't mind getting out of her apartment and she knew Noah would enjoy getting out too. She realized he was waiting for her answer and Noah would surely be about to full out kicking and screaming mode in a matter of minutes,

"I probably do have some, but I think if we all got out for the rest of the after noon, it'd be good for all of us. Think about it while you're getting Noah up, and changed, and let me know." she smiled, "Now hurry before he starts throwing a tantrum!" she laughed as he nodded, and quickly making his way to Noah's room on the other end of her apartment. She heard the door open from the baby monitor. It was quiet for a few seconds, as Elliot made his way to Noah's crib, and Noah taking in the stranger that wasn't his mother, then a noise that melted Olivia's heart: laughter, from both Noah and Elliot,

"Hi there handsome man, how are ya this afternoon?" Elliot said in overly- sarcastic voice, and he must have made a funny face because Noah was in a fit of giggles. She picked up the baby monitor, and walked to her dresser, getting out a pair of underwear, a matching bra, then walked over to her closet, went inside, and started looking through the things she had. Thankfully, the weather was chilly enough for a simple, but comfortable vanilla colored turtle-neck, a charcoal gray blazer, and a pair of casual fitting dark wash skinny jeans. She pulled on one of Elliot's shirts, that -like the USMC shirt she had been wearing earlier- was big enough to cover everything she needed covered when he brought Noah back into her room to see her. She had just walked out of her closet and set her clothes in the bathroom when Elliot walked in with Noah in a new pair of clothes,

"Look-it Noah, there's your beautiful momma, I told you that she was here!" he chuckled.

"Mama!" he squealed, reaching for her.

She walked over to them, "Hey there sweet boy! Did daddy get you up today? I heard you giggling over the monitor you silly boy." she took him from Elliot's arms, and smiled at Elliot, then at Noah. She lifted him up and gave him a raspberry on his stomach, which caused all three to start giggling themselves, "Momma's going to hold you for a couple of minutes, then you and daddy are going to have to find something to do so I can take a shower really fast." she looked at Elliot as if asking if that was okay. He nodded,

"Of course we can find something to do. We are both little boys at heart, so we'll find something. Won't we Noah?! Yes, we surely will."

"Okay, okay, momma's going to go take her quick shower now." she handed her son to his father -in her mind anyway- "Be good for daddy Noah or I'll get you!" she acted like she was going to eat his fingers.

He laughed, and pulled his hands away from her, "No Mama!"

She smiled brightly, "You are such a smart little boy aren't you?"

"Just like his momma." Elliot smiled at her, walked over to her, kissed her lightly, "We'll be out in the living room playing with his blocks probably when you get out. We love you!"

"Luh Mama!" Noah howled with a big grin.

"Love you too my sweet Noah! Love you too Daddy!" she smiled at them, "I'll be out in about 30 minutes just to be safe."

Elliot nodded, "Take your time babe, it's only ten after two, and we still have all day tomorrow."

"I know, but tomorrow I was hoping to have your kids over so I can see them again, and then if we can, invite Rafael over so we can explain things to -" she was stopped by Elliot's mouth on hers,

"Shhhh, go take your shower, and we can discuss how and when we plan to do all of this on our way to my mothers. Meant to ask, do you want to take my Jeep, or your SUV?" he asked her in a calm voice.

"For right now, until Noah gets used to being in vehicles more, I want him to get used to my SUV.. Is that okay with you? Honestly I didn't even realize you had your Jeep over here." she chuckled.

"Is that okay with me? Olivia, he's your son, not mine, you get to decide who, what, when, and why we do something if it concerns you or Noah. You're his momma, remember? And yeah, before either of you woke up today, I just had this feeling like I needed have it moved, it was across the street initially, and now that Fin stopped by, I'm definitely happy I did, but I called an old buddy of mine that lives about a mile from here that runs by your building every morning. Fin most likely would've noticed it, or if he was looking at the plates of cars, he would've known it was mine, as my plate is E-8-S-T-A-B-L-R, and I know Fin isn't stupid. Anyhow, it's down the street about three blocks in a parking garage that you can pay by hour, or day, so I paid the guy for a week, just to be safe. Now go, oh beautiful woman, take your shower." he kissed her again, and then turned around with Noah, and walked out of her room.

She smiled, as fast as all of this was happening with him, she wasn't scared, she didn't feel like running like she usually did when things got too hot and heavy too fast. **Probably because this is all you've wanted all your adult life.. You've known him since you were twenty-one, he was twenty-two. And before, when you ran, it was because you didn't want to risk being the reason his marriage fell apart.** she thought as she walked over to her bathtub to turn on the water and shower, so it'd heat up a little before she got in. As she waited for the water, she took off the shirt she was wearing and walked over to her sink so she could brush her teeth quickly. She did, and after she was done she stood up all the way in front of her full body length mirror that was on the back of her bathroom door. **I hope the turtle-neck covers these hickies and love bites, otherwise they are going to be an interesting talking piece with Bernie..**

Olivia walked out of her bedroom about twenty-five minutes later to see Elliot's back -as he was still in his briefs- as him and Noah would alternate between them stacking blocks on top of one another. She stood in the entrance of her living room, watching as they got it until it was about six blocks high, then Noah intentionally knocked it over with his hand, which sent him into a fit of giggles. Elliot laughed, got on his knees, picked up Noah and held him up as he fell onto his back, "I'm going to get you for that little man! Arrrrr!" Elliot pretended to chew on Noah's stomach, and Noah was laughing so hard neither noticed Olivia standing there, whipping away a few stray tears that fell.

"You are the best daddy ever Elliot, I swear." she chuckled when both boys stopped what they were doing, and craned their necks to look at her, "Hello there my handsome men, how are you two?" she asked as she walked in, went over and kissed Noah's head, and bent down further to kiss Elliot's mouth.

"We are great momma, just that this little one here absolutely _loves _knocking our towers down." Elliot reported after pulled they apart from the kiss.

"Yeah.. He just started that about two weeks ago. If you want, there is a few things in my closet you could wear until we get to your mothers for you to get more clothes. That way you could take a quick shower. You know where I keep my extra toothbrushes, towels, and washcloths." she offered.

"And smell like your soap and shampoo?" he rose an eyebrow up at her with a trademark Stabler smirk.

"Oh please, you probably won't even use the shampoo! And I did say if _you _want, you don't have to, ya goof!" she joked with him.

"Touche m'lady. I'll be out in ten minutes- tops then." he jumped up from his knees, handed Noah off to her, and kissed her on the cheek, "Be good for momma young man." he told Noah as he stood up, and started walking back to her room.

"Your daddy is crazy sometimes you know that sweet boy?" she told Noah. He giggled, and clapped his hands together.

True to his word, Elliot was out seven minutes later. He was wearing a pair of old jeans -that he was surprised still fit him- and another of his, now hers, navy blue NYPD issue shirts.

"I didn't know you had so many of my NYPD issue stuff Liv. You even had a bottle of my shampoo, soap, and cologne in that box. How'd that work out?" he said as they were making sure everything was in order before they left to go his moms for the afternoon.

Olivia blushed slightly, "When I had to clear out your locker and desk, I took your stuff. Every year, I threw out the old shampoo and soap, and bought more in hopes of something a long the lines of this happening. I'm grateful I did now." she blushed again when she was finished. He looked over at her, as she put her badge in her purse, along with her service weapon. He knew why she was taking it, and sincerely prayed that she wouldn't be called into work, or to a crime scene today _or _tomorrow. Though he knew, with her being the CO, it was very well possible it could happen, probably more so now than when they were both detectives.

"I really hope you don't have to use those this weekend." he nodded at what she had just put in her purse.

"Me either, but you just never know." she sighed quietly.

"Don't I know it. So if you cleaned out my desk and locker, does that mean you have the rest of my stuff too? I don't necessarily want in back, I just would like to see what all I had, I don't even remember half of it. The pictures of my kids I know, a picture or two of Kath and I, and a couple of you and I was pretty much all I had on top of my desk besides the usual pens, pencils, and statement sheets.." he asked her.

"Yeah, it's in a black plastic box in my closet. When we get back tonight, I'll get it out, and we -or just you if you preferred- can go through it. I don't even remember the things besides the stuff you've already named off." she replied.

"Great, that sounds like a fun, low key activity. And I'd like it if you would go through it with me." he smiled at her, "Okay, let's get going. It's just about a quarter till three and it'll be about an hour and a half if we get lucky with traffic on the way there. Who is driving?"

"If you promise not to be a speed demon, I'll let you drive. Unless you don't want to.." she offered.

"I promise I can drive without being a speed demon. I'll tell you my end of the story as we make our way there, then if you have any questions you don't feel comfortable asking me, you can ask my mom when we get there. Deal?" he asked her.

She nodded her head, "Deal."

"Awesome!" he smiled "Let's go then!" and grabbed the diaper bag with all of the stuff Noah might need while they were out for the afternoon. Olivia smiled back at him with Noah on her right hip, grabbed her purse, and tossed her keys to him with her left.

-end Chapter 12-

**A/N**: Sorry that this wasn't up last night like I had originally planned, stuff got crazy last night. Anyhow, hope you enjoyed it, and you're still enjoying it. Likes/Dislikes? Just let me know if you'd like to. I have a few questions for those of that would like to answer: **1)**What's your opinion on my A/N's at the beginning and end, I know for some people they're annoying, so gauging if I should just put one up before, or just one after. Maybe continue how I'm doing it now if nobody has a beef with the one before and after. **2)**I'm taking suggestions on what drove Elliot &amp; Kathy to the point of divorce so quickly after he left. I have an idea in mind in case nobody suggests anything. That's all for now, hope all is well with you guys, and remember always: You**do** matter, I personally don't care who tells you don't, they are wrong, everyone matters!


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER:** I sadly do not own _Law &amp; Order: Special Victims Unit_, or it's characters, or anything else affiliated with the franchise. All that belongs to Dick Wolf. The only thing I own, is my own ideas for this story, therefore the only thing I get out of this, would be the pride and joy of people reading this. At least I hope people get pride and joy out of this…

**When Worlds Collide**

**A/N: **Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews, and sorry this seems so late, my laptop decided to be extremely dumb, so I had to retype half of this twice. -_- Anyhow, hope you are all doing well! I won't keep ya reading this too long, so here is your Chapter Thirteen! Hope you enjoy it! :)

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN: **THE TALK (PART TWO)

"Can you open the door behind the passengers side when we get to my SUV?" Olivia asked when they were in the elevator car on their way down to the lobby to leave.

"Of course, need me to hold anything besides the diaper bag?" he asked her.

"Ummm, how about me?" she chuckled, "I'm kidding, no, could you carry my purse? That should be all I need carried. I feel bad enough considering I only have Noah, but he's getting kind of heavy lately."

"I could carry you, but since you have Noah, that would make us both nervous." he smiled at her, "But your purse? Jeez woman, trying to make me fall? I'm kidding, I'm kidding! You sure you don't want me to carry him for you and then _you _carry the diaper bag, and your purse?" he looked at her.

"You carrying me, while I was carrying Noah.. That would certainly be interesting, but I'm not risking to find out if you could, particularly in my own apartment lobby. I think I've got him, but if it's too much, I'll be sure to tell you to swap luggage."

"Sounds good, and we are only going about a thousand feet right?"

"Yep, my SUV is right out front." just as she finished, the doors dinged signifying they were on their desired floor, and the doors opened. They walked through the doors, outside to her SUV, and as Olivia had just finished strapping Noah into his car seat, she heard Elliot turn around and say something, but wasn't sure what it was, until he said it a little louder, obviously noticing she didn't hear him the first time,

"Liv, try to pick your pace up a bit, I think I see Fin walking through the lobby. Shi- crap, it _is_ Fin!" he sounded stressed for the first time since their first meet up four days ago, so she climbed in beside Noah, pulled the door behind the passengers seat shut, and yelled up to the front,

"Elliot, GO! I'm in, Noah's in, and you already put the other stuff in, so I'll sit back here until you get to a red light a few blocks down and then I'll climb up front when we're in the clear." She felt like she was saving Noah from a bad guy, it was kind of fun, though more stressful than she was expecting that afternoon. Elliot made sure no one was coming, thankfully there wasn't, and pulled out quickly, and started in the direction of his mothers house. They were about three blocks down when Olivia's phone started ringing. She sighed, she _really _didn't want to have to go in today or tomorrow, but especially today, it was already a few minutes until three. She knew that if she _did _have to go in now, it'd be highly unlikely she'd get tomorrow off, or even got to come home Saturday night.

"Sergeant Benson." she answered, and saw Elliot slightly smile at the mention of her being a sergeant out of the corner of her eye.

"Everythin okay Liv? I saw you and Noah pull outta here like a bat outta hell a few minutes ago.. and wait, how'd you answer your phone if your drivin?" Fin asked, clearly worried about her.

"I'm okay Fin, we're just going with a friend to her place, and we wanted to hurry it up so we don't hit rush hour since we've gotta hour and a half drive before we get there. And my friend is the one driving, that's how I answered my phone. Any other questions _father_?" she didn't mean to be a smart ass, but he just about gave her a heart attack thinking that they had caught something and she had to go in.

"Hey! Calm 'er down there Sarge, I was just makin sure you and your boy were okay. I think I deserve the right to make sure of it. But no, I don't got nothin else, I'll talk to ya on Monday when I see ya. Have a fun and responsible weekend _Sergeant Benson_." then he hung up, obviously annoyed back that she snipped at him. She put a hand on her head and blew some of her hair with a heavy breath. She really hadn't meant to be a bitch about him calling up and checking up on her when he noticed her leaving quickly, he didn't know that Elliot was back, even if he did know about Elliot being back, he wouldn't have known that he was the one driving, and that they -Elliot and herself- were actually now seeing each other.

"You okay back there beautiful? Why they long face babe?.. Do I need to divert our path to drop you off at a crime scene, or at the one-six?" Elliot's voice filtered through the slight fog she was in.

She shook her head, "No.. I mean yes, I'm okay, but no, you don't need to drop me off anywhere thankfully. I just sort of snapped at Fin because he asked if Noah and I were okay because he saw the SUV pull out into traffic quickly, then sped off in the direction we are heading now. He apparently wasn't in the greatest of moods already and he called me Sergeant Benson, which I think he's done like five times since I took and passed the Sergeants exam. All but one, when I first became the CO of the squad, was when I did something to piss him off. He also hung up on me, which he's _never _done to me, at least for when I've been his superior officer.." she answered Elliot, and finally was able to climb up to the front passenger seat on the other side of Elliot. As soon as she was comfortable and had her seat belt on, Elliot held out his left hand on the center council so she could hold it if she wanted to. She smiled, and laced her fingers around his. He squeezed her hand as she put her head back slightly, and she squeezed his back.

"He'll be fine Liv. He's probably just annoyed at something else, especially given that he is moving... into your apartment building." he chuckled lightly, "I'm still fascinated that he is though. But that's not the point. The point is, he was just looking out for you, and I obviously didn't help when I practically lost it when I saw him walking towards the doors. If he would've saw me, it wouldn't have been a huge deal, just would've been messed up our day. It's okay, I promise." he looked over to her and smiled, which she smiled back,

"You always know how to calm me down, you know that? You're probably right, I hated moving to a new apartment. I've gone through three, practically four, in the last two years, after being in the same damn one for practically all my adult lifetime after I moved away from my mothers, and trust me, I'm even more intrigued by his decision to move into my apartment building that you are probably." she chuckled.

"You moved three, practically four, times in two years? I get from the one you were attacked in, to this one you're in now, but you moved two other times?" he was curious to what her answer would be.

She nodded, "I had moved to the apartment that I was attacked in about six months before that happened, so there is two. Then while Brian and I were dating, we moved in together for a short time because my new old apartment was a crime scene, and even if it wasn't there was going to be no way I wanted to still live there, so that's three. Finally after Brian and I broke up when we wanted different things, I moved to where I am now. So there's your four apartments I went through in two years. So I have news for you, if we decide to live together, you can haul all your sh- stuff over to my place because the only place I'd move to after this apartment, would be a house with you and all the kids, _if _that happens."

"That makes sense. I'd be happy to move all my stuff to your place." he smiled still looking to where they were going, but continued, "I don't have much besides the clothing I had at the house in Queens when I left, my Marine Corps stuff that I obviously brought back with me on Tuesday, and a couple of boxes of my personal belongings I made sure to grab before I moved out four years ago to my mothers -was cheaper that way- and where it's all at now actually.."

Olivia looked back at Noah, who seemed to be zonked out already and they had only been driving twenty minutes, "I think this would be a good time for you to delve into your side of things given that Noah is out like a light bulb back there." she chuckled as she turned back around, and looked at Elliot. He was nodding his head, and had an apprehensive smile on his face.

"Okay. Where do you want me to start?"

"How about the moment you left the precinct after giving Don your NYPD police issue gun for IAB to investigate?" she asked carefully, "And Elliot?" she added as an after thought.

He looked over at her for a quick second, then back to the road, "Hmm?"

"Just like you told me when I shared about my footsteps of the last four years, at any point you don't want to continue, just say so. I'm not going to push you, just like you didn't push me. And remember, I love you no matter what. I've loved you from the start, and I won't stop now." she told him, and squeezed his hand to convey the love she had for him since she couldn't kiss him while he was driving.

Elliot squeezed her hand in return and smiled again. This wasn't scared, nervous, forced, or uncomfortable, this one was happy, comfortable, and satisfied though she noted the anxiousness in his eyes. Olivia felt him squeeze her hand one more time, and then he started talking,

"Okay. Well, let's see. I gave Don my gun when you went up to the cribs to clean up. I knew if I waited until you came down, I wouldn't have been able to just leave the squad room, Fin even tried to stop me. I told him to screw off, it was my life, and I'd handle this in my own way. In any case, when I got out of the squad room, I went to the roof first, but thought better of it after a few minutes. Because of a few reasons, one, I didn't trust myself to be up that high after what I had just done. And two, the one I hate the most now, because I knew that's where you'd go to find me first. We knew each other better than anything, or anyone else." he shook his head, while sighing,

"If only I had waited to actually talk to you, some of my fucked -sorry!- my screwed up life wouldn't be so screwed up. When I left the roof, I went down stairs, I left all together, turned off my phone, and drove back to the house in Queens. I decided not to call Kathy that I was on my way home, you know just to kind of surprise her, so before I got home, I stopped and got her a bouquet of flowers. We hadn't been on the best of terms **That's one way of putting it** the past couple of weeks before hand, and well, I figured why not tell her I'm sorry? That I was going to earnestly try to be home more since that seemed to be what we were constantly fighting about anymore.

So I pull up into the drive way, and immediately something seemed off to me, call it a sixth sense or cop sense, whatever, but I pulled one of my back ups out of my glove box. I stepped out of my then Jeep, walk up to the house, use my key to get in. Right as I step in the front door, I hear Eli crying, so I'm thinking the worst right? I'm thinking 'Oh God, Eli is crying, where is my wife?!' so I go to run up the stairs when I hear something from behind me, I turn around, and there is Kathy. Now I don't even remember what I heard, if I even heard anything besides something telling me look behind me. But Kathy was outside, in our newly fenced in back yard naked as the day she was born. With some guy, also naked as the day he was born I assumed, going at it like it was something they did every day. I had the advantage because we put up the stuff to make you be able to look outside, but couldn't look it. Tinting stuff, I don't know the official name of it. Anyway, I stood there for a second, then shook my head deciding my son was a hell of a lot more important than anything else, and raced upstairs." he took another shaky breath.

They were coming up on a gas station, and he asked if she'd be okay with stopping to get a couple of bottles of water. She shook her head in the negative, so they stopped quickly and got a few bottles, and got some apple juice to mix in a baby bottle for Noah once he woke up. Once they got back on the road and he finished a bottle of water in four gulps down, and wiped his eyes he continued.

"I opened the door to his nursery, and there Eli was.. His face was red, so he had to have been crying for at least twenty minutes. I picked him up and tried to calm him, but he wanted nothing of it. I had never felt so lost, I mean here I was, just got done shooting and killing a girl that was a year or two older than my own eldest daughter, my wife was outside screwing some guy while I supposed to be at work. I wanted to call you, but I felt like I'd be letting you down after everything you had done through out the years to save my marriage, and it was falling down faster than I could even comprehend." he shook his head, looked at the clock on her dash board. _3:30PM _**Still have at least forty-five minutes… and we're going to hit rush hour, Fuck!**

"Instead of calling you, I sat Eli down, I hated to do it, but I had a plan in place. After I set Eli down, I went to the upstairs bathroom, closed the door so it'd kill Eli's cries for the time being. I called Kathy, she answered on the second to last ring before it went to voice-mail out of breath like I figured she'd be. I told her something had happened at the precinct so if she got a call, I had just wanted her to know I was okay, and on my way home. She said that she was happy I was okay, and that she would see me when I got home. I went to say I love you to see if she'd say it back, but I ended up saying it to a dial tone. After I put my phone back in my pocket, I very quietly went back to Eli's room, he was still crying, so I picked him up and sat down in his rocking chair. I took a deep breath, trying to remind myself that the kids would be home around 6:30 after their various after school programs, and it was 5:15. Within five minutes of me earnestly trying to calm him down Eli was out, now that he was calm I changed his diaper, which was soaked, I sat down and waited. And waited. And waited some more. It was a good forty-five minutes before she -Kathy- finally came inside, yelling at the guy she'd been screwing to get out, that her _brother_ she lived with would be home in twenty-five minutes. As soon as she heard the front door shut, she came running up the stairs, ran to our room, took a shower that lasted another twenty minutes, then came walking into Eli's nursery like nothing had been wrong." he laughed bitterly, and shook his head.

"To say she was surprised to see me sitting there with _our _son, all cleaned up and sleeping in my arms while I sat in my undershirt, was probably the understatement of the year. I had taken off my dress shirt I was wearing when I had shot Jenna, and I don't honestly remember what I did with it. Anyway, she started to try to explain why her hair was wet -thinking that I had gotten home while she was in the shower- and she was half way through it when I just told her to shut up, I'd been home for nearly an hour and a half, I had seen what she was doing -or rather _who _she was doing-, and once the kids got home, I was going to have them pack up some clothes for the next week because we were going somewhere. She asked where, and I told her that I wasn't sure at the moment. She saw where the blood had seeped through from my dress shirt, and acted like she was actually worried about me, hell she might have been, but at that moment, I was too riled up to actually give a shit, so I walked passed her into our room where I grabbed a suit case big enough for a weeks full of my own stuff and my toiletries. She tried to take Eli from me saying that I couldn't just take him, she'd call the cops and report that I had kidnapped him. I remember laughing, and telling her -and this is my exact words to her mind you- 'Honey, I _am _the cops, I _am _the cops that would get the case, so unless you -meaning Kathy- want Olivia to be around here while I was at home to, besides at work, you'll keep quiet long enough to let me think it through for a week. In the mean time, I'll probably go to my sisters beach house since it was quiet there.' It was a low blow to bring you into it, for her and especially you, but I wanted her to just let me go. I could have gotten over her cheating, hell I figured she had been for a while, but the fact that she completely _ignored her son_ _while _cheating was something I couldn't get out of my head.

Blame it on the already stressful day I was already having, whatever, but when she accused me of always going behind her back and cheating on her with _you_, it just made something snap in me. Thankfully before I could say anything too hateful and/or hurtful -as we both know that when I'm angry, I say things very hateful, and very hurtful.- all the kids came in the front door, each Maureen and Kathleen carrying a sleeping twin, a mom of Maur's close friend had brought them all home. They looked so grown up, it hurt me to see them that way. I mean Jesus, they were 12 and 10 respectively. I didn't say a word to Kathy as I passed her, as soon as they saw me, they both screamed 'Daddy', which woke up both the twins and Eli. The four that could walk ran over to me and hugged me, while I tried to calm Eli down. He did in a matter of moments, so I told the others to go pack for a week long break, they must've seen something in my eyes, as they didn't ask questions, especially the older girls. About fifteen minutes later, the four came back downstairs with bags packed and with their book bags filled with little things besides their school/day care stuff. The twins held each other hands and the girls had a hold of the ones that weren't already full. I told the kids I'd be right back that I had to get my own bag. So I ran upstairs, where Kathy was still sitting on the bed, looking out the window, and grabbed my suitcase which had stuff for me, and Eli. I figured if there was anything else we needed, I could buy it. Before I left the room, I told Kathy she'd hear from me in a week. She just nodded.

I'm not going to lie, it pissed me off that she wouldn't even acknowledge me, but the fact that she didn't even say goodbye to her kids. I expected her not to talk to me, she probably figured I was going to your place, and honestly, if it hadn't been the day from hell already, I would have. Anyway, when the kids and I got outside, I called an old Marine buddy of mine that literally lived four houses down from us, and asked him if I could get a ride to my sisters since he had a van, which had a car seat already installed as he had a year old daughter at the time. He asked me why I needed the van, and why wasn't Kathy going with me and the kids, I told him I'd call later and explain everything to him. Thankfully he was okay with that, and within about two hours, we were at my sisters beach house. I had turned off my phone after my plan to see what Kathy would do, so I turned it back on, and I saw all the missed calls/texts/voice-mails/emails you had already sent to me. I wanted to reply so badly, but I didn't know what I'd say. _What _could have I had said, 'Oh hey Liv, I went home, found my wife of nearly twenty-one years screwing some guys brains out while my newborn son was inside the house, crying his head off?' No, I couldn't do that to you. I couldn't drag you into my problems again, and I couldn't let you try to fix my marriage this time. I didn't want to be with Kathy any more, and I was scared that if I replied and told you what was going on, you'd try your hardest to fix it.. again. When it wasn't even your marriage to save anymore. Kathy had just shattered what was left -which honestly wasn't that much- of my feelings for her that day." Elliot stopped at a rail-road crossing that the train had just started, so he knew they'd be there for a few minutes and took a breath.

He looked over at Olivia, who was still holding his hand, and squeezed it lightly. She looked over at him, he could see the tears that had silently been falling, and the many more that could fall at any moment. "Shit Liv, I didn't mean to make you cry.." he whispered, all of a sudden he felt like he was going to cry himself, his eyes watered, and a few tears escaped his eyes against his will.

"Elliot, it's okay. I just wish I could have helped.." she used her hand that wasn't holding his to wipe away the few tears that fell against his cheek. She smiled despite the few rogue tears of her own that were slipping down her face. Elliot then took the hand that wasn't holding hers, and wiped away her tears,

"I love you so much. I hope you never forget that Liv."

"How could I ever forget you telling me _you_ love _me_? Elliot, I'd do anything for you. You know that right? Just like you asked me to never forget that you love me, I don't want you to ever forget that no matter _what _happened, or _what _may happen, I will forever do anything for you and I will forever love you to." she smiled and leaned over and kissed him. "Now, tell me how you got back into the Marines at your age old man!" she laughed at him when he feigned a hurt face. He smiled over at her,

"A true man never discloses his real age!" he joked, "But no, let me finish up how things went when we got to my sisters beach house first, then I'll tell you how I got back into the service on the way home, along with any questions you want to ask me. I'll be an open book, you ask me whatever you want. Comprende Senorita Benson?"

"Si Si Senior Stabler." she chuckled and smiled.

"You never seem to amaze me first of all. But here we go: into how things happened when we got to the beach house my sister thankfully wasn't using at the time. So as soon as we got there, I pulled my buddy to the side, and gave him the basics of what was going on. As a courteous to me -and since I had only planned to be gone a week- he left the van with me, and took a cab back to his house in Queens. After I went back inside, I tried my hardest to explain what was going on to Maur and Katie without it sounding like Kathy was the ultimate bad guy. As much as I was pissed off at her, these were still our kids together you know? Anyway, I just told them that mom had done something really bad, so that was why we just up and left so quickly. They were upset with their mother anyway. Apparently Kathy had been bad mouthing you around them, and they kind of took offense as you were like their second mother. Or as Katie put it 'She -meaning you- is like the really cool other mom that went to anything and everything for her kids.' That you'd do anything for them, and she couldn't speak for her sisters, but you were her role model." he smiled over at her, as she wiped her eyes, but could tell they were happy tears.

"Please tell me I get to meet with them again.. really, _really _soon El! I miss them so much! I absolutely adore and love Noah and I wouldn't trade him for anything, but your kids I've known since they were babies. I just, I'm scared, but unbelievably excited to see them again." she smiled, but still had a few tears rolling down her face. The train was just about passed, and he sighed a sigh of relief, they'd finally get to get going again. He hated being stationary too long.

"I think you will, they can be the first people we talk to tomorrow before even Rafael if you want?" he offered.

"Yes!" she shouted, "Sorry, yes, didn't mean to yell, but yes, definitely, I can't wait to see them now!" she looked back at Noah, who hearing his mother shout, was wide awake now, "I'm sorry big man, did momma wake you up?" she cooed back to him. She noted that Elliot put the SUV back in drive, and started to creep forwards again.

"MaMa! Foo?!" Noah whined.

"Yeah baby, momma will get you some food in a few minutes, okay? Let's get to Mi-Mi's first okay? Then we can do the whole charade before we go inside, feed ya, burp ya, change your diaper, and maybe your clothes, we'll see. Okay? You gotta be a good boy for momma and daddy though." she turned back around and asked Elliot, "How much longer do you think daddy?"

"Mmmm, probably about five minutes, traffic is moving steadily thank God. And Mi-Mi? What's that?" he glanced at her.

"Mi-Mi is what I figured he could call your mom since it'd be something fairly easy to remember and he's already got the sound of an M down. But I guess it's up to her. She is the only grandmother that he has basically." she sounded unsure of herself now for even saying anything.

"Liv, hey, look at me for a second." she did, "Olivia, I think it's cute, and it makes perfect sense! I had never heard of something like that before, always the usual grandmother, grandma, and grammy even. Like I said before, he's your son, and I know for a fact that my mom won't care what he calls her, as long as it's not something obscene obviously." he grabbed her hand again, and brought it up to his mouth and kissed it.

She smiled a little bit and said, "Thanks El." She turned around to see what Noah was doing, and he was just looking at his hands, but sensed her watching him, so he smiled, "MaMa! Luh you MaMa!" he squealed.

"Momma loves you too sweetie. We're almost there, you excited?!" she smiled wide at her son, "You're such a good boy!"

"Correction momma, we aren't almost there, we ARE there. How about you, are _you _excited momma?" Elliot grinned when she turned around quickly. He saw the small amount of nerves there too, but overall she seemed excited herself as she just nodded her head instead of answering his question with words. He pulled into his mothers all-to-familiar drive way, and put the SUV in park, he looked over at her, "You ready to see my mother again after just four days?" he smiled.

"Even if I wasn't, which I am, I'd have no choice. I'm not going to spend another nearly two hours to just turn back now. Though as I said, I _am_ ready. I appreciate what your mother has offered to do to make this -our reunion of sorts- goes along perfectly, and how it's supposed to." she smiled back at him, leaned over and kissed him before unbuckling her seat belt, and getting out to go do the 'whole charade' with Noah.

-End Chapter Thirteen-

**A/N:** 'Ello! Hope you guys liked this chapter! I enjoyed writing the beginning, started to hate the middle when Elliot was talking about what happened when he left the precinct, then started enjoying the ending. But, overall, it doesn't really matter what I think. I'm planning a pretty big surprise for the next chapter, that's assuming my laptop doesn't got to crap on my again and erase the second half. That irritated me beyond belief when I opened it up and half of it was gone. Okay, so let me know what you think if you feel like it, if not, okay. You'll just be at the mercy of what I write. Muahahahaha.. ha! Always remember, **_YOU_**, the person reading this right now, do matter! Bye for now my friends, hope to see you again soon!


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER:** I sadly do not own _Law &amp; Order: Special Victims Unit_, or it's characters, or anything else affiliated with the franchise. All that belongs to Dick Wolf. The only thing I own, is my own ideas for this story, therefore the only thing I get out of this, would be the pride and joy of people reading this. At least I hope people get pride and joy out of this…

**When Worlds Collide**

**A/N: **Greetings fellow Earthlings! \\-_-/ Parts of last chapter sucked, yes, I know. I'm sorry to make you guys read it. I hope you liked at least bits and pieces of it. I just posted last chapter, so I'm hoping to get a great jump on this chapter. _Hoping _is the key word there. It's 2:02 AM CST currently where I am at, so I'm not sure how far I'll get. I technically shouldn't be on my laptop right now also since I haven't done one of my chores I told my mother I'd have done for her by the time she woke up, but in my defense, I had/somewhat still have a migraine from hell. Long story short on why I have migraines: I was hit by a car eight years ago, had five staples in my head for about three weeks, and the doctors told me that I'd have migraines. Nothing they could do then, and nothing they can do now. It sucks, but I've slowly gotten used to them just being a part of my life now. -_- Hey! Now you know a random tidbit about me! Hey! Now it's time to read the next chapter! Happy reading my friends!

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN: **SURPRISE(S)!

Olivia opened the back hatch to get the 'baby station on the go', her name for the way back of her SUV, set up. Elliot was still sitting in the drivers seat, apparently deep in thought.

"Elliot… Elllliot… Earth to Elliot!" she called out to him, but he didn't budge, "Elliot Joseph Stabler!" **that did the trick **she thought, as he shook his head, then turned around to see what she wanted, "Instead of you drifting off to who knows where land, could you get Noah out of his car seat and bring him back here for me?" she asked.

"Huh? What?! Oh, yeah! Sorry! I was thinking about you, by the way sweetheart." he smirked at her.

"Of course you were.. I always think about you too handsome, but I usually answer if someone calls my name." she blushed slightly when she realized she had just admitted that to him. He grinned slightly at her pink cheeks as he unbuckled his own seat belt, and started opening his door. Once his door was open, he grabbed her keys from the ignition, and put them in his pocket. Just as he was closing his own door, he was opening Noah's.

"Hello there Noah! You've been such a good little man for momma and daddy today! Lets get ya out of this car seat so you can get a late afternoon snack from momma, then she'll make ya look super duper dapper! How's that for a quick change of pace?" Elliot smiled and finished unbuckling him, then lifted him up to carry him back to his momma. "Goodness, you're getting to be a big boy now huh? How much does he weigh Liv?" he asked her when he set the small boy in front of her.

"Last check-up was about three weeks before you came back, so just about a month ago, he was just over eighteen pounds. I figure now he's gotta be close to twenty-one. What do you think? You've done this more times than I have." she grinned looking over to him.

"I'd say you're probably pretty close. I don't want to say 'I told you so', but I don't know how else to say that I always knew you'd be an absolutely wonderful mother Liv. And you've done this just as many times as I have, just not to the same degree, for the lack of a better phrase there. I really hope we make this work long term, because I want a little you and I running around for Noah to be the big brother to. Sorry if that's too forward too soon, but I wanted to put it out there. I know we've vaguely touched on what we both want together, but let's figure it out now, so if my mother asks, we can both answer the same thing." he was worried he was pushing her, but he felt like they really did need to figure out where this relationship was headed. He didn't think he'd survive if she didn't want to pursue a relationship that wouldn't end up with them in a house with a white picket fence and all the kids under one roof, plus at least one of their own. Obviously they'd talk about this subject slightly before, but again, he wanted to be sure. Little did he know, she felt the same way on most of his points, but others she wanted to point out to him, like the ones that weren't guaranteed, most of them dealt with her capabilities of being a 'wonderful mother'. Knowing she _had _to talk to him now, she wanted to voice her insecurities and agreements when she looked over to him again, but she waited for a few minutes to get her thoughts together. After changing Noah's diaper, she lifted him up to put him on her hip, while grabbing a few things she knew Noah would need. Elliot instinctively grabbed Noah off her hip so she could. She smiled an appreciative smile at him, one he reciprocated back to her. Elliot looked at his watch, 4:25, they had time.

"Hey Liv, do you want to take a walk?" he asked her casually.

"Hey Elliot, didn't we come here to see your mother?" she asked just as casually, but smiled at him.

"Of course, but it's only 4:25, take a walk with me. I'll go put your stuff inside really quick. Be right back." he gave her Noah back for the time being, then took her purse, Noah's diaper bag, and carried them inside, when he came back out a few minutes later, he carried an older looking stroller out -**previously owned by Eli** she surmised- and walked back to her, setting it down close enough that she could put Noah in it. She looked it over to make sure nothing would break which would cause Noah to fall and possibly get hurt. She didn't find anything, so she set him in it and strapped him in.

"Eli's?" she asked apprehensively.

He smiled, "Nope, but you got the right idea. It was mine." she looked at him with wide eyes. He chucked, "I found it in my garage when I was getting things I wanted out of the place in Queens before I re-enlisted in active duty because I knew by the time I got back -_if I got back_\- Kathy would've sold whatever was left and not thought twice about it. I forgot I had found it, until my mom called when I was catching up with my family and you were catching the bad guys, telling me to come get it so I could use it for Noah. She seems to really want us together, and for us to work out. I do to honestly." he leaned over and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. "I love you." and kissed her again quickly. "I never want to be without you again, Olivia Marie Benson." again, he kissed her.

"Are you going to purpose Mr. Stabler?" she grinned at him, after his last kiss.

"Not yet, Ms. Benson, but I hope sometime in the future." he kissed her again, "But let's not worry about that right now, let's walk."

Olivia grabbed, the stroller, and looked over at him, "Where to sir?"

"This way." he pointed to the left. "You looked like you were contemplating saying some stuff earlier, want to spill it while we have some time together?" he asked as soon as they were walking towards the small family park.

"Elliot." she sighed, "I just wanted to say that I agreed with everything you had been saying. And if I know you well enough still, everything you weren't saying too. I have my doubts of being a good mother, because I didn't have one to look up to. I mean, what if I forget something vital to our newborn, _if _I get pregnant. I turned thirty-seven in January, you'll be thirty-eight in October, is it even possible to have kids this late? Anyhow, I don't think you were being too forward too fast, I've thought about it a lot since I've got you back in my life." they had stopped and she looked over at him, he was watching her eyes, he knew that's where he'd get the truth, whether she openly admitted it or not.

"Elliot, I don't know if I'm going to get pregnant, and if I do, I'd be honored to bare a child for you. That sounds weird I know, but it's honestly something I've always thought about. You and I having a child, having a house with a white picket fence, having enough rooms for all of your kids under one roof together again. El, I don't think I could live without you again. I've tried to forget you," she shook her head, "simply said, I never did, and I never could. Frankly, the only two things that could break us up, would be one, if any of your family was against it. Particularly your kids. They mean so much to me, I couldn't take it if they didn't approve of us together. And two is something I pray doesn't happen for another fifty-sixty years, death. And oh, by the way? I love you too!" noting they were the only ones around, she let go of the stroller, and grabbed Elliot's shirt and brought him in for an earth shattering kiss.

"Mmmm, El, if you would've asked me to marry you just then, ten minutes ago, I would've answered yes. Just so you know, my answer will always be yes to you." she muttered into the kiss.

He pulled back to look her in the eyes, "You are my oxygen to breath, Liv. And just so _you_ know, my kids are no longer just _my_ kids, they are _our_ kids, and they absolutely love and adore you Olivia. Only Eli isn't sure who you are, but just as I told you before, once he meets you, he's going to love and adore you more than me even probably." he laughed.

She smiled broadly, "I hope you're right El! I really, _really_ hope you're correct."

The trio continued their trek to the park, which was only about twenty-five yards ahead of them. There were a few people there, but it was getting close to dinner time, so most families were on their way off the beach instead of on. They chose a spot that was close enough to the exit that it wouldn't take long for them to walk back. As Elliot took Noah out of the stroller, a woman, probably about Bernie's age, walked by and looked at both Elliot and Noah, then turned and commented to Olivia just loud enough for her to hear,

"Oh honey, your husband is certainly the looker, and your guys' son looks just like you. You're very beautiful yourself, never forget that." the elder woman then patted both her and Elliot on the arm, and went off on her way. Elliot looked from the woman, to Olivia, and back again, but the woman was already immersed with the other families leaving. He furrowed his brow,

"Liv.. Did you know that woman?" she didn't answer right away, so he looked back at her. Her cheeks were slightly reddened, though she had a bright smile on her face, "Liv, you in there somewhere?" he chuckled as she shook her head, and looked towards him.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I asked if you knew that elderly woman. She patted both of us on the arm, then sauntered off. I didn't recognize her, so I was wondering if you did. What'd she say to you?" he was intrigued now.

"No, no I didn't know her. She just came up to me and said that my _husband _was quite the looker, that Noah looked just like me, and that I was very beautiful. Oh, and not to forget that I was beautiful." her face reddened again.

Elliot chuckled again, "Smart woman. She knew something I've been trying to tell you all along and she didn't even need to know us to see it." he kissed her cheek.

"That is probably _why_ she thought it. She doesn't know my past, if she did, she probably wouldn't have even said anything to me." she looked away from Elliot, knowing he wouldn't like her response.

"Olivia. Look at me." she shook her head no. "Olivia. Look. At. Me. Please?" she reluctantly looked at him. She didn't see the anger she thought she'd see in his eyes, instead she saw hurt, and sadness. "Olivia, _you_ are the most beautiful, most intelligent, most authentic, most exciting, most wonderful, most sexy, I could go on forever with these, but just know in my eyes, _you_, Olivia Benson_, _are the most _loveable _woman I know. Do _not_, I'm serious, _do_ _not ever _consider yourself _not_ beautiful. There is nothing on this green and blue earth I could compare your beauty to because nothing is as beautiful as you. I know, I know, that's incredibly cheesy, but damn it, it's true. I love you for you, and when you downplay yourself, it hurts me. So please don't do it Liv, okay?"

She had to wipe away a few tears before she nodded, and crawled over to where he was sitting, and hugged him tightly, putting Noah on their right side, farther from the walking path of the few families that were still exitting. "I – I love you too Elliot." she whispered and just sat up in his lap with Noah on her own lap.

Their makeshift family moment was broken up by Elliot's cell phone ringing, she shuffled off his lap slightly so he could get his phone out of his back pocket, and also to give him a bit of privacy for whoever was calling him.

"Stabler."

Silence as he listened to whoever it was that called him. He smiled and nodded, then "Okay. We'll head back now, and should be there in about fifteen- twenty minutes."

Silence again, shorter this time though, "Because we walked mom, and brought Noah with us. I wasn't going to take Olivia's SUV for about a half mile walk when it's comfortable outside right now."

Silence again, then he rolled his eyes, "Mom, if you're going to lecture me about it, it'll just take longer for us to get back to your house. It's sixty-five degrees outside, Liv and Noah both have long sleeves on. And we both know how warm I get if I wear long sleeves when it's warmer than sixty."

A brief pause, and finally he said, "I love ya too mom, see you really soon!" then he hung up. He looked over at Olivia who was smiling at Noah, playing peek-a-boo with him. He smiled seeing her and Noah play together, it made his heart swell with love for both of them. He watched them a few moments before Olivia noticed he was off the phone, and looked up at him.

"Your mother?" she asked.

"My mother." he nodded, "Apparently our dinner is going to be done in about half an hour, and she wanted to be sure we were already there when it gets done. Hope you don't mind the early meal, whenever she was lucid enough when I was a kid, she'd have dinner so early sometimes that I'd have to eat a sandwich before bed just so I wouldn't get up hungry at two o'clock in the morning." he grinned, "I think I did that any way, even if we had eaten at nine o'clock. Now come on, I'll help you two up." he extended his hand to her after she shifted Noah onto her hip. She grabbed it, and he pulled up. "Noah sandwich!" he smiled as he pulled her close enough to kiss her, but disguised it as squishing Noah in between them slightly.

"No! DaDa No!" Noah squealed laughing.

They both pulled apart slightly, though Elliot's hands were still around Olivia's waist with Noah still there in the middle. Elliot's heart was thumping harder now that it had been since walking up behind them four and a half days ago. He looked at Olivia, and she was smiling brightly at Noah,

"Good boy Noah Joseph! You're such a smart little boy too huh? Who am I?" Olivia pointed to herself.

"MaMa!" he smiled broadly.

"Great job Noah! Who is that?" Olivia then pointed to Elliot.

"DaDa!" he clapped his hands together as best as he could with both adults still standing within a foot of each other.

Olivia and Elliot locked eyes, "Guess this means you're not going anywhere too far away _DaDa_!" she smirked at him.

"Isn't that the truth! I hadn't planned on it anyway, but definitely not now. I love you _MaMa_!" he smirked right back, "Now come on, my mother is going to think the worst if we don't get moving." he kissed her one more time, before letting her waist go so she could strap Noah into the stroller.

**This day couldn't get any better! **They both thought, though for Olivia, it was going to get much better when they got back to Bernie's house.

On the walk back, they discussed about how late they should stay, and they agreed that they'd talk to Bernie to see if they could stay the night, that way the next day -Sunday- they could have the kids over without having to go get them since Elliot's sister wasn't sure where Olivia lived. It'd just save the hassle, and it was another plus, that if the kids were okay with it, they'd have Rafael over so he wouldn't have to travel so far since he would have to make the drive to Manhattan on Monday, why make him go twice. Olivia was getting butterflies slightly with all the talk of actually coming out and telling everyone. She was nervous to tell Fin more than anyone honestly. She knew Fin cared for her, but after their small fight earlier in the day, she was scared he'd want to kill Elliot as soon as he knew he was back. And that she had welcomed him back, and had already slept with him, and even more so that Noah was calling him 'DaDa' after only two days. Fin would also know that for Noah to pick up on calling Elliot 'DaDa', she had to have been calling him -El- daddy. Another thing Fin would pick up on would be that Elliot would have been the one that gave her the love bites, and it was Elliot's shirt she was wearing when he knocked on the door earlier Saturday. **Jesus Christ, this isn't going to go over well with Fin..**

"Olivia, you okay over there madam?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah.." she sighed, "Just getting kind of nervous thinking about how we're going to break it to Fin. The others I'm not so worried about. Amaro will give you a hard time, but that's just because he saw how miserable I was after you left. And as I said before, he certainly didn't have a very happy partner the first year he was aboard SVU. Rollins.. will either A-drool all over you, B-act the same way Nick will, or C- a combination of A and B, which is probably what will happen. Carisi.. he's a weird dude, I have no clue what he'll do. Probably nothing as he's going to law school and doen't want anything that could hurt his chances on his public police record. Fin though.. he was there for all but our first year, he's like an older brother you know? He is like three/four years older than you and I, I think. Anyway, I'm going to do my best _not _to think about his reaction to all of this. I'm hungry anyway. Noah's food is in his diaper-bag, so when we get inside, can you get it for me?"

"It'll _all _turn out how it's supposed to Liv. I promise. Even if Fin doesn't like it, it's not like he can forbid you to date me, and hopefully marry me in the future. I'm getting hungry too! And of course I can grab it for you. Do you want me to grab the entire thing, or just his food?"

"Again, I hope you are right. You most likely are, but there is always that five to ten percent of my brain that want's to tell me that I'm not good enough for you. Just grab the entire thing, knowing my luck he'll proceed to get more on me, than he will down his throat to his tummy." she smiled a little.

Elliot nodded smiling, "If anything baby, _you_ are too good for _me_. Not the other way around. Trust me sweetheart, you are much better looking than me. And I'll help you, that way if he decides to fling around food, we'll both be covered." he leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Then we can take a shower together. Maybe even more than just a shower too." he suckled her earlobe slightly before he pulled away from her ear. He noted the goose-bumps on her skin, and her face was as red as a fire-truck.

"Elliot!" she gasped, "We are at your mothers _house_! How could you be thinking about having shower sex when we are here?!" she smacked his arm, though she was smiling and laughing.

He just smirked at her, "I'm always thinking of places we could have sex Liv. I have never had the luxury of thinking about you this way before, so I'm going to think about it anytime, anywhere. And the best part is that I've already seen your body naked, I don't have to imagine the way you look under certain clothes. Like today, I love what you are wearing, but there's no way for me to see any of your bare skin except your hands." he leaned over and gave her a kiss, before opening the front door to his mothers house and yelling out, "Mom, we're home!"

Olivia just stood there holding onto the stroller, watching him walk farther into his mothers house. **She couldn't believe how forward he was just now, admitting to always thinking of when and where they could have sex?** She shook her head, and went around the front of the stroller to unfasten Noah's seat belt of sorts. She hadn't realized Elliot had walked up behind her with a huge bouquet of flowers and a card with a very special message inside. She finally got Noah unbuckled and stood up with him in her arms. Before turning around she started to call for Elliot, "Elli-" she stopped when she turned around and he was standing far enough away to hold out his arms completely with the bouquet, and card in each hand, "Hello there Elliot, I didn't know you had come up behind me. You're lucky Noah was in my arms otherwise, I probably would've karate-chopped your ribs or worse yet your neck just now. No joke. Are those flowers for me?!" she smiled.

"Don't forget the card in my right hand, but yes, they are both for you. I hope you enjoy them!" he was excited for her to read the card more than for her to ogle the flowers.

"I didn't even see it! Thank-you Elliot!" she was smiling ear to ear, and leaned over and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"The bouquet of flowers are from me, but the card was with them when I got them from down the hall. Read it first." he insisted.

"Okay, okay, can you trade me the kid for the flowers and card?" she asked.

"Of course I can trade you. Read the card out loud, I think it's from my mom."

Olivia nodded her head, and then reached out to grab the flowers and card while Elliot grabbed Noah from her arms. She opened the card first, just as he suggested she do, and started reading,

"Olivia, you've made a difference in so many different peoples lives, but I don't think you truly know how you've affected my son and his kids. I won't take too much of your time, because I know there is other people that will want your attention until dinner is done. That'll be in about an hour, so take the time to go outback and enjoy the day. See you all soon! With all my love, Bernie Stabler." She looked up to Elliot, he was smirking at her, she looked back down to read the rest. "P.S. Give that new grandson of mine a hug and a kiss, and send Elliot my love too. Hope you enjoy your surprise." She put the card back with the flowers, and looked over to Elliot. "El, what is she talking about?"

He grinned, "Follow me." They went into the kitchen, "Put the flowers down, you'll need and probably want your hands free for this surprise." She reluctantly set them down, not sure what this 'surprise' was going to be. **Elliot knows I'm not big on surprises, so this better be good** she thought to herself. He held out his hand for her to take, and she graciously took it.

He noticed she was shaking, "It's okay Liv, you're going to _love _this surprise. I promise. I wouldn't bring you here just to let something bad happen to you. I wouldn't let something happen to you. Come on, I'll hold Noah for you." he assured her, and she nodded slightly. They got to the back sliding glass doors, Elliot looked back at her, and she nodded again for him to proceed. He opened one side up, and before she could let her eyes adjust to the sunlight, she heard what her surprise was.

"LIVVVIA!" the four eldest Stabler kids yelled, and came running towards their father and the woman they had wanted to see for so long.

She had put up her hand to her mouth, but that didn't stop the strangled and barely audible "Oh my God!" before the four wrapped their arms around her. She looked down at Lizzie and Dickie, then a little higher to Kathleen -Katie-, and finally just a bit taller than Katie, was Maureen. She couldn't help the tears that were streaming down her face, and she looked at Elliot. He had a few tears of his own, but when he noticed Eli was still sitting at the picnic table about fifty feet from their current spot, he went -with Noah in tow- and sat down next to him. She couldn't hear what the two Elliot's were discussing because of the four children around her, but she was content that Noah didn't seem nervous or scared like he usually did when he was around people -especially other kids- he didn't know. She looked at the faces she hadn't seen in nearly four years.

"We all missed you so much Livvy!" Lizzie commented, then Dickie

"Is everything going to be okay now that you and daddy are together?" then Katie,

"Do you remember us? You haven't said anything.." then Maureen, the eldest,

"We really did miss you Liv, and let's give her some time Katie, we just bombarded her!" she looked up to Olivia shyly, "But I gotta ask.. you do remember us.. right? I mean you gotta remem-" Olivia interrupted her with tears still running down her own face, she smiled, and answered,

"Of course I remember you guys! And I missed you guys more than I could ever tell you! Look at all of you, you're all getting so old on me! How old is everyone now?"

"Me and Izzie are going to be nine!" Dickie smiled, "Yeah! In July!" Lizzie, **Izzie?**, agreed and gave her twin brother a high five.

"Well _I_ just turned fifteen a couple of months ago." Katie stuck her tongue out at the twins, who returned the gesture.

"Oh yeah, well _I'm_ going to be seventeen in a few weeks. I'm older than all of you!" Maureen put her nose up, thinking she was the best of the four.

Olivia chuckled, "Maureen honey, hate to break it to you, but I've got you beat by twenty and a half years. But like I said, you are all getting old on me! Jeez, last time I saw you guys none of you were even teenagers yet, but now, two of you are. How've you guys been though? After everything that's gone on the past four years practically?" she felt horrible after learning of what initiated their father and mothers divorce, then Elliot being overseas for nearly this entire time. **Where has Kathy been?** was a question she knew she'd have to ask Elliot later.

"Livvy you're old!" Dickie teased for the heck of it. Truth was, the young boy had a crush on the older woman, and in the world of eight-almost-nine-year-old boys, picking on somebody you like is your way of telling them.

"She is not old Dickie! She is beautiful just like daddy and grandma said!" Lizzie stuck up for her. Olivia couldn't help but smile and blush a little bit knowing that Elliot and his mother had talked about her. And not just talked about her, discussed that she was beautiful.

"Instead of discussing Liv's beautifulness, you are Liv, but let's all go sit by dad, Eli, and Liv is that you're little boy?!" Maureen nearly screamed, looking back at her with wide eyes.

Olivia grinned, "My soon to be adopted little boy, but yes, that is my son. Come on, I'll introduce you guys to him. His name is Noah, and he just turned one a couple of months back, so he can't say much right now, but he's learning new words every day."

"Oh Livia, he's so cute! And he looks just like you!" Katie gushed.

Upon hearing his two eldest girls squeal a little bit, Elliot knew they were walking towards him, Eli, and Noah. "You want to meet the person that brought you into this world Eli? She was the first one to hold you, and took care of you when Kathy had to get help by the doctors. Her name is Olivia, but I'm sure you could call her Livvy if you wanted to." he smiled slightly at the young boy in front of him.

Eli, ever his own person now-a-days Elliot noticed, contemplated his answer, "Do I gotta call her Livvy? How bout momma? You just said that she was the first one to hold and take care of me. Isn't that what momma's are suppose to do for their babies daddy?" he looked to his father for the answer.

Elliot completely forgot he was talking to a soon to be five year old. **Poor kid, I split from his mother when he was five months old, so he barely knows her, except from pictures, and even then most of the pictures he has are of him and Liv. And it's obvious that his siblings, aunt and grandmother taught him that his birth mother was to me called Kathy, and not mom.** Elliot shook his head to clear it, but then nodded in the affirmative before answering his son, "Yeah, usually that's how it works kid. And how about this, you can ask her yourself if you can call her that. She's coming to sit with us looks like with your brother and sisters. They'll want to meet you new brother Noah, so while Maur holds him, the three of us can have a little chit-chat of our own okay buddy?"

The four-and-a-half year old nodded, satisfied with his fathers answer, "Okay daddy."

"Hey El, care to share my boy for a few minutes to meet his other brother and all three of his sisters?" Olivia grinned at Elliot when the group of five was close enough to converse with the group of three. Elliot could tell she was genuinely happy at the moment, probably would be for a few weeks.

He smiled back at her, and nodded once again, "Of course, but would it be okay if we gave him to Maur for about ten minutes so you, me, and Eli here can have a chit-chat together? He wants to ask you a few things that I wasn't sure how to answer."

Olivia could tell it meant a lot to Eli that the three of them talk by themselves and not with everyone else around, even if he was only four-and-a-half, so she nodded herself, "Sure. Just give me a second to give him to Maureen, and I'll tell them to go play with one of Noah's play balls by the sliding glass doors, so we have room to talk privately. Is that okay with you Eli?" she looked over to him.

He looked to his father for what he should say, Elliot nodded, so Eli said quietly, "Kay."

Olivia couldn't help but grin softly at the young mini Elliot, then gently grabbed Noah from Elliot, and made sure he was doing okay, before walking over to the older Stabler children, "I'm going to give him to you Maureen because your brother wants to talk to your father and I with no one near by. Noah has a few toys, including a big bright green plastic ball he adores, that is inside, if you want to have one of your siblings go get it. Otherwise he'll be content to watch you four, he's a very observant small toddler. He knows a few words, but as I said is learning new words every day. _Watch_ what you say around him, if he repeats a bad word, you four will get the blame, got it?" she looked at each one, and each one nodded.

They new group of five walked towards the sliding glass doors, and Dickie ran inside to presumably get Noah's big bright green ball, and the other toys. As soon as Olivia saw that Noah wasn't going to put up a fight, or fuss about being with the older Stabler kids, she turned back around and walked over to where the youngest Stabler child was sitting with his father. She sat down in front of them, on the ground of course so she could see Elliot and Eli sitting on the picnic table bench.

"Okay kid, what questions do ya got for me?" she smiled brightly at Eli, wanting him to know it was okay, that she wasn't going to do anything to hurt him.

"Well, it's kinda just one question, but I might think of others to." Eli spoke softly.

"Okay, then what's this one question? Must be pretty important if you just wanted to ask while it was only the three of us.." she commented.

"Can I call you momma? Daddy said that you were the first one to hold me and take care of me while Kathy needed help from the doctors.. and I saw in day care that is what momma's do for their babies. Daddy even said that's usually how it works." the young boy looked up at her with such big blue eyes, the only person she knew that had bluer eyes, was his father. She looked over to his father, Elliot was wiping a few tears away himself, then looked back to Eli.

She smiled warmly at the young Stabler, "Eli honey, you can call me whatever you are most comfortable in calling me. As long as you don't call me anything offensive, I think you and I can be best friends okay?"

She had never seen such a bright smile from a little kid before, "Okay momma! You mean we can be the bestest friends forever?!" she nodded, "Cooooool! What about daddy? And Noah? Can they be our bestest friends forever too?" Again, she nodded, "COOOOL! You're the best momma everrrr!" he jumped down from his spot, and ran into her awaiting arms, intentionally falling backwards with him still rapped up in her arms, she tickled the young boys sides. The sound of laughter filled the back yard, as Noah was laughing while he played with the big green ball with his new brother and sisters, and Eli was here laughing while she tickled him. **If this is how it is having multiple kids, I definitely want to have more than one! This sound, the sound of childrens laughter.. there is nothing that could convince me that there is a better sound in the world** Olivia thought, while laughing along with Eli.

Within minutes, Elliot was laying next to her, and Eli was half on his father, half on Liv -his new mother in his mind. They were just laying there looking up at the sky, being entirely content. Olivia smiled to herself, she couldn't even remember the last time she felt this content and relaxed, if ever.

"Hey Eli, why don't you go play with your new brother with your other brother and sisters for a little while before dinner gets done so momma and I can talk about grown up stuff?" Elliot suddenly spoke up.

"Okay daddy, love you! And love you too momma!" he smiled and kissed each on the cheek, and hugged Olivia slightly before he stood up all the way, and ran over to his siblings. After he was a safe distance away, Liv looked over to Elliot, who was already staring at her.

"Thank you." she said.

"For what? Haven't you already said thank you to me?" he smirked at her.

She smirked back, "I've thanked you for great sex, yes, but this time, I'm thanking you for not telling me about this surprise. I think if I would've known this was going to happen, I would've been a lot more jittery. I don't think I would've ever thought that this was going to happen today, and it's perfect out here. Long ride to Manhattan, yes, but it's much quieter here, and the air quality is _much _better here than in Manhattan too. I can tell because Noah has asthma, but he's not bothered by it here, and it just feels _cleaner_ out here. So thank you El, for surprising me with the gift of seeing your -sorry, _our_\- kids again. You know what your oldest son asked me when they were all throwing out questions at me? He asked me if everything was going to be okay now that you and I were together? I didn't know what to say, so I just smiled at him. Then as we were walking over here, he told me I was _old_, but it was okay because Lizzie came to my defense and said that I wasn't _old._ That instead I was _beautiful _like _daddy _and_grandma_ had said I was." she was looking over at him with a raised eyebrow.

Elliot chuckled knowing that he'd been busted, "Leave it to the twins to bust me on the fact that I was talking to my mother about you. You already know that I believe you are the most beautiful being to ever walk this earth, so that shouldn't have come as a complete surprise. I love you Liv. If the kids weren't outside, I'd kiss the living hell out of you right now." he grinned back at her.

"Wait here for a few minutes?" she asked him.

He furrowed a brow, but nodded his head, "Sure. Where are you goin?"

"To tell the kids to go inside, it's looking like it might rain now, and even if it wasn't I wouldn't want Noah out here too long without any sunscreen on. Oh, and I want to be able to kiss you like I mean it, and not some small, chaste kiss." she grinned mischievously at him, and winked. He just stared at her as she went over and told the kids to go inside, and get washed washed up for dinner before it started raining. They reluctantly agreed, but asked when their father and herself would be in. She quickly replied that it didn't matter when they came in, they were the adults in charge. It made him laugh at how natural being a mother came to her, even if she claimed that she'd never be a good enough one. A few minutes of her mediating between the kids, they all agreed that Maureen would take Noah and Dickie to the upstairs bathroom to wash their hands, and Kathleen would take Eli and Lizzie to the front bathroom to do the same.

Olivia watched from where she was, and Elliot watched from the ground, where she had left him, until everyone was inside. Olivia jogged over to where Elliot was still laying down, and laid on top of him. "Meant to tell you this before I had the idea of them going inside, I love you too." she leaned down and kissed him hard and heavy as if they'd been deprived of each other for many years.

He rolled over so now he was laying on top of her, "I'll never get used to that." he mumbled into her mouth as they continued to kiss like there would never be another kiss between them again.

"The day you do, will be the day you lose me. I could never, and will never, get used to you saying those simple three words to me Elliot Joseph Stabler." she spoke breathlessly when they pulled apart to regain enough oxygen in their lungs.

"Listen to you, Ms. Philosophical over here." he smirked, "Just as you said, I could never, and will never, get used to those simple three words being directed at me from you Olivia Marie Benson." he bent down and kissed her for all he could.

Neither noticed the six children, and their grandmother, looking out of the sliding glass windows at them. "Go on, go get the table set youngins, there's no reason to watch your parents making out in the back yard, go on now. Maur honey, give me your youngest brother now, he'll need a special seat since he's so young." Bernie turned from the glass doors, and patted each on the butt lightly, having them go back into the dining room. Before she made her own way back to the kitchen now with Noah on her hip, she looked out at her son, and his now very obvious girlfriend/lover/whatever they young kids were calling each other these days. She smiled and said a silent prayer thanking the good Lord upstairs that he brought them together again. Both needed each other more than either realized until Elliot just up and left four years ago. She also prayed that both realized that now, just truly how much they needed the other to function correctly.

She opened the sliding glass door and yelled out to them, "Dinner will be done in five minutes! Don't start anything you can't finish in that time kid-o's!" she chuckled to herself, knowing Elliot would come in with a flushed neck and cheeks from being embarrassed.

-End Chapter Fourteen-

**A/N**: Hello there! Guess who has a new favorite chapter?! If you guessed your author of this story, then you'd be correct! Good job! Anyhow, as I've said millions of times, it doesn't matter what _I _think, it matters most what _you_ think. You, the readers, are what this story is about. I've been over-joyed with the reviews and the amount of follows this story has brought. Starting out, I wasn't sure how this would be perceived, especially with my idea of it moving so quickly once Elliot and Olivia were 're-united'. I discussed it with a friend of mine, and we both agreed that while Olivia would be mad at him, she could never hate him for leaving. No matter _how_ long he stayed away. Anywho, likes/dislikes/like to add something/like to subtract something? Tell me! I appreciate anything you have to say! &amp; sorry for making this chapter so long, I just couldn't bring myself to cut it anywhere. As always peeps, **_You _****_DO_****_ matter! _**P.S. I've had a large ice coffee from McDonalds when said friend came back to town from the train so she can go back to school (college) today, May 4, so I'm pretty hyped up right now. Also! If I don't get the next chapter up by tomorrow, I'd like to wish my dog -Artemis, who is my picture- a happy doggy birthday! He's four years old tomorrow, and he's a rescue from my local pet shelter. (Yes, I'm aware, I'm wishing my dog a happy birthday online and he'll never see it, or be able to read if for some reason he could see it, but he means the world to me. He keeps me sane most days! 3) It is now 3:55 AM CST on May 4 right now where I am!


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER:** I sadly do not own _Law &amp; Order: Special Victims Unit_, or it's characters, or anything else affiliated with the franchise. All that belongs to Dick Wolf. The only thing I own, is my own ideas for this story, therefore the only thing I get out of this, would be the pride and joy of people reading this. At least I hope people get pride and joy out of this…

**When Worlds Collide**

**A/N: **Hi there! Hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter, as I wrote in my final A/N last time, it was my favorite chapter so far! So this chapter, we get the motherly talk between Bernie and Olivia, which will hopefully clear up some questions as to why some things had happened at points. If not, you'll have to ask them either by asking in a review or by sending me a message. Either way, you'll get your questions answered by me. In any case, he's your next chapter! -That I started at 4:08 AM CST on May 4, so sorry for any obvious spelling/grammatical errors there may be.-

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN: **MOTHERLY TALK

"I guess that's our cue to finish up here, huh?" Olivia chuckled, laying her head against the semi-hard ground after pulling away from Elliot's mouth.

"Sadly I think you are right.. I didn't even notice she was back, but I guess it makes sense. It's been nearly an hour since we came out here already." he admitted.

"Jeez! It certainly hasn't felt like an hour.. But I've enjoyed this time with you! It's been tremendously rewarding." she grinned up at him.

He grinned back down at her, "I'm happy that you've enjoyed your time with me. I have always enjoyed being around you, in any capacity. At work, at the kids' games, at the kids' functions, on a stakeout for work, no matter where you were, I loved being close by." he bent down and kissed her softly again. "I love you. So, so much Olivia."

"And I love you oh so much Elliot." she smiled back at him. They sat up, kissed slightly, then finally stood up, kissed again, and then started heading inside. "Come with me so we can figure out if your mother would mind if we stayed here tonight? Then if we can, where are we all going to be sleeping because I'm sorry, but if I can't sleep by you, I'm not going to want to stay here.." Olivia commented to her now boyfriend, **I feel like I'm eighteen again, asking if it is** **okay that I come over to stay the night…**

"Of course m'lady! Ladies first." he smiled at her as they got to the back sliding glass door and he held his hand in front of him, allowing her to enter the building first, before he stepped in himself. It was a fairly open floor plan downstairs so he spotted his mother fairly quickly upon entering the medium sized house again. "Hey ma! Is it okay if the three of us crash here tonight?" he called out while Liv used the ladies room.

"You know you don't have to ask Elliot, yes, you three can crash here." she chuckled.

"Okay great, but where are Liv, Noah, and I going to stay? And everyone else for that matter?" he questioned, while he stood by the bathroom door waiting for his love to come out.

"I figured you three could have the basement sweet, Eli and I can use my room down here, the twins can use your old room since it has the two twin beds and that it is also on the first floor, then the girls could each have one of the rooms upstairs." his mother answered, walking towards her son. "I want to talk to Olivia for about an hour, that's why I called you two inside, besides the fact I didn't think it'd be too comfortable if you two took it any further." she smirked at her son when he blushed slightly.

"Ma.." Elliot shook his head, "Do you realize how embarrassing it is when you talk about my girlfriend and I "going any further" even though I'm an adult?" he asked putting air quotes around 'going any further'.

"Elliot Joseph! In the line of work you've done in your lifetime saying 'going any further' bothers you?!" she wasn't sure if she wanted to laugh at his uncomfortableness, or at the irony of it.

"Ma, what I did, what Liv _still _does, deals with other people 98% of the time, not about our own lives. And I'm _not_ bothered by it, just embarrassed." he chuckled slightly, "But let's ask Liv if she's okay with that, I've promised her I'm not going to pressure her into anything."

"Ask Liv if she's okay with what?" Olivia asked as she walked out of the bathroom nearly colliding with Elliot.

"If I could talk to you for about an hour.." Bernie interjected.

"I thought supper was about to be done..?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Apparently ma here just said that so we wouldn't be uncomfortable if we took what we were doing any further.." Elliot commented.

Olivia chuckled, "That's fascinating. If we would've taken that next step it really would have been uncomfortable though, so ugh… thank you? And yeah, we can talk for an hour, I'm okay with that. Are you okay with that El?"

"You aren't embarrassed how my mother worded that?" he ignored her question for the time being.

"For what I've been doing for the past sixteen and a half years, no, not really. Now really, are _you _okay with your mother and I talking together?" Olivia replied.

"You are just like my mother." he shook his head while chuckling, "And yes, I'm okay with it as long as you are. I promised you I wouldn't pressure you into anything you didn't want and that's what I'm doing. Giving you the option." he gave her a small smile.

"And don't feel like you have to talk to me now Olivia. Like Elliot, I don't want you feeling pressured to do anything. I just thought it'd be good timing." Bernie assured her.

"Guys, it's been nearly two years.. You don't have to treat me with kid gloves." she said more defensively than she intended. She quickly apologized, "I'm sorry. El you know how much I hate it when people pity me.. It _is _good ti-" she was interrupted by Elliot,

"Don't apologize Olivia. If anyone should be apologizing it should be us. _I_ understand. _We_ understand." he walked over to her, kissed her cheek, and hugged her. "I love you Liv." he whispered in her ear before pulling back slightly.

"I love you too El." she whispered before he completely pulled away entirely to stand where he was before. "Now Bernie, let's get talking." she smiled at the woman that seemed to be more of a mother to her than anyone else really ever had.

Bernie smiled back to Olivia, "Elliot, since the three of you will be staying here tonight, you'll need to go clean up downstairs partially because Noah will need something to sit in to eat and also to sleep in. If you take all the kids it'll go much faster." she looked pointedly at her son, thankfully he got the hint she wanted little to no possible interruptions.

Elliot nodded and said to his mother, "Okay, thanks ma for letting us stay." he gave her a quick hug, then turned to Olivia somewhat, "And if you need or want anything, just holler for me." he gave her another quick peck, but on the lips this time instead of the cheek. Olivia blushed a little bit, but smiled at him before he turned away to call for the kids in the living room.

"Hey kids! Come with me downstairs to clean up so Liv and I can stay down their tonight with Noah. And Maureen, please bring the little man with you." Within a few minutes, all the children along with their father were down stairs and Olivia and Bernie had both gotten bottles of water, had made their way into the living room on the couch and made themselves comfortable knowing this was probably going to be a long hour.

Bernie looked over to Olivia for a few minutes before speaking, "How are you Olivia?"

"Honestly or just what you want to hear?" the younger woman asked.

"Well, I'd prefer honestly, but if all I can get out of you for now is what you think I want to hear, go for it." replied back the older woman.

"Well I guess they are one in the same then huh? But how am I? I'm okay I guess. As you saw just a few minutes ago, I'm a bit touchy still when people treat me like I'm five. Always have been, and then all of the stuff that happened with Lewis.. It just magnified it so much more, and I realize now that it's proof people do care, but after going so long without nearly anyone caring, it's a big adjustment I'm still getting used to. I'm enjoying the time I get with Noah more and more. I think if it wasn't because of him, I wouldn't have been as accepting of Elliot back so quickly. That's the honest God truth. I told him a majority of what happened to me, I _showed _him a majority what happened to me last night into early this morning. I got as far as showing what all Lewis had done when he told me that he no longer cared what else happened, because it was obviously upsetting both of us. He promised no matter what happened after that, he didn't care because I was here on this earth still, that I was alive and that was all what mattered to him. You know, I always went through what I'd tell him if he ever came back in the back of my head nearly every day. I never forgot about him Bernie, I doubt I ever _could_. In my head, it always played out to where I'd hit him, smack him, want to kill him, but when he came over late last night after Rafael had either called or text him that I was on my way home to my apartment, the fact he was _there_ when I got home.. I don't know how to accurately describe the feeling I had right then and there. We went up to my apartment and it felt like I could finally relax on my way up. I hadn't felt that since El had left. Even with my boyfriends, I always felt like I still needed to be on guard. We got up stairs, and he got to meet my baby sitter -Lucy-, though probably not how he wanted to.. He had picked me up and I yelped slightly. She didn't know I was with someone -to her defense I wasn't expecting to be with anyone either- and she came running with my back up weapon pointed directly at him. He didn't even flinch, which I'm not sure if that scares me or amuses me.. Probably a bit of both.. Anyhow, I told Lucy that it was okay. And they both made amends quickly. We had dinner, and after I started what had happened. So I guess that's part how I am, part how I ended up telling him what happened two years ago." Olivia chuckled taking a sip of her water.

"I want to start my side by expressing my gratitude that you are comfortable enough with me to tell me the truth. It's not like we've never met before, but I guess in some ways it is considering the last time we met it seemed like more of a 'hi, I'm Bernie, Elliot's mother, what did you want to talk to me about?' type deal, you know?" She asked and Olivia nodded her head,

"Yeah, definitely felt like that. Though, I felt like I knew you from at least seeing you before.." the brunette commented.

"Probably so, I went to some of the kids games once they got old enough to start playing. Especially Maur, Lizzie, and Dickie. Though they were different age groups, it was fun to see the differences between the soccer Maureen was apart of, versus the soccer the twins were apart of. Obviously hers was much faster paced that theirs, but it was still a lot of fun. Obviously for a while there I was worried about what Katie was doing, it seemed she was always with the older kids, doing things she wasn't supposed to, getting into trouble, then I guess E finally told you what was going on and poof! You were in contact with me within the week so we could both talk to her. She seemingly got it through her head because she's been about as good as gold since. I know if E has told you yet, but after that, Katie saw you sort of like the other cooler mom." Bernie smiled brightly, "I don't know what Katie would be like right now if it weren't for you getting into contact with me after E finally told you what was going on. And then what you did for Eli, Jesus woman, you were like a folk hero to the kids. That's why he calls his biological mother Kathy, and you momma -yes, I heard about him asking you if he could call you momma, and I don't doubt before long, they'll all be calling you momma if you let them." again, Bernie smiled brightly, and took another drink of her water.

"It'd mean a lot to me if and or when they do, they don't even have to ask me. When Elliot told me what he came home to that day after shooting Jenna, I wanted to smack him for not calling me, but my heart absolutely broke for him. I know I had no business giving him my heart from nearly the moment we met, but I did. I was twenty and a half when I got the go ahead and recommendation from my captain to go into the Special Victims Unit. I didn't expect to make it in so quickly, but I guess having experience in the way some woman take their rapes helped a lot, and I was at the top of my class coming out of the academy in a majority of the quote subjects. Elliot was already there when I transferred in, but I knew he couldn't have been much older than myself. I saw the wedding ring, but my heart started to break apart, and the parts that broke off were headed straight to him the first week we worked together. I felt so comfortable around him nearly right away even though my own mother always told me not to trust men, all they'd want from me is sex and my body. That as soon as they found out I was damaged goods they'd run away. But not your son Bernie, no, he did the exact opposite actually. When I told him, he stuck up for me, he supported me, and most of all, he _didn't _run away. I knew I couldn't have him because he was married, but he was still my best friend. I understand now that I have Noah, _why _he walked away after he accidentally shot and killed Jenna, but that's not to say that I was hurt, that I was _enraged_ when he just walked away without so much as a good bye, I hate you, _nothing_. I'm sincerely worried for him to meet the detectives that are now under my command, that saw first hand how I was that first year.. and especially to reintroduce him to the lone detective -Fin- that was there when he left to be a hundred thousand percent honest. Even with Rafael I think he'll shocked that my former partner that I talked about quite a lot is turning out to be someone he knew. I was shocked when I found out that they had known each other." Olivia stopped a moment to take a swig of her water.

"Olivia, that's mostly what I wanted to talk to you about. Not how you are going to tell them, though I do sincerely wish you luck with that, but how E and Kathy ended up married. I'm telling you this in hopes of: A- for you to use it as a teaching guide for Noah, and or B- if you and Elliot end up together _long term_, it'll help explain things he may or may not do, and or C- maybe it'll just explain things that he _has _done in the past a little more than before. If you have any questions, I'll answer them after I'm done explaining. Okay?" she looked to the younger woman to be sure she agreed, which of course she did. Olivia nodded her head, and swallowed some more of her water.

Bernie, who like Olivia, took a sip of her water before she started, "Olivia, you've known my boy since September of '99. He had been married for just over five years by then, but not necessarily happily and/or by choice. They married early June of '94.. Kathy and he had been dating for nearly five months when their junior prom came up, and naturally since they were dating, they went together. Instead of going to their after prom like they were supposed to, they took off to one of their mutual friends houses where there was a party. Long story short there, Kathy _thought_ she had gotten pregnant, and Elliot being Elliot, wanted to do the right thing. So they married, and to help support his family, given that he was about to be a senior in high school, he joined the Marines. Within a few days of his signature on the dotted line, his recruiter called and said that with his intelligence of the law -his father Joe was an NYPD detective after all- the Corps wanted him to go to basic training and get a head start on his advanced training to become an MP -Military Policeman- for the rest of his summer up until a week before he started his senior year. That way as soon as he graduated high school, he could finish up his A.T. and be deployed where ever they needed him. He made it through Basic at the top of his class in every category. Shouldn't come as much as a surprise there." Bernie chuckled. "Anyway, he went off to his A.T. after a week back here.

He actually had another two weeks he could've taken, but on that first Friday back, he learned that Kathy was_ not_ pregnant and I think that hurt him more than he'd ever openly admit. They were staying in a small apartment that he was paying for with the signing bonus the Corps had given him since he agreed to start his military career sooner than most seventeen year olds would have been willing. I remember him calling me within a week of him being where ever he was -I don't remember now- and asking for his high schools phone number. I guess I should've known then that he would be late getting back into his senior year.. Anyhow, I gave it to him, and about another week later, he called me to tell me that he'd be home in about two, maybe three months, but not to worry, he had already called the school and his commander had talked to the principal. That everything was good to go that he'd graduate half a semester early given he'd be getting everything that he would've gotten from the school, he was learning or doing it hands on from his advanced training. Also that he'd already called his wife to tell her, so we didn't have to worry about any of that, thankfully!

When Elliot got home from his advanced training, he had grown up so much, I barely recognized him when I picked him up from the airport to take him to Kathy and his apartment. I could tell he wasn't particularly thrilled with going back to the woman that he thought was carrying his child come to find out she wasn't, though he never voiced any of his angst feelings. The only time I saw him was when he'd come by after school a few times a week to update me on how things were going at school, and whatever else he wanted to talk about. I could tell he was depressed Olivia, he'd never admit it, but if his relationship with God hadn't been so strong, I do believe he would've divorced Kathy so much sooner.

Anyway, finally it was time for him to graduate high school. It was bittersweet because the beginning of December he had called and said that the same week Christmas was on, he'd be deployed to the North/South Korean border. Like Christmas was on a Sunday that year, and that Thursday he'd ship out. Camp Casey, South Korea was where he was going, I'll never forget it. I think that was sort of the beginning of the hardship between he and Kathy. She wanted him to deny going, but we all knew he couldn't, that he could've gone to prison for it if he had. Anyway, fast forward to two and a few months more than half years, that _somehow _their marriage survived on phone calls. It was Elliot's first time home from being deployed. He was a man when he returned, he still had his very strong relationship with God, and he seemed more determined than ever for _something._ I still couldn't put a finger on it even if you asked me now." Bernie shook her head, and took another sip of her water before she continued.

"I remember him calling me, so excited in early September of '97 telling me he had gotten into the NYPD Police Academy, and that he was officially in the New York Marine Corps reserves. I was happy to hear that he wouldn't need to be deployed again for a long time, if ever. And truthfully, I was a bit shocked that he had got in given he was only going to be twenty in a month and a half, but the more I think about it, he had been in the active duty Marines -and deployed- as an M.P. for the past two and two thirds years, and of course his father had been a detective for so many years. Just like with his basic training for the Corps, he finished at the top of his class, and got designated as a beat cop within the first couple of weeks of getting out of the academy. Things were starting to fall into place for him finally. He was making decent money from being in the Marine reserves, and now that he was a cop too, he was helping his wife go through college, then nursing school. Then after a few months, he called me up even more excited than before, and to get ready for lunch with him and Kathy, they had important news to tell me.. I was pretty nervous honestly. Well I went and they told me they were expecting. I was oh so excited Olivia, I was getting a grandchild!" she chuckled, "Then at Christmas they announced that it was going to be a little girl, I was even more floored to say the least. So as you know now, Maureen was born June 19, 1998. After that, things seemed to be going well, Kathy had finished college and was on her way to nursing school in April of '99. I give her credit for that, she was a fast learner when it came to book smarts, a bit like E, though E was book, and street smart as they say. Anyhow, they were making it work.

I was usually the one watching Maur while Elliot had work and Kathy was at school during the days. Elliot came over one afternoon to pick up Maur, he seemed happy again, so I asked what he was so excited about.. He had been given the okay and recommendation to transfer to SVU from his captain. August of '99 he came over with Kathy again, and announced that they were expecting yet again. I couldn't complain though, Maureen by this time was about the age of Noah now. A month later, you came into Elliot's life. By this time, they had moved into the upstairs bedrooms, so they could save up some money for an actual house. I could see the jealousy right away from Kathy. Anytime E would try to talk about what had happened at work, she'd shut him down because she knew he'd eventually bring up something you did. I personally thought it was kind of funny, but then kind of sad too that she wouldn't let him talk about what was going on during his days. He patiently took it, and let her talk about her days as an ER nurse. Soon, Kathleen had been born on February 22, 2000. Everything was going so fast for me, and them probably too. When he was at work, she was usually here sleeping and playing with the girls, and when she was at work, E was here to sleep and also to play with the girls… Then September 11 happened. I was so scared that Elliot would have to go over to Iraq or Afghanistan, but praise God, he didn't have too. It certainly helped with the fact that he now had two little girls under the age of five that needed their daddy to be state side. In any case, from then on, E just seemed more happy when Kathy wasn't around. I allowed him to talk about you, and I swear Olivia, if his relationship with his religion wasn't so strong, I sincerely believe you would've been the one that was the twins and Eli's biological mother. But with his religion so prevalent in his life, I don't think he would've ever forgiven himself for divorcing Kathy without a logical reason or reasons. Would it have saved him a lot of heartache? Most definitely! But would it have saved him from his own mind.. No, sadly I don't think it would've. After working so hard to provide for his prospective family, I do believe he would've thought that it was all for nothing if he would've divorced her. I actually sort of hoped he would've left Kathy the moment she told him she _wasn't _pregnant the first time after he had gotten back from his basic training.. I know that's mean to say, but it's true." she smiled slightly.

"Though I guess if he would have, none of us would probably know you. I know my son loves you more than you'll _ever _know Olivia, and like I prayed that he wouldn't have to go over seas after 9/11, I pray that you guys will become your own family. That you'll get your own children, while also being able to have his kids now be with you guys. I can only imagine how expensive that will be. Don't tell this to E, but I'm leaving this house to him, and he can do anything he wants to with it. He can sell it if he'd like, but it won't be for a long while. I don't plan on leaving this green earth until I see a child that shares your and Elliot's DNA." Bernie then smirked at her, finished off her water, and looked down at her watch. "Supper will be done in nearly fifteen minutes.. Any questions about what I just went over, or about the kids, or anything for that matter?" she looked at Olivia, and Olivia looked at her water bottle, biting her lower lip, obviously debating if she wanted to ask something. "Spit it out Olivia, I can tell you want to ask something. I promise I won't lie to you for _whatever _you ask. You told me the truth when I asked for it, it's the least I could give you."

Olivia took a small sip of her water, looked at Bernie, "I'm scared to have a child. I'm the product of a violent rapist and an alcoholic, what _good _genes could I possibly pass on to a child Bernie? Obviously Elliot's genes are damn near perfect.." she hadn't realized she had started to cry until Bernie sat down and put her arm around her,

"Olivia dear, you are the nicest, prettiest, selflessness, most bad ass, most helpful person I've ever met. I'm not only saying these things to make you feel better, but also because they are _so _damn true. If you look back on all of the people you've helped, it's got to be so close to being one thousand by now, there is no way in hell a child or children of yours would have an ounce of bad genes in them. And even if they did Olivia, you and Elliot would teach them right from wrong. Honestly Olivia, think about it, you say you're the product of the two things, but look at _yourself_! You turned out okay didn't you? You're doing a job that is dangerous, you've almost experienced both sides of the spectrum Olivia. Look at Noah, you're doing such a great job with him, don't let that kind of thing worry you. Make yourself happy, and allow a child to carry on your love and passion." Bernie pulled her up from the couch and hugged her like a mother would to her own daughter. Olivia couldn't help but smile at the feeling of actually being cared for.

"What happens if I want this all to happen sooner that it probably should..?" Olivia asks out of the blue after both sit back down.

"What do you mean by 'all this to happen'?" Bernie inquires.

"Like I want all of this. I want to be Mrs. Olivia Stabler, I've always felt like I was supposed to be a part of this family, but never thought it'd happen because of Elliot being married to Kathy.. And it's only been just about five days since I've essentially re-connected with him. I don't want to rush into a marriage with him, only to have it end a few years down the road. There's absolutely no way I'd survive that." Olivia replied with a straight, almost panicked face.

"Okay, well it's not like you've only known him for those five days. You've known him for what almost seventeen years? And he's been a part of about how many years? Like nearly thirteen of them? I think that's certainly something you'll have to discuss with him. One thing I can tell you, is that he feels the same way, he just is scared that you'll run if he presses you too quickly into anything. So talk to him Olivia. Of all the things you've gone through, both before and after you were partners, I believe the two of you could, can, and will make it through anything." Bernie hugged Olivia again, "Just talk to him sweetie. It'll be okay. Now, lets go see if our supper is done! Because I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

-End Chapter Fifteen-

**A/N**: Hey guys! Sorry this took longer than I had planned, I probably rewrote it like five times! Seriously! \\-_-/ I couldn't get it to flow together very well my first two tries, then the third time it was nearly ten thousand words and seemed to drag on and on, so again, I set out to make it better. But again, I felt like Olivia didn't say much, so I took bits of every different time I wrote it, and well, I felt this was adequate enough for you guys to read. I have two questions I'd like to ask you guys as readers, 1) Do you want me to add a 'chapter' that like states everyone that's crucial to the story with their full name, age, birthday? Or anything else you wanted to know about them (you'd have to comment what exactly you'd want me to add) As an example here's Liv's*:

Full Name: Olivia Marie Benson

Age*: 37

Birthday*: 1/23/78

* = specific to this story

I know I've had one person ask if the children's ages were correct given that Lewis, Rafael Barba, and the new detectives were apart of this story, and the answer is a resounding yes! For sure, because in my story here, everyone got into SVU earlier than in the actual show and I know it's not the same story of how Kathy and Elliot ended up married, but that's the best part of fan fiction, it is fiction! It doesn't have to follow everything that the actual show does. So basically everything is the same, just picture Liv and El being much younger, or if you want specific years, they are probably about ten to fifteen years younger. Okay, so hopefully that actually makes sense.. If not let me know and I'll try to explain it better.. So my number two part number two question: 2a) Should I have this slow down in any way? And 2b)If I don't have it slow down, should I have Liv already pregnant from their first time together, or should I hold off for a few more 'weeks' which translates to about two more chapters by my scale. Let me know what you think! It's greatly appreciated that you guys are still reading this, and a few of you for reviewing your thoughts. As always, you guys **_DO_** matter! Don't let anyone ever tell you different!


	16. Not Actual Chapter Just Character Info

**DISCLAIMER:** I sadly do not own _Law &amp; Order: Special Victims Unit_, or it's characters, or anything else affiliated with the franchise. All that belongs to Dick Wolf. The only thing I own, is my own ideas for this story, therefore the only thing I get out of this, would be the pride and joy of people reading this. At least I hope people get pride and joy out of this…

**When Worlds Collide**

'Ello there Earthlings! Haha, hope you are all doing okay! In last chapters A/N, I asked if you guys would like me to write a post with all the main characters full names/age/birthday in accordance with my story, and if anyone changes last names, it'll be announced. Obviously since you are reading this, I've decided to go ahead and do it for any one that's confused with the ages, as most are a bit different than in the show. I will also add in a few other things. After this post, if there's anything else you want to know about the characters I've added here, just ask. So here it is!

P.S. The next chapter should be up by this upcoming tuesday, 5/12/15 {I'd say by Monday, 5/11, but Sunday is Mother's Day &amp; I'm spending my day with my momma!}

* = all ages are as of today, 5/8/2015

**Name:** Elliot Joseph Stabler

Age: 37*

Birthday: 10-20-1977

Nicknames: El, E, Stabler

**Name:** Olivia Marie Benson

Age: 37

Birthday: 01-23-1978

Nicknames: Liv, Livvy -or Livvie-, Livia, Benson, Sarge

**Name:** Noah Joseph Benson

Age: 1

Birthday: 02-02-2014 -is a guesstimate-

Nicknames: NoJo

**Name:** Elliot Joseph Stabler, Jr.

Age: 4*

Birthday: 12-07-10

Nicknames: Eli, EJ, Jr.

**Name:** Richard Carter Stabler

Age: 8*

Birthday: 07-16-2006

Nicknames: Rich, Richie, Dick, Dickie

**Name:** Elizabeth Caroline Stabler

Age: 8*

Birthday: 07-16-2006

Nicknames: Liz, Lizzie, Izzie, Beth

**Name: **Kathleen Bernadette Stabler

Age: 15

Birthday: 02-22-2000

Nicknames: Kat, Katie

**Name: **Maureen Rosalyn Stabler

Age: 17*

Birthday: 06-19-1998

Nicknames: Maur, Mo

**Name: **Rafael Alejandro Barba

Age: 38*

Birthday: 09-30-1977

Nicknames: Raf, Rab, Barba

**Name: **Bernadette Elizabeth Stabler

Age: 69*

Birthday: 11-17-1945

Nicknames: Bernie

**Name: **Odafin Tutuola

Age: 41

Birthday: 03-12-1974

Nicknames: Fin

**Name: **Nickolas Alexander Amaro

Age: 32*

Birthday: December 27, 1982

Nicknames: Nick, Amaro

**Name: **Amanda Nicole Rollins

Age: 30*

Birthday: May 31, 1984

Nicknames: Manda, Rollins

**Name: **Dominick Carisi, Jr.

Age: 31

Birthday: February 29, 1984

Nicknames: Sonny, Carisi

**Recap: **(of why E &amp; Kathy got married) Went to Junior Prom together, after went to after prom party of a mutual friend. Kathy thought she had gotten pregnant, so E wanting to do the right thing, married her in June of 1994, then joined the Marines to help provide for his future family.

There will be other characters (Munch, Cragen, Elliot's sister who looked after the kids partially while he was deployed, Trevor Langan, _maybe _Kathy, _maybe _the guy Kathy cheated with) but they aren't as prevalent as the above people in this story.

Anything else you want explained/recapped, just ask! _**Happy Mother's Day**_ to all the mothers out there including Mariska &amp; Isabelle Gillies (even if I hate your character for the most part on the show &amp; in my story)


	17. Chapter 16 (Actual Chapter!)

**DISCLAIMER:** I sadly do not own _Law &amp; Order: Special Victims Unit_, or it's characters, or anything else affiliated with the franchise. All that belongs to Dick Wolf. The only thing I own, is my own ideas for this story, therefore the only thing I get out of this, would be the pride and joy of people reading this. At least I hope people get pride and joy out of this…

**When Worlds Collide**

**A/N: **It's 11:36 PM, on 5/8, and I'm hoping to be able to post this chapter sooner than my original date of 5/12.. so we'll see if I do or not. Again, happy to hear the feedback from you guys, helps me know people are still reading this. I have to say, this story has gotten everything I only could've hoped for when I first decided to post it publicly. Anyhow, I hope with my last post with everybody's age and stuff helped out anyone that was confused! If you have any questions still, don't hesitate to ask away. :) Here's the next chapter for you guys! \\-_-/

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN:** KEEPING QUIET

"Thank you Bernie, seriously, _thank you _for everything you've done today. It really, really means a lot to me. And what _are_ you cooking? It smells amazing!" Olivia laughed softly following the older woman into the kitchen.

"Once again Olivia, you don't have to thank me. I do believe one day you'll become my daughter-in-law and even if you don't -don't bet on not- I want you to always know you can come talk to me." she smiled back at Liv, "And lasagna. You or Noah aren't vegetarian or anything right? If you are, I've got no problem with it, I just won't have anyth-" she was cut off by Olivia,

"You've got nothing to worry about! Noah loves anything meat flavored, and I'm always up for a plate of lasagna. I'm going to thank you even if you say it's unnecessary. I learned in some of the therapy sessions after the ordeal with Lewis, that it's good to thank the people around you. Especially when they let you kick/scream/yell/cry or anything else without judging you, and that's what you've let me do this passed hour. I'm not one to show very much emotion, particularly if it's anger, or sadness." she smiled lightly.

"That boy is growing momma! Of course he likes anything meat flavored." Bernie couldn't help but to full out laugh, "That reminds me so much of E when he was younger, I think if someone would've came out with meat scented cologne he would've worn it. Probably still would. And that's good to hear that you've taken some things away from your therapy sessions. I know how hard it is sometimes to think anything good will come out of them, and don't be scared to show your emotions around me, or anyone in this family. We _all _love you Olivia, you've done so much for our family, there's not enough words in all the land for us to express our thanks to you." she walked over and gave Liv a quick hug, "Now go get my grandchildren plus my own child, please? Supper will be done in about ten minutes. I'm going to let it sit out for a few minutes after I get it out to cool down briefly."

Olivia nodded, and went over to the basement door, and opened it. She instantly could hear laughter of everybody down stairs, including the squealing noise Noah makes when he laughs. She smiled, inside her heart inflated with so much love as she took each step down the old stairs. "Hey you seven, what are you laughing at?" she asked as she was close enough to see them in one of the bedrooms.

Katie, still laughing, tried to get out what she intended to, "Hey Liv" a giggle, "we're just laughing" another giggle, "at dads hair" more giggles, "of when he was in high school!" and after that she broke down in near tears she was laughing so hard. Eli set everyone else, Olivia included, in their own laughing fit when he snorted while laughing at Katie.

After a minute or two Elliot spoke up, "Okay kids, obviously Livvy is down here to tell us that supper is finished and we can all race upstairs to scarf it down. Let's go!" he smiled at Olivia as Mo picked up Noah and started to hand him over to Liv when she smiled at her, and asked,

"Can you take him up stairs for me actually? I'd like to talk to your dad for a few minutes by myself. Don't worry about grabbing the high chair, either I or your father will grab it when we come up. Please shut the door when you get all the way up with your siblings too please?" she smiled at the oldest of the Stabler children.

"Of course Liv! We'll see you two when you come up.. and don't do anything I wouldn't do!" she laughed and winked at her father and his now obvious girlfriend.

"_Maureen Rosalyn!_" Elliot scolded, and looked sharply at her.

"Elliot, calm down, she was just kidding around. Go Mo, go on upstairs babe." Liv interjected quickly.

"Okay, thanks Livia." the teenager replied, "Come on guys, let's go help grandma set the table and see if there's anything else we can help out with. See you guys when you come up!" she smiled, finding it amusing her father was so obviously bothered by her words.

Both adults nodded, and waited until they heard the door shut and the clicking noise signifying that the door was _completely_ shut before Olivia spoke again to Elliot. "What was that with Mo? She was just poking fun at us. I think she realizes we're together now, and that was her way of saying she was okay with it." she looked him in the eyes.

"Because what I want to do to you right now, I don't want her to be doing until she's _at least_ our age." he chuckled, "But I'll apologize when we go upstairs." he moved closer to her, until she was directly in front of him. He put his hands on the backs of her upper thighs to hoist her up around his waist. "Now, will you let me at least kiss the living hell out of you since I haven't gotten to in over an hour?" he smirked at her.

"Why are you A- even asking me that question, and B- still talking?" she smirked back. Elliot carried her over to the couch that was in the 'family room' portion of the basement which was hidden from the view of the basement door quickly. He gently laid her down on it before climbing over her himself, and then kissing her as if it was the first time he'd seen her. It was strong, passionate, lustful, everything a girl or boy dreams of when he or she thinks of their first kiss would be like. Except for the two adults there was so much more in the kiss, and it meant oh so much more.

Elliot grabbed her around the back once again, and flipped them over quickly so Olivia was the one on top of him. Still kissing her, he pulled her gray sports jacket off her shoulders and arms, so all she had was her turtle neck and everything below the belt on. Olivia pulled back to look at him as to try to get a feel of what he was thinking.

"E you know we can't do anything more than kiss. We only have a few minutes. Besides, your kids and mother is upstairs.." she stopped when he grinded against her, "Elll, you aren't helping anything." she whined quietly.

He just smirked at her, "If you keep quiet I could have my dessert early.. Maybe you too.." he raised an eyebrow at her as his way of asking.

"Elliot Joseph Stabler! I don't believe you! And get caught by your mother or one of your children?!" she smacked his arm, half laughing, half trying to reprimand him.

"That wasn't a no.. and we could go to the bathroom.. Please?! I need you." he begged her.

She blushed, "I need you too. But you know if we get caught I will never be able to look whoever catches us in the eyes again right?"

"We _won't _get caught. If we do, I'll take the entire blame. But if we're going to do this, we need to get a move on." he grinned devilishly at her.

Again, Olivia blushed and muttered, "I can't believe I'm going to allow this and we're going to do this in your _mothers_ basement _with _your children upstairs." as she was getting up to head to the bathroom with Elliot hot on her heels. Before he shut the bathroom door he yelled up to his mother,

"Ma, we'll be up in about twenty- thirty minutes, I want to show Liv some things down here."

Olivia heard a muffled through the basement door, "Okay, but don't take too long! And we aren't waiting for you guys to start consuming our food!"

A chuckle and a loud reply "Okay, that's fine with us!" was heard before the sound of the door shutting, and the unmistakable sound of the lock being locked.

She exhaled slightly that they wouldn't be in an entire rush, but was still sort of jittery about letting him eat her out in the bathroom of his mothers basement. She wondered how thick the ceilings were just in case she screamed out by accident. Then she thought of what Bernie had told her during their talk, **"Don't tell this to E, but I'm leaving this house to him, and he can do anything he wants to with it." Olivia** shook her head, she didn't want to be thinking of anything but him when they did this.

"How do you want to do this?" she asked turning around to see Elliot pulling off his shirt. **Shit! Just seeing him shirtless makes my stomach turn in knots! **

"Well, I figured you could take everything off, then sit up on the sink here since it's much cleaner than the toilet over there." he chuckled, and jabbed his thumb over to where the toilet was.

"_Every_thing? Elliot, I thought you were just wanting desert and nothing else? For right now anyway.." she looked at him, blushed, and started unbuttoning her pants.

"Yes, _every_thing dear, what am I going to do with my hands otherwise? I can't help myself along, otherwise we'll be much longer than the twenty to thirty minutes.."

"Hey, we both got off in less than that this morning didn't we?" she smirked at him this time, giving him a mini strip tease as she was taking off her turtle neck, then bra, and finally her underwear.

"Jesus Christ woman, you're going to kill me. And yes, I guess we did, didn't we? Oh fuck it, if we're going to possibly get caught, why not possibly get caught doing something we both want right now." Elliot rasped, practically ripping off his jeans and boxer briefs before crooking a finger at his girlfriend for her to come to him. She obeyed his command without question. He picked her up again when she was close enough and walked over to the nearest wall -which happened to be the wall opposite the door so if anyone walked in they'd see them right away- and planted her back up against it.

"If you ever want to stop, tell me okay?" he looked at her. She nodded as she bit her bottom lip. "One.." Elliot used one hand to stroke himself, to be sure _he _was ready. "Two.." This time he used the same hand to test _her_ readiness, "Damn baby, you like this high risk, even higher reward stuff don't you! You're soaked and this is the first time I've touched you in over an hour." he grinned, and suckled the lower part of her neck that he knew the turtle neck would cover, while she moaned her reply quietly. "Three.." he entered her with a quick thrust upward.

"Ughhhh, fuckkk… Elllliottt…" she moaned into his neck, and bit him there lightly.

"Liv, baby, you gotta keep quiet remember?" he breathed into _her_ neck.

"That's extremely" _breath/thrust _"hard when" _breath/thrust_ "someone as big as" _breath/thrust_ "you. Harder baby." _breath/thrust _"Faster baby. Shit that's" _breath/thrust_ "it. I love you!" she managed to breathe out softly in between his thrusting and her breathing.

"I love you too… and God damn baby… I hope you… can figure a way… because now I'm one… hundred percent addicted… to you and am going… to want this every… night. Even when… we have our… own children in the… future. Fuckin hell!" he moaned out as quietly as he could between his own thrusts. Again, without having to communicate their intentions, both pulled away from their respective partners neck, and brought their lips together to try to muffle the sounds the other was making. Every moment they'd need air, they'd break apart and just smile and smirk at each other. Elliot lowered his hand between them, to rub her clit, and to check her progression. He doesn't know how he knows so easily when she's ready to let go, given this is only their third time making love, but he feels like he's been with her all his life. He wishes he had been, his life would've been much happier… and much easier.

The next time he rubbed her he could tell she was close, after about twenty minutes, he whispered in her ear, "Let go Liv. I've got you baby. I've got you." and in a matter of seconds, she was convulsing around him, and kissing him with such passion to keep herself from yelling out. She pulled back from him after a few minutes,

"Your turn to let go." she smiled devilishly at _him_ this time. And he did. She couldn't comprehend how easily they knew each other this way when they'd only been together technically for two days.. It feels right though, as though they've been together forever. After he came down from his own high, he kissed her again, then stepped back slightly so she could slide down the wall and land on her own feet. "What is our story for what you showed me down here, since obviously I can't say that you showed me your manhood.. -with the kids around anyway." she asked and chuckled as they quickly redressed and tried to at least slightly look like they didn't just have a quickie.

Elliot looked at her, "Please tell me even if the kids weren't around, you wouldn't openly admit to my mother that we just essentially fucked each other up against the bathroom wall..?" his eyebrows went up when she took a second longer than he thought she would.. "Olivia.. You're just pulling my leg right…?"

"What do you think Elliot? I was so nervous that we'd get caught, so trust me when I tell you there is absolutely, positively, affirmatively _no way_ in hell that I'd ever openly admit to your mother, or any guys mother, that I just saw their son's manhood, _or _that we just as you put it 'essentially fucked each other up against the bathroom wall.'" she laughed as she went over and hugged him tightly. "But really, what are we going to say babe?"

"How about we just say that we were arranging what we could for tonight? It'd give an excuse as to why we're sweaty sort of and our clothes are slightly crumpled.." he asked as he rocked her back and forth still holding on to her.

"Works for me.. Until your mother comes down here and sees we didn't move anything except our clothes." she smirked at him.

"Leave that to me madam. While mother dearest and you chit chat during clean up I'll sneak down here and move things." he smirked back.

"And if- You know what? I'll let you figure out the what ifs when they come up. I was starving before, but now I'm damn near ravenous, let's go! And don't forget the high chair for Noah!" she chuckled as she pulled from his grasp, long enough for him to grab the high chair. She then held onto his hand they ran up the stairs together. They got about three thirds of the way up when Elliot stopped her.

"We gotta act somewhat normal going through the door, or we'll bring more attention to us than we need." he whispered to her. She nodded her head, "Good thinking." she smiled back at him, and pecked his lips quickly before starting up the stairs at a slightly slower pace than before with Elliot right behind her.

They opened the basement door, and walked over to the table, "Sorry for the delay, we wanted to get a head start on moving some of the stuff since when the kids and I were down there we didn't move anything, just looked at my old yearbooks and pictures." Elliot smiled and commented said as he put the high chair between the two chairs that were left open for him and Olivia, then went over to his mother, picked up the young boy from her lap, and carried him back over to the high chair and put him in it. He smiled when there was a small plastic plate with a little portion of lasagna on it and plastic spork for Olivia to use to feed it to Noah. "Thanks ma for setting out a plate for it to cool for Noah." he looked around the table, and noticed nobody had eaten yet, "And apparently waiting for us. I called up that you guys could go ahead and eat."

"We waited for you daddy and momma!" Eli chirped up, which got the attention of the older children slightly when he called Liv momma.

"So that's what you wanted to talk to Livvy and dad about out side Eli?" Katie asked her youngest biological brother. He just nodded, "Can we get food now?" he asked, causing everyone to laugh.

"Mama foo?! Dada foo?!" Noah squealed looking between Olivia and Elliot while sticking his fingers in his mouth.

"Yes big boy, food!" she smiled brightly at Noah. She looked to Elliot, "Hey El, can you get me some so I can start feeding him? I've got to feed him first anyway." she smiled at Noah again, "Yeah, momma's big boy needs to eat before momma huh? Yes he does." she cooed and caressed the boys cheek as everybody watched them, and smiled, especially Bernie and Elliot.

"Sure Liv, how much do you want?" Elliot asked her when she was done talking to Noah.

"Ugh, I don't know, however much you think I can eat in one sitting?" she shrugged her shoulders. She had never really paid attention to how much of one thing she ate. She never really thought about it even. If she was hungry, she ate until she felt comfortably satisfied, which wasn't on the full side, but she was confident she'd be able to make it to her next meal.

Elliot nodded, "Okay, I'll get you a medium amount, then if you're still hungry you can have some more." he kissed Noah and her on the top of their heads as he walked past them.

She grinned slightly when he did. "Thanks El."

He grinned back to her, "Of course Liv."

A few minutes later, he set a plate of lasagna in front of her and kissed her cheek promptly since he was the first one back to the table in the dinning room. "How's Noah liking his food?"

"A lot!" she smiled, "It's certainly something I'm going to have to make every once in a while for him, and or come over here when you're mother takes it."

"That's great he's enjoying it. And maybe we could do both? I can tell since it's all over his mouth." Elliot chuckled.

"Yeah… Most times than not, it's all over both of us. Thankfully tonight he's keeping it refined to his face." she chuckled also.

"If it was on you, I'd -" Elliot started before his mother interrupted him,

"E, keep quiet. I don't want to know what you'd do if it was on Livia. It's bad enough I had to explain the light thuds to the younger children you two." she whispered loud enough for only them to hear it. They looked at each other, Olivia turned about as red as the tomato sauce in the lasagna, and put her hands over her face.. Bernie chuckled then, knowing that's what they had been doing.

"I'm kidding, but thank you for confirming what I figured you two were doing." she couldn't help but to just smile at the two. They were like teenagers.

"MA!" Elliot scoffed, "You can't just embarrass Liv like that! Jesus Ma. Give us near heart attacks like that either!" he breathed out.

"Well if she's going to be a part of the family, she better get used to it." Bernie smirked and winked at Olivia, who was just shaking her head throughout the short conversation.

"Livvie is going to be a part of our family? Coooool! Dickie! Katie! Mo! Eli! Did you guys hear that?! Livvie is going to be a part of the family!" Lizzie put her plate down on the table then ran back into the kitchen to see if her sisters and brothers heard.

Elliot laughed out loud, "Well, Liv, I think you're going to be a part of the family now even if you don't want to be! You think you'll be okay with that?" he grabbed her left hand that was just sitting on the table since she was using her right to feed Noah another bite, and gave it a tight squeeze.

Olivia gave his hand a just as tight squeeze, and replied, "As you said, I guess I don't have much of a choice." she chuckled, "But it's okay, I'd love to be a part of this family. All these kids, a potentially great mother-in-law, a _very _handsome father, a beautiful home, I mean what more could a woman want?" she smiled brightly.

"We'll have to talk about that then." Elliot grinned.

"Is it true Liv? Are you really joining the family? Are you going to live with us, or are we going to live with you and dad?" Katie asked as she walked in carrying her own plate, plus Eli's. She set Eli's down next to her father, and her own down next to his.

"We've -Liv and I- have to talk about a lot of stuff before it is for sure, but I promise sometime in the future, we might give it a try. You guys will continue to live here with Grandma for a little while longer, at least until I can find a place big enough, but yet cheap enough for me to afford, and also maybe find a part time job just for a little extra cash in case we need it. Okay Katie-bug? I promise that as soon as we figure all of this out, you'll get to come stay with me." he told his second oldest daughter.

"But aren't you and Liv dating? How come you can't move in with her to save some money, then find a job, then move to a bigger place and split everything between you guys daddy?" Maureen asked sitting down next to her grandmother on the same side as her youngest brother and oldest- younger sister.

"Guys, we'll about it. The _we _is Liv and I, not _all_ of us." he used his hands to indicate everybody around the table. "Besides we've only been back in each others lives for five days, it hasn't even been an entire week so far. We also haven't talked to everybody to announce I'm back. To say that at least one of those people we have to tell probably won't be too pleased is an understatement." Elliot tried to drop the subject, but unfortunately the his two eldest pressed on.

"You didn't answer if you guys were dating." Maureen smirked, "But that's not the point. Daddy, Liv, you've known each other for who knows how long. I've never known you to not be in my life Liv. Except to two times for the short amount of time and this last four year stint. I love you daddy, you know that. And Livvy, I love you too. I'm still not entirely sure why daddy never got into contact with you after what Kathy did, and I may never really. But just as you said daddy just now, you've only been back five days, but every other time Liv has been there for you. I just wanted to say that. It's ultimately up to you guys." Maureen sat down, and at the same time Kathleen stood up. Both Olivia and Elliot looked at each other with a raised brow, but turned to Katie when she started talking.

"I just wanted to say the same thing basically. Livia, you've always been in my, and my sisters and brothers lives. I mean dang, you saved Eli's life!" she chuckled, "You even saved mine probably. But like what Maur said, I love you dad and I love you too Livia. I'm not as intelligent as Mo is yet, but I do know is that you mean so much to all of us Livia. That's all I have to say. Oh! And daddy you said some people wouldn't be happy that you're back in Livia's life?" Elliot nodded, "Well screw them daddy! Be selfish and just be happy with each other. It's obvious that there's feelings from both sides."

"Ugh, thank you Mo and Katie. We'll consider everything you just said. It means a lot that you guys said you love me. I love you guys oh so much. And trust me Katie, if only it was as easy as it sounds to say screw off.. They are the detectives under me, I need them to be able to trust me with their backs, and I need to be able to trust them to have mine since your father is no longer than my partner. To answer your questions Mo, yes, I think it's safe to say that we are dating." Olivia looked to Elliot who had a small grin on his face, and was still holding onto her hand. And it will be seventeen years in September since your father and I first met.."

"Wow, you're old Livvy!" Eli commented.

"Not as old as your daddy though!" Olivia chuckled, and stuck out her tongue at the young boy, which caused him to start laughing.

-End Chapter Sixteen-

**A/N: **Hello guys! As you can see, I'm early with posting this update! YAY! \\-_-/ Anyway, Happy late Mother's Day to anyone that is still celebrating! My momma's gone to bed, hence why I was able to finish up this chapter, and post it. Hope you guys are still enjoying it! In any case, if ya got questions/comments/concerns hollar at me in a review or private message, I won't judge you either way. Hope to have the next chapter up within the next few days.

P.S. Hope everyone in the lower 48 of the States are doing okay! -And to anyone else that is having horrific weather I don't hear about since I'm in the middle of the lower 48 and only hear about the screwed up weather my country is having. I mean come on Mother Nature! Blizzard watches/warnings, Tornado watches/warning, Severe Thunderstorm watches/warnings, Flashflood watches/warnings _and_ Tropical Storm watches/warnings?! Jesus, madam, I think somebody is having a bad month of May… Welcome to the United States of America guys! Where if you don't like the weather, wait a few minutes and it'll change for you! Particularly if you're in the middle! **insert a sarcastic laugh here!**

P.S.S. Was this soon enough for you Nourseholly?! Hahaha, thank you for the encouragement to hurry it up!


	18. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER:** I sadly do not own _Law &amp; Order: Special Victims Unit_, or it's characters, or anything else affiliated with the franchise. All that belongs to Dick Wolf. The only thing I own, is my own ideas for this story, therefore the only thing I get out of this, would be the pride and joy of people reading this. At least I hope people get pride and joy out of this…

**When Worlds Collide**

**A/N: **Howdy do partners?! O_o Not much to say here, except a couple of things. 1)Keep doing what you're doing! I enjoy reading your reviews -even if I don't reply to them.. I could if you wanted me too.. I mean I told my best friend that I get more nervous about reading a review than I do taking a test.. Anyhow.. 2)My said best friend is going home for the summer on this upcoming Friday, 5/15 so we will be trying to spend as much time together as her finals schedule allows us to, so sorry a head of time if this is posted later than I usually update. (which is typically every 4 or 5 days unless I get a lot of free time from boxing/taking care of family members.) This chapter is more of a filler one, so you guys would have something to read until I had more time to actually think through what Rafael and everybody else's reactions would be, so sorry a head of time. Hope you still find it enjoyable though. Without further ado, here is your Chapter 17! Enjoy! |-_-|

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: **ROUGH START TO A MORNING

"Alright Ma, kids, we're going to head on downstairs so Liv can give Noah his bath and get him ready for bed. Tomorrow has the makings for a very long, and potentially stressful day for Liv and I. I love you all and will see you guys for breakfast tomorrow morning?" Elliot looked at his mother, to which she nodded, "Okay guys, come give your old man a hug and a kiss good night." he smiled when they all came over to give him hugs and everybody, including Mo and Katie, kissed their fathers cheek.

"Can I give momma a hug and a kiss too daddy?" Eli asked shyly.

"Sure buddy, go ahead." Elliot smiled at his youngest son.. youngest biological son anyway.

"What about us? We wanna give Livvy a hug and a kiss too!" the twins whined.

"Go ahead you two, anybody else want to hurry and give Liv a hug and a kiss?" he looked between his oldest daughters.

Both looked unsure, but in the end, Mo shrugged her shoulders, "Maybe not a kiss, but we'll give you a hug Livia." she smiled.

The older woman also smiled, "I'll take whatever you give me girls." so they went over and gave her a hug. After all the hugs and kisses were over, Olivia went over to Elliot and whispered in his ear: "Don't you need to apologize to your oldest about earlier in the basement?"

Elliot nodded, "I almost forgot, sorry Mo for kind of jumping down your throat for what you said downstairs.. I hadn't meant to, I just- I don't know. Just know I'm sorry okay?" he smiled a closed-lip smile her way.

"It's okay daddy, I get it. I still love you of course!" she smiled back at him.

"I love you too Mo. Okay, Liv if you want to head on down, I'll be there in a few minutes, I've got to get the diaper bag and a few other things before I head down."

"Okay El, see you in a few minutes.. Wait! I can just wait up here with him while you get whatever you need. Everything I need to get Noah ready for bed is in that diaper bag anyway." she sat back down on the couch that her, Elliot, and Noah had been sitting on while they watched a few cartoons with the kids. The dishes had been put in the dishwasher, and the dishwasher turned on right after supper, so it was a pretty easy going night, something they all could get used to.

"Okay, be back in a few minutes." Elliot smiled at her. And off he went to get whatever else he needed besides Noah's diaper bag. After about five minutes, Bernie stood up,

"I'm going to go see what's holding E up, I will be back in a few minutes."

"Okay, thanks Bernie, I would, but this little guy is starting to fall asleep already. He's had a long day." Olivia smiled, and nudged Noah to keep him awake, "I know your tired Noah, so is momma. You can't go to sleep yet though momma's big boy, we gotta get you a bath first, and if daddy doesn't hurry it along, we're all going to be asleep by the time he gets back." she bounced him on her knee to help keep him awake. He giggled a little bit, which made Maureen smile.

"Liv, he truly is one of the cutest little boys I've ever seen!" Maureen commented.

"Thanks Mo, and I think so too, but I'm a little biased I guess since I'm his mother." Olivia grinned.

"Maybe just a little biased." Maureen held up her thumb and pointer finger really close together. She chuckled, but then turned slightly serious, "Liv, I don't want to be nosy or anything, but I was wondering what all he can say, and like can he walk and stuff? I mean he is what like fifteen/sixteen months right?" Maureen asked as she walked over to the two to help keep the little guy awake.

Olivia smiled slightly, "You aren't being nosy Maur, those are legitimate questions. Yeah, his birthday is February 2, so he's just over fifteen months. And to answer you're question about if he can walk, he's getting really close now. He can pull himself up, and as long as he's holding onto something he can walk, but if he lets go he drops to the floor pretty quickly. Before I got him, he was bounced from foster home to foster home so he's a little delayed with some stuff, but he's gaining a lot of ground now-a-days. And he can say some stuff, obviously you might've heard him at the table saying things like Mama, luh -for love-, Dada -which he literately just started calling Elli- your dad- today, foo -for food-, No, and he's started calling himself NoJo, which makes sense I guess, given his name is Noah Joseph. I used to call him that and he'd throw a fit, which is how he learned 'no' so quickly, I believe." Liv chuckled. "Yeah, isn't that right NoJo?"

"No Mama, no NoJo." came the sleepy reply from Noah.

"Awwww, that was adorable Noah. Yeah, hey there little boy, I'm going to be your new big sister hopefully soon. I'm Mo, can you say that?"

He shook his head, and continued to lay his head on his mothers chest.

"We can try it tomorrow when he's not such a sleepy head. _Where _is your father? It's been ten minutes. I'm getting sleepy just sitting here looking at Noah." Olivia yawned.

"Her father is right here babe, I was watching your guys' little family moment there since it seems everybody else is knocked on the floor or the chair. Look at your brother and sister Mo, on the chair." Elliot whispered as he came up behind Olivia and Maureen, making both jump, which caused Noah to let out a small yelp.

Both looked over to where Lizzie and Dickie were sitting in the chair. Both were sacked out with their heads leaning against one another, entirely unphased by Noah's yelp.

"E! Mo! Liv! Somebody get their picture real fast before I wake 'em up to go to the bedroom they're sharing." Bernie whispered quickly. Mo had her phone out in practically seconds and took a picture of her younger brother and sister.

"Okay, who wants a picture sent to their phones? Daddy, Grandma, Livia?"

All three said that they did, and Olivia gave Maureen her number so she could send it to her and also so she'd have her number for future reference in case she needed somebody.

Once all three adults received it, Bernie went over to them and shook them awake, "Time for bed guys, you know where you're sleeping."

"Ughh, but grandma why can't we just sleep here? I was sleeping really good too." Dickie started stretching his arms.

"Watch where you're stretching there bro, you almost hit me in the eye." Lizzie complained.

"Well if you weren't so close to me sis, you wouldn't have to worry about that!" Dickie said louder than necessary.

"Hey! Knock it off, both of you. Noah is trying to sleep over here in Liv's arms." Maureen spoke up.

"Shut up Mo, you aren't our mom!"

"Richard Carter. I will count to three, if you don't apologize to your sister right now, you aren't going anywhere any time soon. _One…_" Elliot said quickly, but quietly enough not to disturb Noah.

"_Two."_

"Fine. I'm sorry Mo." he said quickly.

"Try that again. You don't tell your sister, or any girl to shut up, got it? Now say it again, like you actually mean it." Elliot said walking towards his oldest son so he wouldn't have to speak so loud.

"I'm sorry I said shut up to you Mo. Really, I am. I love you." Dickie said nicer this time, and got up and came over to hug his big sister.

"It's okay Dickie, I was just thinking of Noah, I don't know how hard or light he sleeps and it seems he's down for the night. And I love you too." she smiled slightly, hugging her little brother, and kissed the top of his head. "Now, off to bed you and Lizzie go. Grandma is taking us to church in the morning, and if you want to be up in time to have breakfast with dad and Liv, you'll need to go to bed now. It's nearly 11:00."

"_Okayyyy_." the eight year old complained as he grabbed his twins hand and off to the bedroom they were mutuality staying they went.

The three adults just stared at Maureen, "What? He's my little brother, I gotta help out somewhere, some how right? I've learned that if you tell him something he wants to do won't happen unless he goes to bed right away, he'll actually go to bed. Lizzie is basically the exact opposite of him though. You only have to tell her once to go to bed, and she'll go. Katie likes staying up to read her _Vampire _books later than the rest of us.. usually." she chuckled when she saw her little sister curled up under a blanket on the floor near Eli, who was on his side facing away from Kathleen. "Then Eli _has _to have a nightlight on where ever with whomever he sleeps with, no matter if it's night time or day time. Oh! And he _hates _being woken up once he's asleep at night, so daddy you might need to carry him to grandma's bed."

"Stop growing up so fast, damn Mo. You've done so much to help out while I've been away, take a breather for a few years." Elliot chuckled softly, "I love you so much and I'm sorry for putting you in the position of having to be their stand-in-mother practically. Don't worry, you'll get a big surprise soon. Now go get your sister and head upstairs so she doesn't complain tomorrow morning that her back hurts and ask why we didn't wake her up to go." Elliot kissed his oldest child's cheek.

"It's okay daddy, I don't blame you. I blame the woman that's _supposed_ to be our mother for screwing everything and anything behind your back while you were protecting all of us from the bad guys with Liv. And of course I love you too." with that, she hugged her father tightly and then walked over to Katie, roused her quickly, and the two walked up the stairs.

"Liv. Liv." Elliot shook his girlfriends arm, "Ollliiivvviiiaaaa" he frowned slightly, when her eyes popped open and looked around worriedly. "It's okay Liv, your at my mothers house. Remember?" he whispered as he put his hand on her shoulder.

She nodded, "Sorry, I'm not used to waking up in places other than the precincts bunks or my apartment." she frowned.

"No need to apologize Liv, I did the same thing when I got back from deployment the first couple of days. But I'm going to go take Eli to my moms room quickly so you, I, and sleepy head here can go to bed ourselves. We're all exhausted." he kissed her cheek, went over to his mini me, picked him up with ease, and carried him to his mothers bedroom. He was back in a few moments, and he took Noah off Olivia's chest so she could stand up without waking the small youngster.

"Can you carry him downstairs for me please? I'm" she yawned, "I'm neverous to carry him down steps I don't know very well, and I'm getting really sleepy." she told Elliot.

"Of course babe. Let's go." he whispered to keep from awakening Noah, "Guess he'll need a bath in the morning huh?" he asked her.

"Yeah, but I need to change his diaper and put him in something more sleep worthy." she said softly.

Elliot nodded, "We can do all of that downstairs. G'night Ma, love you and see you in the morning."

Bernie waved from her bedroom door, "G'night guys. Love you all, if you need anything during the night, E you know where I'm at. See ya in the morning."

The three made it downstairs, and Elliot had brought the pack-n-play in from the other room that Noah would be sleeping in for the night. "I figured you'd want him in here with us since both of you are in a new place for the night. That's what was taking me so long. Is it okay where it's at?" he asked quietly.

Olivia lightly nodded her head, and replied slumberously, "Next to my side of the bed. It works. Can you get me a diaper out, and a pair of his PJ's?" Elliot got them out, and handed them to her. He watched her as she carefully undressed the little boy. **Even when she's dog tired, she's so delicate with her son.** Elliot thought, and smiled.

Somehow she had taken off the clothes he had on, taken off his diaper, and put a fresh diaper on before she had to wake him slightly so she could put his PJ's on. After she kissed his forehead, she brought him to her chest, and smiled tiredly, "Do you want to say goodnight daddy?"

"Of course. Night my little big man!" Elliot kissed his head, and watched as Olivia gently put him down in the pack-n-play.

"Sleep tight momma's baby boy. Grow another inch, gain another ounce, momma'll give ya a baby pinch to make sure every breath counts. Love you my boy" she smiled and kissed his cheek again, before setting him down.

_"_You're an amazing mother Liv." Elliot smiled at her.

She was picking up Noah's clothes he was wearing just a few minutes before and putting them back into the diaper bag, she looked up, "You've only seen me in action technically for twenty-four hours El, how can you be so sure I won't screw up?"

"Because I know you will, but you won't panic about it. Being a parent doesn't mean you don't make mistakes, or screw up, it means when you make them, you do your best to fix it. And the more you try not to make them, the more likely you are to have one, so don't try to avoid it. Because I've seen you with a countless number of victims." he went around to where she was standing, and kissed her forehead, cheeks, nose, then her lips softly. "Because I love you, and I want to be here to help you, at anytime." he brought her to him and hugged her tight.

"You always know how to help me. And right now, all I want is to go to bed, but I've got nothing to wear.."

"Well, there is two solutions to that. A, you could sleep in the nude, and B, I could give you a shirt to sleep in. Up to you." he chuckled.

"Well, what are you going to sleep in sir?"

"Planned on in my briefs, but if you aren't going to wear anything, neither will I." he smirked.

"Don't plan on anything. Don't give me that look. Noah is right there, I'm too tired, and we have to be up in like seven and a half, maybe eight hours -if we're lucky- when Noah wakes up. Just think of it this way, after tomorrow, Raf, and hopefully most of my squad will know about us, and then I can be open about us." she smiled at him. He smiled back at her, he was happy to hear that she'd be open about them.

"Okay, okay. Do you want a shirt to wear?"

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm sleeping naked tonight. Go shut and lock the bedroom door, I don't want any of the kids or your mother coming down here in the morning and see me without any clothes." she chuckled.

"You are going to torture me all night you know that right?" he asked as he was walking towards the door.

"Of course. But I love you so you'll be okay." she started taking her pants and underwear off.

"Yeah, yeah, I love you too." he replied back smiling. By the time he had went and locked the door, she was out of her clothes, and was climbing into bed. "Damn you are sexy." he smirked at her.

"You aren't so bad yourself. Come on, I'm surprised I haven't passed out yet."

He chuckled walking back to the bed and turning off the bedside lamp. He stripped down himself before he climbed in, and nearly started spooning her immediately. "I could get used to this." he whispered into her hair and kissed her neck slightly.

"Mmhm, me too. G'night Elliot, and I love you." she grinned even though he couldn't see her, and put her arm over his interlocking their fingers together.

"G'night, and I love you too Liv. So much." he replied squeezing her waste slightly.

**-8 hours later at about 8:15AM-**

"Hey there momma's big boy, shhh, daddy is still sleeping. How'd you sleep hmm? Okay, here we go, let's go get your bath really quickly so we can come back and surprise daddy!" Olivia had woken up with his first whimper about half an hour before, carefully extricated herself from Elliot's limbs, and proceeded to put on Elliot's shirt he wore the day before. She had picked up Noah, walked out of the bedroom to the bathroom, got the water going for him while she laid out what he was going to wear for the day on the sink, all with the toddler on her hip.

"You ready for your bath now baby boy?" she smiled at her son and tickled him as she quickly took off his pajamas and diaper.

"Mama!" he laughed.

"Okay, okay little boy, in ya go." she set him in the tub and turned off the water while Noah slapped the water around all around him, splashing them both. She couldn't help but laugh, he really did seem to enjoy bath time no matter the time of day.

"Luh mama!" then splashed her, both mother and son grinned,

"I love you too little man. So much!" and splashed him back. She grabbed the baby shampoo and soap from the diaper bag and started washing his hair, then his little body. After washing everything from the top of his head down to his toes, she played with him a few more minutes then unplugged the tub, and picked him up with a towel. She dried him off, laid the folded towel down on the floor, set him on it, put a fresh diaper on him, then dressed him for the day in a simple blue and white striped shirt, and a pair of little toddler jeans. "Look at you, looking all handsome. Yeah, you're looking pretty snazzy kid. You wanna try to walk a little bit with momma's help to go jump on dada?" she smiled at her son again when she started to stand up.

Olivia bent down, picked him up just enough to where he was on his feet, grabbed hold of his hands, and started initiating a few baby steps. He got the idea, and started taking a couple of his own still holding onto his mothers hands for dear life, **but he is taking the steps without my initiation, and that's what was important. **she thought. They got as far as just outside the bedroom door when he turned around and held up his hands for her to pick him up. Of course she did, then pushed open the door. Elliot was still sacked out spread across the bed, the sheet wrapped around his mid section, **thank God..** Olivia chuckled when she thought that.

"Dada!" Noah squealed, damn near jumping out of his mother's arms to go over to Elliot. Upon hearing Noah's squeal Elliot opened his eyes to see his lover and her son making there way towards him.

"Hey there champ! Hey there mama! Where have you guys been? You're practically soaked Liv!" he chuckled and sat up with enough presence of mind to keep himself covered with the sheet.

"Well, _we_ got up about thirty minutes ago, so I decided to take him to give him his bath while you slept. As you can see, he enjoyed splashing his momma this morning. The silly boy. You know, I just thought of something.." Olivia frowned, and ran a hand through her hair.

"What is it babe?" Elliot asked.

"We left in such a hurry yesterday, and I wasn't thinking that we'd end up staying the night… I've got nothing to wear. I'm not driving all the way back to Manhattan either just for a pair of clothes, then drive back, it'd kill gas for no reason." she gave Noah to Elliot, then went to look in Noah's diaper bag, just by off chance she had something in wear in there, but there wasn't anything.

"Do you have anything in the SUV? Like just in case for work or something?" Elliot asked after he had quickly put Noah in the pack-n-play while he changed into a pair of shorts, picked up the boy again, ending up where they were now, which was in the doorway of the bathroom.

"No. Ever since I've became Noah's court appointed guardian and me becoming CO, I never had a reason to have backup clothes, because I pretty much left when I needed to, or if it was something Fin could take care of. Most nights I'm out of the office by 7:00, unless we get hit with a late in the day case. Damn it, what am I going to do?" she took out a deep breath. "What time is it?"

"Ughh, hold on a second, let me go get our phones." Elliot replied, he came back in a few minutes later and handed her phone. "It's five minutes to nine, by the way."

Olivia nodded, "Maybe if I give you my sizes, you could take the girls -to help you- and you guys could go pick me up something really quickly. When does church start? And when does it get done?" she asked quickly.

"10:30, and then usually goes till around noon, but mom planned on allowing us some time to talk to Rafael here at the house and won't be back until like 3:30.. Why?" he rose an eyebrow at her.

"Okay, what time are they leaving here?"

"Probably in about an hour and five to ten minutes. The church is literately about ten miles away.. again, why?"

"Elliot, I need clothes to wear! We can't invite Rafael over her while I'm wearing nothing but one of your shirts.."

"Hey, hey, calm down babe, it's going to be okay." he grabbed one of her hands, "I'll get some stuff for you. It just so happens, somebody didn't get the chance to get the extra pair of clothes out of my Jeep, before I took off. I'll go get them from upstairs, while you go get in the shower."

She just stared at him. And Noah, though Noah was just playing with his fingers and not really paying attention. "I don't know what I'd do without you.." she whispered getting semi-lost in his sky blue eyes.

He lightly smiled looking into her chocolate browns and whispered back, "You'd live."

-End Chapter 17-

**A/N: **So again, I know this chapter kind of sucks in parts. I just wanted a majority of my attention to be on this when they finally tell everybody, not trying to rush it to spend time with my best friend. I even set for the finale to be recorded so we could spend time together! So no spoilers! :) Was there anything you _did _like about this chapter since it's here? I hope so! If not, I'm sorry. Always remember, **_YOU_** do matter, and thanks for reading!

I wasn't going to say anything, but it's been bothering me since I read it, so I'm going to address this particular review here since I can't reply personally because this person was a 'guest' that used the initial "S"…

Dear 'Guest Reviewer S' : Thank you for your review, and with all due respect here is my reply to you: 1) This is fanfiction, it doesn't _have _to be in accordance with the show, 2) I have plenty of grasp on the characterizations of every character, if I didn't, I wouldn't be writing in the _Law &amp; Order: Special Victims Unit _fandom. 3) I believe Olivia -at any point- would allow Elliot's children to call her 'Livvy' if they so chose, though not anyone else. 4) Again, I reiterate this is fan_fiction _for a reason, nothing _has _to match up unless I decide to have it match up. I wrote at the end of the Chapter 11 Authors Note, I was switching this to an AU story because I wasn't sure where the writers were taking the season finale. &amp; lastly if you don't like how I'm writing my story, then there's thousands of others you can go read instead of claiming things against me and/or my story.

Okay, I just wanted to address that. Sorry for coming across as mean about it, I just take a bit of offense when people claim things that really don't matter.


	19. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER:** I sadly do not own _Law &amp; Order: Special Victims Unit_, or it's characters, or anything else affiliated with the franchise. All that belongs to Dick Wolf. The only thing I own, is my own ideas for this story, therefore the only thing I get out of this, would be the pride and joy of people reading this. At least I hope people get pride and joy out of this…

**When Worlds Collide**

**A/N: **Helllllooooo! :) I hope you guys didn't mind that 'Fill In chapter', I hated to do it, but as I said, I wanted to have a majority of my thoughts on this, not trying to make time for my best friend. Anyhow, I'm hoping you guys at least liked _some _of last chapter. Again, just keep doing what you're doing, I appreciate it! More than you know. This has been my 'get away' for the last couple of chapters, so it's satisfying to see most of the reviews positive and happy with how it's going. It literately makes me smile. So that's about all I have for you guys right now, and if there's anything you'd like to see happen or whatever, let me know. You know how! Here's your chapter 18! \\-_-/ Hope you enjoy it!

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: **WAIT.. WHAT?!

"Go take your shower babe. I'll take Noah up so mom can start giving him his breakfast since he's already had his bath this morning. While I'm up there I'll grab those clothes of yours from the top of the closet in what was my room that the twins are using now." Elliot smiled, went over to her, pecked her lips, and brought Noah around, "Tell momma you love her little man, she's gotta take a shower and you've gotta go up stairs to get ready for breakfast." Elliot chuckled lightly.

"Mama! Luh yew!" Noah grinned at her while clapping his hands together, "Foo?" he questioned.

Olivia wiped a tear away, "I love you too Noah, and yeah, grandma B's going to get you some food. Now quit growing up so fast ya hear me?!" she chuckled and sniffed while wiping another tear away. "I'll see you when you come back down El. Love you boys!"

"We love you too mama. See you in a few minutes." Elliot smiled at her before turning around and heading upstairs with Noah cooing all the way in his arms. She stood there watching them until she couldn't see them any longer. She then turned around herself and made her way to the bathroom for the second time that morning. She walked over to the tub, turned on the water, before she made sure there was a fresh towel out for herself and grabbed a fresh razor -**Elliot's obviously-** before stepping in and turning on the shower head, but stepping back slightly as the water was cool at first.

When it warmed up enough to step under it again, she put the razor on the edge of the tub, and let the hot, steaming water spray over her head as she closed her eyes. She let it wash away the fears she had for the day. **Elliot is here with me, it's all I could ask for right now. He knows Rafael. ****_Knew_**** Rafael is more like it. They went to school together until their senior year when Elliot graduated early because of his circumstances. No wonder they lost contact after that.. Rafael had to finish his last semester while El was shipped to the boarder of North and South Korea. That had to have been hard.. Being that far away at only eighteen. Though that was what he chose to do.. What he chose to do f****_or his family_****. **She couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face when she thought about what all he has done and continues to do for his family and country.

As soon as she started applying the baby shampoo she used for Noah into her hair -she didn't have hers after all- she heard the door open, then Elliot's voice permeate the distance between them, and the steam,

"Jesus Liv, you're supposed to take a shower, not create your own sweat room down here!" he chuckled, "Where do you want me to put your stuff at?" she could tell he was walking towards her because his voice was getting louder with each word, until finally he pulled back the shower curtain slightly. "Damn… Ugh, so do you want me to just put them by the sink…?" he asked. If she hadn't already been undressed, he would have undressed her with his eyes. She smiled shyly, subconsciously covering her most feminine parts.

"Yeah.. By the sink is probably the ugh, the best place for them. Thanks El.. Thanks for obviously the clothes, but also for a little bit ago too. I was freaking out back there, and you came to my rescue, essentially both figuratively and literally. I love you." she grinned a less shy smile to him.

"I love you too… Do you need any help by chance?" he smirked a devilish grin to her.

"Not at the moment.. Though if you're lucky after your kids and mother leave, but before we call Rafael I might need a few stretches of my _legs _if you're lucky enough. Now get out! Go! You're letting my steam get away and it's been relaxing me." she chuckled and gave him a devilish smirk right back to him.

"Fine." he stuck his tongue out at her, "I guess I'll see you when you get upstairs."

"You'll be sticking out that tongue at something else if you are a good boy." she grinned. She stopped grinning for a few moments, **Did I really just say that out loud…? **but deciding it didn't really matter whether she did or not, started grinning again.

"Ohhh, you will get it woman! Just you wait." he spoke loudly enough for her to hear him, before turning around and eventually setting her clothes on the sink. Then slipped out of the bathroom all together heading upstairs after grabbing a white T-shirt. Even though he was now out of the bathroom entirely and couldn't see her, she blushed. She finished with her hair quickly, washed her body, and shaved whatever needed to be shaved. When she stepped out of the tub, she dried off from legs up, so when she got to her chest, she patted it dry, then wrapped the towel around her body from the tops of her breasts, to a few inches above her knees. Grabbing Noah's little towel she dried her hair as best as she could, then combed it and put it into an up and easy messy bun. With no make up around, she put on some of the deoderant -**Elliot's also**\- before looking at the clothes he had brought her.

A pair of jeans, and a standard issue navy blue NYPD long sleeve shirt, a pair of her underwear that was still brand new along with the matching bra. She remembers -how… she's not sure- the day she had bought the matching pair specifically to put in her overnight bag that she always kept in Elliot's Jeep behind his spare tire. It wasn't anything fancy so if Kathy ever found it, she wouldn't think that Olivia was trying to seduce her husband or something crazy. **Guess that doesn't matter now…** she thought. She smirked, but immediately felt bad about all the heart ache the Stabler family had gone through the past four years because of Kathy. She shook her head of the thoughts, and finished getting ready.

By the time she made it upstairs, Olivia could smell the various amount of things they were cooking in the kitchen: Bacon, eggs, sausage, pancakes, and toast. She also could smell the coffee that was brewing. All the girls were in the kitchen cooking, or helping the best she could in the case of Lizzy, while all the guys were in the dining room setting the table or filling up the glasses with either orange juice, coffee, or milk. Noah was in his high chair, picking at a few Cheerio's it looked like.

"Hey there, what would you like to drink?" Elliot asked her.

"Umm, can I have a cup of coffee, but also a side drink of orange juice please?" she answered.

Elliot nodded, "Dickie, can you pour Liv some orange juice please?"

The oldest Stabler boy smiled, nodded, then came over after Elliot poured her a cup of coffee, and filled her glass. "There you go Livia." he smiled shyly at her.

She smiled back at him, "Thank you Dickie, I really appreciate it." and gave the boy a side hug. He just nodded again, and when he was going to put the orange juice back, Olivia raised an eyebrow at Elliot. Elliot just chuckled, and winked back in reply. She smiled back at him, sort of confused, but she was enjoying the time with everyone, so she decided to let it go.

"G'morning Olivia dear." Bernie grinned, "Hope you're hungry, we've made a feast of food this morning. Eggs, bacon, plain pancakes, chocolate chip pancakes, sausage, toast, and fresh fruit. What would you like? And don't be shy, there's plenty there." she smiled at her.

"Good morning to you too Bernie. And wow, ummm, I can get it if you want.." Olivia chuckled.

"Nonsense, Noah and yourself are the guests this morning, we feed you, we get your food for you too. Now sit down, and tell me -or E if you're more comfortable with him getting it for you-" she winked at her, "what you want." she smirked.

Olivia smiled, and blushed slightly, "You can get it for me if you want.. I'll take two chocolate chip pancakes, two eggs, a piece of bacon, sausage, and toast, then a small bowl of whatever fresh fruit you have. Please?"

"Great, I'll be right back with your food." and she was. About three minutes later, Bernie walked back in from the kitchen with everything Olivia asked for.

"Anything you want me to get for Noah Liv?" Maureen asked walking into the dining room with Eli's and her father's plates, then setting them down in front of where they were sitting.

"No thank you Mo, I think I can share some of this with him if he gets too cranky. Thank you for asking though." she smiled at the young woman.

"Of course. Need anything daddy?" she looked to him.

"You just brought me my food, I'm good Maur. Thank you. Actually there is something you can get me.."

"What is it?" she asked.

"Go get yourself your own food, and sit down for a while. Grandma or I will get anything else anyone else needs." he ordered her.

"Daddy, it's _okay_. I enjoy helping out. But since you're ordering me like one of your men, I guess I'll do it." she stuck her tongue out at him, chuckling as she made her way into the kitchen to get her own food.

Forty-five minutes later, everyone was taking their plates and glasses into the kitchen and setting them in the sink.

"Is it okay with you Liv that we take Noah?" Katie asked.

"Ugh.. I guess so. I've never really left him except with the baby-sitter.." she looked over to Elliot.

He shrugged his shoulders, "It'd be a great trial essentially, seeing how he does without you. And we could drive them, it'd be five minutes there and back probably. Entirely up to you though Liv."

She nodded slightly, "Okay, but if he starts to get too fussy, try giving him something cold to chew on since he's cutting teeth, and if he continues, give me a call and we'll come get him. I've only ever left him with the baby-sitter that lives two doors down from us.." she cupped his cheek and smiled at him. Looking up she asked, "Obviously Noah is coming with me, but who else is going with me, and who is going with Elliot?"

"I'm going with you Liv." Maur announced.

"I'm going with E and Eli since Eli already has his booster seat in my van." Bernie spoke up for her and Eli.

"I'm going to go with daddy." Lizzie stated.

"Then I'm going with Livvy!" Dickie informed everyone.

"I'll go with dad.." Katie declared. "No offense Livia!" she smiled.

"None taken sweetie, you're all going to the same place, just you guys all get to squish in the van on the way back here later. You sure you don't want to ride with me?" she grinned back.

"Actually, since you said that, I'm going to ride with you, Noah, Mo, and Dickie." Kathleen ran over and gave her father a quick hug. "I know I'll see you in a few minutes, but just wanted to tell you thank you. I'll tell you why later before you guys leave. Bye for now daddy!" she kissed her fathers cheek before climbing into Liv's SUV.

Elliot stood there a few minutes. "What just happened?" he chuckled getting into the drivers seat of the van his mother owned. He signed to Olivia that he'd pull out first, then she could follow him. She smiled and nodded.

"You guys have your own communication line don't you?" Bernie smirked at her son.

"What do you mean by our own communication line?" Elliot looked over at her for a second while they were waiting for Olivia to pull out of the driveway.

"What you just signed to her.. It's not the A-typical sign language. You two can just look at each other and know what the other is thinking about nearly. If you don't know what each other is thinking, you can tell how the other is feeling." Bernie spoke facing the passengers side window.

"Yeah.. It's sort of something we've always had. First time I met her, I- I can't explain it Ma. I felt like she had a magnet stuck to her, and I was the metal that was attracting her to me, and me to her. I still loved my family, I always will, and I could never regret them, though if I could have my choice for who would be the twins and Eli's mother, there is no doubt in my mind that I'd choose Liv over _her_. I don't even want to say _her_ name the more I'm with Liv." he confessed.

"That's not anything I didn't already know son. Talk with Liv a little bit before you call Rafael E. It'd do you both some good to talk about what you want." Bernie through out there.

"Thanks Ma.. We're here, so I'll help you get the kids in." he smiled, and put his mothers van in park. He got out, and as he unbuckled Eli, and patted him on the butt to go join his brother and sisters, along with Lizzie, his mother pulled on his arm,

"E… She want's the same things you do. _Talk _to her about what your fears are, it helps her open up, I shouldn't be telling you this, but she's scared Elliot. She's scared that if the two of you end of having a child, she'll pass down bad genes since her mother was an abusive alcoholic and her father was a violent rapist. Open up to her more son." she smiled at him, then went over to take Noah's diaper bag from Olivia while she unhooked his car seat and gave Noah a slight hug and a kiss bye. He whimpered slightly, but Bernie calmed him right down.

A tight-lipped smile on his face, Elliot watched as Olivia watched them go into the church, then turned to him, and practically ran to him. Her eyes were moist, but all in all, she seemed okay. "What do you say we go _stretch _those legs of yours to get your mind off of leaving Noah for a little while huh?" Elliot grinned at her with a glint in his eye.

"I say you have yourself a deal.." she blushed slightly, and wiped at the lone tear that tried to escape down her cheek. They both got into her SUV again, and made the quick trek back to Elliot's mothers house. Once they got back, it was just barely 10:25. Once they got back inside, they talked over when they should invite Rafael over as they walked into the kitchen to get drinks.

"What about say… 11:45? That gives _us_ an hour and twenty minutes to do _what_ever we want _where_ver we want." she suggested.

Elliot nodded, "Sounds good to me Liv. Lets start in here and then make our way to the living room. I'm feeling a bit venturesome today…" he smirked as she turned around from getting the glasses down and he was reaching out just as quickly taking them from her hands to put them back.

"How are we going to star-" she started to ask, but was cut off by his lips covering hers. It wasn't rushed or forceful, just sort of what you'd expect on a lazy Sunday mid-morning. He pushed her entire back up against the counter, and helped her hop up slightly onto the top of the counter. They continued kissing, only stopping briefly when the other lifted up on each others shirts to take them off. Olivia was making her way down his neck, helping herself to all of the flesh that seemed to go on forever. As she was suckling his neck, she made quick work of his belt and shorts, leaving him just in his briefs.

She pulled back slightly to look at him, and chuckled slightly when he actually groaned when she did. "Relax ya big baby, you'll get your action. I gotta help you take off my jeans and underwear, let me down a second." she looked at him pointedly, and he backed up about a foot, but wouldn't let her hands below his chest.

"I'll do the honors of taking off your jeans and underwear for you." he answered with a cocky grin when she raised an eyebrow at him. She nodded her acknowledgment, and put her arms back to the counter so she'd have something sturdy to hold onto until he was finished. As she watched him move, she grinned to herself. **How could anyone **_**not**_** fall for this man? He's only going to be 38, but yet he's the most sculpted, carved, ripped, however you want to say it, man I've ever seen.**

"Step up with your right foot please." he asked. She did.

"Now with your left please ma'am." he grinned up to her. She did as she smiled back down at him. Once both of her undergarments were gone, he kissed up her leg. He got to the juncture where her femurs attached to her pelvic bone. She was still holding onto the counter with one hand, the other was at her side, waiting to see what he was going to do.

He stood up, kissed her neck, "You're still wearing too many clothes Benson." he spoke between each kiss as he made his way along her jaw line to her ear lobe. He knew from their previous endeavors this was something that drove her absolutely nuts. And right as he started suckling she let out a low moan. "You can be as loud as you want baby, no one's here." he breathed into her ear.

"You're the one wearing too many clothes Stabler. Make me scream your name until I have no voice." she reached out and pulled his briefs down, following them down and trailing her nails down his sides, and down his thighs. It gave him goose bumps all over his body, and he shivered.

"Wha- what are you doing?" he looked down at her as she rubbed her hands all over his thighs.

"Making sure you're ready for me, what's it look like I'm doing?" Olivia replied looking up at him as though she was answering two plus two.

"I'm more than ready for you, as you can probably already guess. I think the question is if _you _are ready for _me_?" he asked pulling her up, and backing her up slightly and helping her hop back up on to the counter. He took his hand, and felt between her legs. "Jesus Christ Olivia.." he smiled.

"So am _I_ ready enough for _you_?" she smirked at him.

"Oh yeah… Now we'll see if you've got a pair of lungs or not." he smirked back to her, pulling her to him, and thrust into her quickly.

"Fuck!" she gasped. "Jesus Christ Elliot."

"Good thing you were ready for me huh? You told me to -and I quote you- make me scream your name until I have no voice, so that's what I plan to do." he told her.

"I do NOT sound like that!" they both chuckled, "You better get to moving then sir. It takes a lot for me to lose my voice, you should know that more than just about anyone. Now start moving." So he did. Hard. And as fast as he could with her on the counter. This was a new experience for both, though neither would have guessed it from the way the other was moving. The sounds coming from the kitchen consisted of flesh hitting flesh, moans, and grunts from both parties involved in the intense love making scene.

The one they didn't hear was probably one that they should have depending on who was asking. Elliot's phone was ringing, but given he'd set it down in the living room, expecting to go back there before anything got to heated in the kitchen, so neither heard it.

Rafael, who was the one calling, furrowed his brow when neither picked up. Elliot had confirmed with him on late Friday night when Rafael had called him to inform him Olivia would be done wrapping up a case in about two hours, to head to her place and gave him her address, that if he -Elliot- or Olivia hadn't called by 10:00 Sunday morning to come over to his mother's house around 11:00. Elliot would be there most likely, and they could talk about the past twenty-one years that they hadn't seen each other and gave him the address to Bernie's house. Rafael looked at his watch, it was 10:37. It'd probably take him a max of ten minutes to get there, if that. He called to see if he was in fact home, or if he'd be at Olivia's still.

**Olivia! **Rafael thought, and tried called _her_ cell phone.

_Nothing._

**What the hell Rafael, it won't even take you more than fifteen minutes to head over there, see if you see his Jeep, if not, you can always knock, if he answers, great, if not, then you give him and Olivia another call. **Rafael thought as he walked out to his car. Before starting it and heading over there, he decided to give each one more call. Again, he got both of their voice-mails, so he used his phone's navigation app for the fastest route to Elliot's, then set it in the passengers seat, and started his trek to his destination. According to the app, it'd take him five minutes if the traffic was cooperating to get there. **Faster than I was expecting…**

Rafael was sitting in the drivers seat of his car, stopped at a stop sign when he looked at his phone -nobody was on the street- to see how much further he'd half to go: _Five Miles, your destination will be on your right._ is what his phone said. He nodded to himself, "This shouldn't be too hard, it's straight shot, as if I'm heading to Manhattan.. I can't believe I've driven past this place how many times now?" He shook his head and put his phone down, then continued on.

_"__Your destination is on the right in TWO MILES."_ his phone announced. It made him jump, **why am I so nervous? It's not like** **I don't know Elliot… Yes, it's been a while since we've caught up, and things have gone decent on my end. He did say he had been over-seas in Iraq, that he was in the Marines? For nearly twenty-one years, most of them being in the reserves? What did he do while being in the reserves? So many questions to ask Elliot…** Rafael shook his head, he was going to miss the driveway of Elliot's place if he wasn't thinking straight and paying attention to the road. He was at the end of the block, when he noticed something.

**Wait, what…?**

He didn't see Elliot's Jeep, but instead saw Olivia's SUV. Or what he thought was Olivia's SUV. He sped up slightly to get to the driveway of his friends house. He pulled in the driveway, got out of his car, and went over to look at the front windshield of the SUV, because he knew if it was Olivia's it would have- **There!** The sticker every NYPD employee to allow them to park in front of precincts across the city and pull up to crime scenes without having their vehicles towed if the employee was using their own personal vehicle.

**Okay, so Olivia's SUV is here, but not Elliot's Jeep…** Rafael tried not to read into it too much, so they knew each other. He already knew this, he just didn't know _how_ they knew each other. **Guess I'll find out today.** He looked at his watch again: _10:50_. He decided to just wait out the last ten minutes, then he'd call again, just to be sure Elliot was home. No sense in knocking on the door if he wasn't there. But why would Olivia be here, and not him? This was certainly going to turn out to be an interesting day..

-End Chapter Eighteen-

**A/N**: Hello there new followers/favoriters/reoccurring readers/reviewers/casual readers/aliens/whoever you are! Thank you for reading my story! Hope you're all doing okay after the crazy storms in the mid-west (USA) yesterday {5/16/15}! I'm supposed to get hit with the remnants of whatever is left today, so here's to hoping there's no tornadoes where I'm at! They are my biggest fear. The one thing I can't control, scares me more than anything man can make. Anywho… I know I keep saying this, but I'm happy with the reviews, and the amount of people reading this. Makes me smile, that people are enjoying it so much. So it's getting closer to the end of the month -and as most of you know- I'm moving across town. I lose internet here on the 29 of this month, it's a Friday, and I'm not 100% sure when it gets turned on at the new place, so I plan to have at least three, four, maybe five if you guys are lucky chapters by then. That's the plan, though I can't promise it'll actually happen or not. You'll get at least two more chapters before then. Review if you'd like to see something happen, or if you have any ideas as to another story -don't worry this ones got a while yet (as long as you want it still)- or one shots. Because I figure, even if I can't get online for a few days, I can still type the chapters, or start something new. As always, _YOU_ DO MATTER! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, if not, I'm sorry, what can I do better next time around?


	20. Chapter 19

**DISCLAIMER:** I sadly do not own _Law &amp; Order: Special Victims Unit_, or it's characters, or anything else affiliated with the franchise. All that belongs to Dick Wolf. The only thing I own, is my own ideas for this story, therefore the only thing I get out of this, would be the pride and joy of people reading this. At least I hope people get pride and joy out of this…

**When Worlds Collide**

**A/N:** Hi… How are you today? Hopefully you just answered with some form of okay, or good, or something close to it.. If not, I hope your day gets better! \\-_-/ As of now, 3:45 PM on 3/17, there isn't much happening, just figured I'd try to get a head start on this chapter. Hope you enjoy it! |-_-| P.S. Sorry for the longer wait than usual

**CHAPTER NINETEEN: **ONE OF FIVE

For the first time in nearly twenty-five minutes, Elliot let up on his punishing pace, then stopped for a breather. Both were breathing as though they had just ran a marathon. He pulled Olivia off the counter, and somehow found the strength to carry her to the front door -which was as far as he got for the moment. Elliot let her feet slide down to the floor in front of him, so they were both standing. He was thanking God for giving him Olivia. Olivia was thanking God for allowing her to have the courage to actually take a risk in allowing him back into her life. It was something that was turning out to be one of the best risk she's ever taken. And both were thankful to God for their training and being on the job so long that allowed their bodies to calm down faster than usual, particularly their breathing.

Faintly through the door, he thought he heard a _thunk_ of a car door closing… But shook his head mentally, it was only 10:50 in the morning, he knew church didn't get out for another hour and ten minutes _at least_, and even if not, his mother was taking everyone out for a day in the park. And Olivia and himself still had nearly an hour before they even _called_ Rafael. At least our breathing is calming. **But why do I feel like I'm forgetting something… **

"Elliot?" Olivia waved a hand in front of him, chuckling slightly.

"Huh? What babe?" he shook his head again, and looking down the slightest at her.

She smiled at him, and cupped his cheek, "You were gazing off into Neverland, I was scared I'd lost you or something… You okay in that head of yours?"

"Of course, I just feel like I'm forgetting something, but we've got an hour before we decided to call Rafael, and at least another four or possibly more hours before my mother and the kids come back."

"I don't know El. Wish I could help you.." she frowned, deep in thought trying to think about anything he'd mentioned about what, if anything, was supposed to happen before noon.

She got an idea, smirked, and ran one of her hands down to his waist, then to his member, and used her other hand to turn his head towards her again, and looked into his eyes as she stroked him a few times, before sinking to her knees, and licking the underside of his shaft. He groaned, closed his eyes, and let his head hit against the door behind him.

"Damn Liv.." Elliot groaned again when she licked the top of his cock, then put her entire mouth over the tip and sucked.

She pulled back slightly, and expressed her limits to him, "You tell me when you are close, and we can do this again. As much as I love you, the only place you'll ever let go is in me vaginally, not my mouth. I'm willing to do anything, to try anything, but I refuse to swallow any of your semen." She didn't want to drop the mood, and though she knew he would never make her do something she didn't want, just wanted him to know.

He smirked, "You can't tell that you've been a sex-crimes detective for nearly seventeen years at all!" he chuckled, "And I mean that in the best way! I just love how you're so direct about all of this, you set your grounds, and you stick by them. It's one of the trillions of reasons I love you. You know I would never make you do anything you aren't comfortable with doing, right?." Elliot cupped her cheek to look into her eyes, which again, were so dark you couldn't see her pupils.

She nodded in return, to which he smiled, and pulled her up, "You can do that later if you choose, but for right now, I want to fuck you senseless up against the wall there. You okay with that?" he asked. She starred at him for a few seconds, then just grinned, and nodded. He kissed her and pushed her back against the wall that he just told her about. She hit the wall with a fairly loud _thud_. Elliot pulled back from kissing her to ask if she was okay, but she wanted nothing of it, and pulled him right back to her.

**Jesus, it's like we have the sexual drive of teenagers.** They both thought, and smiled into the kiss. He lifted her up, and pushed up into her as she was sliding down to wrap her legs around him.

"UGHH! Fuck.. Come on El, fuck me senseless. MMMM, there we go baby, there we go." she moaned out, thrusting her own hips up at Elliot as best as she could given she was up against the wall.

-OUTSIDE-

Rafael thought he heard a thud against the door, waited to see if anything came of it, but nothing did, so he turned back around sitting on the steps. He looked at his phone, and he still had another three, four minutes. **Fuck it! I'll just knock now, if Elliot's not here, maybe Bernie would be and could tell me when Elliot -and Olivia?- would be back.**

Right as he was about to knock, Rafael _heard _a thud, and _that_ _was_ a thud this time, a bit farther away, but it was a thud, nonetheless. Then he heard a woman -presumably Olivia- moan, though he couldn't tell if it was from pain or pleasure. He furrowed his brow, when he heard another moan, his 'Lets save the day' mindset came on strong, he wouldn't leave it to chance if she was moaning out of pain or pleasure. Even if it wasn't Olivia.

So Rafael took a deep breath, and at the last second he decided he'd try to have the element of surprise on whoever was possibly doing the beating. He carefully tried the door, which to his complete surprise wasn't locked… When he opened the door a bit more, thankful it didn't creak he saw the back of Elliot thrusting up into Olivia, both were obviously naked as jaybirds, and frankly Rafael didn't know what to do.. _**What DO you do when you walk in on a co-worker and an old friend having sex.. up against the wall across from the front door about seven feet? And the co-worker happens to be the Sergeant of the NYPD Manhattan SVU…**_

Olivia had her eyes closed, mouth open and moaning with every other thrust, one leg wrapped around Elliot's lower abdomen, the other down slightly wrapped around his upper thigh, one arm wrapped around his neck, the other… the other doing things to her breast, while Elliot bucked up into her every time with a slight grunt, and was helping hold her up with his arms, and Rafael assumed that his -Elliot's- eyes were either closed also, or were solely focused on Olivia.

The noises they were creating together, they were so lost in each other -physically, mentally, _and_ emotionally it seemed- prevented either one to hear or even seemingly sense Rafael was there. Watching them, Rafael was frantically deciphering if he should just go back outside and go around the block, then knock since they were so close to the door, they'd _have_ to hear him, or speak up now, or quietly try to get passed them..

He finally decided to carefully and _very_ quietly back out and shut the door. Once he was out, he damn near sprinted to his car… He shook his head trying to get the look of Olivia's face, chest, body out of his head. The sound of her voice when she moaned.. **No! She's my friend, co-worker, occasional drinking buddy, and occasional confidant.. But the look on her face, and sound of her voice as she was getting closer and closer to her climax. And the amount of hickies she seemingly had everywhere on her body. Oh God, she was a goddess…** He'd be lying to himself, and everyone else for that matter, if he denied that he never thought of her naked or sexually. Especially when he first met her. Though now he felt wrong, and dirty for feeling that way about her. They'd become friends outside of the precinct and he wanted it to stay that way.

Now that jittery feeling Rafael always got when he was about to go into court for a big, high profile case, was in his stomach. Except now he wasn't going to be putting on a stoic front for the jury, he'd be _trying_ to put on a stoic front for Olivia Benson and Elliot Stabler, a current and former friend he hadn't talked to in over twenty years. He shook his head, and decided to go ahead and take a semi- long drive in his car to hopefully calm himself down. He didn't want to make a fool out of himself, he knew even if for some reason they forgot to call him today, he'd more than likely see her tomorrow at work.

He knew that this was an instance he'd never be able to tell anybody. Especially at work, if he flubbed up outside of work, of course he ran the chance of being murdered by Olivia, and possibly again by Elliot, but at least the perps and slime balls they bring in for him to try and hopefully put away for a long time wouldn't hear about it. **Was this how they knew each other? Former lovers? They obviously have known each other much longer than I originally thought.. Was he a part of another unit or something for a short time?** He wasn't going to think about this, it'd just leave him with too many questions he didn't have the answers to and it was just going to annoy him.

-BACK AT THE STABLER RESIDENCE-

"I still don't know my name… All I can think is that was the best sex I've had in probably ever.." Olivia chuckled tiredly after her and Elliot's shower about twenty-five minutes after their last sexual escapade up against the wall.

Elliot nodded sleepily, "Your name is Olivia Benson. I'm happy you enjoyed the sex…" he started, "But was it me or about twenty, twenty-five minutes ago, it felt like somebody or something was watching us… I almost said something, but when I opened my eyes, and peaked over my shoulder, there was nothing there. Do I sound crazy right now?" he laid down on the couch, then pulled her down parallel to him so he was spooning her.

She shook her head, "No. You don't sound crazy, I felt it too, but didn't open my eyes frankly because I was too busy enjoying our activities to care. The only people I'd probably care about if they walked through that door would be Cragen, Fin, the Pope, your mother, and any of the kids. What time is it?"

"11:30.. Would you mind if we took a short, half hour nap right here. I feel like I'm dying from my lack of energy back here, and I want to actually make sense when we talk to Rafael." he kissed the back of her head softly. She only nodded, so he knew she was just as tired. Elliot reached for his phone, just barely grabbing it where he left it on the coffee table more than an hour before, and went to unlock his phone when he saw a missed call from Rafael…

"Damn it! Well I know what I forgot now.." he said aloud, "But I feel too tired to really even care." he whispered quietly mostly to himself. Olivia was obviously already asleep since she didn't even jump when he spoke out. He unlocked his phone, sent a quick text to Rafael: _Sorry for not calling Raf, come over in an hour &amp; a half &amp; we can talk, Liv will be here also. -El_

Elliot got a reply back about two minutes later: _It's cool, drove by, didn't see your Jeep, so kept going. See you at 1:00! Tell Liv a quick hello for me. -Raf_

_Jeep won't be here, drove it to Livs, then took her SUV here. &amp; I will tell her for you. -El_

_10-4 sir, &amp; thanks! -Raf_

With that, Elliot set the alarm on his phone for 12:40PM and set it in his back pocket. If he didn't hear it, he'd sure feel it.

-An hour and ten minutes later at 12:40PM-

"Liv, babe, we gotta get up, Rafael will be here in about twenty minutes." he shook her lightly. He, himself, had woken up about ten minutes before his phone went off. He stayed where he was, just relishing in the fact that _the_ Olivia Benson was laying with his arm around her. She had turned over in her sleep at some point so when he first woke up she was the first thing he saw, and he was blown away somewhat by her raw beauty. Of course he'd seen her dressed to the nines before, and even when she was sick over the years, but being this close, with nothing between them, Olivia Benson was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.

He saw some lines that weren't there from before, that she obviously had gained while he was gone, she had freckles that he had never seen before, her eye lashes were long, and dark, her eye brows were also dark, but not quite black. Being this close to her, within six inches, he couldn't get enough of her. If Rafael wouldn't be here within the next twenty minutes, he'd want to be entangled with her again, but he restrained himself.

Talking to Rafael was the first step of getting the people she wanted to approve of their new found relationship status, to approve. Even if she didn't admit it out loud, he knew that she wanted the approval of her squad. More so with Fin than with everyone else since he knew them before everything seemed to go to hell. But Rafael was a part of that, and the fact that him and Elliot actually knew each other would make this somewhat easier so it wasn't all on her. He shook his head again, she wouldn't have much chance to wake up if he kept spacing out thinking about things.

"Olivia, sweetheart, you need to wake up. Rafael is going to be here in fifteen minutes." he shook her a little bit harder than before.

"Ughhh, I don't want to wake up! You're so warm!" she complained like a small child, pushed him until she got him to roll on his back and so she was now laying on his chest. Once she did, she opened her eyes to him. "Hello there." she grinned.

"Hi there beautiful lady, did you sleep well?" he grinned back.

She blushed from his compliment, "About as well as one can when they sleep with their lover on the couch." Olivia chuckled.

"Is that how we are going to refer to each other? Lovers I mean." he wrapped his arms around her waist.

She thought about it for a few seconds, "I guess so.. I don't really know any other way to describe us. Do you?"

He shook his head, "Can't say that I do. Significant other, but that feels.. I don't know, too long to describe us. We can always just say that we're dating, and if anything changes, we'll change to go along with it.."

"Good idea. I thought I heard you say that you remembered what you forgot just as I went dead out… Did you?" she asked.

He nodded this time, "Yeah I did. I had forgotten when Rafael had called me late Thursday night, to tell me to start to your place and gave me your address, I had told him to come by today at 11:00 unless we called him with a different time. So obviously I forgot to call him to come by at 1:00 instead, which when he'll be here. I saw that he had called me at like ten till eleven, I'm guessing to ask if 11:00 was still good or not. Since our amazing activities were a bit distracting, I obviously didn't hear my phone ringing. All is well though, I sent him a text saying sorry, and to come by at 1:00. He said it was fine, that he drove by and didn't see my Jeep, and thought that I wasn't home or something so he kept going. He says hello by the way.. He asked me to tell you that." he chuckled. "I told him that my Jeep was in Manhattan, and we drove here in your SUV."

She smiled, "Well, I guess it could've been something worse you forgot about. What time do you expect your mom and the kids to be back? I think this has been the longest time I've been away from Noah without being at work. Shit! My phone! I'll be right back!" with that she jumped up, and ran to get her phone. She came back a minute later and sat next to him with a smile on her face.

"What?" he grinned at her. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "You're smiling.. somethin is up." he chuckled.

"You know me so well, even after all this time, and honestly sometimes it scares me to death. But a majority of the time, it has its ways of working out. But I was smiling because your mother hasn't called, but Maureen sent me a text. Want to see it?" she had a mothers glow, so he knew it was something she was proud of.

"Sure, what did that boy of yours do to make you proud? And if you're wondering how I know, it's because of your glow. You're proud of something he did right?"

She reached out and cupped his face, kissed him slightly, as she was pulling away from the kiss, she stated, "You are real. I told you, it scares me how well you know me. In any case, here, look for yourself." she gave him her phone, and pushed play. He smiled and looked at her after the short video was over, and she was glowing even more than before, smiling brightly.

"You have the best smile in the world.. But in relation to this video, I can't think of a reason not to smile. He certainly has your personality even if he isn't yours biologically. To answer your question from before you took off to get your phone, my mom was going to take them for a day in the park. I text her before you got back in here, and she said they were going to be back here at like 6:30, maybe 7:00. So we've got plenty of time." he kissed the side of her neck as she turned and put her feet on the couch, and was laying across him, with her back against the end cushion.

"You know I have work tomorrow, and I actually need to be able to walk right? I mean, I don't care where you stay, but Noah and I definitely have to go back to the city tonight. I care, but you get what I mean, right?" she looked at him, and set her phone on the end table for the time being.

He bobbed his head up and down, "Of course I know what you're talking about. And yes, I obviously know you have work tomorrow.. Sadly. I wish I could spend a million free days with you." he cupped her cheeks to turn her head his way and started kissing her. She cupped his cheeks as she straddled him, and both started to deepen it quickly by granting the other access to their mouths. Elliot had just leaned her down on the couch, him over her in the opposite direction they were just siting, when there was a knock on the door.

"Damn you Rafael!" both uttered at the same time. They both started laughing, and Elliot was still was chuckling as he opened the door.

"Hello!" Elliot said as he opened the door.

"Did I miss all the fun or something?" the familiar voice of Rafael Barba asked.

Elliot shook his head, "No, not really.. Just talking with Liv, and she said something funny. But come in, come in, we aren't going to have this conversation on my mother's door step." he stepped out of the way of the door for Rafael to come in.

"This is your mothers house?" Rafael stepped into the house, looked at the wall where he'd previously seen the two people he was now going to talk to, then looked in at Olivia.

"Hi Olivia! Where's Noah? I'm surprised he's not out here with you guys.." Rafael walked into the living room, after Elliot took his coat.

She smiled slightly, "Rafael! Hello! And he's ugh, he's with Bernie for a day at the park. Elliot and I needed to talk about some stuff, and she figured it'd be easier for us to talk if we didn't have a small toddler to contend with.. But trust me, it wasn't easy deciding to let him go. How are you today though? Want anything to drink?"

"Well dang, I was hoping to see my nephew, but I'll see him sometime soon I'm sure. I can only imagine how it felt.. And I'm- I'm doing alright, enjoying my day off, as you know with this job, it's hardly concrete when you get days off. Especially for you, I'm just the guy that has to tell the jury everything you and your squad get me to prove the scum is guilty. In any case, ughh, what do you have?" he asked.

"El, what all do we have? Bottled water, sweetened tea, milk…" she asked Elliot, and Rafael's suspicion of them being former lovers or something close was heightened when Olivia said _we_ and not _you_.

"Well, it depends on if he wants something strong, or kid stuff.." Elliot looked to Rafael.

"A bottle of water will probably be best for now. Thanks." Rafael nodded, mostly to himself. When Olivia got up off the couch to go get his bottle of water, Rafael noted that she limped the slightest bit, hardly noticeable, but there nonetheless.

"So Rafael Alejandro Barba! How've you been for the last twenty-something years sir?" Elliot chuckled and sat down next to where Olivia would be presumably be sitting. He stuck his hand out to shake Rafael's hand.

Rafael took it, shook it and smiled, "Not too bad Elliot Joseph Stabler! Worked in the Brooklyn District Attorney's office until a spot it the Districts Attorney's office opened up in Manhattan. Couldn't afford not to transfer, always loved Manhattan, ever since I was a kid. You probably remember that though. We can get into specifics later, how about yourself?"

"That's why you are here! Once Liv gets back, we'll mutually tell you, though, it's going to be partially tricky since you've known me up until December of '94, but after that you haven't seen or heard from me. I've known Liv since -" he was cut off by Olivia herself,

"Sorry to interrupt, but Elliot, do you have anymore apple sauce? I can't find any, so can you come help me to find some, please?" she looked at him pointedly. Thankfully he understood that she wanted to talk, and excused himself from Rafael's presence. She walked into the kitchen, and turned around with him right behind her. "We should've talked about how we're going to go about this _before_ he got here… But in any case, have you've noticed how he's looked at us? I don't want to sound like John, but something is up with him. I've known him for nearly three years now, and he's never been so -so I don't know.. Jittery, jumpy, I'm not sure how to describe it.." she whispered fiercely.

Elliot shook his head, "No, I haven't. Maybe he's just nervous.. The two of us haven't seen each other outside of Tuesday in twenty-one years Liv, let's give him a little bit more time, if we have to, we'll ask him about it. How _do_ you want to go about this?" he asked.

"I think we should give him a brief overview, then if he wants to ask about anything specific he can ask questions after. You can start." She whispered and stated walking to grab the bottles of water, and before she got to the fridge, he turn her around and kissed her.

Before she could ask what it was for, he smiled and quietly said before letting her go, "Just in case I don't get to do it again for a few hours. And to tell you I love you."

She smiled, "I love you too." She grabbed the bottles of water, and an apple sauce for her, and walked back into the living room with Elliot a few paces behind her.

"Sorry about that, I couldn't find any apple sauce and I'm hungry." she smiled at Rafael and sat across from him, while Elliot sat next to her.

"It's alright, if I wouldn't have eaten something before I came, I'd be damn near starving right now." Rafael chuckled, "I swear sometimes I feel like I'm seventeen again, especially now that Elliot is back in town. I've always wondered what happened to you, like you somehow missed the first couple of months, then you got to graduate in December.. I mean, damn, nearly everyone was jealous of you! Except that Kathy Malone bitch -sorry for the language- that you were dating since like New Year's of '94. Remember her Elliot? She was pretty, but damn.. After you graduated early, she nearly slept with all of the guys we hung out with, at least that's what they all were bragging about that they got to sleep with the one and only Kathy Malone! I never did, because frankly, I didn't know if you guys had broken up, or if you two were still dating… I just didn't know, and I had no idea where you were."

Elliot looked over to Olivia who nodded her head.

"I forgot a spoon! We took so much time looking for the stuff, I forgot I can't eat it with just my fingers or tongue, though since you guys are males, you'd probably enjoy that wouldn't you? Don't answer that." she looked between the two, Elliot was just smirking, shaking his head, but Rafael seemed a little too excited at the idea. **That is not normal for him… What the hell is up with him today?!** Olivia thought as she made her way into the kitchen quickly to get a spoon, then quickly walked back. She apparently hadn't missed anything, because Elliot was -intionally?- chugging his water.

"Thisty Elliot?" she asked him with a raised brow. He just nodded his head, she could tell he was bothered by what Rafael had just told him, but to an average person he'd just look shocked.

"So Rafael, we've -Liv and I- decided we're going to tell you the basics of our background, how we know each other, that sort of thing. We'd appreciate it if you leave any comments or questions until we're finished. I don't mean to be an asshole, but I know this probably won't be the best, but outside of my family, you're the first of five people we've gotta talk to. I'm willing to bet nobody will be happy with Liv for accepting me back so easily, especially Fin. Until we talk to everyone, this doesn't leave this house. Can you accept that?" Elliot looked at him, saw a light go on in his eyes slightly, but he nodded his compliance.

Elliot smiled slightly, he knew this was going to be interesting when Rafael was allowed to talk next. "Okay, you asked if I remembered Kathy Malone.. She's actually the whole reason I had to graduate early. As you said, we had been dating, well after our Junior Prom, she decided to announce that she thought she was pregnant. I wanted to do the right thing, so we got married at the court house. The next day, I went and signed up for the Marines. I left for basic, then to my advanced training, which is why I was late coming back into senior year. Obviously when I got back from basic she told me that she wasn't pregnant, though she loved me and wanted to try to make it work. Even after I was told I'd be going to Camp Casey, South Korea. By what you said, she obviously didn't.

Anyway, I got back to the states in time for our third anniversary, June 12, 1997. I was officially in the Marines Corps Reserves, so I applied for the police academy, got accepted in September. I had no doubt's I'd be accepted since I was an MP -Military Policeman- in the Corps. Anyhow, I was accepted, and about a few months or so later, we found out Kathy _was_ in fact pregnant. A little girl we found out around Christmas." he paused to smile. "Maureen Rosalyn. Born June 19, 1998. I was a beat cop still, but between that and getting a bit from the reserves, we were doing okay. Kathy was finishing up nursing school, when we were shocked to find out she was pregnant again sometime late April. Then I found out that my captain approved my transfer request to go to SVU in May of 1999. Mid August, we told my mother Kathy was expecting again, and that I was at SVU. Mid September, SVU gained a very valuable asset on our team.. She's sitting right next to me now." Elliot patted Olivia's knee, and left his hand there. "So that's how we met. She was my best friend from the start."

Olivia looked over to Rafael, and could tell he was thinking what almost everyone else had thought when they saw them working together, "Rafael, I -and Elliot to probably- know what you're thinking. We never had a relationship outside of work. We did, but it was a _friend_ship, nothing less, nothing more. That's not to say I didn't want more, but I knew Elliot was faithful to his wife. His second daughter, Kathleen Bernadette, was born on February 22, 2000. I covered for him, he covered for me. If you look up the best closure and conviction rate in NYPD partner history, it'll be us. Our rate was damn near ninety-seven percent. Did we have our hiccups and fights over the years? More than you know. I even requested a new partner a few times. I went undercover by myself more than once. I was sexually assaulted during one of those times, if it hadn't been for Fin, I would've been raped. Other times, Elliot went undercover. I had to act like a damn prostitute once to get him out of being killed on the spot. We've gone undercover together more than once, we had each others backs more times than I could even count. I'll let him continue for why we haven't seen each other for nearly four years. I think you need to _hear_ it from him." she looked over at Elliot, and he nodded.

He took a deep breath, and looked to where Rafael was, "Before I go into anything as to why I left, I'm going to tell you the last little bit about my family. As Liv said, the second pregnancy ended up with another little girl, Kathleen Bernadette, born on February 22, 2000." he stops and smiles again. "That's not all the kids I have," he chuckles, "I have twins, Richard Carter and Elizabeth Caroline, that were born on July 16, 2006, and then my youngest, Elliot Joseph Stabler Jr., born on December 7, 2010. He was actually delivered by Olivia on the way to the hospital. I couldn't get Kathy to an appointment, so Liv was taking her.. They ended up being hit by a drunk driver on Kathy's side, and the impact induced her labor. Though she had a concussion, Liv radioed for a bus, and was the first one to hold Eli. I wish I could say things were great after that.. But can't say it because things went to hell a lot faster than any of us could comprehend.

We -Olivia, Fin, Munch, and I- had been working on a case, long story short, the daughter of the victim -Jenna- was probably around fourteen, fifteen. She somehow got a small gun inside the precinct, she came up to our floor to see how her mother's case was going, we told her that the guy was in the holding cell, just waiting for the transfer. Jenna nodded her head, and on her way out, asked if a specific one was her mothers killer, and not thinking, I said yes. She pulled the gun out and pointed it at the guy and opened fire. In a whirl wind, she pointed the gun at Olivia and a Sister from a church. She shot the Sister, who was right in front of Olivia. She was turning around like she was going to shoot someone else, and I took my shot. Because she was turning, it hit her in the chest. She bled out in my arms Rafael." he stopped briefly to take a deep breath.

"To add insult to injury, I left early, came home to my _wife_, _ex-wife _now, was going at it with some asshat outside while Eli was inside crying his eyes out. I moved out with the kids that day when they got home, and gave her divorce papers within a month. I moved in with my sister near the Jersey boarder with the kids. I called up an old Marines buddy of mine, and asked if there was anything I could do to get out of the area for a while. He had told me that unless I was willing to go over to Iraq, then no, there wasn't really anything. I really didn't want to leave my kids, but I just needed to get out of the area, away from the demons I had in my head, in my chest, in my dreams. IAB had always been extremely hard on Liv and I.. Mostly me, for good reason most of the time, so when I shot Jenna, I figured I had no future with the NYPD, so I acted on instinct and said that I would be able to go to Iraq. I spent the summer with my kids, making sure they knew I loved them, and that I was doing it for them.

They were all really too young to really understand, but Maur and Katie understood that I was going to a place I may never return alive from. It killed me to see them cry when we went to the airport for me to go South Carolina for a mini boot camp, to be sure I was up for it, but I had convinced myself that it was for the best. I passed the boot camp thing with flying colors, I flew right from where I was, because I knew if I came back here, I would'nt have been able to say goodbye again. To my kids and to the city that held the woman I should've been with my entire life." he looked at Olivia, looked down at his feet and continued, "The rest doesn't really matter, as I'm here alive, and for the most part, well." he had to wipe his eyes and face of the tears. He sniffed a few times before looking up at Rafael. He could tell Rafael was itching with questions because he was fidgeting with his fingers. "I've got nothing left to say in this discussion, so unless Liv does, you can stop fidgeting Raf, you can ask or comment whatever you want to." he was nervous to see what the shorter, but smarter all around, man would say if he was honest with himself.

"I've got nothing.." Olivia said, and both men could tell she was nervous. She gave herself away with her knee bouncing in tune with Elliot's heart beat.

Elliot looked at her, silently asking if she truly didn't have anything and she shook her head slightly, "Okay." Elliot took another deep breath, "So Rafael, what are your questions, comments, or concerns?"

"Are you two dating now that you are back?" it was directed at Elliot, but Olivia spoke up first.

"Yes. As Elliot said in the beginning, until we talk to everyone else, the words spoken here are to stay in these four walls. Know that you are the only one outside of his family and your mother that he's back, and that we are talking. If somebody from my squad comes up and asks me about it, you'll be the one to get the blame for blabbing your mouth. Next question." she hadn't meant to be so forceful with her answer, but it seemed to have the desired affect on Rafael. He just nodded, and swallowed hard, before asking,

"How old were both of you when you first met?"

"Twenty-two. I was going to be twenty-three in a month." Elliot replied.

"I had turned twenty-two in January." Olivia said after Elliot.

Rafael nodded his head. "Care to stand up for a second Elliot?" Elliot rose an eyebrow at him, "Please?" Elliot reluctantly stood. He was an easy five-six inches taller than his old friend, even without shoes. Rafael looked up at him, "Just because you're bigger, taller, and back doesn't mean shit. You hurt her-" he pointed to Olivia, "I will find a way to kill you myself. She's been through enough shit these past four years than I've ever even thought one person could, but guess what? She's made it through, and any day now she'll be allowed to adopt Noah. Don't make her regret bringing you back into her life Elliot. She's got a son now. She's-" he was cut off by Olivia.

"_She's _right here. _I_ can fight my own battles, _I _make decisions in my life, not you." Olivia looked pointedly at the ADA.

"I _know_ you can, but I figured if I was the first, he'd know what to expect from Fin and Amaro. Carisi won't give two shits, and I can't say for what Amanda will do. Now sit down, you both said I could ask anything, so I'm going to." he snapped at her.

"You keep talking to her like that, and I don't give a shit _what_ I or she said in the beginning, you'll be out that door faster than you can say assault Rafael." Elliot was starting to get annoyed now. Yelling at him was one thing, but to snap at Olivia was entirely uncalled for.

"Whatever." Rafael looked at Olivia, then Elliot, and finally decided to sit back down. He knew Olivia could beat his ass, and there was no question whether or not Elliot could. As he sat down, so did they. Elliot grabbed a hold of Olivia's hand and interlocked their fingers.

**-**End Chapter Nineteen-

**A/N:** Hey guys! Sorry this is so late! It's been crazy at my household, trying to make sure everything is boxed, everything labeled correctly, ect, ect.. And I got good news, I move a week from today (5/22), so that's when stuff goes off here, but I should have internet by the end of the weekend at the new place depending on how the weather is. Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. It's not the greatest in my opinion, but it's not the worst either, so just let me know what you liked, or didn't like if that was the case. I was a little unsure of how I wanted Rafael to be, as he wasn't there right away when Elliot left. I have a few ideas how I want Fin to find out floating in my head, but don't worry, it won't be him walking in on the two of them unlike Rafael. Though I do want to know if you guys think Rafael should bring it up at any point… I promise I will have at least a mini chapter up (compared to this one at just over 7000 words) by the end of the weekend if everything goes to plan. Thank you for reading and as always, **_YOU_** do matter, don't let anyone tell you differently. Bye for now!

**Quick PS:** I'll follow along with the show maybe and have Nick leave, as I can think of a few scenarios as to why he'd need to, but I won't send him off to Cali. And I _refuse_ to bring up what it seems to be causing quite a rift between fans, because I'm on the fence about it, I don't like what was said, yes, but overall, it could've been worse. So there is my statement on it.


	21. Chapter 20

**DISCLAIMER:** I sadly do not own _Law &amp; Order: Special Victims Unit_, or it's characters, or anything else affiliated with the franchise. All that belongs to Dick Wolf. The only thing I own, is my own ideas for this story, therefore the only thing I get out of this, would be the pride and joy of people reading this. At least I hope people get pride and joy out of this…

**When Worlds Collide**

**A/N:** 'Ello! Hope you guys enjoyed last chapter. Just a quick thank you to those of you that review on a regular basis, they make me smile. There's not much to report here, except I learned what I'm getting from my best friend for my birthday (which isn't until August, but she had to get it this early to be sure), and I'm completely speechless for what it is. I'll tell you what it is at the end of this chapter. (Just as a little incentive for me to finish this earlier than last chapter because I'm really excited for this gift.) And a little something for you guys to look forward to too -unless you scroll down and read what it is first. Can't say I'd blame you if you do/did -not that I'm ever going to know either way. So enough with my blabbering, here's your Chapter 20 (!). I'm excited that I've gotten this far! And as it stands now, it's got a while to go.

**CHAPTER TWENTY: **

Rafael had left ten minutes ago, promising he'd keep mum about them until they had the chance to talk to everyone else. Also that he'd come by again next weekend to meet all the Stabler children. Both Elliot and Olivia felt better with how things ended than how they started. Once the initial testiness/uneasiness of the beginning wore off, Elliot and Olivia shared some of their stories of their partnership. Elliot and Rafael shared some of their own stories from when they were younger, which delighted Olivia since Elliot had never really opened up about his child hood much when they were partners. Finally Olivia and Rafael shared some of the more extreme cases they had dealt with while Elliot was away.

Elliot looked at his watch, _5:30 PM_. **Well damn, that only took us just under four hours.** he mused to himself.

"Hey babe, you want something harder than that water?" Olivia asked from the doorway.

"Oh I've got something harder than the water sweetheart." he smirked back to her, and got the reaction he figured he would when she looked at him bewildered and shrieked back,

"Elliot Stabler! Oh my God!" she couldn't help but laugh. She hadn't laughed this much in a week since before he left it seemed. "Rafael only left ten minutes ago, and somehow you've already got a hard on for me huh?" she rose an eyebrow at him.

"Baby, if I was as sexy as you are, you'd be just as hard -if you had a cock anyway…" he chuckled, and summoned her to him with his index finger. She eyed him for a moment, but sauntered over to him.

"I don't have to have a cock to be turned on, and trust me, you are every bit as sexy." she whispered in his ear, and kissed his jaw, then stood up, sliding her hand along his jaw. He took it quickly and pulled her to him. She wasn't expecting him to pull her, so she fell forward onto him, which was what he had wanted.

He smirked at her, "Hello there beautiful." and kissed her softly.

"Mmmm, El, really? I love all of this kissing and stuff, but shouldn't we be discussing how we're going to tell everyone else in my squad? And like how we're going to do living arrangements and all of that stuff?" Olivia asked pulling back slightly, though she was still straddling him with her arms on the back of the couch.

"I've got some ideas on how we can tell Fin. And weren't we going to discuss all of that stuff on the way back so neither of us would fall asleep?" he asked kissing her neck. She just just nodded, and pulled him even closer to her.

He smiled into her neck, "I don't want to be selfish here Liv, what do you want?"

She chuckled, "To just be here with you. In your arms, in your grasp. Elliot you honestly have n- Oh my god!" she squealed when he sat up and flipped them so he was above her. "You really should warn me when you plan to do that." she looked up to him breathing hard, and put her arms around his shoulders.

"And take away the element of surprise? Nahh, I enjoy hearing you scream." he chuckled. "I love you Sergeant Benson." he leaned down and kissed her with as much passion as he had. She moaned into his mouth, and that was about all he could take. Detaching his mouth from hers, he sat up and made quick work of his shirt, then hers. Her heart rate picked up again, seeing Elliot Stabler without a shirt on was something to behold. Even at his age, his body was in tip top shape. She felt a slight breeze on her legs, she hadn't even realized he had pulled down her pants and underwear until then.

"Enjoying the show?" he smirked at her.

"It'd be better if you didn't have anything on at all." she smirked back up at him.

"That's an easy fix sweetheart." he whispered as he forced down everything at once, and chuckled when he saw her lick her lips. It turned into more of a groan when she reached down to stroke his member lightly.

"Take me Elliot." she whispered quietly. "However you want me." she added.

He didn't answer, just kissed her as his hand slid down, giving her goose bumps all over her body. Elliot continued his assault on her mouth and suddenly inserted a finger into her. Olivia's eyes rolled back as she bucked her hips up into his hand, "Elll" she moaned into his mouth.

"You like that? You want more?" he asked as his hand continued.

"Yes!" she breathed, "Yes!" she breathed out a little bit louder. He inserted another finger, and started his way down her body. He settled down in between his lovers legs, and continued to pump his fingers in and out of her cleanly waxed womanhood.

"Open your eyes beautiful. I want to see them." he asked her. She complied and smiled down to him as though she was drugged and the truth was, she felt every bit drugged because of him.

Now that she had him, she would never be the same woman again. No man would live up to her expectations now that she knew what Elliot Stabler was like in the bedroom. She could feel the knots start to build in her stomach as he continued to thrust his fingers in and out of her at just the right speed that it didn't feel like he was in a hurry to get her off. Even just thinking about the fact that the man between her legs now was the man that frequented her thoughts and dreams more times than not for the past seventeen years almost, made her wetter than she already was..

"Oh God! Elliot!" she shouted when he dropped his hand from her womanhood, but replaced it immediately with his mouth. He sucked hard on her clit and one hand intertwined with hers, while the other reached up and cupped her breast, and pulled on her nipple.

"Mmmmhm, Elliot, so close baby, so close." she moaned out watching him smirk slightly without stopping his suckling of her clit. And his only response was to suck and pull just enough where it sent her careening off the edge. She tossed her head back and screamed out his name as loud as her vocal chords would allow her to. After she came down from her high a few minutes later, he kissed his way back up her body that had a slight covering of sweat and smiled at her when he came face to face with her.

"Enjoying yourself Ms. Benson?"

"Given I've had sex more since you've came back in my life, than I did the whole time you were gone, so yes, I'm definitely enjoying myself. You said you didn't want to be selfish earlier, and neither do I, so what do _you_ want Mr. Stabler?"

"To make you happy. As long as you're happy, satisfied, and enjoying yourself, I'll be perfectly fine. I love you beautiful." he grinned and kissed her softly.

"Elliot. You always make me happy." she grinned at him, "And I'll forever love you, so I love you too handsome. Now let me do something for you?" she questioned.

He raised an eyebrow at her, "Will this _something_ be what you were going to do earlier?"

"If you want it to be. I just want to reciprocate the amazing feeling of being pleasured by someone you love." she ran her nails up and down his sides and arms, causing him to get goose bumps and shiver.

He pushed himself up, and pulled her up so she could do whatever she felt like doing to him. "Do whatever sweetheart." he whispered to her. She nodded as she slid down his chest, sat him down, bit on his right nipple, causing a groan from him, and finally grabbed a hold of his cock. She pumped him a few times before going down to her knees. He was already hard as a rock, so it was pretty effortless to lick the underside of his shaft before enveloping as much of it as she could. She kept a hold of his member and continued to pump it as she used her own saliva as the lubricant. After a few minutes, Elliot had to speak up,

"Hmmmm, Jesus Christ Liv.. I don't think I'm going to last long baby!" he panted out as he sat there watching her head bob up and down in tune with her hands. She eyed him, let go of his member, stood up, and she decided to do something a little more adventurous this time.

"Trust me?" she asked him. He simply nodded and replied, "Always." She smiled to him before turning around facing away from him, carefully moving back the few inches before sitting down somewhat high on his chest, grabbed a hold of his cock again, guided it to her entrance before sliding down onto it. Both moaned at the feeling of him entering her again, Elliot laid them down to where it was more like he was spooning her than about to have sex. He also grabbed her leg, and put it over his hip so it'd be more comfortable for both of them when they got going.

"You know I won't last long right?" he asked her.

"You could only last a minute, and I wouldn't care." she assured him.

Elliot chuckled lightly, then reached in front of her, grabbed her hand, and pulled it down to where their bodies combined. She moaned at the feeling of their intertwined bodies, and _literally_ feeling them being conjoined.

"Faster El… Oh good God." she could feel the knots building up quickly in her stomach and knew she'd be good as gone in a matter of minutes. She closed her eyes, and let the moment sink in. Here she was with Elliot Stabler, the man she had once thought was forever lost to her, as he pounded into her. She heard him mumble something into her neck, then felt him release everything he had for her. Seconds later, she let go herself for the second time within the last half an hour. After both had regained their breathes and came down from their respected highs Elliot spoke up,

"We should probably get a shower.. It's 6:15. And I don't believe this would be setting a good example for the kids when they get here." he chuckled rubbing her stomach.

She smiled, "Yeah.. That's probably a smart idea." she pulled herself up and turned around to help him up herself. They both went and took a shower together, but knowing that Bernie and the kids would be back soon, stuck to just the usual shower activities. Not that it was easy thing to do for either of them. When they went back out to the living room, both checked their phones. Neither had anything much to the delight of the other. Elliot laid out along the couch as he was just half an hour ago, but obviously with much more clothes on.

"Want to join me here madam?" Elliot asked Olivia moving back against the couch.

"Now how in the world could I turn that down?" she laughed, "No funny business either young man." she pointed at him before laying down parallel and facing away from him. He wrapped his hand around her stomach again, she started speaking, "I thought I had lost you forever Elliot." she spoke softly, "If somebody would have told me just a week ago that you'd be in my life, in any way, I would've shot them and told the judge it was justifiable." she chuckled lightly.

"You'd never lose me Liv. Hey! I meant to ask you sooner, but did you get the package I sent you?"

"If you mean the package that had your Marines emblem and the small sticky note that said 'Semper Fi' on it, then yeah.. I got it. Still have it in my desk, anytime I need advice I pull it out and try to think of what you'd say to do. Now that you're back, I'll start wearing it because if I need advice I can just call you, or have you come in -once everyone knows you're back of course." she secured her fingers with his. Elliot's phone started ringing, which made both of them jump.

"Hello Mo." he smiled as he answered. _A pause as he listened to what Maureen was saying._

"Because I have you in my phone, and that's a good idea since it's ten till seven. Thankfully it should be a shorter drive since there won't be too much traffic by the time we leave. It took us about two hours on the way here, I figure it'll be about an hour and a half back." _Another pause._

"She's right here, ask her yourself." he handed her his phone,

"Hi Mo." Olivia answered.

"Hey Livia! We figured before we got back, we'd pick up some pizza. What kind of toppings do you and Noah like? Or is it okay that Noah even has some?" Maureen inquired.

Liv chuckled, "That sounds really good right about now, but I don't have anything specific and yes, Noah can have some. I think he has a jar of food I can give him too in case he doesn't want any."

"Okay, great! Sorry for being gone so long. Noah fell asleep at like noon while we were at the park, so grandma sat with him while the rest of us played on the swings and stuff. When he woke up, I think grandma gave him a jar of food and some juice. He's actually drinking some juice now. He really is so cute Olivia. Oh! We got him saying Mo now! You apparently were right that he was just really sleepy last night. Well, I gotta go so we can get the pizza! Tell daddy we all love him, and we all love you too! See you guys in like twenty-five minutes!" Maureen spoke excitedly.

"Okay, I'll tell him for you. I love all you guys too, tell Noah momma will see him soon for me, along with the rest of you guys. And okay, see you then sweetie. Bye."

Maureen said she would tell Noah for her, and said bye herself. Olivia tried to hand Elliot his phone back to him, but when she turned to see why he wasn't taking it, she realized he was asleep. She smiled, kissed his forehead and turned back around, setting his phone on the floor so it wouldn't make a thud. She blindly felt behind her back for Elliot's other arm to use it as a pillow or sorts, but Elliot just wrapped both arms around her and slid under her so she could use his chest instead.

"Thank you El, I love you." she whispered before making the best of her position and laying her head down on his chest and listened to his heart beat. He squeezed her lightly as he brought his hands to lay on her lower back. Just as if he was saying it back. She wasn't expecting to fall asleep as fast as she did, or really even at all, but when Bernie entered the house first, thus seeing them first, she turned around quickly and shushed the kids. She pulled out her phone and got a quick couple of pictures of the two.

"Go get the paper plates and napkins from the lower cabinet, and everyone go get your own drink. Quietly. They've probably had a long day. Mo, go set the pizza on the floor, then go help your brothers and sisters please. Katie can you mix up a jar of food for Noah? Dickie, Lizzie, and Eli, quietly go get your father and Olivia a canned soda and for the rest of you." Bernie whispered to everyone. They all nodded and went to the kitchen as Bernie carried Noah into the living room quietly.

"MAMA!" Noah yelled when he saw his mom, and Olivia bolted upwards as though someone shot off a gun, which woke up Elliot also and thankfully grabbed her before she fell off the couch.

She put her hand on her chest, "My goodness Noah! You just scared momma half to death. Hi Bernie, didn't mean to fall asle-" she was cut off by the older woman.

"It's fine Olivia." she chuckled, "Really! You guys probably had a pretty stressful day. I was actually going to let you guys sleep a little bit longer since you both looked so peaceful. The rest of the kids are getting the paper plates and stuff for dinner. E, can you go help them out?" she asked.

"Sure. You okay now Liv?" he chuckled.

She smacked his arm, but nodded, "I'm good, my heart rate is calming down. See you in a few minutes." He nodded, kissed her cheek, then got up and went to the kitchen.

"How'd go with Rafael Olivia?" Bernie came over with Noah, and handed him to her.

"Hi there my young man!" she smiled and bounced him on her knee, "How was your day with Mimi and your brothers and sisters huh? Momma missed you so much today Noah!" she cooed to her son, then looked to Bernie, "It was a ruff start, but everything turned out okay. We'll -at least Elliot- will be back up next weekend so he can meet the kids. I'm going to do anything in my power to get off, but as you can probably guess being the commanding officer of the Manhattan SVU, is about as predictable as predicting the weather." Olivia chuckled. "Elliot and I are going to discuss how we want to tell everyone else on our way back tonight. I actually think he'll probably stay with me for the week so I'm not having to drive out here every night. Things will be slightly more complicated since Fin decided to move into my building for whatever reason." she rolled her eyes.

"You've got to be kidding me. That's going to be more than slightly more complicated! Do you know where exactly he's moving?" Bernie asked bewildered.

"God, I wish I was Bernie, but sadly he is. Before we left yesterday to come here, we were ugh, laying in bed after our quickie adult activity, and he actually knocked on my door! I was mortified to say the least! Then as I was buckling in Noah before we came here, Elliot had to peel out of my parking spot so Fin wouldn't see him in my drivers seat." Olivia shook her head. Bernie just laughed, shaking her head too.

About an hour later everyone was full of pizza, Noah was fast asleep in his car seat, and Elliot and Olivia were saying their goodbyes. Eli didn't want either of them leaving, but eventually relented when Elliot promised to come get him and the others tomorrow to show them where Olivia was staying, and where most likely he would be too for the time being. Olivia gave each kid an individual hug and told each one that she was so happy that she was back in their lives, and if they ever needed anything to give her a call. When she hugged Bernie she slipped her one of her cards, in case the kids really needed -or wanted- to talk to her. Also if she didn't answer to just leave a message and she'd call when she got the chance.

"You're too good to them Olivia. I can't express how much it means that you've let E back and still act as though those kids are your own. See you soon my dear. Oh, and you can start calling me mom any time you're comfortable with it." Bernie grinned.

Olivia nodded, "You're family has done so much for me, so I'd say you guys are too good for _me_. I'm hoping to be able to get up here next weekend when Rafael meets the kids. He's a great guy, I just wouldn't want to up against him as a defense attorney." she laughed. "And I'll take you up on that offer, it might take a few weeks, but I will. Thank you for taking Noah out for the day, it was a lot easier talking to Rafael without having to monitor him, or our voices."

"Take your time dear, and of course. I knew it'd be easy going if you didn't have him to worry about. As much anyway. Elliot Joseph come give your mother a hug goodbye before you leave." she grinned at her son as he came over and gave her a hug goodbye. "Love you guys." she called out to them as they made their way to Olivia's SUV, and buckled Noah in again.

"We love you too ma, see you guys tomorrow. Be good kids!" Elliot called back as he opened the drivers side door for Olivia, as she knew where she was headed in the dark more than Elliot. After shutting her door for her, he went around the back of her SUV, "Love you kids and ma." he smiled at them. He went around and got in, and just like that, they were headed off back to Olivia's apartment in Manhattan.

-End Chapter 20-

**A/N:** Hey-oh! Sorry this is on late Sunday (5/24), the severe weather prevented me from being able to finish it up when I wanted to. Anyhow, hope you guys liked it. I'm going to do my best to get up another possible long chapter up before the moving days on Thursday and Friday, sorry ahead of time if I don't. :/ Okay, so I said I'd tell you what my 22nd birthday surprise is going to be from my best friend, and well, here it is: (to some of you, you'll think it's not that big of deal, but to me, it's nearly like giving me a million dollars) somehow or another she got us tickets to go see the Green Bay Packers vs the Seattle Seahawks {week two of the NFL season} that's IN Green Bay. To understand how excited I am for this, you've got to realize that I'm a **_HUGE_** Green Bay fan, that I'd almost do anything to have a chance to see them. So now, thanks to my best friend, I get to! Okay.. Anyway.. Likes/Dislikes? You know the deal, review here or send me a message. As always, _you_ do matter, and don't let anyone tell you differently. Bye for now! \\-_-/


	22. Chapter 21

**DISCLAIMER:** I sadly do not own _Law &amp; Order: Special Victims Unit_, or it's characters, or anything else affiliated with the franchise. All that belongs to Dick Wolf. The only thing I own, is my own ideas for this story, therefore the only thing I get out of this, would be the pride and joy of people reading this. At least I hope people get pride and joy out of this…

**When Worlds Collide**

**A/N: **I'm back! \\-_-/ Finally finished moving! Still gotta put everything away, but that can be slowly done. Anyhow, hey-oh hi-oh! …So who noticed I forgot to name last chapter at the top? Hahaha, yeah… I wasn't sure what to name it, so I thought I'd leave it blank until I thought of something.. And I completely forgot about it. -_- Oh well! Hope you still enjoyed the chapter. Not much to report here, so I'll get to your next chapter. Oh! Hope everyone is having a good day! :)

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE: **NEW INTRODUCTIONS

"So what are your plans to tell Fin, Nick, Amanda, and Carisi oh smart one?" Olivia asked him smiling with a light chuckle.

"Well, I have an idea for Fin to lessen the blow.. At least for the first time we talk to him." Elliot grinned while grabbing her hand and entwining their fingers.

"And that idea is….?" she looked over to him as she pulled up to a red light.

"Well, first off, I'm officially staying with you until I find something myself right?" he asked.

"Are you really seriously asking me that Elliot? Yes, of course. I don't think you'll have to find another place El. I'm hoping that we'll make this work. No matter what." she squeezed his hand to emphasize her point.

"Are you telling me that you want me to move in already?" he was a little shocked if he was honest, it hadn't been quite a week yet.. But it excited him more than anything. It showed him that she wasn't looking to run from him, or shut him out. He squeezed her hand, "I just want you to be sure Liv. I'd want nothing more than to move in with you. No matter what we decide, I'll forever love you." he then lifted their entwined fingers, and kissed it.

He couldn't see it, but she blushed. "Yeah.. Yeah, I guess I am asking you to move in already." she chuckled, "And I'm very sure about this. I'm actually thankful I'm the CO of the squad right now, because it's preventing me from possibly getting nervous and running. Even if I wasn't.. I have nothing to run from. You're mom and children are comfortable with us dating and that's the only people I worried about approving. Everyone else.. They are work partners, their opinions matter, but just, just not as much. I love you and you love me, and that's all I've truly ever wanted. And it's not like we're just meeting, we've known each other for nearly seventeen years."

"You have no idea how that makes me feel Liv. Really. That's a reliever and would you kill me if I told you I want to surprise you for the idea? It's nothing bad, though it depends on how you're day is going tomorrow. If you are busy, it might hinder it." he looked at her, and though she was looking forward, she was smiling slightly. "Liv… What's on your mind?"

"I should have known you wouldn't tell me.." she laughed, "But no, I won't kill you. I swear. And Monday's are tricky. We'll have to wait and see, but hopefully not.. Can I get at least a hint of what you are thinking about doing if I'm not busy? Pleeeaaaassseeee Daddy?" she stuck out her lower lip, and batted her eyelashes at him.

He laughed, "Fine. How could I resist that cute face anyway? Your hint is this: It involves the kids and I. That's all you get. Nothing more, nothing less, so don't try that face on me again. Understood young lady?"

"Yes father. But one quick question.. Is Noah a part of these kids you talk of?"

"If your baby sitter is okay with it.. That reminds me, you think she'll be okay with me staying with you?"

"She'll be fine. Her name is Lucy by the way.. And she lives two apartments down to the left, She's a really nice young woman. Been a God send since I've gotten Noah." Olivia smiled.

"That's great to hear Liv. And yeah, I wasn't a hundred percent sure on her name, so I just said she. You think she'd be willing to watch all the kids at some point? Of course we'll give her a substantial raise if she says yes." Elliot asked.

Olivia nodded her head, "I don't think she'd mind, but how are we going to fit eight people to live in my apartment El?" she laughed softly.

"Well it wouldn't be until we found an actual house or something, so it'd be a while. Rather ask now, than later in my opinion, but we can wait a little bit before we decide for sure or not. Another question for you.. How are you getting to work in the morning?"

"We can ask her to just be thinking about it for now until we decide on where exactly we plan to move. And that is a great question. Probably this thing, but with Fin moving in up however many flights of stairs, he might offer to give me a ride. Now I have a question for you, what are you going to do with your Jeep? I don't want you have to pay $35 a week just to keep it out of sight of Fin, that wouldn't be fair."

"I'm hoping once we tell Fin, I'll be able to pay for it to be somewhere else, and if all else fails, I can keep it at moms for now. That's probably what I'll do for now actually, since I'm going to get the kids to see where you -and now me too- will be living for the time being. I'll have to use mom's mini-van at least for tomorrow. If Fin offers you a ride tomorrow, could I use this tomorrow, since it can fit everyone comfortably instead of squishing the twins and Eli together in the back of moms van?"

She nodded smiling, "Awe, you're going to look like a soccer dad!" she laughed, "I think leaving your Jeep at mom's is probably for the best right now to be honest. And I'll send Fin a quick text when we get back asking if he can give me a ride at least for tomorrow, so yeah, you can use this. Just don't crash it. Then this upcoming weekend if I can get it off at a decent time, you can drive your Jeep back, and I'll follow you so you have a ride back."

"Okay, so let's review so far: Talk about living arrangements, check, talk about how we're going to tell everyone else, check because I have it mostly planned out.. Unless you're busy, but we'll figure something out then, and talk about what vehicles are going to be used, check. The only thing I think we need to talk about is whether or not we get to have dessert when we get back to your apartment and put Noah down for the night." he looked at her with a smirk.

She didn't look at him right away, so she just replied, "Dessert? Excuse me, Elliot? Have you not noticed that I've eaten enough food this weekend to gain fifty pounds?" she looked at him, saw the smirk, shook her head, "Good God Stabler, how old are you?"

"Going to be thirty-eight in October sweetheart, but my sexual desires are going to be going on eighteen. Remember, I didn't get any action for two and a half years at that age. I was constantly on guard, making sure the North Koreans didn't invade their southern brothers."

"Only you Stabler. But, yes, I think it'll be okay if we eat dessert when we get home. We'll have to be extremely quiet though. Noah is a hard sleeper most nights, but with him falling asleep at only 8:00, he might wake up earlier, and or he may not sleep as hard. I don't know.. I haven't done anything, except our quickie Saturday morning, too sexual -for the lack of a better phrase there- with him in the apartment. That's mostly due to the fact that I haven't had anybody, but still. They say some people or some kids are more in tune to sexual noises when they are asleep."

"Don't take this in the wrong way Liv, but have you not ever ugh, pleasured yourself at night with him around?" he bit his bottom lip, nervous she'd kick him out of the car, or out of her life forever with his question, so to say he was surprised when she actually _laughed,_ then _answered_ his question would be a vast understatement.

"Somebody is a little _inquisitive_ tonight. I can't believe I'm even answering this question from you, but ugh, yes. _Yes_, I've done that, but it's been watching a sexy scene from a movie, completely unplanned ahead of time like, so it wasn't like a spontaneous 'Oh yeah! I'm going to pleasure myself right now because I don't have anyone to do it for me and I'm bored.' kind of thing. More of a 'Jesus, this scene in this movie is making me hot and bothered, I'll need to quell these knots in my stomach after I get Noah to bed.' type of thing.. Does that even make sense?" she laughed so hard Elliot thought she might crash, but Olivia being Olivia she was perfectly fine within a few seconds. "But really, does that even make sense?" she asked quietly.

Elliot looked at her amused, "It makes perfect sense Liv. What ugh, what _movies_ have these _scenes_ you speak of?"

"That's for me to know, and you to eventually find out." she smiled.

"Fine." he chuckled, "But really, it makes sense. I've felt turned on during a movie. I admit it. I think any guy -or girl- that says they haven't been, are lying to whomever they are talking to."

"Well this conversation turned dirty quickly.." she chuckled again, "On the plus side, all we need to do now is find a way to get in without running into Fin…"

"Hmmm.. You could head in with Noah, then as soon as it's all clear, you could call and I could use the stairs to come up. We both know it'd be unlikely Fin would use them unless he had to, and I could use the little bit of cardio." he offered.

"Elliot, you don't need any cardio. Your body is already built like a God. But I don't know of any other way. So we'll do it."

Elliot squeezed her hand, "Like a God huh?" he grinned, "But here's to hoping you aren't super busy tomorrow at lunch, then we won't have to sneak around like this anymore."

She just squeezed his hand and nodded.

-The next morning-

"Liv sweetheart, you've gotta wake up. Fin is going to be here in an hour and a half remember?" Elliot slightly shook her, but she just groaned and tried to swat him away. "Fine. Have it your way." he grinned before starting to tickle her sides. Now, _that_ woke her up!

"Elliot! Okay, okay, I'm awake, I'm awake now." she laughed rolling over onto her stomach, though it didn't help much as he continued to tickle her. "Ellll! Uncle! I forfeit!" she continued to laugh until he quit, but he then turned her over, and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"I love the sound you make when you laugh. And how your entire face lights up. And how your eyes get little flecks of gold in them when you're truly happy. And every little thing else about you." he said and kissed her more passionately this time by cupping her cheeks in his hands. Her own hands covered his, and pulled him down completely on top of her, then flipped them quickly so she was on top of him. Both had fallen asleep draped in each others limbs after their very quiet love making last night after getting home, and putting Noah to bed, so she was still au naturel, and Elliot just had a pair of briefs and sweatpants on.

"Liv, as much as I hate myself for telling you no, especially saying no to you when you are completely naked on top of me, I have to. If I don't, nothing will get done today, particularly you going to work. Fin is probably already wondering who your new man is after seeing you on Saturday morning, I just don't want him snooping around the building. You understand why I'm stopping this right?" he looked up at her, with his right hand still cupping her cheek.

She nodded solemnly, took a deep breath, but smiled and replied, "Yeah.. I don't care how busy I get, at some point you can do whatever you plan to do, because I won't be able to hold it in much longer that I have you back in my life. And that I can finally openly love you. Now, I've got to take a quick shower, so I'll be out in twenty minutes. Unless you are cooking me breakfast, you can stay in here. Lucy will be here any minute." at that moment, there was a short high pitched _ding-ding_ from Olivia's iPad, and she walked quickly over to it and smiled, "See, she's right there. And there is Noah, just starting to wake up." she pointed to the live video feed of two camera's, then looked over to him, and found he was watching her, "Security camera's I had installed after my attack.. I know you've already seen the electronic code entry box by my front door. It makes me a bit more safe since I can see whoever walks through the door, and only the people that know the pin can turn off the alarm. Which was the ding-ding noise you heard briefly." she commented.

He nodded, "That makes sense. And then obviously being able to see Noah at all times, even at work. Do you have any in here?"

She shook her head, "No. This is my personal space. What I decide to do in these four walls is my business, not anyone who tries to hack into my video feed. And being able to see in Noah's room, especially at night, helps me fall asleep knowing he's safe and sound. I'm going to go take my shower now, so make yourself at home, though if you do leave the room, put a shirt on please." and with that, she pushed herself up, and went into the bathroom to take her shower. Elliot decided that he would go out and get breakfast going for everyone and possibly to get to know Lucy a little bit better. He put on his T-shirt from yesterday, and walked out of Olivia's room. He got to the living room, and Lucy was walking in from Noah's room, and she jumped a little bit when she noticed Elliot walking in, which in turn caused Elliot to jump slightly himself.

"Oh my goodness, I'm sorry, I didn't know you'd be here this morning." Lucy apologized after setting Noah in his playpen while she got his food going for Olivia.

"No, no, _I_ should be the one apologizing to you. Lucy right?" he replied.

The young woman nodded her head, "Yes sir. Lucy Huston.. I live two doors down to the left if you're facing Olivia's door from the outside, or two doors down to the right if you're exiting Olivia's apartment.." she babbled slightly feeling intimidated by the man that was obviously important to her boss if he was coming out of her room at 6:00 in the morning.

Of course Elliot picked up on her timidness -having his own two teenage daughters, plus a younger daughter was helping him immensely at the moment. He held out his hand for her to shake, "Please don't call me sir, I've been called that my entire adult life, it gets old after a while." he chuckled, "But since we are doing formal introductions that we didn't do last time, I'm Elliot Stabler.. Liv's former partner. And ugh, I'll be staying here for a while, so I guess we'll be neighbors too."

She nodded, and shook his hand, "Sounds like we will be. I've heard a lot about you, just never by name. Except you're middle name since Noah has it. You mean a lot to Olivia, I hope you know that Mr. Stabler."

"That's another one Lucy, don't call me Mr. Stabler, that's who my father was. Just simply call me Elliot. You have nothing to worry about, I'm going to treat her better than a queen, I'm going to treat her as if she's the only woman left on earth. Sorry to be rude, but I'd like to go start breakfast for her.. Is there anything you'd like me to make you since I'll be in there?" he asked.

"No thank you… I had something before coming over this morning. Thank you for asking though. Are you going to make something for Noah too, or would you like me to help by making him something?" she offered.

"Well, considering I don't know exactly what Noah enjoys, or likes, you can help me out by making him his breakfast. We could discuss what Olivia's mornings are usually like anyway, since I'm unfamiliar with this side of her life at home. Especially since she has Noah now." he consented.

"Okay, well Noah usually wakes up around 6:00, give or take ten minutes either way. I'm always here by 6:15, usually always earlier. Umm, Noah likes just about anything. He loves flinging it everywhere unless somebody feeds him, and even then it always ends up on his face and shirt usually. Liv sometimes feeds him before she gets in the shower, just so she won't have to change again after wards. She's very precise on time, even if she's a few minutes behind it throws her day off she proclaims. Other than that, mornings are pretty uneventful. Do you have any children Elliot? Just thought I'd ask because Noah took no time at all to warm up to you.. There haven't been many people that he's done that with."

He smiled brightly, "I have five of my own actually. Three daughters, the oldest Maureen will be seventeen in June, the second oldest is Kathleen, she just turned fifteen, then a set of twins, Elizabeth and Richard -or Lizzy and Dickie- and they'll turn nine in July, then my youngest son is Elliot Joseph Stabler, Jr. -Eli… he'll be five in December. Then I'm hoping some day I'll get to adopt Noah as my own, maybe even have a kid or two with Liv." he continued to smile throughout talking about his kids, but Lucy noticed his face really radiated a glow when he talked about Olivia.

"Wow, that's what a lot of kids Elliot.. But you seem extremely open to having a few more with Liv..?" Lucy questioned him, "I'm sorry, that probably came across really insensitive.. I'm just amused at how you'd afford all of these kids."

Elliot chuckled, "It's okay, it's a plausible question. I've been in the U.S.M.C. since I was seventeen. When I got into the NYPD, I went into the reserves, then went active again after the whole fuck up four years ago." he had to stop to take a deep breath. "I'll never really forgive myself for leaving Liv when I did, _how_ I did. In any case.. I believe with my retirement from the Marines, what I've been getting from the NYPD, and Liv's pay, we can find something." he smiled confidently.

"Whatchya cookin good lookin?" Olivia laughed walking in with Noah on her hip. "Hi Lucy! How was your weekend?"

Lucy smiled, and was amazed at how happy Olivia looked. She'd never seen her boss so jubilant, "It was great Olivia, how was yours?"

"Wonderful! I got to reconnect with Elliot's children, and mother. All the while, being able to spend time with these two." the older woman smiled brightly at Noah, and then Elliot.

"That's really good Liv, Noah's food will be done in a few minutes. You're breakfast on the other hand, might be a bit longer.."

"I'm not so worried about me eating, as long as this kid gets fed." Olivia hoisted Noah up higher on her hip.

"Oh, you will eat Liv, even if I need to force you to. As long as I'm living here with you, you'll need to eat." Elliot eyed her with a serious look.

"Yes father.. What are you cooking anyway?" she grinned.

"Some eggs, sausage patties are in the oven already. If you want anything else, just let me know." he replied.

"Jeez Elliot, you don't have to fix everything for me, I can make some stuff myself."

He smiled, "I know you can, but I want to, and I've got to help out somewhere if I'm going to stay here."

"We can talk about this later.. Lucy, I'm guessing you've met Elliot already?" she asked.

"Yes I have." the young woman nodded.

"Good, have you two discussed anything?"

Lucy nodded again, "His kids, what our mornings here are typically like, and for me to call him Elliot, not sir or Mr. Stabler, and that's about it."

Olivia nodded this time, "Good good. I'm going to try to be home around six thirty- seven tonight.. There's some things I'd like to discus between the three of us tonight. Nothing bad, just some casual stuff, don't worry." she assured Lucy, since Elliot already had an idea of what they'd be talking about.

"Okay. I've got nothing planned anyway, and it's not like I live very far away from here." Lucy chuckled. "Noah's food is done now, do you want me to feed him or do you want to before you eat?"

"You can go ahead and feed him this morning. I'd like to talk with Elliot some before I have to go to work. Oh! My co-worker Fin is moving into the building.. He's also picking me up this morning so Elliot can go pick up his kids at his mother's house with my SUV. You'll get to meet them since he's bringing them back here so they know where he's staying. If Fin shows up, don't let on that Elliot is here… The only one that knows he's here is Rafael, and Fin has never been El's biggest fan."

"Okay… That's odd that he's moving into your building, but anyhow, do you want me to take Noah into the living room to eat, or is that where you guys are going?" she asked.

"We thought the same.. But we'll go the living room. I'm sorry for having you look after him so much this morning." Olivia apologized.

"Don't apologize Olivia, it's okay!" Lucy smiled at her boss.

With that, Lucy took Noah from Olivia's arms, and cooed at the young toddler, "Sounds like you had a fun weekend big man, are ya hungry?"

"Foo!" Noah squealed, and clapping his chubby fingers together, which caused the three adults to chuckle at him.

"Can you get me a plate to put your food on Liv?" Elliot asked her.

She nodded, and went over to her cabinet to get two plates down. "Split it between the two of us. I'm not starving this morning and you need to eat too El." she replied before he got the chance to ask why she had gotten down two plates instead of just the one he originally asked for. He simply nodded, and split the eggs between the two plates, giving her a but more than himself. Elliot then took the sausage patties out of the oven, and gave her three and himself the other two. He held out her plate, smiled at her when she took it from him, and intentionally scraped her fingers along his own hand. She smiled back at him, which didn't go unnoticed by Lucy who had looked over to them as Noah was swallowing a bite of peach yogurt while his oatmeal cooled enough for him to eat.

-A little more than forty-five minutes later-

Everyone had finished their breakfast, Olivia was talking with Lucy, Elliot was now sitting on the floor playing with Noah, when they all heard a knock on the door. Elliot looked at Olivia, and knowing what he was going to ask, nodded and stretched her arms out for him to give her Noah. He did, and before he went back to her room, kissed her and Noah's cheek, pledging to see them that night, and that he loved both. Olivia smiled, and kissed his cheek, telling him that she'd see him hopefully for lunch, but if not that she loved him too and would see him tonight also, before handing Lucy Noah as she went to answer her door, and Elliot jogged off to her room quickly.

"Good morning Sergeant Benson." Fin smiled when she opened her door, clipping her badge to her belt.

"Good morning Fin." she smiled in return. "Let me go get my gun, and kiss Noah goodbye, and I'll be ready to go. Come on in to say hello to him and Lucy if you'd like. Be right back." she left her door open for him, and went back to her room to get her gun. Fin walked in, and noticed a mans shoes near the front door. He furrowed a brow, but didn't say anything. He walked over to where Noah and Lucy were sitting on the floor, and smiled at Lucy, saying good morning to her. She smiled and replied back the same pleasantry.

"Alright, I'm ready to go. C'mon Fin, I don't want to be late." Olivia smiled brightly coming out of her room.

"I don't think I've ever seen ya so excited to get to work Sarge. Something goin on that I don't know 'bout?" he chuckled at her eagerness.

"Maybe, maybe not. I just have a feeling today will be an exciting day. Whether it's a good excitement or a bad excitement, I'm not too sure yet. See you tonight Lucy. Bye bye baby boy, momma loves you so, so much Noah Joseph!" she kissed him on the head, cupped his cheek, and smiled at him.

"Luh Mama!" Noah smiled.

"He's going to be yacking your ear off soon Liv. It was only a few weeks ago when you brought him in and he was starting to say 'MaMa'." Fin smirked as they walked out of her apartment and Olivia closed the door.

There was a knock at the Sergeant's door, and Olivia looked up to a very confused looking Carisi. She furrowed her eyebrows, but waved him in.

"Umm, sorry to bother you boss, but there's a young girl out here asking for a _Detective_ Benson. She wouldn't give me, or Amanda her name. I tried telling her that their was only a _Sergeant_ Benson, but she wouldn't listen to me.. Fin is out on a call with Nick apparently, so Amanda tried to help, and she wouldn't listen to her either. I just told her I'd come get you."

"Does she look like she was attacked or anything?" Olivia was trying to think of anyone that wouldn't know she was now a Sergeant. **Mo, Katie, or even Lizzy wouldn't know..** she realized. "Sonny! What does this _young_ girl look like? And how young are we talking?"

"She's like 5'5", blonde medium length hair, bright blue eyes, she looks to be around fifteen, possibly older.. She definitely hasn't been assaulted unless she's extremely good at keeping her emotions in check, and covering up any bruising." he stated.

She furrowed her brow even further.. **Could be Mo or Katie..** "Is she the only one?"

Carisi nodded, "Seemed like it, I didn't see anyone else with her.."

"Okay, have her take a seat, and tell her I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Okay Sergeant." he left her office, and she checked her phone, _1 missed call, 1 voicemail._ she read. So she unlocked her phone and saw that the missed call was from Elliot, asking if she was busy for lunch in about fifteen minutes, which was about fifteen minutes ago now she noticed. **That's definitely Mo or Katie out there… Perfect timing I guess and if it is, Elliot has dodged a bullet coming for lunch when Fin and Nick are both out.** Olivia looked at her laptop screen and saw it was 11:20. She put her phone in her pocket, and stood up to go see which Stabler daughter was asking for her. She turned out her light, and locked her office door, and before she got the chance to turn around, she heard Maureen's voice from across the bullpen,

"Mom!" then the sound of somebody running towards her. Olivia smiled slightly, guessing that Bernie had told the kids her desire to be called mom by all the Stabler children and not just by the youngest. She turned around in time to open her arms, and accept the bear hug from the oldest daughter of her former partner.

Amanda and Sonny looked at each other even more confused than they were even two minutes prior. "Mom?" they both said at the same time, though neither Olivia nor Maureen had heard them.

"Hey kid-o, where's everyone else?" Olivia asked entirely oblivious to the confusion that was going on around her.

"Dad wanted me to come up and see if you were busy first.." she then took out a walkie- talkie and said "It's all good daddy, Livvy's not busy. See you in a few minutes." she smiled at Olivia, and Olivia couldn't help but laugh that Elliot had actually sent his eldest daughter up with a walkie- talkie to see if she was actually busy or not.

Again, the two detectives sitting about ten feet away, looked at each other, _"__Livvy? _She'd kill one of us if we ever called her that.." Amanda remarked quietly. Carisi just nodded as he watched Olivia whisper something in the young woman's ear to which she smiled and nodded her head enthusiastically.

Olivia grinned then too, "Amanda, Carisi, I'd like you to meet Maureen Stabler. Mo, meet Amanda Rollins and Dominick 'Sonny' Carisi, two of the detectives under my command. Maureen is the eldest daughter of my former partner Elliot, who obviously by the fact she's here, is back in my life. Don't tell Fin _or_ Nick.. I want to tell them in my own time, but if you feel the need to tell either of them for me, you'll find your asses on desk duty for the next few days, if not weeks depending if I need either of you. Got it?" she looked between the two, who just nodded.

"Yes ma'am! Damn babe, didn't think you'd go all Badass Benson on your detectives!" Elliot laughed coming up behind her.

"They know I'm not that mean." she smirked turning around and kissing his cheek, "Amanda, Carisi, this is Elliot Stabler, my former work partner who is now my life partner. And these are the rest of his children, Kathleen -Katie-, the twins Elizabeth -Lizzy- and Richard -Dickie-, and this munchkin is Elliot Jr. -Eli-. Stabler clan, as I was just telling Mo, this is Amanda Rollins -who was one of the detectives that was hired after you left El- and Dominick 'Sonny' Carisi -who was brought on last September when I was promoted. He's also going to law school. Besides Fin, there is another detective, Nick Amaro, but as you can see, those two are out on a call."

Elliot stuck out his hand, and shook both Amanda and Carisi's hands. "Thank you for watching out for this woman here. I know how stubborn she can be, so I appreciate you sticking with her." he spoke with genuine gratitude towards the two people in front of him.

Amanda looked at Elliot after he pulled back, put his arm around Liv's waist, and felt somewhat jealous of her superior officer at the moment, but who wouldn't be?! Elliot looked to be in tip top shape, and as much as Olivia tried to conceal it, Amanda saw the slight bite mark on her neck and the hickies that trailed from her neck to who knows where. Amanda knew right away they were dating by the adoring look Elliot had given Olivia before he came up and made his presence known to his 'life partner' as Olivia so put it.

"Sorry to put an end to this introduction party, but I'm famished. If either of you, or Nick or Fin when they get back, need me just give me a call. You know the number by now. Tell Fin he's the one to make the call on things until I get back. I'll be back in about an hour and a half. If either ask, just say that I was going to lunch with an old friend. That way you aren't lying to either of them." Olivia spoke up. Again, Rollins and Carisi just nodded there okays, as Elliot, his children, and Olivia took the stairs down deciding it'd be much less crammed than the elevator.

Fifteen minutes later, Nick and Fin came into the bullpen. Fin noticed Olivia's office was dark and her door was closed, she hadn't said much to him since he called Saturday afternoon. Including that morning, they'd only said the necessary work related things, and a few other things like their quick conversation this morning before they left their apartment building. It sort of worried him, especially considering she seemed in a really good mood when she opened her door this morning.

"Hey Amanda, where's Liv?" he wondered.

"She said something about going out to have lunch with an old friend. Didn't say who though." Amanda replied. "She also said that you call the shots until she gets back, which would be in an hour and about fifteen minutes. She left about fifteen- twenty minutes ago." Amanda continued to work on the paperwork that she needed to get finished, and it gave her a reason not to look up at Fin.

"Oh.. Okay? You're sure she didn't say with who?"

"Positive. Why? Everything okay with you two..?" she finally looked up, and Fin just sat at his desk, staring at her office door.

"That D.V. call Nick and I took? The vic is her ex-partners ex- wife.. They were married the entire time they were partners though. According to her, they divorced the August after he left, she wouldn't say why.. I just wanted to give Sarge a heads up. And I don't know." was all Fin divulged about Olivia's and his relationship at the moment. "Her ex-partner is over seas with his Marines unit in Iraq trying to help train the Iraqi troops, been over there the entire time he's been gone from here practically. That's according his ex-wife anyway, so how true it is, I have no clue." Fin shook his head.

-End Chapter 21-

**A/N:** Hey guys! My sincerest apologies for taking so long to get this chapter up! Moving took longer than expected given it rained some of the time. This was supposed to be up last night, but my internet was acting weird because of the storms. I hope you enjoyed it anyway and it was worth the wait. I've felt so disconnected not being able to update my stories. In any case, I hope to get back into the routine of updating every four to five days soon, but I can't promise anything since I've got to help put everything away. So until that's finished, it may be a bit more sporadic with updates. As most of you have already seen, I started another story, _Untitled 11:11_, so go give it a quick overview if you'd like. Chapter 2 for that one, will most likely go up tomorrow, if not late tonight. This is long enough now, so as always **_YOU DO MATTER, NO MATTER WHAT SOMEONE TELLS YOU!_** Also, Nourseholly, I'm using your idea somewhat, so thank you for the suggestion! \\-_-/ If anyone else has anything, be sure to share, I'll give you credit, even if I just use it partially.


	23. Chapter 22

**DISCLAIMER:** I sadly do not own _Law &amp; Order: Special Victims Unit_, or it's characters, or anything else affiliated with the franchise. All that belongs to Dick Wolf. The only thing I own, is my own ideas for this story, therefore the only thing I get out of this, would be the pride and joy of people reading

this.

**When Worlds Collide**

**A/N:** 'Ello! Hope you enjoyed last chapter. I was looking through Tumblr and got a serious case of Bensler feelings! God, I really miss them. Anyhow, you know the drill, tell me -if you want to- what your opinions are on this chapter.

**CHAPTER TWENTY TWO**: FREELY LOVE YOU

Olivia pulled Elliot to the side while they waited to be seated with the kids, "Are you going to come up with me when we get back to the station? I know Nick and Fin will surely be back by the time we're done."

"It's up to you Liv.. Either way we've got to tell them. I want to be able to come up and see you for lunch, or if you're not too busy, just to visit." he smiled at her.

"Okay, then it's settled. We'll tell them when we go back." she smiled back and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I can't wait to be able to freely love you Mr. Stabler." she gave him a chaste kiss on his lips.

"And I can't wait to be able to freely love you Ms. Benson." he returned her chaste kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist. They continued to dance in a small circle while waiting for their names to be called. Kathleen saw them, took a short video, then proceeded to show it to her siblings.

"Awwwe that is so sweet." Maureen smiled, "Eli look at daddy and momma."

"You know we can hear you five right?" Olivia chuckled and stopped her and Elliot's turning.

"We do now…" Dickie chuckled embarrassment clear in his voice.

"Where's Noah by the way?" Olivia turned back to Elliot, "You said you'd bring him."

"Turn around babe." Elliot took a hold of her shoulders and turned her around to where she saw Lucy and Noah entering the restaurant. "Lucy! We're up here already." Elliot waved her up to where they were.

"Mama!" Noah squealed reaching for her from Lucy's arms.

"Hello there sweet boy! How are you today?" Liv cooed as she took him from Lucy's arms.

"Stabler for ugh, nine?" the server announced after about five more minutes.

"That's us!" Elliot spoke up.

"Do you need a baby seat ma'am?" the server asked before starting to lead them to their table.

"That would be wonderful, thank you so much." Olivia smiled.

"Any time ma'am. Right this way please. I'm Dakota, and I'll be your server this midday lunch hour. Let's start off with telling me what each of you would like to drink."

"Why don't we just get like a pitcher of Mt. Dew and Pepsi, another of just ice water, and three medium milks for the youngest three?" Elliot asked, looking around the booth and everyone nodded and voiced their agreement. "Did you get that?" he asked Dakota, and he nodded his head.

"Yes sir. I'll go get your drinks while you all decide what you want to eat." he smiled, and turned around and left.

Lucy leaned over to Maureen, and whispered in her ear, "He's kinda cute.."

"He is!" Maureen whispered back as though they had been best friends forever.

"What are you girls whispering about over here?" Olivia whispered while looking between the two.

"Just that we both thought that Dakota -our server- is kinda cute." Lucy whispered to her.

"He is, isn't he? Not as cute as Elliot though." she winked at Mo and returned to her usual upright position.

"Eww, Livia, that's my dad!" Maureen tried not to laugh, and let her father hear her, but he had heard her anyway.

"I gotta admit, you're dad is pretty cute.. For being an old guy, that is!" Lucy spoke quietly as she grinned.

"You two are going to ruin my appetite if you keep this up!" Maureen grimaced.

"What's going on over there Mo? Everything okay? And Lucy, I'm not _that_ old.." Elliot raised an eyebrow at his oldest child.

"Nothing dad. Just a bunch of girl talk is all, partially gross girl talk, so trust me you don't want to know." she assured her father.

About an hour later, everyone was finishing up their plates of food, or putting what was left in boxes to take home. Dakota came by with the bill, and before Elliot even got the chance to look at it, Olivia had snatched it up and was getting her credit card out of her wallet.

"Liv.. Let me pay for this. You have to pay for everything else practically." Elliot looked at her in the eyes.

"I've got it El, it's fine. You can repay me for everything after this one meal by taking me out on a date just you and me." she smiled at him, looking him back in the eyes.

He took an overly dramatic deep breath before answering, "Fine.. Just let me know when you're free and I'll gladly take you out on a date." he grinned back to her and winking. Dakota took the credit card and came back a few minutes later with one of the receipts she had to sign, she did, and gave the young man a $20 tip since he was above and beyond helpful to them for the past hour.

"Have a wonderful rest of your day." he smiled, before having to head off to another table.

The group of nine made their way outside, and Olivia stopped everyone before they got into the cars they all came in, "Lucy, would you be willing to drive my SUV back with the kids, so El and I could go and surprise the rest of my squad. Then El and I would use your car to get to the precinct, and I'll find something for Elliot to do until I get off tonight?"

"Yeah, sure. If you guys could just help me get the little ones in, and transfer Noah's car seat." she agreed.

"Are you sure you know where you're going Lucy?" Lizzie asked her timidly.

"Of course sweetie, Livia only lives two doors down from me." Lucy smiled sweetly to the youngest girl of the group.

"Okay, everybody in for a group hug, then individual hugs for anyone that wants one!" Elliot opened his arms up as far as he could, and everybody gathered in with Noah in Olivia's arms still. After everyone backed out of the group hug, Eli, Dickie, and Lizzie all gave both Olivia and Elliot individual hugs and kisses. Mo and Katie gave Liv a hug, Mo smiling when she did and whispered in her ear,

"If you have to cuff my dad to your desk so he doesn't do anything stupid."

"Will do my dear." Olivia smiled back.

Both girls gave their father a hug, but "Daaaad, we're too old to give you a kiss on the cheek in such a public place." Kathleen complained when he asked if they were going to give him a kiss on the cheek. He was shocked, but nodded his head in defeat. Until Olivia kissed his cheek on each side to make up for them. He smiled then, and said all was forgiven.

"Okay guys, we really gotta get going, so into Liv's SUV, come on, I'm sorry you have to sit in the back with the twins Katie, you can sit in the front with Liv sometime soon and I'll climb all the way in the back to sit with them okay? And Lizzie, Dickie, don't provoke your sister. I mean it, talk to each other or something. If Lucy tells Liv or I about you guys misbehaving, you'll both have a consequence to deal with. Got it?" Elliot ordered.

"Yes daddy." both replied at the same time.

"Okay. We love you guys and will see you about 7:00?" he looked to Olivia, to which she nodded,

"Maybe a little before, a little after depending if anything comes up, but so things have been pretty quiet. With any luck, it'll continue to be quiet. I'll call Lucy if we're going to be late hows that?"

Everyone nodded their agreement, and Olivia gave a barely awake Noah to Elliot for a second so she could put his extra car seat that was in Lucy's car into the first row of seats of her SUV. Once that was finished, she came back over to the group.

"Come here sweet boy, let's get ya into your car seat." she whispered and kissed the top of his head as she carried him over to her SUV. She carefully put set him down and buckled him in. She kissed his head again, and smiled brightly when he yawned, and mumbled, "Luh-yu mama."

"Love you too baby boy. See you when momma gets off work." though the last part fell on deaf ears as she heard Noah's slight snore. Again, she grinned. She turned around, and everybody was a few feet from her, so she stayed where she was until the kids were finished getting into the SUV. She blew a kiss to all of them and then shut the door lightly.

"Here ya go madam." Olivia said as she gave Lucy her keys, "Thank you so much for doing this for us. I know it's a lot to ask to watch five kids, especially ones you don't really know. Elliot or I will give you a bit more when you get your usual pay."

"Yes, thank you so much Lucy, you barely got to meet me this morning and now you get to look after all five of my kids. I can't thank you enough. And if for some reason they act up, just call Liv's cell phone, and I'll take care of it. They are typically good kids, but can be pretty rowdy at times." Elliot came up, and shook her hand.

"It's no problem, I'm pretty sure Maureen can help me if they start to get out of hand. And Mr. Stabler, if you're important to come out of Olivia's room at 6:00 in the morning, you have the respect and honor of her. If I've learned anything while watching Noah, it's that Olivia is a great mother, and wouldn't let any creep around herself, and especially not Noah, so since she respects and honors, you, then I will too. Now go you two! I don't want to get you in trouble Liv. See you guys tonight." she smiled and waved them on before walking to the driver's side, getting in and making sure Olivia and Elliot went out ahead of her, proceeded to drive back to the apartment building.

Mean while, Olivia had just pulled up into her parking spot, and was writing a short note to put in the windshield when her phone rang. Elliot picked it up, and gave it to her,

"It's for you. Amanda apparently."

She smiled, "Thank you, I can read." she chuckled before answering her phone the way he remembered her doing before. "Benson."

She was quiet listening to Amanda talk about something, then she chuckled, "We just pulled in downstairs, we'll be up in about five minutes."

Another short pause, then she nodded, even though she knew Amanda couldn't see her. "Oh I know. He's stuck with me in my office until I leave tonight anyway, so he won't do anything too drastic I promise. I know for a fact he doesn't want to be around me in my office if he pisses me off. And as for Fin and Nick, I'll be sure they don't either because I'll either put them on desk duty, or they'll be the ones on call while you, Carisi, and us -Elliot and I- go get drinks for the next week. I'm more worried about Fin than Nick honestly, but I guess we'll find out won't we?" she smiled, "Okay, see you in a few minutes." She then hung up her phone, and looked over at Elliot, who was looking out the passengers side window up at the floor where they'd be going in a few minutes.

"Hey, you gonna be okay going up there?" she rubbed her hand up and down his thigh looking at him concerned.

"No with you rubbing my thigh like that." he chuckled, "But yeah, I went up there with the kids for the first time and I was okay, a little jumpy inside. Like now, but at least now I have the beautiful sergeant as my life partner and not just my work partner." he smiled, leaned over, and kissed her softly.

She smiled, and nodded her head, "Let's go surprise the shit out of Fin." she chuckled, and kissed him quickly one more time, before unbuckling her seat belt as Elliot unbuckled his own.

Elliot met her in front of the car, and intertwined their fingers before she took the lead, leading him in. He felt her squeeze his hand and couldn't help but smile at everyone looking at them and gasping, pointing, and or whispering as they walked past. Finally as they were waiting for the elevator, Olivia felt particularly daring, so she stood on her tippy- toes and kissed Elliot on the lips quickly, but gently. Both smiled, knowing the looks they were getting. One was a look of jealousy from both sides as all the men were jealous that he was dating Liv, then on the opposite side of the spectrum, all the women were jealous of her because she was dating El.

Finally the elevator doors opened and the two of them got on, and both took deep breaths as the doors closed again, and Olivia pushed the number for the bullpen. She looked over at him to find him looking over at her.

"You sure you want to do this? If not, I'll understand Liv." he looked at her, being completely serious.

"Elliot Stabler!" she scolded, "Of course I want this. I love you more than I could ever say, and I want to be able to openly proclaim it, yell it from the roof if I wanted to. Please don't ever doubt my love or commitment to you.. Will this be a big test for everyone else? Of course, how could it not be, but as I said before, we've essentially got your mothers blessing, all your kids, plus my one, are totally okay with us being together, and Lucy seems to get along with Mo. Even with the near five year age gap there. I love you so much." she whispered the last few words as she cupped his face, and kissed him again quickly.

As soon as her hands left his face, the elevator dinged signifying their short amount of time in quietness was over. She grabbed his hand, smiled and nodded at him. He smiled back, albeit timidly. Olivia could see and also feel the slight nervousness coming off of him in waves. She couldn't blame him, but she was in charge now, she wouldn't let Fin -or Nick- doing anything that he couldn't defend himself from.

"Come on El." she whispered.

He nodded, "I've seen war before, this will be nothing." more to calm himself down than anything else. He met her eyes, and felt her squeeze his hand and she started walking towards the doors that would lead them to the bullpen, and eventually her office. She squeezed his hand again right as they were about to go through the doors, this time he took a deep breath, and squeezed hers in return. He could see her smile slightly, and just like that they were in the bullpen, by their old desks, but were now Amanda and Nick's. He saw the man he presumed to be Nick sitting at the desk that would've been his, looking down filling out a DD-5. He looked over to see Amanda watching them, as he continued to scan the room, he saw Carisi talking to Fin, Fin's back was to him and Olivia.

Once Carisi took note that they were back, he stopped mid sentence, which alerted Fin to turn around to see what his fellow detective was staring at: Elliot Stabler. He was there smiling slightly, looking around the bullpen and holding Olivia's hand like a little kid would when they were somewhere new.

"Look who finally decided to make an appearance. Elliot _fuckin_ Stabler. About God damn time mother fucker." Fin walked over to him, which by now Nick had heard the tone Fin had used. He had stood up watching what Fin was doing, and then looking between his boss, the man who was attached to her by their hands, and his fellow detective. It was like a tennis match, that everyone was now interested in watching, between the two most senior officers.

"You touch him Fin, I'll arrest you right here, I don't give two shits about your personal feelings of him. You are in a NYPD precinct, and if you want to hang yourself by doing it in front of all these witnesses, more power to you." Olivia snarled at Fin, she wasn't in the mood to deal with this. She just wanted him to know that Elliot was back in her life whether he liked it or not.

"What's wrong Stabler, can you not speak up for yourself now or somethin? Come on man, you can't just show up after four fucking years and expect everythin to be honky-dory now that you're back." and before Fin realized what was going on, _Olivia_, had punched him in the jaw.

"What the fuck Liv?" he staggered back slightly.

"I told you, I don't give two shits about_ your _personal feelings towards him. If you're going to be a big baby about him being back here, you can fucking deal with it. Now, if you'll excuse us for a moment while I introduce Elliot to Nick." she turned around, and smiled sweetly to Nick,

"Nick Amaro, this is Elliot Stabler. El, this is Nick Amaro, he was the other detective along with Amanda that came in after you-" she took a deep breath, "After you put in your papers." she whispered. He squeezed her hand, and pulled her to him, not caring what Fin or anyone else said, and held her against his chest, and kissed the top of her head. He held her for a few moments until she regained her composure.

"I'm sorry. It's still hard for me to talk about when you left." she whispered to him, but Nick heard the private conversation unintentionally just from his proximity to the two.

"It's okay babe, you have nothing to apologize for. I should be the one apologizing if anyone." he whispered to her.

Elliot then stuck out his hand to Nick, "I heard you're the one that kept her in one piece after I left. That you're the one that helped her out of the hell I put her in after I left, and had her six more times than not. I just want you to know that I can't thank you enough." he smiled slightly, not sure how the other man would take his grace.

Nick was a bit taken aback by the man that looked like he could beat the shit out of anybody at any time he wanted, but nodded and shook his hand in return, "The pleasure was mine sir. She's a great detective and partner, but an even better commanding officer. If she trusts you to be back, I'll give you a single chance with mine, but if you put her back into that hell, believe me I will find you and kill you myself." he threatened.

"I wouldn't want it any other way. Call me Elliot or Stabler, as I told her nanny Lucy, I've been called sir my entire adult life." he smiled.

"You in the military then?" Nick's interest got the better of him.

"Sir yes sir!" Elliot chuckled, "But yeah, I've been in the Marines since I was seventeen. Most of those years being in the reserves, while working here with Liv, but since I left, I'd been over in Iraq."

"Well thanks for your service, my ex-wife is in."

Elliot smiled, nodded, and looked over to see what Fin was doing. He was watching them intently.

Elliot whispered to Olivia "I'm going to go to the bathroom to see if Fin will follow me, if he does, leave him be." he kissed her head, then sauntered off towards the bathrooms. Sure enough, Fin followed him.

"You want me to follow them to make sure nobody gets hurt?" Nick glanced in the direction of the way Elliot and then Fin had disappeared to, then to Olivia who was looking the same way.

She shook her head, "No. They are grown men, I think they'll handle it. If neither emerges from the bathroom in ten minutes, then I'll send you in."

"Okay. Oh! Hey! I should probably give you a heads up.. That case Fin and I went on? According to Fin, the woman was Stabler's ex-wife. Kathy or something like that.."

"You're fuckin kidding me.." Olivia snapped her head to Nick, who just shook his head.

"Jesus Christ. What's going on with it?"

-In the bathroom-

"What the fuck are you doin man?" Fin walks in saying, not caring who else heard him.

"What the fuck does it look I'm doing? I'm finally being allowed to go after the woman I've always wanted to be with." he turned around from going to the bathroom, and walked towards the sink.

"So you just show up at her apartment buildin or something? How the fuck did you find her?"

"I _was_ a detective Fin. But what does it matter to you?" Elliot finished washing his hands, but just turned around staying where he was and crossed his arms.

"It matters to _me_, because I saw the hell she went through after you dropped off the face of the earth. I saw the hurt in her eyes every time she tried calling you and your self absorbent ass wouldn't answer, I saw the extreme hatred she had for Nick when he came in, I saw every emotion possible come across her face. She hasn't been the same man. She buried herself in her work. I was so worried that she'd burn herself out, especially when John and Cragen retired. Then I assume she's told you about Lewis?" Fin eyed him from the door.

Elliot nodded, "Yeah. And I've seen the damage the fucker caused. You going to let me talk, or do you have more to say?"

"Floors yours" Fin motioned him to go on.

"So here's the cut down version: When I left here that day, I go home and see my now ex-wife fuckin some asshat while Eli is inside crying his eyes out. Looked like she hadn't bothered to change his diaper all day, nor did she feed him. I call her from inside, tell her that I'm on my way home, she comes back inside some twenty minutes later after I call her, takes a shower, then finally decides to check on Eli." he chuckled bitterly shaking his head, "She was surprised to say the least. Tried explaining herself out of it, I told her that I didn't care, I'd seen everything. I left with all the kids that night to my sisters in Jersey. Filed for divorce that week. I didn't answer or call back Liv because I didn't want to put that burden on her. I didn't want to tear her down with me, I'd already caused her so much trouble throughout our partnership. In any case, I had called up an old Marines buddy of mine, asked him how quick I could get a job with them, and explained the situation I was in here. Turns out he needed somebody to go over to Iraq to help train those guys. After the divorce was final, I went down to make sure I still could do it, I could, and went over there. I was going to be retiring soon, but I got a call from the Red Cross, somebody extremely close to me had passed.. So I came back here for the funeral. Just so happened Liv was at the same funeral with Noah. You'll be proud to know she about ripped my head off when I came in with my uniform on. If it wasn't for my mother, I doubt we'd be talking, especially not being together." Elliot had unfolded his arms about half way through and was now just holding onto the sink behind him.

Fin furrowed one of his brow.. "The only funeral I know that Liv went to was for our new ADA Raf-

"Rafael Barba? Yeah.. His grandmothers right?" Elliot smirked.

Fin just nodded, "Yeah. How do ya know him?"

"I went to high school with him. We hung with the same crowd, were best friends actually. Then bunch of shit happens, I joined the Marines, graduated a semester early, and hadn't seen him till his grandmothers viewing and funeral. Honestly, he's first Liv and I told we were getting together so quickly." Elliot grinned.

"So.. When I went to her place Saturday mornin, and all of those marks… They were from you?" Fin looked mortified.

Elliot bit the inside of his lip trying not smile again, and just nodded his head.

"Son of a bitch.. Then that was you drivin her SUV later in the day then too." he looked to Elliot as he nodded. "Don't think I don't want to kick your ass still Stabler, but like Amaro, I'll give ya _one_ chance. You leave her again, I'll help him find you, let him kill you, then I'll bring you back and kill you myself and I'll be sure you suffer." Fin turned around and left the bathroom, but turned around before he got back to the bullpen and spoke to Elliot, "Remember that she's got a kid now too, you aren't the only one you'd be devastating if you leave again."

"I have absolutely have no reason to leave, and every reason possible to stay." Elliot smiled.

"Good. Keep it that way." Fin eyed him, then turned around and the two of them walked into the bullpen.

-End Chapter 22-

**A/N: **Hey guys! I feel so bad that it's taken me forever to update. Since we moved, we've had some family drama which has prevented me from having any free time. Also hasn't helped that my mom has pneumonia now, so I've been helping her out. I still love you guys! :) Haha, I'm really hoping to be able to get back on track with my stories again as soon as I can. Shouldn't be too much longer I'm hoping! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. As always, **_YOU_** do matter, and don't let anyone ever tell you different! Let me know what you think if you'd like to! A quick **PS**: I plan to have chapter three of Untitled 11:11 up by Tuesday night at the latest. \\-_-/


	24. Chapter 23

**DISCLAIMER: **I sadly do not own _Law &amp; Order: Special Victims Unit_, or it's characters, or anything else affiliated with the franchise. All that belongs to Dick Wolf. The only thing I own, is my own ideas for this story, therefore the only thing I get out of this, would be the pride and joy of people reading this.

**When Worlds Collide**

**A/N: **Hope you guys enjoyed last chapter! Extremely sorry for the wait, I got about ¾ of the way done with what was supposed to be this chapter, then decided the content would be best for next chapter, so you'll be getting two chapters of this in a matter of about ten minutes.. Sorry again, but hope you enjoy this chapter! \\-_-/ Any suggestions of what you'd like to see happen or something you prefer not to happen, whatever, let me know, I'll give you credit for it, no matter if I only use part of the idea.

P.S. A big shout out to **nourseholly **for A)Kindly reminding me that I haven't updated in what feel like years, but not being mean about it. B)Being a fellow GBP fan! &amp; C)Giving me the idea for what a majority of you probably figure was going to happen anyway. Though it won't be announced formerly to everybody for another chapter or two.. Hope you enjoy it &amp; again, sorry for the much longer than expected wait.

**CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE:** SOMETHINGS NEVER CHANGE

Fin and Elliot walked back into the bullpen, the air between them was still tense, but didn't seem as bad as it was when Fin first saw Elliot. Olivia walked over to the two men immediately,

"You two think you'll be able to hold off killing each other? At least for a while? For me?" she looked at Fin, then over to Elliot, grabbed his hand and interlocked their fingers.

Elliot nodded, "I won't have any problems as long as he doesn't."

Fin looked between the two before speaking, "Can we go to your office Liv?"

She nodded, before walking to her office though she called out to the three remaining detectives, "If anyone needs anything Fin, Elliot, and I will be in my office. Knock as always before coming in." They all nodded their heads without looking up and replied with various acknowledgments in response. The trio that would be talking, started walking towards Olivia's office, with Elliot and Olivia following behind Fin. She was nervous for how this would go if he was wanting to go to her office.

Fin pushed open her office door so the three could go in. It was Elliot's first time entering the office since Liv had taken it over. He smiled, but knew this wasn't be the time to explore it more, but couldn't wait to. Fin walked over to the small couch on the far wall, but continued standing. After allowing Olivia to walk through her door, Elliot closed it and closed the blinds.

"Can you shut the blinds that look into the bullpen please?" Olivia asked looking at Fin.

He nodded, walked over and shut them. "Thank you. Now why did you want to talk in here and not out there?"

"Didn't think this should be discussed with other people around that might take it the wrong way.. And ultimately, this is between the three of us anyway." Fin reasoned.

Olivia looked to Elliot and motioned him to sit in one of the chairs in front of her desk, as she sat down in her own desk chair. "Are you going to continue standing, or would you like to take a seat?" Olivia asked Fin.

"I'm comfortable where I'm at thanks." Fin said a bit more defensive than she or Elliot expected.

"Okayy… So what do you want to say to either one of us that you didn't want the others to hear?" Olivia crossed her legs as she sat back in her chair, and took a quick glance at Elliot. He was watching her, waiting for her to make her move. She didn't have to say anything to him, just the glance over to him told him everything he needed to know. He nodded slightly, just enough for Olivia to see that he understood.

"Stop that fuckin shit!" Fin all but demanded as he looked between them.

Elliot snapped his head to him, and stood up just as fast, "Stop what Fin?"

"Communicatin' without actually saying anything."

"_You_ of all people man should know that's how we communicate. Like it or not, it's saved all three of our lives at least once, and for me and her, even more times than I can count." Elliot spoke through gritted teeth. He didn't want to yell, but had a feeling that's where this was going.. Fast.

"YEAH, I FUCKIN KNOW _HER_!" Fin pointed to Olivia, "I _THOUGHT_ I FUCKIN KNEW _YOU_ A LITTLE BIT BETTER THAN FOR YOU TO JUST RUN FROM YOUR FUCKIN PROBLEMS. WHAT HAPPENED TO 'NO MAN LEFT BEHIND'?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE A MARINE YOU SON OF A BITCH." he poked his finger into Elliot's chest, getting up in his face.

Elliot slapped his hand away from him, not backing down one bit as Olivia stood up herself, but didn't move to get between them, she knew that this _needed _to happen at some point, sooner the better she figured. "_YOU_, MOTHER FUCKER, HAVE NO IDEA WHAT _I'VE_ BEEN THROUGH SINCE I LEFT HERE. I TOLD YOU THE CONDENSED VERSION OF WHAT HAPPENED WHEN I LEFT. I STAYED AWAY FROM _HER" _pointing to Olivia_,_ "BECAUSE I THOUGHT IT'D BE EASIER TO NOT HAVE TO SAY GOODBYE. FOR BOTH OF US, BUT _ESPECIALLY_ FOR HER. DAMN IT, YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT WAS TO BE IN IRAQ, AWAY FROM MY CHILDREN, AWAY FROM OLIVIA THE ENTIRE TIME? NOT KNOWING IF I'D BE KILLED BY SOME IRAQI TRAITOR OR BY SOME FUCKING SUICIDE BOMBER? I LOST SOME OF THE MEN THAT WERE UNDER MY COMMAND TO ONE DAMN IT!" Elliot took a deep breath, he looked Fin in the eye, and said something he hadn't even said to Olivia yet..

"WHAT MAKES IT WORSE IS _I _WAS SUPPOSED TO BE WITH THOSE MEN! HOW DO YOU THINK THAT MAKES _ME_ FEEL FIN?! I FAILED MY CHILDREN BY NOT FINDING A WAY TO BE THERE WITH THEM MORE, I FAILED OLIVIA BY RUNNING AWAY WHEN THINGS GOT HARD, I FAILED MY MARRIAGE BECAUSE MY WIFE DIDN'T FEEL LIKE I LOVED HER ENOUGH, AND I FAILED MY MEN -AND THEIR FAMILIES- OVER THERE BY NOT BEING WITH THEM WHEN I SHOULD'VE BEEN, SO NOW _THEY. ARE. DEAD_! AND THEIR FAMILIES ARE GRIEVING A LOSS I SHOULD HAVE BEEN ABLE TO PREVENT, JUST LIKE WITH JENNA THAT DAY." he heard Olivia gasp. He hated for her to find out about that in this way, but there really was no other way to paint the living hell he had gone through while he was gone. He turned around to walk to the other side of the room, but quickly turned around to walk back up to Fin, "So yeah, I know I fucked up running from my problems here in New York City, BUT I LEARNED MY FUCKING LESSON. AND DON'T YOU EVER _DARE_ QUESTION WHETHER I WAS A MARINE OR NOT AGAIN." he poked his own finger into Fin's chest this time, a little harder than Fin had poked him. "THE NEXT TIME YOU DO, I'LL DROP YOU TO YOUR ASS FASTER THAN YOU CAN SAY 'STOP'." Elliot seethed.

Before any of the three could say or do anymore, Olivia's door burst open with Rafael on the other side,

"What in the fuck is going on in here?" he looked to Olivia who was about to move from behind her desk, to both Elliot and Fin, each within striking distance of the other. "Hello? Somebody want to explain themselves? Particularly one of you two?" he indicated between Elliot and Fin. Elliot closed his eyes, and took a deep breath before speaking,

"I came over here earlier to pick of Liv to go have lunch with the kids, Lucy, and I. I intentionally sent my oldest up, so prevent anything from happening in front of them. Thankfully it was only Rollins and Carisi given that Amaro and Fin here were on a call. I came up when we returned, and Fin and I talked in the little boys room. I thought we were on pretty good terms by the time we left, but when Liv came over to ask if we could handle not killing each other for her, I had said I was fine as long as he was. He asked to come in here so the three of us could talk privately. We come in here, and Fin starts acting like we killed something. He started yelling at me that he thought I was a Marine, so I naturally defended myself, and tried giving him a bit of what I went through these past four years, and told him not to question my status as a Marine, or if he did, I'd drop him to his ass. Then you barged in, and now, here we are."

"Either of you want to add or subtract anything from what Elliot just said?" Barba asked.

Olivia shook her head, but Fin just walked towards her door, opening it, and mumbling that, "Somethings never change." under his breath. Before he got entirely out of her office, Olivia called out to him,

"Take a few days off Detective Tutuola, and it's not a suggestion, it's an order."

He turned around faster than Elliot had earlier, "Are you fuckin kiddin me Olivia?! You let that piece of shit back in your life, with your son around and now you're tellin _me_ to take a few days off? Fuck off." he stormed off, with everyone looking between him and Liv. Olivia just turned back into her office and shut the door, only to be pulled into a hug from Elliot.

"I'll be right back babe." he whispered kissing her quickly, before turning to Rafael, "Watch her for me will you?" Rafael, who was still confused as to what just happened, only nodded. Elliot opened Olivia's door, "What direction did he go?" he asked Amanda since she was the closest one to Olivia's door.

"To the stairs.. I think he was going to the roof." she pointed in the direction of the stairs. Elliot nodded his thanks, and ran in the direction he knew all too well. He ran up the stairs to the roof, opened the door carefully and quietly. He saw Fin, pacing back and forth with his hands in his pockets. For the millionth time it seemed, Elliot took a deep breath and walked through the door. He walked over to Fin quietly as he could before he spoke,

"I think you to go down there and apologize to your commanding officer. Even more than that, to one of your best friends. Your little sister. If you wan-" he was cut off by Fin turning around and socking him in the eye. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" he yelled, hitting him back, getting him in the jaw and nearly knocking Fin to the concrete roof.

"Who the fuck you think you are comin up here and A- tellin me what the fuck to do and B- tellin me who Olivia is to me?" Fin snarled standing back up.

"Who the fuck do I think I am? I'm Olivia's partner, _life-_partner. But it doesn't matter, as I was about to say before you punched me in the eye, was that if you want to be pissed at me, that's fine, be fucking pissed at me. I could care less if you agree or disagree, like or dislike the fact that we're dating so soon after me coming back into her life. All I want is for you to respect her wishes." Elliot snarled back, not backing down -again- though his right eye was swelling shut and turning a deep purple.

"Maybe I could of if you two would have just told me ahead of time. Jesus Stabler, you know how I found out that were divorced and over seas, or _had_ been over seas?" Fin turned and looked out over the city as Elliot shook his head. Fin looked back to him, "From your ex-wife Kathy man. By the sounds of it, when you sent your oldest daughter up there to get Liv, Amaro and I were on a fuckin D.V. case. Crazy bitch, no offense, was the attacker, she tried to seduce Nick stating -and I quote word for word- 'What ever you want Detective Amaro, I'll give you whatever you want if you let this go. I know what you Detective types like.' I didn't even let her see me until I called Brooklyn's SVU and they had shown up." the detective chuckled shaking his head, "Nick was confused as hell. On our ride back over here, I told him. I think she scared him.."

Elliot chuckled to himself, "Brooklyn? Why'd you guys get the call then? And God, I don't blame him, I'd be scared too, so no offense taken. Remind me to apologize to the kid. Can I ask you a question quickly? Outside of that first one I just asked..?"

"I haven't a fuckin clue honestly.. a feelin that you're gonna ask it even if I say no, so go on." Fin folded his arms.

"Why'd you wait to voice your displeasure's with us until Olivia was with us. You could've hit me in the bathroom, or even on the way back.. But you didn't. I just want to know why. And why'd you make such a big scene down in the bullpen?" Elliot asked as he looked out at the skyline.

"I waited because I thought Olivia needed to hear it too. I've been completely honest with her since you left. I want her to have the truth, and right now honestly, I'm not happy about this- this thing between you two. You haven't even been back a week Stabler, and you two are already gettin cozy between the sheets. Yeah, that might not be my business, but what I feel is my business is makin sure she doesn't go through what she did after you left, then after what that mother fucker Lewis did to her. 'Bout makin a scene down there, it wasn't s'pose to make a scene, that's all I'm sayin'." Fin replied messaging his jaw. "How's your eye?"

"Nothin' like getting shot at, but surely doesn't tickle if you're askin if it hurts." Elliot looked at Fin, "How's your jaw?"

"You hit like a girl Stabler." Fin smirked, and Elliot rose his one non-bruised eyebrow, "I'm fuckin with ya, as you said it doesn't surely tickle. Since you asked me somethin, do I get the same privilege?"

Elliot nodded carefully, already having an idea what he'd ask, but answered "That's fair." anyway.

"I heard Liv gasp, you can't tell me you didn't either, when you had said you were s'posed to be with the men that were killed. Why haven't you told her anythin 'bout your time over there? You know she won't willingly ask you 'bout it for fear you'll run again. Obviously she told you 'bout her Demon, when do you plan telling her about your own?" Fin watched him carefully.

Elliot didn't answer right away, he just continued to stare out across the city. After a few moments, Elliot decided to speak, "Honestly, I saw her last Tuesday, we talked slightly after Rafael's grandmothers funeral/viewing/whatever the fuck, then we didn't see or talk again face to face until extremely late Friday. We talked slightly, then things kind of went the direction I couldn't have even imagined. She told me about Lewis, then things escalated, Saturday morning, we ugh, did some things, then you came by. After that, we pretty much just stayed and played with Noah, though I needed some clothes to stay with her, so I had texted Maureen and had her meet Liv and I at my moms, we stayed the night there and Liv got the chance to reacquaint herself with my small group, and introduced Noah to everyone. Early Sunday, the kids, my mom, and Noah all went to church, while Liv and I filled in Barba. We came back late last night, just her, Noah, and me. Then this morning after you picked her up, I went and got all my kids from my mothers. We came to get Liv, I came up, met Rollins and Carisi, had Lucy and Noah meet us where we were going to lunch, and pretty much here we are. I haven't truly had the chance to sit down with her, and talk about when I was over seas. I told her about everything that happened up until I left for over there. I can promise you now, that she heard that today, she _will_ push me, and I'll welcome it with open arms." he looked at Fin. He couldn't decipher if Fin wanted to throw him off the roof, or if they could forge a truce for Olivia's sake.

After a few minutes, Fin nodded his head, and held out his hand, "Like I said, I ain't happy bout this relationship, but for Liv's sake I'll try."

Elliot smiled, "Thank you, I know she'll appreciate it."

"Don't look so smug Stabler, it sure as hell ain't for your benefit." and with that, Fin started walking back to the bullpen to get his things to get his things so he could take the mandatory days off he rightly deserved.

-END CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE-

**A/N:** Thank you for all of you that are still reading this! It feels like it's been one thing after another since I've moved. Which sucks, but I think as long as the damn weather actually cooperates I should be good. *knock on wood!* Next chapter will be a bit of a time jump. Also, I need some input on whether you guys want Nick to stay, or for Nick to go..? After Chapter 24, we'll get back into a little bit of what the show did -I'm planning anyhow-, with Olivia officially adopting Noah, and Elliot too probably. Anyhow, again, let me know if you like this, or not, and why if you've got the time. Sorry again to all of you that have been waiting for this chapter., and that it's not very long. :( I appreciate your commitment to it! **_YOU _****_DO_****_ MATTER! DON'T LET ANYONE TELL YOU DIFFERENTLY!_**


	25. Chapter 24

**DISCLAIMER: **I sadly do not own _Law &amp; Order: Special Victims Unit_, or it's characters, or anything else affiliated with the franchise. All that belongs to Dick Wolf. The only thing I own, is my own ideas for this story, therefore the only thing I get out of this, would be the pride and joy of people reading

this.

**When Worlds Collide**

**A/N: **Hope you guys enjoyed last chapter! Let me know what you think if you've got the time, and again, sorry the long wait for these last two chapters.

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR:** BEING FRISKY IS PRETTY RISKY…

"Liv had to go see Barba about something, but she said you'd be coming by and could go into her office to wait for her." Nick spoke when Elliot appeared in the bullpen one afternoon.

Elliot smiled and nodded, "Okay, got any idea when she'll be back?"

"Not sure actually. Can't imagine she'd be long though." Nick replied.

"Sounds good. So ugh, I guess I'll be in her office.." Elliot hadn't felt so awkward in his life. Everyone nodded, and he made his way to her office. He loved coming in her office, it was still like Don's office, though she obviously added her own touches, most notably a lot more lighting and pictures than Don ever came close to. She had two of her and Noah, one of John, Don, Fin, him, and her, another of what looked like the squad now, a few of just Noah, quite a few of them that the two of them had taken over the past month and a half, and even one of her at her sergeants promotion ceremony. He smirked thinking that he'd get to see her in person the next time she got to put it on. Elliot shifted his jeans slightly, seeing Olivia in her dress uniform was something to behold, and frankly it turned him on.

He walked over and shut her blinds, on both her door and the one that blocked out the bullpen. Then he decided to go over to her small couch and lay down, to generally make it seem like no one was in her office. He put one arm over his eyes, the other across his stomach, and unintentionally fell asleep.

About half an hour later, Olivia walked back into the bullpen. She looked around, but didn't see Elliot. She didn't even notice her blinds were shut. She furrowed a brow and walked over to Nick and Amanda's desks, "Hey Nick, where's Elliot?"

"He went in your office about half an hour ago." he replied without looking up, "When he came up I went over and told him that you had to go see Barba, and that I didn't think you'd be too long. I swear he was in there, because he was looking at all your pictures last I saw of him…" Nick finally looked up, then turned around towards her office, but saw what Olivia saw: nothing.

"I'm going to go look in my office." Olivia declared, and walked towards her door. She finally noticed the blinds were closed, so she quietly proceeded. She opened her door and looked into her office, and there he was, fast asleep on her couch. She smiled, took out her phone and took a quick picture. After she put her phone back in her pocket, she turned around to see Nick, Amanda, Carisi, and especially Fin watching her. Fin had apologized and begrudgingly taken the few days off about a month and a half ago now, but he still seemed generally peeved at the who situation of her choice to allow Elliot back in so quickly. She gave them a thumbs up that he was in there, everybody nodded and went back to whatever they were doing.

She slipped through her door, quietly shut the door and locked it behind her. Elliot stirred in his sleep, and Olivia stopped her movements including her breathing until she saw that he was still asleep. She couldn't help but smirk to herself, he was in a for a shock of his life, but before that she had to have a little fun with this first. She took off her high heels to prevent them from waking him up when she walked over to the couch. As soon as the offending shoes were off, she tip toed over to him, and sat in front of him. Without touching him, and trying not to even breathe on him, she acted like she was going to kiss his cheek and took a picture. She felt like a teenager, but frankly didn't care.

After slipping her phone on her desk, she purposefully unbuttoned all but the middle button on her blouse she was wearing that particular day. Underneath the black blouse was the cherry red lace front clasping bra he had gotten her for their one month anniversary. She had been entirely blindsided that he was into the small anniversaries and so she hadn't gotten him anything, but he told her that just her being with him was enough to last every anniversary they would ever have.

Even so, it wasn't an every day occurrence she wore something like this to work, but she felt like wearing it today and now she was more than happy that she had. After walking closer to where he was, she carefully took her belt off. Olivia was shaking slightly, with the ever present possibility her squad would need her for something a real one, the thrill was definitely worth it though. It kind of scared her how much she was enjoying this already, and she hadn't even touched him yet.

She bent down and started to kiss his lips ever so lightly. She could feel him start to wake up as she increased the pressure on his lips, and enhanced the speed.

"Mmmm, Liv. You're at work, in your office." he groaned out against her lips, pulling back a little.

"Exactly. This is _my_ office. Doors are locked, blinds are closed." she said back.

"In that case, don't stop Sergeant Benson." he grinned and grabbed her around the waist. He tugged and she fell on top of him, the two still lip-locked. She moaned into his mouth and that was practically all he could take. He sat up with her, still wrapped in his arms, to where she was now straddling him while his feet were on the floor. He detached his lips from hers and started kissing along her jaw line, down her neck, and eventually to her bra cover breast. Noticing it was the front clasping bra he had gotten her, he quickly unclasped it. He greedily put his mouth on her right breast as soon as it came into full view for him. At about the same time the chilly air around had instantly produced goose bumps all over her body. Both of Olivia's nipples were hard as pebbles now as he leaned her down on the same couch he was just napping on.

"Hmmmnn, El.." she moaned out a bit louder than the one from earlier, "Don't stop. Oh God, please don't stop." her breathes were now coming out more as pants.

"Didn't plan to baby." he whispered to her, taking a brief break of sucking on her breast and before switching he kept his voice low, and declared, "But you really gotta be a little more quiet, I don't think your squad wants to here you moaning or any other sexual noises." he chuckled.

"Fuck 'em, just have your way with me." she panted out.

"You said it, not me." he smirked, then unbuttoned the last button on her blouse. He proceeded down to her pants, unbuttoned and unzipped them too. "You're so beautiful Liv." he breathed her in as he slid down her pants and underwear together. He grinned when he realized she had already taken off her shoes, so her pants and underwear had come off quickly. She still had her blouse and bra on, but they were unbuttoned and unclasped. He sat up quickly as he unbuttoned his own dress shirt, took off his belt, unfastened his own button, and unzipped his jeans. Before he had the chance to do much else, Olivia pulled him down by his shirt. So now he had one hand on the back of the couch, the other one on the cushion, and his legs on the outside of hers.

She grinned as she used her hands to push his jeans down just far enough to release his hardened member. She chuckled lightly, "I guess it's true for you then, you're naturally aroused when you wake up."

"Oh no sweetheart, this is from being around you, and seeing that picture of you in your sergeants uniform." he smirked, then bent down and started kissing her again. "Ready for me baby?" he spoke against her lips. She nodded. He used his left hand to guide himself to her entrance, and slowly pushed into her.

"Ughh, Elll.." she moaned as he continued sinking down onto her, "Fuck.." she breathed out when he was all the way in.

"Such a dirty mouth Sergeant Benson." Elliot smirked.

"If you want to see a dirty mouth Mr. Stabler, I'll be glad to show you one if you don't move." she growled.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you are incredibly sexy when you're pissed off?" he couldn't help but have a little fun with her.

"Elliot I swear, move. _NOW_. If you don't you will find yourself on the floor and walking home." she growled again.

"Okay, okay." he grinned again, but pulled out slightly, then pushed back in with some force. "What do you want baby? Tell me." he ground out.

"You're a son a bitch, you know what I want. Let's go, we don't have a ton of time you know." she panted out as he picked up his pace and force behind each thrust. A few minutes later, he stopped.

Olivia looked up at him, "Wh- What are you doing?"

"Can we ugh.. Can we fulfill a little fantasy I've had forever?" he looked at her, then looked to her desk, back to her again. "Please?" he smiled sweetly at her.

She started laughing, "The work fantasy every woman dreams of and I'm not even the one that has to ask to do it? Now you are definitely not going anywhere, you. Are. Mine. Got that?" she smiled at him.

"Always have been yours Liv." he smiled back, but had a serious undertone to it. Before she had the chance to say or do anything else, he lifted her up -still inside of her-, and carried her over to her desk before setting her down on the left edge, and not- so carefully moved her picture frames and keyboard. Then leaned back over to where he had set her, picked her up again, and centered her on her desk. "Ready?"

"More than you'll ever know." she whispered as she leaned up and started kissing him.

With one arm he held her hip, the other was behind her neck keeping their faces as close as could be until he decided to tilt his head down slightly and placed light kisses along her jaw and neck.

About thirty minutes later, and many moans and many more expletives later, Olivia was lazily laying back on her desk, while Elliot picked up her underwear and pants.

"You going to ugh get redressed in case your squad needs you beautiful?" he laughed.

"Ughh..." she moaned, "I don't know if I can even walk right now.. But I suppose I should put my pants back on. You think you could do me a favor and get them started up my legs so I don't have to bend over too much?" she lifted her head to look at him. He was just watching her with a smile and amused look on his face.

"What about your panties youngin'?"

"Leave em off." she waved her hand at him, "It'll be easier tonight." she used as her defense when he had an eyebrow raised at her. He nodded with a wide grin on his face. The next five minutes were spent with Elliot redressing Olivia practically. The only thing she did was re-clasped her bra in the front. When she finished that, Elliot buttoned up her blouse kissing her stomach or chest with each button he came across. He had yet to button up his own dress shirt, but had pulled up his briefs and jeans as soon as they were finished. He walked over to the door and unlocked it, just in case her squad needed something urgent.

"I love you so much, and not just because you just risked your job, or that you fulfilled one of my multiple at work fantasies I once had, and still have -even if I don't work with you anymore-, but because you are the greatest woman I know. There are so many things that I love about you.." he pulled her off her desk by her hand after she had finally decided to sit up, and started dancing with her like they had waiting for their names to be called for lunch that first day when everyone -but Fin- had met Elliot, and his kids.

"I love you too, El." she whispered into his ear, as she pulled back, he grabbed her again and gave her a quick kiss, but she wanted even more. As she quickly deepened it, neither hearing the knocks on the door.

Rafael furrowed a brow, Nick had said that Olivia had went into her office about thirty- five minutes prior to see what Elliot was doing.. He knocked again, a bit harder, then walked in when no one answered. Once opening the door, he closed his eyes, shook his head, walked in quickly, and slammed the door shut, unintentionally, but sort of on purpose. The slamming of a door broke Olivia and Elliot apart from their lip lock, that was quickly about to go farther on behalf of Olivia.

"You two are _so _lucky it was just me. I'm surprised you aren't pregnant yet Sergeant.. Anyhow.. I'll pretend I didn't see that again, but if I DO see it again, it's going to be a different story. Do I even want to ask why your shirt is unbuttoned Stabler?" the ADA asked after turning back around from shutting the door. Elliot and Olivia looked at each other, Liv blushed, furrowed her own brow and asked,

"Wait.. Barba what do you mean that you'll pretend you didn't see that _again…?_"

"Oh nothing, I just don't want to see that at all.." Rafael internally smacked himself, now was definitely _not_ the time to bring up what he saw when the two of them first got together as 'life partners', but covered well. "Now anyway, I just wanted to give you this: Your warrant for the perp's apartment in Brooklyn."

"Why are we getting stuck with this?! I thought Fin had called Brooklyn's SVU as soon as he noticed it was _her_?" Olivia asked as reached over to grab the pieces of paper Rafael was holding out to her.

"If you're talking about Kathy's little stunt that same day I met everyone that's new here, I already know about it." Elliot inserted.

"Okay, now it's my turn to say it: Wait, how do you know about it? It happened a month and a half ago.." Rafael looked at his friend, and Olivia looked at him shocked, he hadn't said anything, her and Elliot had talked briefly about what Fin and him had spoken about on the roof that night as the two of them were in Lucy's car, driving back to Olivia's apartment.

**~FLASHBACK~**

_Fin's bruised jaw and Elliot's black eye did most of the explaining for her, but Olivia decided to ask anyway as she pulled up to the first red light, "Elliot, I want you to be completely honest with me when I ask you this question.. Okay?"_

_"__You want to know how I got my nasty shiner, and what Fin and I discussed on the roof don't you?" he smirked looking over to her with his one good eye._

_She let out a breath, "Is it that obvious that I want to know?"_

_Elliot shook his head, "Not to the average person, but to me? Very much so. I've known you for a long time Liv, and it's fine.. We'll talk about the stuff later, but as for my shiner, I walked up behind Fin and apparently scared him, so he hit me. My first reaction was to hit back, which is why he has a bruised jaw." he chuckled, "Uhm, as far what we talked about.. Mostly that I didn't give a damn if he liked what we have now, for your benefit I wanted him to at least respect you enough to keep the trouble to a minimum. He asked me why I hadn't talked to you about my own Demons as it was so obvious that you had told me about your own.. Which is what we'll talk about later. I love you so much Olivia, and please, please, _please, _don't feel like you can't approach me about anything. They may be hard to talk about, but that is what makes strong relationships stronger. I want our relationship to be the strongest of all time. So we can set a great example for my kids, for Noah, for each other." he grabbed her hand and kissed his way up her arm, and gave her a quick kiss on the lips before pulling back and mentioning the light had just turned green. They both laughed about it._

_"__You sir, are a tease!" she finally was able to breathe out after she stopped laughing._

_"__But I am _your _tease madam and you love me." he grinned back at her._

_"__Getting a little cocky are we? Already? Damn Stabler, we haven't really had our first alone date yet." she said with as much of a straight face she could muster.. She glanced at him with the corner of her eyes, and had to bite her bottom lip to keep herself from laughing at him. He was looking at her, apparently unsure of what to say._

_"__What's the matter El? Cat got your tongue?" she grinned._

_He gave her an intimate grin back, and finally said, "Oh, there will be a _cat -_of sorts- that will have my tongue later tonight. And something tells me, I have every right to be pretty cocky right now." he took her hand that was resting on the gear shift, and placed it on his groin. She couldn't hold in the moan that escaped her lips then. She looked over at him quickly before looking back at the road in front of her._

_"__Jesus Elliot! Do you make everything I say sexual in your head?"_

_"__No. Just being around you this close makes everything you say become sexual in my sexual regions, not necessarily in my head. Are you beginning to see why I tried not to get up very much when we were _work partners_? If you wouldn't have noticed it, I'm certain that John or Fin, hell even Don, probably would've called me out on it." he grinned at her._

_She smiled as she pulled into her parking spot. She saw her SUV where Lucy usually parked. She put Lucy's car in park, and turned it off, but before either of them got out, Olivia turned to Elliot._

_"__El, hold on a second before we go upstairs.. I just want to tell you a few things. One, I can't wait to be able to be a great example for all of us, but especially to the kids. Two, I DO love you. More than you'll ever know. Three, no matter what Fin says, you will be hear to stay. And lastly.. I can't wait till tonight. When everyone goes to sleep. You are in for a treat." she leaned over, kissed his cheek, then went to his ear, and suckled on it's tip. It was one of the things she learned very quickly that made him absolutely bat-shit crazy. As she pulled back, he had his eyes closed, and was trying to regulate his breathing. "Come on big boy, the sooner we get upstairs, the faster everyone goes to sleep." she smirked as she opened the car door._

_She heard him mutter, "And she says _I'm _the tease?" under his breath,_

_"__I heard that! I won't let you have any if you keep being a bad boy!" she laughed, and heard him laugh with her as he jogged up to get the door for her, and kissed her cheek as she went by him._

**~BACK TO PRESENT~**

"Olivia… Olll-Liivvv-iiiaaa! You in there beautiful?" Elliot waved his hand in front of her face and snapped his fingers, slightly concerned.

"Huh? What?!" she shook her head of the brief flashback.

"You okay sweetheart? I was just telling Raf that yeah, I knew about Kathy's run in with Fin and Nick… Fin might've said something about that's how he initially found out I was overseas.." Elliot re- explained.

"Yeah.." she didn't sound entirely with it, "I ugh, I was just thinking back on our car ride back to my apartment on that day." she looked at Elliot who was grinning, but didn't say anything.. She had to bite her own lip not to say -or do- anything.

Rafael looked between the two.. "Okay, anyhow… since you know who we are talking about, we can talk about this openly. After you-" he was cut off by Elliot,

"Raf, can you let me make sure she's okay for like five minutes..?" Elliot asked his friend.

"Ugh..." the ADA wasn't sure what to say, thankfully Olivia saved him the trouble of trying to come up with something, when she spoke up,

"No, I'm fine El." she smirked, "Go on Rafael, I'm sorry for disrupting you."

The ADA nodded carefully, then started speaking again. "As I was saying… After you came by an hour and a half ago, apparently the ADA and one of his judge buddies in Brooklyn decided that since Elliot doesn't work here anymore, it'd be perfectly fine for us to handle it." Rafael rolled his eyes.

"Couldn't you both technically recuse yourselves given the two of you know her through me..? Well, at least for Olivia. And you knew her eons ago Rafael. And I'm dating Olivia, so that would still be a conflict of interest." Elliot elaborated aloud, looking between the two.

"Technically yes, but since this is completely unrelated to anything to do with you, especially since you and her have been divorced for nearly four years. Liv hasn't seen her in nearly just as long right?" Barba looked to the sergeant, and she nodded her head, "So, honestly, it could help Kathy if we _did_ recuse ourselves. Will this be uncomfortable for all three of us? Particularly you two.. Yes. Very much so. But if we pawn this off to anyone else, it'd be much worse. You both would probably have to take the stand, Elliot, you will probably have to either way, but if you wanted, I'll call you up for our side. Does Kathy know you're back in the States?" he looked to Elliot.

He shook his head, "Not that I know of."

In turn, Rafael nodded, "Good. We'll plan to go ahead with this on time then. We'll have the element of surprise on our side. For some weird reason, you want to go see her, she's in Rikers Elliot. Olivia, I would actually like you to go down to see her, just don't say a peep that you and lover boy over here" pointing to Elliot, "are dating, or anything. Actually, take Carisi with you, but tell him- Wait hold on a second, I'll tell you both how I would like this to work." he walked over to her office door, opened it, and called out to Carisi to make his way to Olivia's office. When he turned around, Olivia was sitting up on her desk with Elliot between her legs, buttoning up Elliot's shirt. With each one, she whispered something very quietly to Elliot, who just kept smiling and nodding.

"Do you two _ever_ get sick of each other? It's been a month and a half, and the only time I see either of you apart is usually here in this office, but since Elliot obviously was here _visiting_ you Olivia, I guess I should get used to seeing you two joined at the pelvis." Rafael commented.

"No." they both answered on whether they ever got tired of each other, and both laughed and kissed quickly before Elliot turned around guarding Olivia unintentionally, who then put her chin on his shoulder, and put her arms around him. There was a light knock on the door, then the door opened to reveal Carisi.

"You wanted me Barba?" Carisi asked as he walked in.

-END CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR-

**A/N: **So what will is Barba's plan? You shall see! :) I hope you guys are still enjoying this and forgive me for such the long wait for these two chapters. They should be coming in regular updates for now on. Untitled 11:11 should be updated within the next few days, hopefully by late tomorrow. Anyhow, let me know if you get the chance, or just want to vent to me for not updating in a timely matter. I can take it, I'm a big girl. \\-_-/ As always, **_YOU DO MATTER!_** Don't let anyone tell you differently.


	26. Chapter 25

**DISCLAIMER: **I sadly do not own _Law &amp; Order: Special Victims Unit_, or it's characters, or anything else affiliated with the franchise. All that belongs to Dick Wolf. The only thing I own, is my own ideas for this story, therefore the only thing I get out of this, would be the pride and joy of people reading

this.

**When Worlds Collide**

**A/N: **Apologies to everyone that's reading this still. I haven't felt the worlds best, and some other family drama shit is going on, so sorry again, and to all of you who are still reading this one (and my other story). I appreciate all of you more than you guys will ever know! \\-_-/ Here's your next chapter!

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE:** LET'S SEE HOW THIS GOES

"Yes, now please shut the door." Rafael asked. Carisi nodded and did as he was told. "Quick brief catch up for you Carisi; The woman -Kathy Malone- Nick and Fin was called out on the D.V. case when you first met Elliot, was his wife up until about four years ago. I know her from way, way back in high school, Olivia knows her from the time she was work partners with Elliot, same as Fin, and she knows Nick from him going with Fin on the call. In conclusion, the only two people she _doesn't_ know is Amanda and you. Elliot, I want you to understand we are doing this because I believe it will help us, so don't you dare get mad." he looked at Elliot.

Elliot held up his hands, "As long as you aren't putting Olivia in the line of fire, I won't strangle you." he smirked.

"No, of course not. I would have more than just you wanting to kill me if something happened to her. But I do need her to act like her and Carisi are an item.. _If _it comes to that. It's not conventional I know, but it's our best bet for Kathy to be entirely offset come trial time." the ADA spoke.

"No. I won't allow it. I trust you Sonny, and we all know I trust Liv, but no." Elliot spoke firmly.

"Elliot, it's not even a given that she'll need to act like they are together." Rafael tried to reason with his old friend.

"Rafael, I said no. I'm not going to let you put my girlfriend into a situation where my ex-wife could try to do something. Kathy never got a long very well with Liv to begin with." Elliot wasn't budging.

"Rafael, Sonny, can I have a few minutes alone with Elliot please." Olivia asked.

Both nodded, and stepped out. When they heard the door latch, Elliot turned around and looked at Olivia.

"Sweetheart, you're five weeks pregnant, I refuse to put you -or our child- in any kind of harms way." Elliot spoke quietly and put his palm on her cheek.

"Elliot, we've only known that for a few days ourselves.. Why don't we see when exactly Raf want's to do this, before deciphering if we should do it or not.. If he says today, I'll tell him that I'd prefer to check out the apartment, house, whatever the hell she's living in now.. Okay? Let's see how this goes." she offered, and kissed him softly, and forced herself to pull back after a few moments.

Elliot reluctantly nodded, "Okay. Fine. I'll go let them back in." he kissed her again quickly, then went and was about to open the door, when Olivia spoke again quickly,

"Before you open that, you better be sure to come back in front of me like you were earlier." she smiled at him.

He grinned back, "Couldn't imagine standing anywhere else baby." then opened the door, "You guys can come back in now." he didn't wait for either to make their way back in, he just turned around and took up the spot he had previously had. Carisi walked in first, then Barba, who shut the door after he walked in. He looked at Elliot and Olivia, who were nearly in the same exact place as they were when he walked out with Carisi.

"Rafael, when do you plan on having Sonny and I going to see our perp?" Olivia asked.

"We were talking about it while you two were talking in here, and Carisi actually came up with something.." the Assistant District Attorney replied.

"Which is…?" Olivia and Elliot spoke at the same time. They both chuckled, but kept their eyes on Rafael, waiting for him to speak.

"Well, given that you didn't want Olivia to do it, and since Kathy doesn't know Amanda or me, I thought, why not her and I go to Rikers now, while say Nick and Fin go to her place of residence to see if they can find what they are looking for. It'd prevent you, sergeant, from having to go anywhere, which would make Elliot happy, and since her significant other, who was the one who called here to begin with, knows Fin and Nick, he'd probably be a little more open to telling them if she's hiding anything they should know about. Then if Amanda and I don't get anything out of her, or if Fin and Nick couldn't get anything either, then we could call you in, but that would be a last ditch option. What do you two think?" Carisi purposed crossing his arms, and leaning against one of the filing cabinets.

Elliot nodded, but turned around, "I think that's a great idea Sonny. What do _you_ think Sergeant Benson? I technically have no call on this, I don't work here any longer." each of his hands were on the outside of her legs, with his body in between them, her legs hanging off the edge of her desk, she looked at Carisi to Rafael then finally to the man in front of her, and she smiled.

"You can't technically order anyone around, but your opinion still matters to me El." she whispered just loud enough for Elliot to hear her, then lifted her eyes and head to look at Sonny again, "I like that idea Carisi, go get everybody else so I can bring them up to speed before you guys head out, also so I can give Fin this search warrant."

"Yes ma'am." Carisi smiled, happy that Olivia _and_ Elliot liked his idea, especially given Rafael had told him between the two of them, one or the other might not go for it.

"Carisi, what did I tell you when you first started here?" Olivia reprimanded the younger detective.

"Not to call you ma'am, only Sergeant, Olivia, Sergeant Benson, or Sarge. Sorry." he spoke, then went the few feet to open the door and called for Fin, Nick, and Amanda. As the three waited for Carisi to come back from getting a quick drink, and the three that he had called for, Elliot stayed turned around, and kissed Olivia's forehead, nose, each cheek, and chin. He deliberately kept away from her mouth, know that if he kissed her there, they might embarrass themselves. He grinned when she whimpered quietly, and looked into his eyes to ask why. It fascinated him to no end, that no matter how many times they had made love, she was always wanting more. **She is pregnant after all… **came to his mind, which made him smile broadly, before giving way to his trademark smirk, and mouthed the word 'later' to her before turning back around right at the moment Carisi and the three he had called walked in through the opened door.

Fin eyed him closely, at how he was guarding Olivia, but didn't say anything. Fin was the only one that seemed to still be against the idea of Olivia and him dating. Amanda seemed to accept it right away. Carisi had accepted it within the same week Elliot met him. Nick took about two weeks to get used to seeing him come in everyday Olivia was at work, just to talk with her, or take her to lunch, but soon he appreciated that Elliot took time to get to know everyone else in her squad. He had even took everyone out to dinner one night, about three weeks ago, just as a 'thank you for having the love of my lifes back while I was a coward and ran.'. He also made Olivia happier than he'd ever seen her, so overall Nick was okay with it, but still held firm with his threat to kill him twice over if he hurt Olivia again in any way.

"What's goin' on?" Fin asked.

"Barba got you and Nick a search warrant for Kathy's place of residence. Carisi and Amanda will go and pretend to be an item, trying to get her to admit to the sexual assault, while Nick and yourself will go and see if there is anything that turns up at her place. Since her significant other knows Nick for the most part since he's the one that had first arrived and taken his statement, I believe he'd be more apt to give you anything he knows about her. If you need anything, give me a call." Olivia gave Nick the search warrant, and the two of them nodded, then headed out.

"You have anything we should -or shouldn't- try to use against her Elliot?" Amanda asked.

"Don't say a word about I being back here in the States, and obviously about Liv and I being together. Rafael is going to try to use it as a surprise tactic. Another thing not to bring up are my kids.. Only use the couple angle _if _you have to. Despite being married to me, I never really shared how anything works here, though make sure you read her her rights. I'm not sure who her lawyer will be, so watch what and how you say things. Barba will be with you," he looked at Rafael to confirm this, and Rafael nodded, "so I think the three of you can discuss what he wants you to get out of her on your way. I haven't seen her in four years, so I couldn't tell you much about her life now. If you can't get anything out of her, bring up that Olivia is your Sergeant.. She'll probably say at least something then, but like with the couple thing, let that be a last ditch angle. Again, as Olivia told Nick and Fin, if you need anything, give her a call. Or me. If you call me, be sure you're outside of her hearing range first, so just to be safe go outside. You can always go back in if need be." Elliot answered.

"Okay. I guess we'll see you two later than. See ya in a bit Sarge." Amanda waved, and went to go get her purse and keys.

"See you in a little while Benson, Stabler." Barba smirked, and followed Amanda out.

"See ya Sarge.. Elliot." Carisi nodded to them both, and walked out following Amanda and Rafael, shutting the door behind him.

Elliot turned around so he was facing Olivia now. They stared at each other for a few moments, until Elliot broke the silence,

"You are so beautiful. I don't care what the baby is, as long as it looks like you, we'll have an angel." he whispered.

Liv blushed at his compliment, and whispered back, "I'm not that beautiful, El. I say as long as he or she has your blue eyes, I'll be the happiest mother. I will be no matter what, but your eyes… There is nothing in this world that could describe them." she smiled, then continued whispering, "One more thing, why are we whispering? We're the only two people in here..?" she laughed.

"Liv, just as you said my eyes have nothing in the world could describe them.. That's how your beauty is. I've seen my share of the world.. There is absolutely nothing that comes close. And we're whispering because it's fun." he smiled, then cupped her face, kissed her, immediately asking permission for entry to her mouth as he bit her lower lip lightly. When she moaned her approval, he smirked against her lips before moving his tongue in position to fight with hers. His hands dropped slowly, skimming her neck and shoulders, on their way down to her thighs. When his hands got to their destination, he slid them under her, and easily picked her up, continuing to kiss her, he carefully, and masterfully, maneuvered them to the couch on the opposite side of her office and sat down.

Olivia sat up briefly to pull her pants down, and already being panty-less from earlier, she set her sights to get Elliot out of his jeans and briefs just enough to allow his cock to make another appearance. She smiled, at how easily this came to them.

"What are you smiling about Sergeant Benson?" Elliot asked her as she sat farther down his thighs so she could be sure he was more than ready for her.

"Just the fact that this seems to come so easily to us, but yet, is the only second time we've ever done anything like this with each other in here." she gave him a mischievous grin, pumped him a time or two again, then sat up, and when she came back down, impaled herself with his cock. Both of them moaned at the feeling. Nearly immediately Elliot attached his mouth to Olivia's neck, but didn't stay long in one spot, just moved his mouth along the column of her neck. It didn't take long for either one to let go, knowing they wouldn't have a ton of time to begin with.

As they finished pulling up their respective garments of clothing, Liv laid her head on Elliot's shoulder and probably would have fallen asleep to the sound of Elliot's heart beat, if it weren't for a knock on her door. She shot up off of Elliot's lap quickly, and nearly fell, though she caught herself on the chair in front of her desk. She shook her head to clear the sleepiness from her mind as she walked over to the door, opened it just enough to see who it was, and gasped slightly at who it was.

-End Chapter Twenty- Five-

**A/N: **I know, I know, I'm a horrible person, but think of it this way, it makes me motivated to write the next chapter faster. Seriously, it will! I can't promise it will come tomorrow -July 20- as tomorrow is my moms birthday, but I'm shooting for say either Tuesday night, or Wednesday during the day sometime. I apologize sincerely again, for taking so long between these last few chapters. Anyhow, got anybody special you'd like it to be? I've got one person in mind already, but if anybody has someone in mind, just let me know. I'll give you full credit for it! (unless it's the person who I'm already thinking of.) Anything else you'd like to see happen? Again, just tell me. I write for you guys! As always, _**YOU DO MATTER!**_ No matter what people tell you, or what you tell yourself. You _**are**_ enough!


	27. UPDATE

_**UPDATE**_

Hey everyone that is still following this story, first of all thank you for still doing so. Second, I'm SO, SO, SOOOO sorry it's taken more than a year, going on two, for me to update. Moving twice, then not having a laptop to write on, then finally having one, but no wifi to be able to connect with, and some other crazy stuff all happened in the nearly two years. Anyway.. Third, I just wanted to give an update, stating that I plan to have the next chapter of this story up within the next week or so, assuming the weather cooperates with me. Again, I'm terribly sorry for the long wait, and I can promise it won't take me another two years to update. If you are also following my other story, I'm having a bit of writer's block with that one, so if you have any ideas, send them my way. It might take a bit longer for me to update that one, but plan to work through it, especially if you send any good ideas through commenting or messaging. I'll give you a shout out if I use your ideas. Anyhow, if you've read this far, then I guess I'll be looking forward to writing for you again. Love you all and hope you have a great day/night/morning wherever you are in the world!

CrimeShowFanatic93 \\-_-/


End file.
